Letters To You
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: It is well into the war when two people who are alone find each other through letter's. What will it lead to? Will both find something they never dreamt of or will it cause more trouble then intended? DMHG...
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I have had this story in my mind for some time. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_**Letters To You**_

_Chapter One_

_Day Sixty-seven_

Hermione pushed her self up and with a shaking hand grabbed her clothes. She dressed with constant sobs escaping her. Looking around she found her wand a few meters away. Slowly she crawled over and grabbed it.

"H-hello?" she called at the sound of footsteps coming from some direction, "Hello?"

A figure burst through the bushes and Hermione slid backwards behind the trunk of a tree. She went to wrap her arms around her legs when a stinging pain from her right arm sliced through her, causing her to cry out in shock and pain.

"Hermione?" came a male voice, "_Lumos_! Hermione, it's Charlie."

Hermione peered out from behind the tree and looked at Charlie before a cascade of tears fell down her cheeks. Charlie ran over to her and knelt down.

"I saw them drag you in here. I tried to get to you… what did they do to you?" he asked looking at the bruise under her eye, bloody lip and scratched knuckles.

"T-They… t-they raped me," said Hermione softly before cringing as an explosion sounded, followed by a bright light.

"Come on," said Charlie grabbing her right arm.

Hermione let out a cry like a wounded animal. She yanked her arm away from Charlie and sucked in deep breaths trying to calm down. Charlie looked at her with a frown and watched Hermione roll her robe sleeve up. There on her arm in ugly black large letters was the single word. So insulting and degrading it made Hermione let out a shocked gasp and Charlie to growl in anger. Hermione gingerly touched each letter in turn before whispering it to her self.

"Mudblood," she looked up at Charlie, "They knew who I was."

"Let's get you out of here," replied Charlie gently taking hold of her other arm and leading her through the forest.

The pair walked in silence for twenty good minutes till they came to another clearing. Despite being a good distance from the battlegrounds explosions still echoed loudly in the air with the Dark Mark hovering threateningly in the sky. Molly came dashing out from a far tent as Charlie gave a call to announce their arrival.

"What happened?" asked a panicked Molly looking at Hermione's beaten up appearance, "Come to the healers tent. Charlie, what happened to her?"

"Raped," said Charlie, "Are they back yet?"

"No not yet. You go eat. You look exhausted. Come with me Hermione, dear."

Hermione stumbled beside Molly who led her hurriedly over to a tent as yet another explosion rumbled the ground beneath them. Molly briefly closed her eyes before pushing the flap of the tent that looked small but was actually large enough to contain thirty beds and a room at the back. Molly led Hermione to a bed towards the end and sat her on it.

"I'll get Poppy to come see you, dear. Would you like me to fetch Ginny as well?"

Hermione nodded too numb on the inside to speak. She stared down at the beds blankets wishing she were at home safe with her parents. She hadn't seen them in well over a year. Madam Pomfrey came but everything was too blurred. Hermione nodded or shook her head at questions and allowed them to examine the name she had been branded with. Pomfrey and other healers tried to clean it away with spell after spell and more then one potion but nothing removed it. Ginny arrived shortly after Hermione had changed into a gown.

"I heard what happened," said Ginny quietly sitting beside Hermione, "How are you?"

"Tired," replied Hermione standing up, "I'd like to be alone right now."

Ginny stood and left, "I'll come back tomorrow. Harry and Ron might be back by then. We can only hope."

Hermione nodded and pulled her blankets back before climbing in. Ginny gave her a small smile and left.

Hermione stared into the darkness wiping away tears. She held back a loud sob with a deep breath. She rolled onto her side as Molly came by to check on her with Arthur pretending to be asleep.

"Poor dear," sighed Molly, "Look at what this war has come too, Arthur. Raped and branded… what do we do? Send her home?"

"No. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found out a close friend of Harry's was alone in a Muggle suburb… I would hate to think what would most likely happen to Hermione," replied Arthur, "Come Molly. Let's try to get some sleep."

"With explosions and worry about all my children… I'll never sleep a wink."

_Day Seventy-four_

A week passed and Hermione was released from the healer's tent. She kept her arm well covered and changed subject whenever the rape topic came up. She didn't want to speak about it at all. It was a memory she wished to Obliviate from her own mind. No one would let her back onto the battlefield. Instead she helped out at the campsite with organising meals and helping in the healer's tent when asked.

"Hermione! I just heard something," cried Ginny running over from her tent to where Hermione stood outside her's preparing to go in.

"What?" asked Hermione hoping it was the news she'd been waiting for like everyone else on the light side.

"Harry, Ron and the other's are going to arrive by tonight. They have news as well!"

"Hopefully they know what it is and know where it is."

"I know," said Ginny as they both closed their eyes as though that would block out the explosion, "Mum just got the letter. McGonagall has said there will be a meeting in the centre tent tonight."

Hermione nodded, "Right. Have they said anything about me being let back out to the battle?"

Ginny shook her head, "Maybe you should stay here for a while. You just went through something traumatic that needs dealing with."

"I need to feed Crookshanks," replied Hermione turning and entering her tent.

It was the size of a normal bedroom with a good-sized bed, desk, and wardrobe with a bathroom in the back corner. Hermione sat on her bed and took a deep breath. She fell back onto her pillows and reached out patting Crookshanks fur. He gave a soft mew and rolled over so he was curled up beside her.

"It's insane boy," murmured Hermione, "They won't let me out there. Poor fragile Hermione."

Hermione sat up and looked at the scrunched up letters she had tried writing to her parents. She knew they needed to know what had happened but she was scared that if they found out they would come looking for her. Perhaps it was best they didn't know what had happened to their only daughter.

Hermione spent the remainder of the day reading an old novel of hers. She only paused to light up candles around her room and pull on a warm jumper when the nighttime chill entered the air.

"They're back!" came a cry from outside.

Hermione dropped her book and dashed out of her tent to see a group emerge from the bushes at the far end of the camp. Walking towards the waiting crowd was Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Ron, and Harry. Hermione and Ginny were the first to run towards them with Ginny hugging Ron then Bill as Hermione hugged Harry before hugging Ron.

"I thought you'd be out fighting," said Ron to Hermione with a frown.

"I couldn't miss the return of you both," said Hermione as Harry nodded in agreement to Ron's comment, "Though I really do wish you both had let me come on this one."

"We know and we're sorry. But you were off fighting when we had to leave," replied Harry as everyone filed into the centre tent that had seats scattered around a podium.

The trio sat in the front row. McGonagall stood behind the podium talking quietly to Lupin before he went to sit beside Tonks and Moody.

"Quiet," said McGonagall curtly, "This war has waged for over seventy days now. Longer then any of us dreamed."

The war had begun two days after Dumbledore's funeral. It was only small at first but after Bill and Fluer's wedding massive uprisings from the dark side began and now it was at full-scale war.

"With one Horcrux left to find we are getting desperate. The Death Eater's are reaching extreme points with rapings… brandings," Harry and Ron shot each other shocked looks as Hermione gave an uncomfortable shift in her seat, "However, Remus just informed me good news. The final Horcrux is known. It is Rowena Ravenclaw's pure silver, hand held mirror. It was given to her by her grandmother and had been in her family for generations before that."

"Where is it?" came a cry from the back of the tent with murmurs following.

McGonagall cleared her throat in annoyance issuing silence once more, "In the possession of the one man He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now trusts – Severus Snape."

Silence remained throughout the tent. Hermione's mouth dropped opened in shock. All knew of Snape killing Dumbledore. He was a wanted man by all. Everyone wanted to have the pleasure of causing him extreme pain, even killing him. But no one more then Harry wanted to avenge Dumbledore's death.

"Snape has a personal guard of his own to ensure the safety of the mirror. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows we are destroying his scattered bits of soul. This is why we need to send a group of people with Harry to destroy the Horcrux and capture Severus Snape for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm going," said Hermione automatically standing up, "I'm going!"

"No," came different people's voices throughout the tent.

Hermione whirled around and looked at the standing people disagreeing with her- Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Charlie. Hermione looked down at the ground and back up at them determinedly.

"Then let me fight!" she cried, "Let me do something other then stand around going insane!"

"Why can't she fight?" asked Harry standing beside Hermione in confusion, "What happened?"

Molly opened her mouth but Hermione shook her head.

"Let me tell them in private," said Hermione, "I don't need the entire tent knowing."

**_--_**

Hermione led Harry and Ron to her tent. They both sat on her bed as Hermione turned her desk chair around to face them. Harry frowned at the scrunched up bits of paper and opened pot of ink with the quill still sitting inside.

"Since when have you had time to write to everyone?" asked Harry.

"I've had an entire week of time actually," said Hermione quietly.

"A week?" frowned Ron; "I remember having a hard time dragging you away from battles for one day of rest and food."

"That was before the attack. Last week… two Death Eater's dragged me into the forest to the west of the battlefield. They… they beat me and… and," Hermione paused to take a deep breath but Harry finished the sentence for her.

"Raped you."

Hermione nodded, "And branded me."

"What?" cried Ron, "Branded you a Death Eater?"

"No. They branded me for what I really am," replied Hermione before rolling her jumper sleeve up and revealing the black large letters branded smoothly into her skin. It looked like a tattoo really, only a degrading horrible tattoo that was still sore.

Harry and Ron looked at the letters with opened gaping mouths. Fury clouded Harry's eyes as he looked up at Hermione before standing and hugging her.

Hermione hugged him back blinking away her tears.

"Charlie found me," finished Hermione as Harry sat down beside a still stunned Ron, "He tried to stop them but couldn't get to me in time. He brought me back here and ever since I haven't been able to step one foot into the forest past the berry bushes."

"Well its no wonder," said Ron suddenly, "Those Death Eater's could try to get you again."

"Don't you see?" cried Hermione, "I _want _to fight so I can get back at them! Humiliate them the way they humiliated me! That is how I want to deal with all of this!"

"I understand where you are coming from," said Harry looking at Ron, "We should make them let her come with us, Ron."

"No! I don't want anything else to happen to her!"

"Don't start speaking about me like I'm not here," warned Hermione, "It's bad enough people discuss me with pity when they think I can't hear."

"Harry, Ron! Come and eat!" came Molly's crying voice.

Hermione let her friends leave and looked at Crookshanks with a sigh, "Hopefully Harry can get through to them."

_Day Seventy-five _

"They said no," said Harry exiting the meeting tent where Hermione was standing outside of, "I tried to make them see it from your view but no one would budge. Apparently you haven't dealt with the emotions of it all."

"Right and they come into my tent at night and watch me cry?" snapped Hermione turning and walking away in a fury.

Harry watched Hermione walk away as Ginny walked over from her tent.

"She'll be fine. My parents won't let me fight so I kind of understand her view," said Ginny quietly.

"But you weren't raped and branded," said Harry before entering the tent again.

**_--_**

Hermione stared out at the forest past the berry bushes. She looked over her shoulder and saw no one coming. This could be her chance to make a break for it. She looked back at the bushes and back over her shoulder once more. With a deep breath she took a step only to be thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"What the?" whispered Hermione standing up. Slowly she reached out and pressed her hands towards the exit, but felt nothing.

She took a step past the berry tree and frowned. What had happened before?

"Don't," said Ron running out from behind a tree, "I yanked you back with a spell before."

"Just let me go. Pretend you never saw me leave," said Hermione desperately.

"I can't do that."

"Oh and why ever not?"

"I don't want to see you wind up injured or worse- killed!"

"I want my revenge Ron. Let me have it dammit!"

"I can't Hermione."

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at him, "Let me go."

"_Petrificus Totalis_," replied Ron swiftly.

Hermione looked at him stunned as her body snapped together. Ron caught her and carried her into her tent and set her on the bed before reversing the affect. Hermione jumped up instantly and glared at Ron wanting nothing more then to slap him hard across the face.

"How… you… I… argh!" cried Hermione at a loss for words as she looked at Ron with blazing brown eyes.

Ron however ignored the attempt to scream at him and stepped forward kissing her on the lips briefly. When she stepped back Hermione was looking at him in total, silent shock.

"I love you Hermione and I don't want anything to happen to you. That is why I won't let you go back out to fight."

"Ron," said Hermione softly, "I-"

"Time to go!" came a cry from outside the tent.

Ron kissed Hermione once more and left without a word. Hermione ran out after him to try and speak with him before he left but she stopped. If she told him she felt nothing but friendship he would be heart broken and consumed by self-pity. She couldn't let him go marching off to face Snape in that mindset. Instead she stood by her tent. She hugged Harry before he left and gave Ron a small smile, unable to say or do anything else.

She watched the group consisting of Harry, Ron, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and a another five witches and wizards leave through the forest. Everyone standing around all sent silent prayers that they would return victorious against Snape and his guard.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and gave her a small smile, "Are you okay?"

"Your brother just kissed me and told me he loved me," replied Hermione, "I didn't have time to tell him I didn't feel that way."

"Ron told you that?"

Hermione nodded, "I guess I'll have to tell him the truth when he returns."

Ginny gave a short nod, "I should go help Mum with dinner."

Hermione nodded and walked over to a log. She sat down and took a deep breath wondering why her life had to be so complicated.

_Day Seventy-six_

Hermione stretched and gave a yawn. She had fell into a restless sleep that night consumed with dreams of Ron returning asking her to marry him. Who knew guilt could be so nasty? Hermione dressed and fed her cat before heading to the centre tent, which now had a table with chairs around it. She sat and ate her breakfast and helped clean up.

"Ginny!" called Hermione spotting Ginny sitting outside her tent cleaning her broom, "Did you have a chance to sought things out with Harry?"

"He doesn't want too. At least not until this war is over and done with," shrugged Ginny, "Why didn't you just flat out tell Ron you don't love him?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "And what, send him off to face Snape heart broken? He wouldn't be in the right mindset if I did that. I told you I would tell him when he returns. I promise to not lead him on."

Ginny just nodded. Hermione turned and headed back to her tent deciding to give it a clean up. She walked in calling Crookshanks when a hoot caught her attention. Looking up she saw an owl perched on top of her wardrobe. It was grey and black coloured and looked dishevelled in appearance. Hermione called it down and gently stroked it. She found some owl biscuits in her desk drawer and fed it one before taking the letter it had clutched in one of its claws.

Hermione tapped it with her wand murmuring counter spells to all possible spells the letter could contain. Satisfied with it she unrolled it to read what it said.

_**To Whom Ever Receives This,**_

_**Right now I am on the brink of insanity. This war just will not end. I wish one side would hurry up and win already so I can escape this madness. As I write this I am preparing to go to the battlefield once more. This time, I don't know if I will return. I never do.**_

_**Each time I leave my mother's heart breaks a little more. When I return to our place she never notices. She's normally passed out from crying all day. If someone receives this I beg you to write back. At least give me something good to return too. That is all I ask. I will not trick you into telling me anything. I just need someone I can turn too, who will listen to what I have to say… or in this case, read what I have to say and understand without judgement.**_

_**I long to receive your reply,**_

_**Person in Despair. **_

Hermione looked at the owl with a sympathetic look, "Your owner sounds as bad as you look."

Hermione found some fresh parchment. She didn't care about possible consequences. This person really did sound desperate and if Hermione could do one thing good for this war, then this was it.

**Dear Person in Despair,**

**Your owl looks as bad as you sound. I can understand that insanity, but at least you get to fight. I don't. No one will let me and it is driving me, well, insane. My friends have gone again and I am here alone with the same people day in and out. And at least you get to see your mother. I haven't seen my parents in a year. I long to see them and tell them both how much I love them.**

**But don't wake each day with dread. My advice is to wake as though that day is the last day of the war. Whenever you feel lost and alone, write to me and I know I will reply as soon as I can. I do hope you return from the battle to be able to read this.**

**Sincerely,**

**A Confidante. **

Hermione sealed the letter shut and tied it to the owl's leg. She exited her tent and let it fly off with a small smile on her face. She watched it till it was invisible amongst the trees. With a sigh she entered her tent and began cleaning up wondering when she was to receive her reply.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? It is something a little different. Let me know okay?**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks for the nice comments. All very lovely indeed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot. The rest is J.K Rowling's. How we love her…**

_Chapter Two_

_Day Seventy-seven_

_Hermione struggled in their hold as they yanked her away from the battlefield. She kicked and screamed with all her might but silenced as a fist slammed into her face. Blood spilled into her mouth and down her chin as her lip busted from the hit. She felt her body shaking like crazy from the fear running through her. She would rather be in a room full of Dementor's then being dragged away by two Death Eaters…_

Hermione jumped awake in a cold sweat with tears pouring down her face. She turned her beside lamp on and wiped her tears away as Crookshanks watched her through lazy eyes. She climbed out of bed and jumped in fright as a bang echoed through the air from the distant battlefield. She entered her bathroom and turned the shower on before removing her nightwear. She stepped into the hot shower and scrubbed her skin clean, trying to escape the feeling of the hands roughly sliding along her innocent skin. A lump formed in her throat as constant tears escaped her eyes.

She sucked in a deep breath as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her. She looked in the mirror taking in her red eyes and puffy cheeks. She brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom dressing in long army print pants and a blue shirt with a black jacket. She brushed her hair and slipped on shoes exiting her tent to the early morning, cool air.

A few people were returning from the battlefield. Some wounded, but most were exhausted.

"I'll get breakfast started," said Hermione to Fred Weasley as he helped George head to the healer's tent to get his cut leg healed.

"That'd be brilliant, Mione," said Fred.

Hermione ran across the campgrounds and into the centre tent. She began frying up bacon, eggs, and kippers and organised some pumpkin juice. Molly joined her a few minutes later organising some toast and hash browns. By the time the returnees from the battle entered the tent the food was set on the table with three tall jugs of pumpkin juice and coffee ready to be poured into the waiting mugs. Fred slumped in his seat with his eyes closed. Dark circles were around his eyes with a slight cut above his right eye.

"It's awful," said Fred as Molly placed kippers onto his plate followed by bacon then eggs and finally toast, "I don't know how much longer we can keep the advantage out there. Somehow You-Know-Who is gaining more followers, whether they are willing ones or not."

Hermione shook her head as she placed another plate of bacon on the table, "We need all the fighters we can get."

Molly shot Hermione a look, knowing what she was thinking, "We will be fine."

"No, Mum, she is right," said Percy walking in. He had come directly back to his family once the war began, "Our numbers are dwindling. This week alone we have lost five people. Twenty-two are injured. We are stretching out numbers with people guarding Hogwarts, Gringott's, and Hogsmeade. We will be over powered soon."

"What about the Australian's? When do they arrive?"

"Next week maybe… in a month. They are still trying to work out how to get here safely with apperation and flooing out of the question."

"Why don't they travel the muggle way?" asked Hermione, "By airplane."

"That is an option. We will need someone to organise the tickets though," murmured Percy with a frown, "I'll go find McGonagall and discuss it with her. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione just nodded. She thought it was a pretty obvious answer to begin with but most magical folk tended to ignore the muggle options.

**_--_**

Hermione spent the morning cleaning the centre tent with Molly then helping out at the Healer's tent. Ginny was still a bit distant with her but Hermione didn't have a moment to spare thinking about it. The day was busy with her explaining to McGonagall and other important people in the Order about airplane tickets. Eventually the Order sent a letter, charming it with complex spells to only be opened by the Australian strand of the Order about the muggle travelling idea. Once they got word back of their decision they would begin working out how to get them from the airport to their camp. A group of forty-five would be coming.

Hermione headed to her tent mid-morning deciding to take a nap, hoping she wouldn't be plagued by the nightmare of her attack. Even if she woke before it reached the horrifying moments the start still scared her stiff. Crookshanks greeted her with a mew and looked pointedly at his empty bowl.

"Oh I am sorry Crookshanks," said Hermione opening her wardrobe and pulling out a box of cat biscuits, "This is the best I've got until the designated shopping group are sent to Hogsmeade next week. Eat up then."

Crookshanks gave the chicken and vegetable biscuits a sniff but finally ate them when he accepted he wasn't going to get anything else. Hermione laid on her bed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into a slumber.

_She was thrown roughly to the ground and backed away from the two towering Death Eaters. They stalked towards her, almost tauntingly slow until her back hit a trunk of a thick tree. She peered up at them and with a shaking hand reached for her wand._

"_Expelliarmus!" roared one._

_Hermione watched with devastation as her wand flew from her hand into the Death Eaters. He twirled in his hand laughing with his partner…_

Hermione jerked awake at a loud hoot. She sat up taking deep breath blinking a few times to get the fog from her eyes. She looked over at her desk chair and saw the dishevelled owl.

"You're back," smiled Hermione standing and untying the letter from its claws. She got it an owl biscuit and the owl hooted affectionately, "There is some water in the bowl over there. Crookshanks won't mind sharing."

The owl soared over to the bowl and walked sideways to the bowl with Crookshanks watching it with narrowed eyes. He watched the owl drink and with a flick of the tail, Crookshanks turned away and waddled to his basket in annoyance.

Hermione however was seated in her desk chair reading the reply she had received.

_**Dear Confidante,**_

_**You must be female. You sound really sentimental in your letter. But that doesn't bother me. I am just sincerely glad to have someone to write too. At least I now have something to look forward too each day. It is pretty obvious that I managed to remain alive this time around. **_

_**Your friends must care for you if they don't want you to fight. And I do realise now that I am lucky to see my mother everyday, even if I don't see my father, but word is I will soon. That will be interesting I suppose. So are your parents fighting else where or not at all? My mother doesn't fight. How could she in her state? If it isn't crying, it's spending the day wallowing in her sorrows – whatever they may be.**_

_**Tell me about yourself. You don't have to tell me your name or anything. It would be safer to keep those details secret these days. I'm a guy, if you hadn't guessed. I turned seventeen months ago now. Strange to think four days ago I should have returned to school to begin my final year.**_

_**I hope to hear back from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Person In Despair**_

Hermione looked at the last paragraph with an open mouth. This guy, he must be in her year then. She obviously knew him in some way then. She found fresh parchment and dipped her quill into her blue ink.

**Dear Person In Despair,**

**Well you are on the money there. I am female and sentimental. But there are guys in the world that are just as sentimental, some even more so. It is good to have someone to write too during these horrible days… weeks… months really. Everybody needs something to look forward I guess, other then the same things each day.**

**Yes, my friends do care for me. Sometimes a bit too much for my liking. Mainly one of them. But that is another thing altogether. However, I do have my reasons for wanting to fight. Again, that is another thing altogether. **

**It sounds like you haven't seen your father for sometime. You must be longing to see him? Or is it that you are dreading too? Everyone has sorrows as well and your mother is bound to have them with her son going to war everyday. Not too stick my nose in, but maybe she needs someone to listen to her. Maybe she is waiting for you to go to her and ask her if everything is okay.**

**Things about me. Well I turn eighteen later this month. Like you, I would be entering my final year of Hogwarts. Surprise, surprise, we must know each other already, but I don't want to reveal my name either. It isn't safe to be doing so by letter.**

**Well, I hope to get my reply tomorrow. If not, I hope it is some time soon.**

**Your friend by letter,**

**A Confidante.**

The owl flew over and Hermione tied the letter to its leg and walked to the tent door and watched the owl take off. Hermione smiled as it soared smoothly in the air flapping every few seconds.

"Who are you writing too?" asked Ginny walking over to her.

"A person in despair," replied Hermione looking at her, "I thought you were mad with me."

"I'm not. I just don't like seeing my brothers being hurt."

Hermione sighed, "You know I would never do such a thing intentionally, Ginny."

"I do. Just took me a while to realise that."

Hermione nodded and looked over at George exiting the healer's tent with a slight limp, "How is he?"

"They healed it all pretty much, but the muscle is still healing from the injury. He can't fight for two days or so."

"Least he didn't die."

"I know."

The pair listened to the low rumble of a storm coming in mingling in with the sounds of the battlefield. Tonight would be a long night.

**_--_**

Hermione laid on her bed in the darkness listening to the wind and rain. She had zipped her tent shut. The flap resembled a door on the inside. She rolled to her side, resting one hand on Crookshanks warm, soft fur. He purred with affection but slept on. Hermione felt her eyelids grow heavier with sleepiness and before she knew it she had joined the land of sleep.

_Day Seventy-eight_

_Hermione watched in horror as he threw her wand away from her. She teared her eyes back up and screamed as one grabbed her and pulled her up against him. She pounded her fists on his hard chest but his friend grabbed her wrists and yanked them behind her. Hermione took deep shuddering breaths and closed her eyes in disgust as he leaned forward and forced his lips onto hers, licking the blood he had made her spill. He pulled away and tutted._

"_This will not do," he hissed at her before ripping her robes open revealing her white singlet top and jeans, "My, my, what fun I will have in playing undress the witch."_

Hermione's eyes flashed open. Every time she slept her nightmares would pick up from where left off. Could memories pause them selves and continue play once the mind became vulnerable?

Hermione showered and dressed before exiting her tent. No one was awake. Silence was all that Hermione could hear. She looked over at the berry bushes, where the forest began. She could easily get to the battlefield and do what she most desperately wanted.

She started walking slowly, before breaking into a run. She dashed past the berry bushes and into the forest. She weaved her way through the trees, glancing over her shoulder for anyone following to stop her. The rumbles of spells being fired came closer and the explosions were louder. She stopped at the edge and took in the gruesome scene. Bodies laid collapsed everywhere, people simply fighting over top of them. It had gotten worse since Hermione last fought. The battles were twice as furious; the Death Eaters were definitely beginning to over power them.

"Seamus," whispered Hermione watching one of her classmates collapse.

She ran out towards him, ducking spells and people duelling. She fired her own spells when aimed for. She knelt down beside him and saw him gasping for air. Hermione quickly performed a spell to clear his lungs and airway. He took a deep shuddering breath and moved his hand to show a deep cut below his ribcage.

"Come on," said Hermione helping him up and stunning a Death Eater charging towards them, "Let's get you to safety."

She helped him run across the battlefield, both defending themselves aggressively. Once in the forest they were relatively safe.

"You shouldn't have been out there," said Seamus weakly.

"If I didn't you would be dead," replied Hermione hotly, "Be grateful I left the camp unnoticed."

Seamus winced in pain and gave a weak cry. Hermione looked at him in panic and saw the bleeding was worse then she first realised. Seamus leant against a tree breathing deeply, his skin going paler by the second. Hermione knew what was happened and shook her head.

"No you don't," she snapped putting an arm over her shoulder's and literally dragging him through the forest, "Stay awake. Keep talking, come on."

"We should've started school four days ago."

"Yep and we will go back soon. You know that The Ministry said they would help keep the school open until we have completed the proper year. It will be good, won't it?"

"Y-yeah," nodded Seamus briefly closing his eyes.

"Stay awake Seamus! Come on… what do you want to do after school?"

"Travel the world with Dean and Neville. We plan on seeing the Great Wall of China."

"Wow. That sounds exciting," panted Hermione seeing the berry bushes, "Look, we are almost there. Madam Pomfrey will have you healed in no time."

"Yeah… heal me," mumbled Seamus his eyes drooping more and his head starting to drop.

"Seamus Finnigan! Do not go to sleep!"

Seamus looked at Hermione with half opened eyes, "Trying not too."

"Come on… think of Hogwarts, of the Quidditch you will play. The food there… treacle tarts… umm… the marinated pork ribs."

"Sounds nice."

Hermione pulled Seamus past the bushes and sounded a bang in the air. Within seconds people dashed from tents. Hermione lowered Seamus to the ground as Healers came running over. Hermione stumbled backwards watching them work on Seamus. He was staring at Hermione and Hermione found it odd he never blinked.

"He's gone," said a woman leaning away, "He's dead."

"No… his eyes are open," said Hermione earnestly, "Ask him about Hogwarts."

The healers looked at Hermione, her clothes stained with his blood. One of them summoned a stretcher and blanket. His body was lifted onto it and a blanket was placed over him. Hermione watched in shock, her mouth opened in surprise as tears filled her eyes as Seamus Finnigan was carried away to a tent where dead bodies were kept.

"Hermione?" said Ginny softly.

"He's dead… I… I tried to get him here to be helped," said Hermione looking at Ginny tears trickling down her cheeks, "I was too late."

"You did what you could. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

**_--_**

An hour later Hermione was sitting in the centre tent numbly picking at her pancakes. No one spoke to her. They had all heard about Seamus' death. Dean Thomas was said to be in his tent refusing the leave. Neville was being sent a letter. He was one of the people guarding Hogwarts with Hagrid.

"Eat up, dear," said Molly sitting beside Hermione, "You need your strength."

"I'm not hungry," mumbled Hermione as she stood and walked out of the tent. She looked around the campsite in silence before seeing the dishevelled owl flying into her tent. Hermione ran over to her tent and walked in pleased to see the owl.

She fed it a treat and took the letter sitting on the edge of her bed to read it.

_**Dear Confidante,**_

_**I got your letter yesterday afternoon, but with the storm I wasn't about to send Walter into it. The poor owl looks as bad as it is. Soon he will resemble a duster. It was a wild storm last night, wasn't it?**_

_**Well, you sound you have issues bottled up in you. That is the worst thing you can possibly do. One day you will crack, than explode. That isn't exactly an attractive thing you know? It scares men away, no matter how attractive you may be physically and personality wise. So fess up, if I can confide in you, what is so wrong with you confiding in me?**_

_**I haven't seen my father in well over a year. Merlin knows how he will react when he arrives. He is my father. I can't really describe him in words, nice or nasty. I can simply sum him up as my father. What more can I say about him? Your advice about my mother helped somewhat. I went to her and asked her what was bothering her. She started talking and ended up sobbing so loudly that I couldn't understand a word she was saying. So overall, I have no idea what is wrong with her. I might try again after I send this.**_

_**I am amazed that we may very well know each other. As I write I am trying to see if I can work out who you are. What if we dislike each other? That would be awkward, wouldn't it? I must go. My annoying girlfriend is here. I must put up with her for at least an hour till I make some excuse to get her to leave me alone.**_

_**Reply soon and please fess up.**_

_**Your personal journal, that replies back,**_

_**Person No Longer In Despair.**_

Hermione smiled a little at the last two lines of the letter. She moved to her desk and found her parchment. She smoothed it out and dipped her quill in ink.

**Dear No Longer In Despair,**

**It is nice to know you aren't in despair anymore. Perhaps we should work out names for ourselves. Yes, that storm was pretty wild. Thankfully no damage was done where I am.**

**Issues. I have been through enough traumatic things to last me a lifetime. Today I sneaked my way to the battlefield when I saw a friend fall from an attack. He could barely breathe so I performed a spell too clear his throat and lungs. As I was carrying him back to the camp due to a bad wound he started to grow weak. I knew what was happening but I didn't want it too. No one wants to witness a friend die. But he did. The Healers couldn't save him and he died. I know deep down that I am not to blame but I feel guilty. I should have been able to do something to save him. The other two issues I just don't want to discuss at the moment.**

**At least you tried to get your mother to open up. It shows you care deeply about her. What about your father? Do you think when he returns your mother will be less depressed?**

**It would be quite interesting if we did dislike each other. But I don't think it would be awful, yes awkward, but not awful. This would be seen as an opportunity to get to know each other without the views of what we think of the other person playing a major role. But what is curious too me, is you are dating a girl you find annoying? Tell me, why would you torture yourself like that? It seems a bit cruel for you and her in the long run. If you can't stand her, just end it.**

**I've fessed up some stuff now. Time for you to write back.**

**Your unseen friend,**

**Curls.**

Hermione smiled at her chosen pen name. Curls. Simple and well, there were plenty of girls in her year that had curly hair. She folded it and sealed with wax stamp that had a design of an owl flying. Walter the owl flew over and allowed Hermione to tie the letter. She walked out with him perched on her shoulder. He nipped her ear affectionately and flew off. Hermione watched him silently before entering her tent to find another book to read.

**A/N: As you can see I am slowly revealing what happened when Hermione was raped. And Seamus died… sorry. But will Hermione sneak off to fight again? Will the Australians take up the suggestion? When will Harry and the others return – well I can say that will be a few chapters away. Please review.**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I am finding it interesting to write this fic. Different from most I write I guess. Anyway thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Three_

_Day Eighty_

"_My, my, what fun I will have in playing undress the witch."_

_Hermione whimpered with fear as the Death Eater's hands slid over her covered breasts and down to her jeans buttons. The Death Eater behind her was breathing heavily into her ear, his hot, putrid breath on her neck. Hermione was sure her knees were going to buckle at any moment. Silently she prayed that someone would come to her rescue at any moment._

_Bile filled her mouth as she felt her jeans become undone. Not wanting another punch or slap she swallowed the vomit and bit her bleeding lip as her pants were yanked down. The Death Eaters both laughed mercilessly at the look of fear on her face._

"_Now, now pet," the one holding her hissed in her ear, "Surely a Mudblood like you is skilled in this area. After all, you are Harry Potter's pet, are you not?"_

_Hermione let out a shudder of fear and said nothing._

"No!" screamed Hermione sitting up startling Crookshanks so much he jumped off the bed hissing and spitting at her. Hermione rubbed her forehead wishing the dreams would disappear. She slowly stood, and stumbled to the shower to get cleaned up and dressed. Once she finished she made her bed and exited the tent for the centre tent.

Inside people were talking loudly with McGonagall trying to gain control. Hermione slipped into her seat beside Ginny unnoticed.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione quietly to Ginny.

"Got a reply from Australia. They are going to go the Muggle way," said Ginny, "We need someone to go and collect them from the airport when they arrive. Someone who knows the muggle ways. Percy suggested you and now they are all kicking a stink because of… of what happened to you. Penelope said she wants you to lead the group as well, as you are more clever at these sort of things then she is."

Hermione gave nod and stood up. She pulled her wand out and created a loud echoing bang, silencing everyone. They all looked at her, startled to see her in the tent.

"All of you remain silent, please," said Hermione firmly, "Now there is only one Hermione Granger and that is me. I am of age and well; I clearly have legal rights to decide what I want to do for myself. So, I am deciding to go meet the Australians when they arrive. Out of all of you I know more about muggles. I know Dean does as well but Dean is dealing with the loss of his best friend. I am in the right state of mind, despite what you all currently believe. So quit trying to decide what is best for me, because I can do that."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, all stunned at Hermione putting them in their place. It was a few seconds before they reacted by murmuring to each other in a calm manner. McGonagall pursed her lips together as Percy looked at her in a rather smug manner.

"You will need a team," said McGonagall in a forced calm tone, "I'll let you decide that."

Hermione nodded, "Well I will get started on that now then."

McGonagall nodded, though beside her Molly was looking rather scandalised that Hermione was being given such a big operation to pull off.

Hermione sat down as Percy walked over with Penelope Clearwater following, "Thanks Perce."

"No problem. Harry asked me to keep an eye for an opportunity for you to be allowed to fight," replied Percy.

Hermione smiled and nodded summoning parchment and ink, "So forty-five are coming. It will be difficult to get them on the one plane. And I need to go to London to organise the tickets."

"How long would you need to do that?" asked Ginny.

"A day or two at the most," said Hermione, "Getting from here to there would be a challenge."

"What about the knight bus?" asked Penelope.

Hermione shook her head, "Its not even safe to travel on it these days," she gave a sigh, "We could risk a portkey… but Voldemort is literally controlling everything."

"How far is it from here to London?" asked Percy.

Hermione summoned the map and unrolled it. She pointed to where they were to the airport, "By foot that's… a very long walk. Dangerous at that considering Death Eaters are reported to be in numerous towns."

"What about flying?" asked Ginny, "By broom?"

Hermione frowned at the idea. She wasn't big on flying but it was an option. They could map out their route to avoid Death Eater camps and busy Muggle roads.

"You know, that actually sounds like an idea. Not everyone would have to fly," said Hermione, "Two to a broomstick. There would be ten of us going, so that is five broomsticks. Forty-five means… twenty-three brooms. Someone would have to fly on their own."

"The leader, which is you," said Penelope, "You have too guide us."

Hermione gave a tight smile, "Not that big on flying, but if I have too, then so be it. So, we need to get decent broomsticks at a reasonable price."

"And you need too get the team organised," added Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "Alright, well I want you three obviously."

Hermione wrote down their names and sighed, "It would be great of we had Harry and Ron here. What about Fred and George?"

"Yep, they can fly," said Ginny.

"Alright," frowned Hermione looking around the room, "Madam Hooch? And Oliver Wood?"

"Both flyers."

"Can they fight?"

Percy nodded, "Wood may know Quidditch but he was always good in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hooch is deadly on the battle field. She has quick reflexes."

"Alright… Angelina Johnson?"

Penelope nodded and Hermione wrote the name down. They needed one more guy to keep it even. Hermione eyed the crowd and her eyes fell upon Cormac McLaggen. Hermione gestured over to him and Ginny gave a loud groan of annoyance. Percy frowned, as did Penelope.

"I remember him," said Percy, "Very cocky little fellow."

"I know," sighed Hermione, "But he can fly good and I guess fight well unless he hides on the battle field… though I doubt that would be a simple thing to do."

"Isn't there anyone else?" asked Ginny almost desperately.

"Colin Creevy?" said Hermione spotting the talkative young man in the corner of the room.

Everyone shook their heads at Hermione's random suggestion.

"He can talk like there is no tomorrow and there will be no tomorrow if we took him with us," said Ginny, "But that means we have to take Cormac."

Hermione gave a defeated nod and wrote the name down. She read over the list and then wrote down the number of broomsticks needed.

"When is the next shopping day?" she asked.

"End of the week," said Percy.

"That's leaving it for too long. I guess when I go into London I can drop into Diagon Alley and organise broomsticks. Will you three come with me? We can fly to my parents place and get my mother or father to drive us to the travel agents then to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'll go," said Ginny, "Anything is better then sitting here watching dead bodies being carried in and listening to the explosions."

"Same," nodded Penelope.

"I can't… I am scheduled to fight," sighed Percy, "And we need people out there."

Hermione sighed and stood up, "Well I better get these to McGonagall then. Gin, Pen, we leave at first light tomorrow… hang on, do we have three broomsticks?"

"Harry's Firebolt, Ron's Cleansweep and Fred and George's Comet's," said Ginny.

"Well we can use them. I'm sure they won't mind," said Hermione, "Can you organise the broom's Gin?"

Ginny nodded, "I'll get to it now."

Hermione nodded and left in search of McGonagall. After finding her outside the healer's tent Hermione discussed the plans, which McGonagall accepted before going to organise the money for the tickets and broomsticks. Hermione went her to tent and wrote the list of names out of those coming to London on the yet to be set date. She went and pinned it in the centre tent notice board and headed outside.

"The Brooms are organised," said Ginny jogging over, "Fred and George said we can borrow their Comets and Mum found Ron's Cleansweep. Harry's Firebolt is brilliant and everything but I thought it best not to use it seeing as Sirius gave it too him and all."

Hermione nodded in understanding and was about to reply when Cormac McLaggen swaggered out of the centre tent looking smug. Hermione and Ginny swapped looks of annoyance before turning to him trying to look pleasant.

"So, I see I am coming on this mission," he said standing before the pair with his hands on his hips, "Any reason why I was picked?"

"The same reasons everyone else was Cormac," said Hermione firmly, "You can fly and fight. No _special_ reason. It came down to you and Colin Creevy."

Cormac looked rather stunned, "Last picked then?"

"Something along those lines," answered Ginny, "If you will excuse us, we are kind of… busy."

Cormac walked off as Colin exited the tent. Hermione and Ginny watched as he slapped him on the back saying, "Tough break, mate."

Colin gave him an odd look before hurrying off to find his brother. Hermione rolled her eyes as her and Ginny discussed the time they would be leaving the next morning.

"So will we come back tomorrow night?" asked Ginny.

"Depends on how long it will take for us to organise the tickets and broomsticks. McGonagall is getting the list of names for us. But hopefully we can fly back in the afternoon. If not we can sleep at my place."

"I'll go tell Penelope then start packing."

Hermione nodded and headed to her tent to pack her own bag for the next day. As she entered her tent Walter greeted her with a soft hoot. Hermione hurried over and took the letter from the owl and fed it the usual treat before opening the letter.

_**Dear Curls,**_

_**Interesting name choice. I am assuming you have curly hair then? It narrows the list to a maximum of twenty girls maybe. I'm sorry for taking time in replying. My father arrived you see. I had to spend a day with him, then the next day I was fighting. I have only just returned and Walter was impatient to take a letter to you. It seems my owl has grown rather fond of you. What have you been doing to him?**_

_**I am terribly sorry to hear about your loss. No loss is ever easy to cope with but from the sounds of it, even I would not blame you for your friend's death. You did what you could. Too me, you sound brave and extremely caring. Those qualities are becoming less seen as the days drag out. These two other issues seem to be troubling you though. When you wish to tell someone, know that you can tell me. **_

_**Well, as for my mother she does seem a little bit chirpier with my father around. She no longer cries as much but with my father set to start battling… I feel she will soon return to her miserable self. I don't even know why she is living at the camp. Why doesn't she just return to home, away from it all? None of my friends parents are here if they aren't fighting. Perhaps she doesn't want to be away from us? Perhaps she is insane? She definitely wouldn't be the first person to lose their mind here. More then ten people have gone insane from all of this madness.**_

_**The girl. Well my parents want me to marry her someday. I've known her all my life but I am not the only one who gets annoyed with her. My father does as well, yet he wants her to become his daughter in law for the sake of our heritage. Its stupid I suppose but my parents think it is important. I on the other hand could dump her instantly, if given the chance. Perhaps it is a bit bohemian, but what is life without love?**_

_**Perhaps we should give clues about each other? Here is one about me: I love Quidditch and play on one of the house teams.**_

_**Until the next letter,**_

_**Walter's owner,**_

_**Grey-Eyed.**_

"Grey-eyed and loves quidditch," sighed Hermione chuckling, "Oh that ­_really_ narrows it down."

Hermione found more parchment and dipped her quill before writing back her reply.

**Dear Grey-Eyed,**

**Yes, that really narrows it down for me. There are plenty of people with grey eyes and well more then half the school is in love with Quidditch. I am surrounded by Quidditch freaks when it comes to friends. Though I must admit I find the sport rather exciting come to the finals.**

**I am dealing with the loss well. I do however feel sorry for his two best friends. They must be at a loss without him. I know a person has been sent to inform his mother and father. I wish I could be there to console them and tell them how brave their son really was through it all. Well one of my issues… my friend is in love with me. But I just don't feel the same way for him. At one stage I thought I did but I was just in need of someone to console me. You see, he told me before he left for something and he left with the illusion I loved him and that we are a couple. I didn't have a chance to tell him any different and I couldn't let him leave in such a bad mood. I know it is wrong, but believe me, I will be telling him the truth when he returns. I just hate the fact I am going to hurt him.**

**Your owl is wonderful. He is very affectionate and all I do is feed him owl biscuits and let him drink water. **

**Your mother is just like any other mother. We have people here who don't fight. They help out around the camp with the cooking, comforting people and with the healers in the healing tent. Perhaps you need to organise something for your mother to do during the day that won't give her time to sit around worrying in tears.**

**Life with out love is just no life at all. I believe everyone should be with someone they love. I really do, well; feel sorry for you with having to marry someone you obviously don't get along with. Have you discussed this with her or your parents? Perhaps she is feeling the same thing as you. I know I would go crazy in your situation. I kind of am in it in a way with my friend.**

**Well, a clue about me. I have brown eyes.**

**Until next time Walter's owner,**

**An owner of a cat,**

**Curls.**

Hermione smiled at her letter and folded it, sealing it close before tying to Walter's leg. She carried him out and he gave a slight nuzzle before leaving. Hermione smiled and headed back into her tent to prepare for the next morning.

_Day Eighty-one_

_The Death Eater behind her moved aside as Hermione was slammed against the tree trunk. Her top was yanked off leaving her practically naked before perving, evil eyes. She couldn't move her, body was frozen to the spot against the tree. She closed her eyes as one-stepped forward his hands roaming her naked body literally poisoning her skin of all innocence. She gave a soft whimper as she heard a rustle of robes and a low growl with an echo of laughter a few meters away,_

"_There, there pet," the man hissed at her yanking her head back by grabbing a handful of hair, "You know you will find this an enjoyable experience."_

_Hermione sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a sob before she was slammed against the tree followed by the horrible pain of him forcing himself into her._

Hermione sat up, her face covered in sweat and her nightgown clinging to her body. Her blankets were tangled up into a mess from her tossing and turning so much. Hermione placed a hand to her chest and felt her racing heart beat. She looked down at her arm where the ugly black letters jumped out at her so cruelly. She climbed out of bed and quickly showered before dressing into jeans, a long sleeved blue top and a black cloak. She tied her hair up and slipped on comfortable shoes. After feeding Crookshanks she pocketed her wand and headed out to the centre tent.

Molly was already up and cooking breakfast while McGonagall was double-checking a list.

"Ah, Miss Granger," said McGonagall looking up at her, "Here are all forty-five names. The leader of the Australian group is Glenn West with the co-leader being Whitney West."

"His wife?" asked Hermione taking the list and eyeing the names off, "Plus their children?"

"Yes. Their daughter Sally and son Alex."

"Wow… triplets, Ric, Rhian and Riley."

"Clever young men from what I have heard."

Hermione rolled the list up and stuck it in her robe pocket before eating some food on Molly's orders. Ginny and Penelope arrived a few minutes later and ate before all three stood and left to get their bags. At the camp centre, Ginny handed Hermione's Ron's broomstick. After hugging everyone goodbye the three took off into the sky.

"Head north!" yelled Hermione as the wind whipped through their hair as they soared higher up.

The wind was freezing and even with a warm cloak on, all three were shivering on their brooms. Hermione kept her eyes peeled on the ground below making sure they kept away from populated areas and if they had no choice but to soar over them, that they kept level with the clouds.

"How much longer?" cried Ginny almost two hours later.

"Half an hour," said Hermione loudly, "Which is lucky. Look. A storm is brewing to the east."

The trio kept their eyes peeled on the storm and ground below them. Just as the storm was drawing closer, Hermione signalled for them to quickly descend as she spotted her house. They all landed smoothly in the backyard with Hermione's dog, Patrick barking madly as he ran towards them.

"Hey Pat!" cried Hermione kneeling down to hug him and pet him.

"What on earth is Pat barking at now?" came Hermione's father's voice, "Pat! What is it?"

The back door opened and Hermione stood up as her father looked at her stunned then at Ginny and Penelope.

Hermione knelt and picked the broomstick up and smiled at her father, "Hey dad."

"Blimey… Hermione?" he said before stepping forward, "Jane! Jane! Hermione's here!"

Hermione ran to her father and hugged him tightly blinking back tears as her mother screamed in excitement and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh darling… I was so worried, so many odd things have been happening," she cried smoothing Hermione's hair, "Oh, Ginny right?"

Ginny nodded and smiled.

"And this is Penelope," said Hermione gesturing to Penelope, "She is muggleborn as well."

"Welcome," said Mr Granger, "Come inside please."

They all entered the laundry and walked through to the kitchen. Jane set about making coffees as Hermione explained why they were there. Both parents listened and nodded in understanding.

"Of course we will drive you to the travel agents and into London," said Jane, "Right Kevin?"

"Yes, yes. But eat and drink. It must've have been a terribly cold flight."

The three ate the warm muffins and drank the hot chocolate. An hour later they were at the travel agents.

"Forty-five tickets?" said the travel agent looking stunned.

"Yes…it's a huge family reunion and well my rich great Uncle is paying for them all too come," said Hermione.

"Well we will have to organise visa's… it could take at least two weeks to process."

"That's fine."

"So, it would be wise to book the tickets for the end of this month."

Hermione nodded, "Book them to leave Australia September 30th."

"Alright… we have enough seats vacant for the 10:30pm departure flight."

Hermione nodded, "Alright. When will they arrive?"

"With an hour stop over in Singapore… they should arrive at Heathrow at 9:30am."

Hermione nodded and the tickets were brought. Hermione took the registration number so that Glenn West could pick the tickets up without any hassle. After paying the huge amount they left for London. An hour and a half later Jane and Kevin dropped them off saying they would be at the movies.

Hermione, Penelope and Ginny entered the Leaky Cauldron. Tom gave them a weary smile.

"How are you Tom?" asked Hermione.

"Dementor's come by every night looking for you folk. Death Eater's come by nearly every afternoon… the only time I see decent people is around this time," sighed Tom, "Tell me it will be over soon?"

"We can only hope," said Penelope before following Hermione and Ginny through to Diagon Alley.

Hermione tapped the bricks and the wall swirled open revealing a relatively empty alley.

"People really are scared," said Ginny quietly as they walked through looking around in amazement.

"Who can blame them?" said Hermione glancing at Ginny as they walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The bell jingled as they entered and the shops owner peered out from a doorway worriedly.

"Oh… thank Merlin," he said walking out, "I was worried you were Dementor's."

"Hi Frank. We came to buy twenty-five brooms," said Hermione dumping a heavy sack of gold onto the counter.

"I have ten Cleansweep's, five Nimbus two-thousands, five Nimbus 2001's and five Comets."

"They'll do," said Hermione, "Can you shrink them to fit a decent sized bag? We have more things to get while we are here."

Frank nodded as he brought out all the brooms. He shrank them down to a size of books and they fitted easily into a single bag. After paying the large amount the three left coming to a halt instantly.

"No… he wouldn't," whispered Ginny.

"So freely?" asked Penelope.

"These days, anything is allowed," said Hermione coldly as Draco Malfoy walked down Diagon Alley with Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm followed by his mother, Narcissa.

**A/N: Well that is all for now. Review for more!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Left you with a bit of a cliffhanger there. Anyway, ta for the reviews and here is your prize- another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter!**

_Chapter Four_

_ Still Day Eighty-one..._

Hermione, Ginny, and Penelope watched in disgust as Draco strolled past them giving them a cold glare. Pansy looked at them and casually flashed her wand. Hermione rolled her eyes and they three walked off. Pansy thought she could easily beat them? The girl would probably hit them with a make up charm if anything else. They headed to the nearby and grocer and stocked up on food and then went to other shops getting healing products, potion making ingredients, parchment, ink, quills and anything else requested on the list.

"Hey, can you both go and get these two things from the grocer?" said Hermione, "We missed them. I'll pay for the fabric."

"You sure?" asked Penelope looking uncertain.

"I'm sure."

The pair left and Hermione waited for the last bit of fabric to be cut up and wrapped up. She glanced around and looked at the Hogwarts uniforms hanging on a nearby hook waiting to be brought by non-existent students.

"Dreaming of returning, Granger?"

Hermione looked around and saw Draco step out from between two rows of black cloaks, "Looking for one to match your fathers _work_ uniform?"

"Least mine works in this world. What does yours do? Pull teeth in the muggle world?"

"Least it is an honest living and that doesn't require bribery," snapped Hermione handing over the cost for the fabric, "Then again, you wouldn't know real honesty, so to you bribery is honesty."

The shopkeeper eyed the pair and quickly left. Even she knew both were from different sides. Hermione's hand was itching to grab her wand and whip it out to hex him senseless. Glancing at his hands, she could see he wanted the same thing.

"What no come back, Malfoy?"

Draco scowled at her and walked towards the shop door. He was about to leave when he spun around looking at her almost curiously.

"What?" snapped Hermione.

He shook his head and left the door shutting with the bell tingling behind him. Hermione shook her head in frustration and walked out as Penelope and Ginny hurried towards her.

"Malfoy was in there?" cried Ginny.

"He didn't try anything. If anything it was just us swapping the usual comments," replied Hermione seeing him inside Flourish and Blott's, "We should get a move on. If we leave now we can fly back to the camp today."

**_--_**

After heading back to her parents place, Hermione, Ginny, and Penelope organised the bags on their brooms and left after a tearful goodbye. The flight back was freezing cold with the storm leaving behind cool weather. By the time they neared the camp the sun was beginning the set, illuminating the battlefield. All three looked at it in awe as a Dark Mark flared into the sky, signalling another death. Hermione sighed despairingly, though no one heard her. Soon they descended and landed in the centre of the camp with a clatter of bags. Molly hurried out looking utterly relieved to see the three of them. She helped them with the bags into the centre tent where they organised the things into the piles so people who put orders in could come forward and organise it. Hermione put her ink, quill, parchment, and cat food aside before enlarging the brooms to their real sizes.

"No Firebolts?" asked Cormac and inspecting the brooms.

"No. We got you a Comet," replied Ginny in annoyance.

"I prefer the Nimbus 2001."

"You get what you are given," said Hermione looking tired and feeling it, "You don't like it I'll replace you."

Cormac gave Hermione an annoyed look and walked off as McGonagall came in.

Hermione handed her the list of details arranged which McGonagall took, but she was looking around for someone.

"Everything okay Minerva?" asked Molly putting the potatoes away glancing at the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Where is Lavender Brown?"

"Helping out in the Healers tent I think. Why?"

"Her older brother died… they just brought him back."

Hermione, Ginny, and Penelope swapped looks. That was whom the Dark Mark was for that they saw.

"You girls look tired. Go get some rest. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so," said Molly as McGonagall left to find Lavender.

Hermione left with Ginny and Penelope and headed to her tent. Inside she put the cat food and ink and parchment away before laying down on her bed with a yawn. Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside Hermione glad she was home from her day away. Hermione smiled at him and petted his fur slowly slipping into a state of sleep.

**_--_**

_Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her body was jerked from her rough movements as the second Death Eater took over for his personal, sick, humiliating fun. Vomit was building up inside her as her body ached to be free from the torture it was being put through so unwillingly. Hermione tilted her head back and looked at the sky seeing the stars so high in the sky, so far away from her pain. Hermione wished she were amongst them. At least no one would find her there._

_Suddenly she was thrown to the ground and her hair pulled as she was forced to look at the masked face._

"_Useless bitch! You didn't even cry out in pleasure!" he snarled, "You made things worse for your self!"_

_Hermione gave a shudder of fear as the second Death Eater finished adjusting his robes and grabbing a stick. She didn't want to know what was coming next. She just wanted to curl up, cry, and even die if it would take her away from this moment._

A loud hoot startled Hermione awake. She blinked and looked at the time. Dinner must have finished hours ago seeing as it was 10:30pm. Hermione yawned and gave Walter a soft smile.

"Hey boy," said Hermione finding an owl treat in trade for the letter she had been wanting to read all day.

She looked at what had tied it close. A silk ribbon the colour of silver, only it looked like water and even felt like it.

"Wow," whispered Hermione running it through her hands. She placed it beside her and unfolded the letter smoothing it over before reading her friends response.

_**Dear Curls,**_

_**Very sneaky. You put two clues about yourself in the letter. Brown eyes and you own a cat. Let me see, curly hair, brown eyes and you have a cat. A few a few people in mind now, some rather interesting and others I already know well enough to know that they couldn't possibly be writing to me.**_

_**Who doesn't find Quidditch thrilling? I love playing the game; dodging the bludgers… it's a complete rush of adrenalin non-stop. Something you can get drunk on even. Have you ever heard someone get drunk on adrenalin? **_

_**I'm glad to hear you are dealing with the loss. And as for your friend drama… you can't help it that the guy is going to get hurt. Sometimes people do know that the one they like doesn't like them, so they really don't let them tell them any different. They want life to turn out the way they are imagining it too. That is kind of how it is between this girl and I. She claims to love me and won't give me the chance to say I don't love her.**_

_**So, no wonder Walter loves you. You spoil him with every visit. He gets the occasional bit of bacon here, but mainly owl feed and whatever he can hunt down when not delivering letters between us. My father is starting to get curious as to who I am writing too. I tell him it is none of his business but I worry he will find out. I don't want to stop writing to you. You are… someone I can rely on to always be there, even though I can't see you. Strange isn't it? Without even seeing me or knowing me that long… you seem to understand me.**_

_**My mother has agreed to help out in the healer's tent here. Six hours a day, so hopefully that will help her out somewhat. We had to get her some decent things to wear today. Much to her disgust father made me make sure she got plain, simple working robes. Of course she made sure they were stylish enough looking, yet plain to my fathers eye.**_

_**Well I should get going. I hope you reply back soon. I gave my clue about me earlier in the letter. I'm sure you picked up on it. It was easy enough to do so.**_

_**Till I get your response,**_

_**Hate shopping,**_

_**Grey-Eyed.**_

_**P.S Keep the ribbon as a gift from me.**_

Hermione smiled and found her writing things and began penning her response back.

**Dear Grey-Eyed,**

**Well I am not all smarts and bravery. I do have my sneaky moments. I am though glad to have narrowed the list down to a minimal few for you. You have done the same for me. On one of the Quidditch teams, grey-eyed. Still can't pin point you though, so come on! More clues!**

**Drunk on adrenalin. You obviously enjoy picking the most absurd topics. Which is good. It gives me a good laugh, which I need after a day like today. But to answer your question, no. I haven't heard of anyone getting drunk on it. Although, it could be possible. You never know!**

**Wow. So we both are in similar situations then. I'm not going to let my friend force me into a relationship though. I will make him listen, even if I have to force him to be silent. It isn't fair that either of us are in this situation. Surely you can force this girl to listen to you? Just perform the silencing spell. She can scream and rant but hey, you won't hear it and well, neither will she.**

**So if your father found out, he would force you to stop writing to me? That's horrible. I wait each day for your reply. It is like this lifeline for me. I know that sounds weird but I literally wake up each morning for your letters and to escape nightmares. Is there another way to send letters without your father knowing?**

**So you went shopping today? So did I! Wouldn't it be weird if we saw each other without even knowing it? My friends and I had to go shopping for a few normal things. Nothing serious though. If only I had the chance to buy a book. I love reading about everything and anything. I always do well in my subjects. It is important to me to maintain high grades.**

**Well I'd best go have some dinner and get to sleep. I hope to hear back from you soon.**

**Till next time,**

**Walter's spoiler,**

**Curls.**

**P.S Thanks for the ribbon.**

Hermione smiled at her letter and folded the letter. She had nothing to send back to him. Walter came over after standing by Crookshanks and eyeing him almost suspiciously. She gave him the letter and let him leave as she headed to get a late dinner.

_Day Eighty-three_

The day passed with no response from Grey-Eyed. Hermione simply put it down to him being busy with battling, though she did worry that his father had found out about their corresponding and put a complete stop to it. She really hoped he hadn't. She longed for those letters now.

_Hermione watched as the stick was transfigured into a long metal rod with a rectangle end. A red glow was emitting from the bottom of it. Hermione's heart was racing and wanted to run and scream for help, but she was glued to the ground not by magic, but by pure fear. They turned towards her and Hermione knew if their masks were gone, they would be smirking at her with nothing but glee._

"_S-stay away," stammered Hermione uselessly finally trying to back away but the tree stopped her once again._

_She screamed out as she was held to the ground, her right arm held out and down to the ground._

"_Time to let everyone see what you really are!" snarled one as the other forced the heated metal to her arm._

_Pain searing heat sunk into her arm bringing tears to Hermione's eyes as she cried out._

Hermione let out a cough mingling with a cry as the nightmare faded once more. She wiped tears away and showered and dressed for another day. Walter was perched on her desk holding another letter as she exited the bathroom. She gave him a treat and took the letter unfolding it. It was considerably shorter then the others and Hermione frowned as she started reading.

_**Dear Curls,**_

_**I think I know who you are. All the clues fit it together. Curly hair, brown eyed, you own a cat and love reading and maintain high grades. I can't think of anyone else to be who I am sure you are.**_

_**Obviously you have no idea who I am. Let me give one final clue to see if you can guess who I am. Green. There it is. You are smart. You should be able to put all together.**_

_**I just hope… hope you will still write to be despite everything once you work it out.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Grey-Eyed.**_

Hermione frowned. He knew who she was? And his clue was Green? Plays Quidditch, grey eyed and green. Hermione sighed as her stomach gave a growl. She couldn't think on an empty stomach. Standing she left the tent and headed to the centre one putting food on her plate.

"Everything all right?" asked Ginny.

"What do you think when you hear plays quidditch, grey-eyed and green?" asked Hermione.

Ginny frowned, "I think that this has something to do with the person you are writing too?"

Hermione nodded, "He says he knows who I am. And he thinks I won't write to him if I find out who he is."

"Okay. Have you gone through the letters to put everything together?"

Hermione sighed picking at her scrambled eggs, "I might do just that."

**_--_**

After breakfast Hermione headed to her tent and searched through the letters taking in the hints before pausing on one her eyes glued to one sentence: _**We had to get her some decent things to wear today. **_

"No way," whispered Hermione, "Plays Quidditch… has grey eyes… green stands for Slytherin. You've got to be kidding me… wait… oh…no."

Hermione stood and ran from the tent and into the centre tent. She headed down to McGonagall and asked to speak to her in private.

"Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban," said Hermione, "Don't ask me how I know this… just know that I do."

"We feared as much. The way Samson Brown was killed said so. Struck from behind… only Lucius kills like that," said McGonagall, "Whoever your source is. Thank them for confirming this for us."

Hermione nodded not knowing if she would thank her source, let alone write back to him. She headed to her tent and saw the open letter.

_**I just hope… hope you will still write to be despite everything once you work it out.**_

Hermione looked at the last line again and sighed. She turned away from the letter, her hands smoothing the invisible wrinkles of her pants. Her mind kept telling her that he let Death Eaters into the school, was going to kill Dumbledore but watched Snape do it instead and fled with him afterwards. But then another part of her mind was telling her that maybe he needed someone who would at least let him explain, that maybe there was more to it all then met the eye.

Hermione looked over at Walter who was watching Crookshanks bat around one of his toys playfully. Hermione stood and left the tent once more and stood outside taking deep breaths. Ginny followed her over and gave a smile.

"Figure it out?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "Sure did."

"And?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Think Quidditch," said Hermione, "Now think green… add grey eyes."

"Green haired, grey eyed Quidditch player?"

Hermione sighed, "No one had Hogwarts has green hair unless they are supporting something."

"Slytherin," said Ginny quickly before pausing, "Grey eyed Slytherin. Quidditch player… Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and sighed.

"Well there is no question about it Hermione. Don't write back."

"I wish it was that simple."

"You wrote back?" cried Ginny.

"No, no. I'll show you the letters," sighed Hermione entering her tent with Ginny and handing her the stack from the beginning.

Ginny sat down and read them silently for a good ten minutes. She finished and looked at Hermione who showed her the final letter from that morning.

"Do you think he is being for real?" asked Ginny.

"He gave me an odd look yesterday at the robe shop like he already suspected. Maybe that explains the lack of him arguing with me," shrugged Hermione, "This changes everything. I mean what am I meant to say? Dear Grey-Eyed, I know who you are. Sincerely Curls?"

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not defending Malfoy but it sounds like he really wants you to keep writing to him. Dumbledore trusted Snape. He must have had a reason… maybe Malfoy is like Snape… somehow worthy of a second chance?"

"Oh and he'll turn around and murder me 16 years later or something like that?" asked Hermione sceptically.

"No… no. Like us he is young. So he is probably overwhelmed by everything, just like you are – despite what you say. From the sound of his replies your issues are getting to you," said Ginny looking at Hermione knowingly, "So, think about it. Maybe you have found something in Malfoy he likes… weirdly enough. So… it comes down to whether you think he is worth writing too."

Ginny gave Hermione a soft smile and left. Hermione sighed and looked at Walter chasing the mouse toy with Crookshanks. Hermione stood and walked to her desk and pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill. With a sigh she finally began writing back her reply.

**Dear Grey-Eyed,**

**I finally worked out who you are. Believe me, I am still in shock as I write this and well, to be honest I didn't want to write back at first but after a think and talk with a friend… I think you are worth writing to. Both of us need someone to reach out too and fate has chosen each other.**

**I am guessing you figured it out at the robe shop yesterday. Or you had your suspicions. It didn't even come to me that you are Grey-Eyed. I didn't figure until I was putting the clues together and read a sentence from a previous letter.**

**I just hope your father doesn't figure this out. That would be tragic.**

**Please reply,**

**Sincerely,**

**Curls.**

Hermione folded the letter and sent it on its way, her mind still reeling that she was writing to Draco Malfoy, the enemy.

**A/N: So they both know. What is going to happen now? Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: So this is the last chapter focusing solely on Hermione. The next five will be dedicated to dear old Draco. Thanks for the reviews**.

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Five_

_ Day Eighty-four_

_Hermione yanked her arm away with all the force she had and looked down with blurred eyesight at the ugly black letters depicting what she was in the eyes of a Death Eater._

"_You knew who I was," whispered Hermione, her naked body shaking._

_The two men cackled with cold laughter. Hermione looked up at them, one hand clutching her branded arm._

"_Of course we did you whore," sniggered one, "How couldn't we with people screaming your name out, your famous bushy hair… you were an easy target wench."_

"_G-Go away," hissed Hermione suddenly feeling angry, "You had your fun now GO!"_

_The men walked off laughing and Hermione watched them slip through the bushes. Shaking she sat still staring out at the trees unable to move. Suddenly her sense's kicked in and she pulled her clothes on in a shaking manner. Tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs escaped her echoing around her. The snapping of sticks caught her attention. Suddenly her eyes scanned the ground and she found her wand._

"_H-hello? Hello?"_

"_Hermione? __**Lumos**__!" came a voice she recognised, "Hermione, it's Charlie!"_

Hermione sat up and with a sigh wiped the sweat from her forehead. Glancing at her watch she saw it was nearing nine a.m. She stood and went and showered, dressing in jeans and a red jumper. Exiting her tent she gave Ginny a small smile, ignoring the worried look on her friend's face. Together they entered the centre tent and sat at the table grabbing what remained of the morning breakfast.

"Bad night of sleep?" asked Ginny casually buttering a cold bit of toast.

"You could say that," said Hermione glancing around her for any eaves droppers, "I finished the dream last night… of the… the night I got branded."

"Oh."

Hermione nodded, "Every night it has been the same thing. It always picks up where I left off and I don't know why."

"Maybe it was just you working through it."

"Maybe. I just hope it doesn't restart tonight. I want one morning where I don't wake up with a jump. Crookshanks won't even sleep on my bed anymore because I constantly whack the poor boy in the face."

"Well it wouldn't make a difference you know," said Ginny in a joking manner, "He always looks squashed face."

"Oh leave him alone! How is Arnold the pygmy puff?"

"Bouncy and cuddly as ever," said Ginny with a pleased look, "Fred and George say he reminds them of what they are missing at work. Maybe one day we can return to living in the real world."

Hermione nodded fondly, "Finish Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded smiling a little, "Play Quidditch."

"Girls, not that again," sighed Molly entering the tent, "Hermione did you sleep at all last night? Or were you up writing yet another letter?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione curiously and Hermione just turned away looking at Molly.

"Bad nights sleep is all, Mrs Weasley. I'll try to sleep better tonight."

Molly just nodded and gave a sigh as cards exploded from down at the other end of the table from a game happening between Fred, George and the Creevy brothers.

"Boys! I only just removed the previous set of scorch marks!" she cried hurrying down to them.

"So have you heard from Grey-Eyed?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head no, "Maybe be will be scared off because I do know who he is," Hermione felt a little sick knowing she was writing to the man who attempted to murder Dumbledore. If Harry and Ron found out they would surely hate her, "Maybe I shouldn't worry if I don't hear from him. It would be for the best after all."

"If you say so," shrugged Ginny.

"You were the one who talked sense into me over this!"

"I showed you your options and you took the write to… him option."

Hermione sighed and pushed her food away. She crossed her arms with a frown and glared down at her glass as if it were somehow responsible for her current predicament.

"Are you trying to turn the water into Rum with your eyes?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked up suddenly at Ginny and stood, "Don't say that."

She turned and exited the tent leaving Ginny in a state of disbelief. Hermione walked over to her tent and walked in finding Walter waiting for her. He swooped down and landed on her shoulder sticking one leg out with the letter.

"Thanks," said Hermione unenthusiastically as she took the letter.

She sat on her bed and opened it with a sigh. Slowly she unfolded it and smoothed the parchment with one hand before finally reading it.

_**Dear Curls,**_

_**As unlike me as this sounds let me tell you, you have no idea what it means to me you are going to continue writing to me. I wasn't expecting you to and the thought of that… I nearly lost the plot.**_

_**You're probably thinking I am being completely melodramatic but seriously, your letters mean a lot to me during these days. And as you said, writing to each other does give us a chance to get to know each other without the throwing of insults and name-calling. I am gathering your two friends would hate you if they ever found out. You aren't alone there. If my friends and family found out they would probably beat the living hell out of me. Though, beating the 'hell' out of me sounds rather pleasant at the moment.**_

_**I went to battle today. One of my friends died from wounds. It would have been simpler if they had just used the killing curse really but everyone wants someone else to suffer these days in anyway they can possibly imagine. **_

_**Look, I am sorry to cut this letter short but I have to go. My father has returned and wants a word with me. Please reply. It truly keeps me going.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Grey-Eyed.**_

Hermione bit at her nail as she looked away from the letter. Draco Malfoy enjoyed her letters so to speak. They kept him from obviously doing something horrible to him self. Hermione sighed and placed the letter beside her and left the tent. She walked over to a fallen tree and sat on it, drawing her legs up to her body. She rested her chin on her knees and watched birds flutter about arguing over who got the fallen berry from a nearby bush.

The whole question remained though. Could she risk it? What if it were a ploy for Draco to gain her trust and lure her to their side so she would spill the Order's secrets? Hermione took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. Deep down she wanted to keep writing to the Slytherin. She wanted to have something to look forward too, someone she could lean on in a sense.

"Need something to drink?" asked Penelope walking over to Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head and looked over with a small smile, "No thanks."

"Well is everything okay?"

"Everything is the same as the day before. Same dilemmas, same nightmares. Same war and explosions. Nothing has changed a single bit, just the name of the day and the date."

Penelope nodded, "Well, you know if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here."

Hermione nodded and Penelope left. Hermione gave a sigh. She had no idea what she was going to do and sitting on the log wasn't giving her any answers. She headed over to her tent as Ginny came hurrying over to her looking guilty.

"I'm sorry about what I said," said Ginny hastily, "I asked Fred and George why that upset you and they told me about how Seamus was always trying to accomplish that."

Hermione just nodded and glanced around them, "Grey-Eyed wrote back."

"He did? Have you replied?"

"No. I don't even know if I should. If Harry and Ron ever found out they would hate me. And most likely follow the owl in some way to kill him even."

"You're worried about Grey-Eye's life?"

"No! Could you seriously imagine Harry and Ron doing such a thing? They would regret it and it would put their lives more in danger, if that is even possible!"

Ginny nodded biting her lower lip, "Can I read the letter?"

"Yes, of course," said Hermione heading into her tent with Ginny following.

Hermione handed Ginny the letter that was still placed on her bed. Hermione fed Crookshanks and gave Walter a treat as Ginny read through the letter. As Walter nibbled away at the bacon-flavoured treat Ginny lowered the letter and looked at Hermione with a slight sigh.

"Is there a spell of some sort that can tell you if what he is writing is the truth?" asked Ginny.

Hermione bit her lower lip in thought, "Possibly but I don't know it."

"So how do you know he is completely trustworthy in writing too?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't do I? It all comes down to gut instinct."

"And what _you_ want to do."

"That's the thing. I want to write to him… like him, I look forward to the letters… but then he could be trying to gain my trust to use information against the Order. There are so many things telling me not too but then there is me… needing these letters," said Hermione sitting on her bed looking utterly frustrated.

Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically. Despite her immense hatred for the Malfoy heir and his family she could understand where Hermione was coming from. It reminded her of when she was writing to the sixteen year old memory of Tom Riddle. She needed that every day, someone secret to complain to and lean on.

Ginny shrugged, "Then all I can suggest is do what you want to do. In the end you have to do what is best for you, no one else."

Hermione nodded and Ginny left with Crookshanks following so he could go for a snoop around. Hermione looked at the letter Ginny had placed on her set of draws and gave a sigh. As Ginny had said, she had to do what was best for her in the end and despite how unethical the entire thing was, she needed to write to him and have him respond back. Grabbing the letter Hermione found her parchment and began responding back he heart feeling lighter with every word.

**Dear Grey-Eyed,**

**You have no idea how wrong it is of me to be writing to you. It goes against everything I stand for. My morning was spent dwelling over this letter and whether I should write it or not. What if you are being dishonest? What if you are trying to pry information out of me? There are so many things wrong with this, you realise that don't you?**

**Yet like you, the letters mean a lot to me. And even though I know who you are they still keep me happy. It's completely insane when I seriously think about it. Your father could easily find out about this. So could my friends. One already knows but she seems to understand.**

**I am sorry to hear about your friend. Obviously we have that in common as well.**

**I must go. I have things to do today.**

**Sincerely,**

**Curls.**

Hermione gave a sigh and folded the letter. She tied it to Walter's leg and let the owl out of he tent. She turned away from the flying owl and walked over to her desk where the silver, water like ribbon was. She picked it up feeling the cool surface. She gave a sigh and bit her lower lip before placing it in the top desk draw. Exiting her tent Ginny waved to her eagerly from the centre tent. Hermione hurried over frowning in confusion.

"What is it?"

"A letter, from Lupin," said Ginny as the two entered the crowded tent.

McGonagall was unfolding the letter and read it silently, her facial expression never giving anything away. Molly was looking nervous, biting her nails by the stove. Madam Pomfrey was besides her, patting her on the shoulders.

"They have caught Severus Snape," announced McGonagall before a cheer broke out, "The mirror has been located as well. They will bring it here before destroying it. Death Eaters, however, know of what they possess and are tracking them. Therefore we must prepare for their return."

"When will that be?" asked Percy standing nearby with Penelope.

"In ten days, the twentieth of September."

"Day after your birthday," said Ginny glancing at Hermione.

Hermione nodded but a smile was creeping to her face, "It will all be over soon. I can't believe it."

Ginny nodded and both hugged before chatting to others excitedly about the soon return of their heroes.

_Day Eighty-five_

Hermione gave a yawn and looked around her room in surprise. She didn't have the nightmare. It had left her alone to a wonderful night sleep she had been aching for, for days. With a laugh she sat up and called Crookshanks onto her bed for a cuddle.

"See big man? The dreams are gone," said Hermione before seeing the letter D on her arm as her sleeve rolled up, "If only that would disappear."

Crookshanks gave a purr in response and Hermione placed him on the bunched up blankets before heading to shower and dress for the day.

**_--_**

"We need to get a move on!" came a yell, "Hurry, hurry! They need us!"

Hermione exited her tent looking around as people were running about. Hermione saw Ginny standing outside her tent, zipping it up a bag on her back.

"Ginny! What on earth is happening?" cried Hermione running over to her.

"A group of Death Eaters attacked the guard at Hogwarts. They need help. I'm going."

"Well so am I!"

"Hermione they won't let you," protested Ginny.

"Let them try and stop me! Wait here!"

Hermione dashed back to her tent and hastily packed a bag. She filled Crookshanks food bowl to the brim and ran out zipping her bag up. Her and Ginny ran amongst the group heading to the forest and much to Hermione's surprise, no one tried to tell her any different about going.

The forest was thick and dense and group the of twenty or so people moved quickly, following a group of middle-aged wizards. Hermione knew the battle location wasn't far from Hogsmeade, as you could sometimes smell the cooking chocolate from Honeydukes.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later they emerged from the forest to the deserted road of Hogsmeade. It was like walking into a ghost town with scared shop owners peering at them from shop windows.

"I've never seen it so empty," said Ginny quietly almost colliding with George who had come to a sudden halt as did people ahead.

Hermione peered around Fred and gave a gasp. Standing before them was a group of Death Eaters holding a head high in the air.

"Oh my Merlin," said Ginny clutching onto Georges arm tightly, "T-that's Filch's head… they killed Filch."

Hermione looked away. No one was speaking, all eyes were on the Death Eaters.

"Hogwarts is ours," came a cold sneering voice Hermione knew instantly – Lucius Malfoy, "Have you come to replace the dead House Elves?"

"How many are there?" whispered Hermione to Fred.

"Ten… we out number them," he hissed back.

"We need to spilt the group in two. One to take the left side and the other to take the right side."

Fred nodded and passed the message to the front where everyone nodded. Soon the whole group knew and bags were dropped as they formed into two groups just showing their numbers to the startled Death Eaters.

Before Hermione could even think the battle broke out. With Ginny at her side they forcefully battled the Death Eaters, allowing the Order to over power them within minutes.

Hermione had the pleasure of binding Lucius Malfoy's arms behind his back and snapping his wand in two. The Malfoy glared at her coldly as his mask was pulled off.

"Curls," he snarled taking in her hair.

Hermione held back her surprise and simply handed his snapped wand to Ginny before kneeling down and hissing at him, "Life sentence."

She stood up watching Fred wipe away blood from a cut above his eye.

"What do we do with them?" asked Oliver Wood, "We can't leave them here."

"Or Filch's head," cringed Ginny glancing at the disguarded head in the middle of the road, "Can someone please cover it up."

Hermione floated one of the Death Eater masks to it and draped it over the head as the older Order members discussed what to do with the captured Death Eaters.

"Why not just toss them into a lake with the Giant Squid?" said Fred in annoyance, "He is probably hungry and so are the Grindylows."

"They deserve a harsher punishment then that," pointed out Hermione, "Especially _her_."

Hermione pointed to Bellatrix who merely glowered at her. Hermione shot her a dirty look as the elder Order people decided a group of ten people would remain with the Death Eaters and the other ten would head to the school.

Hermione and Ginny were two amongst the ten chosen to head to the school. The others were Fred, George, Oliver, Percy, Penelope, Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick, and a man called Jeff Hart. The walk was silent and no noise came from any direction. Fear pumped through Hermione as they neared the castle gates that had been blasted open with a powerful charm.

"Doesn't look good," said Madam Hooch her voice shaking a little.

No one replied as they stepped down the path, wands constantly at the ready. Hagrid's hut was burnt to rubble and scorch marks were left at different places.

"The battle started outside," said Professor Flitwick, "It is looking worse."

Hermione glanced at Ginny and both were thinking of Hagrid, Neville, Luna Lovegood and other Professors and students left to defend the school willingly.

The front castle doors were intact and the Entrance Hall looked utterly undisturbed.

"What do we do?" asked Penelope.

"Split into teams of five," said Jeff turning to face everyone, "Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, Madam Hooch and Fred head up the staircase, "The rest of us will search the dungeons."

Hermione led the way up the staircase and along the corridors they searched the classrooms. For the next hour and a half they worked their way up, taking in obvious battle scenes but finding no one. Hermione was losing hope as they reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

The fat lady looked at them in surprise.

"Have you seen anyone?" asked Hermione, "Anyone at all from the Order?"

"They are inside," said the fat lady recognising Hermione immediately, "Password?"

Hermione looked at her thunderstruck and tried to remember last years password. Ginny furrowed her brow in thought trying to remember it as well.

"Got it! _Quid agis_!" said Hermione looking at the fat lady expectantly.

She nodded and swung forward, letting the group crawl inside. The common room was full of people all who looked at them in surprise.

Hagrid stood looking rather beaten, "We tried. But they over powered us."

"It's okay Hagrid," said Hooch, "We caught them all."

"More of yer?"

Hermione nodded, "Ten in the village with the Death Eaters and five more searching the rest of the castle. Are any more of you hurt?"

"Any more?" spoke up Neville clutching a broken wrist and revealing a swollen lip and black eye.

"Filch," said Fred, "He is dead… decapitated."

Everyone around the room looked stunned.

"This is the safest place," spoke up one of the Professors, "This or Dumbledore's office."

Hermione sighed, "You can't hide. The school just isn't safe anymore. The school wasn't just protected by charms. Student's magic increased the protection. The defences are weak with only thirty of you here."

Madam Hooch nodded in agreement and looked at the ten Professors who all agreed.

"Gather your things," said Professor Sinistra looking around, "We are leaving Hogwarts."

"I've never left the school!" growled Hagrid, "I won't now!"

"Hagrid it is not safe!" cried Hermione, "Harry and Ron are coming back. They've caught Snape and Death Eaters are following them. They will find our camp and we need all the help we can get in defending it."

"Snape?"

Hermione nodded and Hagrid's beetle like eyes narrowed.

"Right then. Let's get a move on then!"

Hermione traded looks with Ginny and Fred all knowing Hagrid would need holding back from killing Snape upon his arrival.

**A/N: There you go. Lucius is caught but knows Hermione is Curls. Anyway, remember, next five chapters are following Draco. Review!**

**Until next time… **

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: As promised, this chapter is following Draco, as will the next four. So enjoy the Draco side of things. Oh and as always, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: As it is, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, his friends and magical world. I do though own the plot for this fan fiction and the 795 bucks in my account.**

_Chapter Six_

_Day Eighty-five_

"Where are they?" cried Narcissa, "They would be back by now, surely!"

Draco gave his mother an annoyed looked and pushed Pansy off him so he could stand. In reply, Pansy made a soft whimpering noise. Draco, however, wasn't in the mood. Just the other day his friend, Vincent Crabbe died from his serious injuries. Goyle had taken it hard and never left his tent no matter how tempting the food offered was. In the past few days, Goyle had lost near five kilos.

"Where are you going?" demanded Narcissa.

"To my tent," replied Draco glancing at his mother.

"You're going to write to that person again, aren't you? Your father warned you about that! He has been doing so for days now, Draco!"

"Who I write to is my own business and problem. It's not like this person is going to stroll into camp any day now."

Narcissa stalked over to Draco and pulled him to the front of the grand tent so Pansy couldn't hear. She looked at him with cold eyes as Draco pried her hands off his smooth black robes.

"Your father knows who Curls is!" snapped Narcissa, "He read through the letters she sent you! He knows she is that muggleborn witch you supposedly hate so much!"

"Father read through my letters? Whatever happened to personal space? To privacy?" cried Draco in annoyance.

"Stop writing to her! She is from the other side! That darn Potters best friend, not to mention dating either Potter or one of the Weasley's."

"If Father read carefully she is dumping whoever it is."

"You do realise writing to her you have given away your fathers return?"

Draco remained silent. He knew that and regretted it, but he couldn't stop writing to Hermione. Her letters gave him something to look froward to other then having to touch Pansy whenever she visited.

"If you write to her again I'll-"

"What, Mother?" cut in Draco, "Cry? If you do, do it outside. The ground needs a good water after all."

Draco turned and stormed out of the tent and down to his own. At least being of age he was entitled to his own tent, but what a load of good it did. He still never got any privacy. Moments later Blaise entered looking grim.

"How is Greg doing?" asked Draco from where he laid on his bed staring at the high ceiling.

"He finally ate something. A muffin. But not ten minutes later her threw it back up," said Blaise with a disgusted look at the end, "You look pissed off."

"You would be to if you had Pansy for a girlfriend and Narcissa Malfoy for your mother. Oh and Lucius Malfoy as your father," snapped Draco irritably, "Being a Malfoy, you can't have privacy. It's forbidden."

"Snooping through your things again?"

Draco nodded glowering, "And reading personal letters."

"You let me read Pansy's letters."

Draco sat up and looked at Blaise, "Only because they are ridiculous. The O's are love hearts and so are all the dots. Anyone would think I had a 13 year old writing love notes to me."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "So what are the letters your parents reading?"

"My father's reading them. Letters from a pen pal I've acquired during the war. The person is from the other side."

Blaise looked at Draco wide eyed, "Potter's side?"

Draco nodded and Blaise shook his head in shock.

"If You-Know-Who ever found out you would be dead! Or he would extract any useful information from you!"

"She hasn't told me any useful information. That she has been careful about and I doubt I could turn it over anyway."

"Have you gone soft mate?"

"No! It's just I've gotten to know this girl somewhat and from what I've read, she is pretty much like us despite what people in Slytherin normally think of her."

"Who is it?"

Draco looked at Blaise with a frown. Could he trust his best mate to keep it secret? Blaise had kept hidden big secrets of Draco's before and Draco had kept a few of Blaise's whoppers to himself as well.

"Do you swear on Salazar Slytherin to keep this solely to your self?" asked Draco seriously.

Blaise nodded, "I solemnly swear that I will keep it to myself."

"Right… lets see… brunette, curly hair, owns a fluffy cat, has two best friends slash body guards and is in the house of maroon and gold."

Blaise frowned quickly piecing the clues altogether, "Shit! The Granger?"

Draco nodded, "The Granger."

"Does she know she is writing to _you_?"

Draco nodded, "I figured it out first and well she soon caught on."

Blaise leant back in his seat looking stunned, "Mate… seriously if the Dark Lord found out… this is just a pen pal thing right?"

"What you think I am secretly meeting The Granger for a shag session in the forest?" asked Draco looking slightly amused yet disgusted at the way Blaise's mind worked.

At that moment Walter flew in with Hermione's reply. Blaise eyed the owl with a frown.

"He's gotten fatter."

"Granger is giving him treats. That's why Walter is always so happy to deliver her letters," said Draco holding his arm out for Walter to land on. He took the letter and unrolled it reading her response.

**Dear Grey-Eyed,**

**You have no idea how wrong it is of me to be writing to you. It goes against everything I stand for. My morning was spent dwelling over this letter and whether I should write it or not. What if you are being dishonest? What if you are trying to pry information out of me? There are so many things wrong with this, you realise that don't you?**

**Yet like you, the letters mean a lot to me. And even though I know who you are they still keep me happy. It's completely insane when I seriously think about it. Your father could easily find out about this. So could my friends. One already knows but she seems to understand.**

**I am sorry to hear about your friend. Obviously we have that in common as well.**

**I must go. I have things to do today.**

**Sincerely,**

**Curls.**

"Same fears as me, Granger," sighed Draco before looking at Blaise, "If you think I am going to read it aloud you are sorely mistaken."

"Fine, I get the hint," said Blaise standing, "Piss off Blaise."

Draco smirked, "Right on the money."

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked out. Draco headed over to his desk and sat down extracting a quill and parchment, "Never fear Walter, you'll be heading to your new feeder soon."

_**Dear Curls,**_

_**Strangely enough I have the same fears as you do. I have already let slip important information and now I do regret it. I'm sure you know what I am speaking of. Speaking of that, he knows. He knows I am writing to you and so does my mother. Both are against me doing this but being of age, they can no longer tell me what to do.**_

_**One of my close friends knows about this now. He will keep it secret as he solemnly swears to tell no body. People from my house stick by their word, especially if they swear on the house founder. My friend knows everything about me and I him. He even knows I can't stand my girlfriend.**_

_**The best friend of my friend who died is suffering the most. The bloke hasn't eaten since he found out. If he does, well he practically throws it back up instantly.**_

_**I really can't wait for school to return. That is if they let me back in after everything. I miss Quidditch and even the lessons. Mainly Charms. That was my favourite despite popular belief it was Potions. **_

_**Well I should go. Father hasn't returned yet and now I am getting worried.**_

_**Your pen pal,**_

_**Grey-Eyed.**_

Draco sealed the letter and called Walter. He eyed his bird with a sigh, "Fly a bit longer will you? You could do with the work out. Now, go find Granger."

Walter hooted and left. Draco watched his bird from the tent window before seeing Death Eaters hurrying around the camp. Draco walked out and ran over to Blaise.

"What's happening?" he asked with a frown.

"The group the Dark Lord sent have been captured by a group of Order members," said Blaise, "Flint and Montgomery just got back. You won't believe who one of the members was."

"Who?"

"Your secret pen pal."

Blaise walked off and Draco stood rooted to the spot stunned. Hermione had helped in the capturing of his father. At that moment Draco didn't know what to feel. Mad? Relieved? He looked up to see Pansy hurrying out of the tent.

"Oh baby, I heard!" she said hugging him, "Your mother is a mess ranting on about that Mudblood of Potter's. Weirdly enough she keeps on mentioning you."

"She's just in shock," said Draco irritably pushing Pansy off him, "You should go see your own mother. Your father was with the group as well, remember?"

"Oh Merlin's beard!" cried Pansy running off in shock.

Draco, taking in a deep breath, headed into the tent of his parents and ducked as his mother threw a vase at his head.

"All your fault!" she screamed, "If only you hadn't written to that pathetic girl! Were you dating her at Hogwarts?"

"No! I sent a letter when I was depressed! She got it! It took a few letters before we realised we were writing to each other!" cried Draco ducking another vase, "Will you quit throwing those at me? They are diamond vases, Mother!"

"She knew he was going to Hogwarts, didn't she?"

"I never said a word of it!" snapped Draco, "It is a complete coincidence!"

"Don't you defend her!"

"I'm not! Seriously, woman! Take a calming potion would you? Or drink some Veela Vodka!" Draco turned and left the tent narrowly missing another vase.

He took a deep breath outside and headed for the centre of the camp wondering what Voldemort would have to say about this catastrophe.

**_--_**

"Where is he?" asked Draco half an hour later to Blaise.

"I don't know. How is your mother?" replied Blaise.

"Well she isn't crying, so that is something. Instead she has turned to the noble sport of vase throwing."

"Think she would win if she were in a competition?"

"If the target didn't move I think she would have a brilliant shot at the grand prize."

Suddenly everyone fell silent as the Dark Lord entered the circle. Everyone stared respectfully at the ground before kneeling down.

"Rise my friends," hissed Voldemort eyeing them all in turn, "Ten of our finest have been captured by members of dead Dumbledore's Order. But we will not sit back and watch this happen. No, we will strike back and in return kill those responsible for this capture."

Blaise gave Draco a side ways glance but Draco's face was impassive to what Voldemort was saying.

"Tomorrow morning I will inform you all of who will be going to release the fine men and women caught. For now, rest."

The group broke up and Draco strode back to his tent with Blaise hurriedly following.

"Mate, what are you going to do?" asked Blaise, "She captured your father remember?"

"I know."

"Will you tell me what you plan on doing? The Dark Lord wants them-" Blaise was cut off as Flint and Montgomery came walking along. At the sight of Draco and Blaise they walked over looking smug, "What's up?"

"Flint was just saying it was about time we got to have more fun with Mudblood Granger," smirked Montgomery.

"What do you mean more fun?" asked Draco casually.

"Get this. A few weeks ago we saw Granger on the battlefield. Flint suggested we have some fun with her, so we dragged her off to the forest and-"

"You raped her?" cut in Draco.

"Now rape is a dirty word," said Flint, "Let's just call it a good shag in the forest. We also left her labelled."

"What?" frowned Blaise.

"Well we branded her for what she is – a mudblood."

"Branded her?" said Draco looking confused.

"You know how muggles brand numbers on cows and the farms name?" said Montgomery slowly, "Well he branded her a mudblood on her arm. That bitch will always remember her self for what she really is."

Flint and Montgomery laughed and walked off leaving a stunned Draco and Blaise behind. Blaise turned to Draco who was once again looking impassive. They entered Draco's tent and Draco placed silencing charms on his doors and windows before grabbing a stack of books and throwing them at the wall in anger.

"Mate, calm down," said Blaise.

"Calm down?" cried Draco, "I may have never gotten along with Granger at school but I would never RAPE and BRAND her! I knew something horrible had happened to her… look. I'll show you where she mentions something horrible."

Draco handed Blaise the letter where Hermione mentioned one issue but not the other. Blaise read through it and handed it back to Draco.

"How do you know that's it?"

"Well she wouldn't speak about it. What am I meant to do? I can't kill her, but my Father has been captured."

"Maybe you won't have to go."

"But then I will feel obligated to warn her at least."

Blaise shrugged, "Look mate, it's your choice. You know I'll never judge what choice you make."

Draco nodded and Blaise left pulling Pansy away saying Draco was asleep so he could get some silence without Pansy bothering him.

_Day Eighty-six_

"I have chosen the men and women to go and free our captured comrades," said Voldemort walking in a circle, "The party of eleven will be: Wormtail, Flint, Montgomery, Zabini, Wilcox, Greyback, the young female Parkinson, young male Malfoy, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, and MacNair. You leave now. Get going."

The group came together, though Wormtail was shaking like crazy at the thought of facing those he had betrayed so easily. Draco however, didn't care less for Wormtail. His mind was reeling over the fact that he was being sent to rescue his father and murder the ones who had captured them. As they walked along the edge of the forest he constantly searched the skies for Walter returning to him with a letter.

It would be half a day's walk to Hogsmeade and hopefully a short break would be suggested. Despite everything he did feel forced to inform Hermione of what was coming. He saw it, as that if she died it would mean no more letters. Nothing to wake up to or look forward to.

"My legs are aching," whined Pansy two hours later, "This ground is so uneven."

"A quick rest then," said Greyback looking at Pansy with slight annoyance.

As Draco sat Walter came fluttering down clutching a letter. He retracted the letter and saw everyone looking at him.

"Just my mother wondering how we are going," he lied smoothly keeping his mind on guard for any of them trying to read it, "You know how she worries."

He stood and walked over to a tree and unrolled it being met with hasty writing from Hermione. There were blots of ink at some parts showing she wrote it hurriedly.

**Grey-Eyed,**

**I have to make this quick. But I must tell you we have captured your father and the other Death Eaters. I'm sorry but it was my duty. He definitely knows who I am.**

**Please be careful. And don't worry. We are smart people. We know it won't be long before Voldemort strikes back.**

**From Curls.**

Draco sighed and looked up to see Blaise holding a quill out to him looking serious. The others weren't paying attention, though Greyback glanced their way every few moments curiously.

"She knows we are bound to strike back," said Draco quietly, "Would it be wrong of me to warn her?"

"She told you they captured your father?" replied Blaise.

Draco nodded.

"Then it's only fair."

_**Curls,**_

_**This is quick also. I am part of a group heading to free those you have taken. The Dark Lord has given us orders to kill those responsible. I don't want to kill you or anyone for that matter. Do anything to prevent us from doing so.**_

_**We will arrive around lunchtime.**_

_**From Grey-Eyed.**_

Draco rolled the letter up and tied it to Walter before setting him off for his journey whispering to him to make it look like he was heading back to camp but to back track his way to Hermione quickly. Draco walked back over and Greyback again eyed him curiously.

"Let's get a move on then," he ordered and the group set off once more.

**_--_**

"Hoods up," snarled Greyback as they crept on the edge of the forest surrounding Hogsmeade.

It looked practically deserted with all the shops closed. No one could be seen at the windows at all. The group walked into the village with their wands at the ready, except for Greyback, who as a werewolf didn't own one.

"Where is everyone?" asked Blaise looking around him.

"Seems the Order may have suspected we were coming," said Wilcox, a woman with long black hair.

"Or they were tipped off," supplied Greyback.

Draco acted as if this comment meant nothing to him. Secretly he was glad that Hermione might have received his letter in time.

"We should check the forest," said Wilcox, "They could be hiding in there."

A snapping of a stick caught their attention and the group spun around to see two people fleeing into the forest.

"Malfoy, Zabini! After them!" demanded Greyback.

Draco and Blaise took off into the forest weaving through the trees seeing two people running ahead with black cloaks on and muggle clothing. One had fiery red hair in a ponytail and the other long brown curly locks.

'Please,' prayed Draco, 'Don't let it be her.'

Suddenly the red head tripped and fell, yelling for the other to run ahead but she didn't she stopped and helped her friend up, just as Draco and Blaise reached them wands pointed at their chests. The two women looked at them defiantly, their own wands pointed back at them.

"Good," came Greyback's voice behind them smirking at the two witches, "Here I was thinking you were soft Draco."

Hermione Granger looked back at Draco, who was standing with Greyback beside him. He turned his gaze from her and looked at Greyback.

"We can't kill them," he said, "We need them to show us where the captured Death Eaters are."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" snapped Greyback, "Naturally I know this."

He turned to Hermione and Ginny bearing his teeth threateningly. Hermione stepped forward protecting Ginny slightly turning her wand on Greyback.

"Lower your toy you pathetic girl," he snapped, "Take us to the Death Eaters now and we will negotiate whether you both live or not."

"No. Promise us our lives and we will take you," retorted Hermione coolly.

Draco and Blaise swapped looks not that Greyback noticed he seemed to be restraining himself from attacking Hermione.

"Greyback it's a good deal. Besides, we will face her sooner or later on the battlefield," said Draco smoothly, so smooth in fact his father would have been proud.

Greyback stepped back and turned to Draco, "If you say so. I'll get the others. Wait here."

Greyback turned and left quickly. Draco turned back to Hermione and Ginny who both had their wands back on Draco and Blaise.

"You're up to something," said Blaise looking at the two with a frown, "Aren't you?"

"No," snapped Ginny, "What makes you think that?"

"Are you?" asked Draco quietly looking at Hermione.

"Oh Draco, you're okay!" cried Pansy rushing over to him and hugging him before turning to Hermione smirking, "Dear Granger. Now this is the way I like to see it, lost in the forest captured by her superiors."

Draco looked over at Flint and Montgomery who were smirking at her.

"Shall we get a move on then?" replied Hermione coldly, looking at Greyback.

"Lead the way witch," he replied.

Hermione and Ginny turned, keeping their wands out as they led them through the forest following a certain trail. Now Draco was starting to think Blaise had been on the money. Maybe they were being led to a trap.

"How much further?" snapped Wilcox giving Ginny a shove.

Hermione turned and pointed her wand at Wilcox who glared at her, "Touch her again, and I swear you will live to regret it."

"You won't try anything in front of all of us. You are severely out numbered."

"Do you want to try me?" replied Hermione.

Draco and Blaise swapped looks knowing that though Hermione may be out numbered she was clever and knew things they didn't.

Ginny stood up bending the wrist she had landed on. She winced a little but tugged at Hermione's sleeve to keep going. Hermione shot Wilcox a glare and kept walking. They walked for a good ten minutes before Hermione and Ginny stopped.

"Here we are," said Ginny, "Just through the trees there you will find them in a cage."

Most of the Death Eaters went forward except for Draco and Blaise who hung back. They seriously didn't like it at all. It seemed pretty obvious it was a set up. And sure enough out of nowhere appeared over twenty Order members who stunned the group, including Greyback. Hermione and Ginny had their wands pointed at Draco and Blaise.

"Just lower your wands," said Hermione calmly, "If you go willingly you won't get hurt, please."

Draco dropped his followed by a reluctant Blaise. Stupidly enough they had walked right into the set-up.

**A/N: There you go. Draco has been captured by the Order. What is going to happen next? Review to find out!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Chapter six, in my opinion, is the best chapter by far. Anyway… on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter six has the answer to this.**

_Chapter Seven  
_  
_ Still Day Eighty-six…_

Blaise let out a deep angry breath and looked at Draco as Hermione summoned the wands into her out stretched hand. A red haired man came jogging towards them and Draco recognised him as a Weasley. Peter, Paul… he didn't remember the name, nor did he care.

"Willing ones, I see?" he said to his sister and Hermione.

"Yeah. Is everything set up?" asked Hermione glancing at the Weasley, though she kept her eyes on Draco and Blaise, mainly Draco.

"McGonagall is adding the final touches to the silver cage for Greyback. You may as well lead these two to the camp. For all we know more may be coming."

The Weasley ran off and Ginny turned to Hermione expectantly. Hermione looked at them both curiously. Draco thought she looked as if she wanted to ask them something but obviously decided against it as two shots of metal chain shot from her wand and bound their wrists together behind each of them.

"Do you consider us stupid to try and run off?" snapped Blaise, "You have our wands, Granger. And out number us with all of them."

Blaise gestured with a nod of his head to the Order members dragging unconscious Death Eaters away, collecting their wands as they went.

"Just start walking," replied Hermione prodding Draco in the back with the tip of her wand, Ginny doing the same to Blaise.

Draco and Blaise started walking through the forest, both earning glares from the Order members they passed. In the distance they could hear the bangs and shouts from the nearby battlefield and see fading Dark Marks in the sky. They rounded a thick set of trees and were welcomed to the sight of a heap of tents, the biggest standing in the centre of the camp. So this was the camp of Order of the Phoenix. Draco spotted a heap of people milling about, the most obvious of all being Hagrid. Most stopped and eyed Draco and Blaise with utmost disgust. Hermione jogged forward and grabbed Draco firmly by the arm and led him through the crowd, ordering people to move away. Draco glanced over his shoulder to see Blaise being pulled in the same fashion as he was.

"Why did you come?" hissed Hermione suddenly, "You weren't meant to follow us."

"If I didn't Greyback would have suspected something," replied Draco coldly, "If he followed, you would be dead and decapitated of more then one limb."

Hermione glanced at Draco angrily and pulled back a flap of a large black tent. The pair walked in followed by Blaise and Ginny. What welcomed them was a row of cells. There were at least fifty of them giving the occupants one to themselves. Right down the other end was a shining silver one with Greyback lying inside still knocked out.

Draco looked at the occupants they had come to capture. Each glared up at the pair and Draco looked in each one as Hermione led him along the row.

"So much for Curls protecting you," came a cold voice.

Draco's eyes met his father's angry grey ones. Lucius smirked at him and gave a deep chuckle. Hermione gave an angry sigh and pulled Draco along faster down the row until they came to an empty one.

"Ginny, stick Zabini in that one," said Hermione opening the cage door beside it.

Draco looked at her, actual fear evident on his face. Hermione tore her eyes away and tapped the chain binding his wrists behind him. The chain vanished as Hermione pushed him into his cell and shut the cage door, the lock making a clanging locking noise.

"So we get thrown in with no say?" demanded Blaise as Ginny locked him into his own cell.

"You will get a say," replied Ginny coldly, "I don't know when but you will. Come on Hermione. We have to help with the rest."

Hermione nodded and left without a backward glance to Draco.

Draco sighed and looked around his cell. Stone floor and one stone wall while the rest was metal bars. Blaise looked at Draco angrily and sat down against the stonewall, "Well this is exactly how I imagined my life to be. I knew they were setting us up, yet we followed them along blindly!"

Draco said nothing as more Order members dragged in other Death Eaters. Pansy was half conscious moaning every few minutes. Thankfully she was locked into a cell four cells away from Draco. Once they left Draco turned to Blaise.

"Look we will get a say. Maybe they will help us," said Draco in a whisper.

"Help us? Yeah, like they really are going to let us waltz off to return to the Dark Lord," scoffed Blaise with an eye roll, "You're already losing your mind, Draco."

Draco let out an angry breath and stepped to the bars dividing his cell from Blaise's, "Hear me out! Before Snape killed Dumbledore he offered me and my family protection. And in all honesty… I would have accepted it."

Blaise looked at Draco with a frown. Draco never spoke of the night Dumbledore was killed. Whenever someone attempted to bring it up Draco would either punch them or stun them to make them shut up.

"Protection?" asked Blaise quietly.

Draco nodded, "He said he would hide my family and I… we would be completely protected away from the Dark Lord. But before I could accept… the other Death Eater's turned up."

"You're lucky the Dark Lord was just plain happy that Dumbledore was dead. Imagine what could have happened to you otherwise."

Draco nodded, "If we are lucky they will help us."

"The big word being 'if'," muttered Blaise staring up at the ceiling.

Draco nodded and walked over to the stonewall before sitting down with a deep sigh.

_Day Eighty-seven_

"Get up! Come on… you know I thought Harry and Ron were bad," came an irritable voice, "Malfoy!"

Draco grunted and opened his eyes and looked up at the door. He blinked a few times before seeing Hermione looking down at him with a frown. He stretched, trying to release the kinks in his back and neck.

"What's the matter?"

"It's your turn to be questioned," replied Hermione looking over at Blaise who had just been returned to his cell.

Draco turned to Blaise who gave him an encouraging smile. He seemed more relaxed then he had the day before. Draco stood and walked to the cell door. Hermione tapped it three times with her wand before it opened wide.

"Let me guess, you're going to cuff me now?" he drawled.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look, "Naturally."

Draco turned around with the arms behind him. He felt the cold chain wrap around his wrists as he smirked at Blaise who chuckled.

"They don't trust us, mate," said Blaise, "Think we'd be stupid enough to run off."

"True, but what would we know?" laughed Draco greatly annoying Hermione who pulled him by the arm out of the cell.

"Draco!" came Pansy's cry as she peered tearfully out of a cell.

"Oh, wait," said Hermione, "Seems Parkinson wants a word."

Draco shot Hermione a pleading look and whispered, "I would rather be locked in a room with Lockhart then go near her… please."

"Oh Draco, I'm so scared. Don't let them trick you! Don't let them pry you for any information!" cried Pansy as Hermione looked at Pansy with a smug look on her face.

Draco paled at Pansy's comment and looked at Hermione, "Pry me?"

Hermione gave a sigh and pulled him along the corridor to the outside. They walked through the deserted camp, which struck Draco odd, considering yesterday it was packed.

"Did everyone die over night?" asked Draco.

"No. They are in the centre tent waiting for you," replied Hermione coolly.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath causing Hermione to pull him to stop. He looked at her and saw her taking a deep breath of her own.

"I managed to get you a meeting today with Zabini, otherwise they would have waited until the others returned… and I know that you wouldn't stand a chance with Harry and Ron back," said Hermione in a hushed tone, "I don't know why… but I just think you deserve a chance to plead your case. So don't be stupid, this is literally your one chance to gain protection."

Draco nodded feeling a huge swell of gratitude to the curly haired brunette looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"Coming?"

Draco turned and saw Ginny sticking her head out of the tent. She peered at the two curiously as Hermione pulled Draco towards the tent. Hermione pulled back the flap and Draco nearly fainted on the spot. The tent was long with rows upon rows of seats, but still, people were standing around the sides of the tent with a stand arranged that had a seat with chains on it, obviously waiting for him. Hermione led him through the crowd and handed him to three Aurors. Roughly, they yanked him forward and removed the chains before shoving him into the seat. Instantly, the chains and leather straps wrapped around Draco, binding him tightly to the chair.

"The Veritaserum, please," said McGonagall stepping forward.

An Auror handed McGonagall a phial and she stepped closer to Draco who willingly opened his mouth to have four drops tipped onto his tongue.

"Is your name Draco Alexander Malfoy?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes."

"Are you 17?"

"Yes."

"Is your father Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, originally Narcissa Black."

McGonagall nodded obviously now wanting to get to the bigger questions.

"In your sixth year at Hogwarts did you find a way for Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Under Voldemort's orders?"

"Yes."

"If you didn't do as you were told what would have happened?"

"He would have murdered my parents and I."

"Why didn't you seek help from Albus Dumbledore?"

"The Dark Lord would have found out and killed my parents and I."

People began murmuring. Draco lazily scanned the crowd and saw the mother of the Weasley's looking stunned. Some were frowning and some looked curious.

"Were you ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to?"

People fell silent waiting for Draco to give his next answer.

"No."

"What did Albus Dumbledore say before he was killed?"

"He was offering me protection from the Dark Lord. He was offering me a free life with my parents."

"Did you want to accept?"

"Yes."

"Who killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"Professor Severus Snape."

McGonagall nodded once more, "Miss Granger, return Draco Malfoy to his cell. We will take everything into consideration."

The Aurors unchained Draco and bound him with chains once more around the wrists. Hermione led him from the tent with people watching them murmuring quietly.

"Has the serum worn off?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded in thought. They were going to consider his case. What did that even mean?

As though reading his thoughts Hermione spoke about what was happening.

"They are seeing whether or not they can trust to give you protection here at the camp. Of course there will be rules and restrictions if you are granted it. You probably won't be allowed to leave the camp. But well, anything is better then being in a cell right?"

Draco shrugged, "What about Blaise? How did his case go?"

"Alright I guess."

Draco just nodded. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He did find it strange that despite him and Hermione creating some form of bond between them with the letters that in person they were managing to remain civil. He looked around him at the campsite. Numerous tents stood tall and proud. Momentarily Draco wondered which one was Hermione's.

"Do you want to see Walter?" asked Hermione suddenly surprising Draco.

"Err, okay."

Hermione yanked Draco past the tent with the cells inside and down a row of small tents before turning to the right and walking along a row of slightly bigger ones. She stopped at the last one near a clearing and unzipped the flap keeping one hand on Draco's arm firmly. He could have easily broken the hold but despite his freedom being so near he knew it would be unwise to escape. Besides, Hermione had given him a real chance without Potter and Weasley here to ruin his chances of a second chance.

Hermione slid the flap aside and walked into her room pulling Draco in behind her. He looked around the moderate sized tent with a bed, bathroom, desk with books stacked in a curved pile. Walter hooted from atop the wardrobe and flew down hooting affectionately as he landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey Walter," he said quietly before looking at Hermione who had let him go by the arm and was sitting on her bed, "I guess we can't linger here long?"

"A few minutes. I can lie and say I needed to use the toilet," shrugged Hermione before frowning at him curiously, "If you had the chance would you return to Voldemort?"

Draco shuddered at the name but turned his grey eyes to her brown ones, "I don't know."

"Well your mother is there. Surely that worries you."

"It does. I doubt she'd want to see me if I returned without my father anyway. She couldn't stand Dumbledore and well hates everyone else here who isn't a Death Eater."

"No chance in her seeking our protection then."

"Guess not."

"But you really want it?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "Weak fool, huh?"

"I don't think so. You're doing the right thing."

Draco just nodded and an awkward silence fell. For a few moments Draco stood glancing around the room with Hermione looking down at her hands. She finally stood and Draco knew it was back to the cells for him.

**_--_**

Draco stared vacantly up at the stone ceiling trying to block out Greyback's mutinous muttering about his silver cage that forced him to sit smack bang in the middle of his special cell. Further along, Wormtail was whimpering. Without his knowledge his silver hand had been transfigured into a useless wooden stump. Pansy was softly crying and Draco did feel an extremely small amount of sympathy to the terrified, misled girl.

Draco looked over at Blaise who was twiddling his thumbs before looking at Draco.

"You'd think they'd give us something to read. Maybe a Lockhart book or something," said Blaise in a lazy drawl.

"Mate, I'm not even bored enough to sit through one of Professor Binn's lectures. So I doubt I would read a Lockhart book," replied Draco before rubbing the back of his neck, "What time do you think it is?"

Blaise stood and peered out his cell window, "Dusk maybe? Man… I'm hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff. Preferably that one that attacked you in third year."

Draco rolled back his sleeve and looked at the thin scar, "Great ugly brute. And that giant oaf protected the blasted creature."

"So did Potter, Weasley, and The Granger."

Draco shrugged, "Well my arm didn't get amputated did it? I was lucky there."

Blaise shot Draco a smirk and snorted, "Next you'll be saying it required ten hour surgery from the top Healers in the world."

Draco chuckled, "That's what Pansy would tell you."

Suddenly dim light filled the tent as two people walked in. One of them waved their wand and lit the torch brackets. Draco felt warmth radiate off them and watched the shadowy people stand near the entrance talking. Finally one of them left and returned with a trolley.

"Smell that?" said Blaise taking a sniff, "Blimey I think its beef stew! And freshly cooked buns!"

Draco gave a smirk as his stomach rumbled at the smell of the delicious food coming their way. Slowly but surely the trolley was pushed their way as the two people became clearer. It was that Molly Weasley and some woman with shocking pink hair.

'Ah,' thought Draco, 'My dear cousin Nymphadora Tonks.'

His cousin peered at him between the bars and gave a grin.

"Wotcher Draco," she said in a friendly tone, "I guess you're hungry then?"

Draco nodded and stood up to take the bowl full of steaming stew and the warm bun. He sat down and started eating as Tonks slipped a pillow and blanket in between the bars with a roll out camp mattress.

"How many more Tonks, dear?" asked the Weasley woman kindly.

"Nine more."

Draco however stopped listening. The food was glorious. He ate it within five minutes and felt like more; only it didn't come as his cousin and the Weasley woman left with an empty cauldron of stew. Draco placed his bowl to the side and sighed.

"That was brilliant," said Blaise truthfully, "Least we don't have to sleep on the ground again."

Draco nodded and lazily stood to set up his bed and laying on it before drifting off to sleep feeling partially full.

_Day Eighty-eight_

"- surely you want to do something for it. It's not everyday you turn eighteen."

"_Accio bowl._ No I don't want to do anything, Ginny."

Draco rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to see Hermione summoning his bowl and spoon. He stood up and stretched and saw Blaise still asleep, some drool dripping from his mouth.

"W-when will I get to speak?" came Wormtail's pleading voice further down, "Clever girl, you can get me a chance, yes?"

"No," snapped Hermione, "Sit down and shut up before I make you. _Accio bowl_. Gin, just drop it. My birthday present will be the return of Harry and Ron."

"And you will have to break up with Ron," pointed out Ginny as they walked past Draco's cage carrying a stack of bowls.

Draco looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow as he saw her guilty look.

"Yes, I know I will," she sighed.

Draco sat down again, leaning against the stonewall giving a yawn. He closed his eyes briefly before the sound of a trolley being led in was heard. He stood again and gave Blaise a nudge with his foot through the bars. Blaise grunted and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling blinking rapidly.

"Breakfast. But wipe your mouth," smirked Draco, "It appears that you have an issue with drooling."

Slowly the trolley inched closer towards them with Hermione and Ginny serving up bowls of porridge with a buttered slice of toast and a cup of pumpkin juice. Five minutes passed before they reached Draco and Blaise. Draco stood at the cage door as Hermione handed him the bowl.

"They will be announcing the decision today," murmured Hermione quietly as she gave him his toast before turning to pour his drink.

"Does it look good?" asked Draco, their faces inches apart as they spoke.

"I think so," replied Hermione holding out his cup, "I heard McGonagall talking about arranging more tents and assigning people who would be responsible."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath stepping away as Hermione and Ginny walked down to the next two cells.

**_--_**

"Do you think you could go for a Lockhart book now?" asked Blaise around mid morning trying to spin his bowl on its side.

"No but I need the bathroom," replied Draco, "Do they expect us to chuck a piss inside here?"

Blaise shrugged, "Use your cup. They'll probably think its pineapple juice."

Draco gave a smirk and walked towards the front of the cell before yelling out, "OI! In need of the loo here!"

"Toilet break will be in ten minutes," came an annoyed voice from outside the tent.

"Right well you can just clean up the mess then!"

"Move aside McLaggen," came a brisk voice, "Did you not hear me?"

"Sorry Professor."

The tent flap snapped open with McGonagall walking in, in her brisk, quick manner. She stopped outside Draco and Blaise's cells and looked at both sternly.

"Stand up Mr Zabini," she snapped, "You both will be coming with me."

A whimpering came from Wormtail's cell as he stood at the front of his cell trying to look innocent.

"Pipe down Pettigrew. You are the last on our list of chances," she snapped before unlocking Draco and Blaise's cell doors, "Follow me now."

Draco and Blaise walked out surprised that they weren't being cuffed. They walked down the path and Draco met his father's cold eyes. Draco glared at him equally before stepping out into the sunlight. People looked at the two with mixed emotions. Some looked angry, others confused and some seemed to have small smiles. McGonagall led them into the centre tent that now had a long table and a kitchen area. Hermione and Ginny sat at the table whispering quietly but fell silent as McGonagall cleared her throat. A few other Order members stood around the tent watching Draco and Blaise with intent glares, as though waiting for them to slip up and declare their loyalty to Voldemort.

"Sit," ordered McGonagall gesturing to two seats.

Draco and Blaise hastily sat, both swapping nervous glances before craning their heads to watch McGonagall as she spoke quietly to one of the Order members. Neither knew what could happen. Just because they weren't cuffed didn't necessarily mean they were granted protection. Draco glanced at Hermione but she was looking up at McGonagall who was now nodding to something said and turning to look down upon Draco and Blaise with her usual stern expression.

"Yesterday after hearing both your cases we came to a decision," said McGonagall calmly yet seriously, "We have reached a decision, despite divided opinion amongst the people here."

Draco subconsciously swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. His palms felt sweaty and his heart was racing as though he were trying to beat Potter at catching the snitch – and that never ended well, did it? At least not for him.

'Bad thought!' Draco thought furiously trying to keep his eyes on McGonagall.

McGonagall opened her mouth to continue when the tent flap burst open. Everyone swivelled around to see the sudden entrant and Hermione and Ginny jumped up at the sight of a blood covered Cormac McLaggen.

**A/N: So… what has happened? Man that has to be the best cliff hanger I've written in… oh ages! Review if you really want to know what's happened.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: And after leaving you all waiting painfully for the next chapter, here it is. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Eight_

_Still Day Eighty-eight..._

Cormac McLaggen staggered in, blood spluttering from his mouth as he gasped for breaths. A tall burly fellow ran forward and caught him before he fell, a few rushing to the tent flaps, and peering out.

"Minerva, the cells tent… its on fire!"

McGonagall started dashing out before turning quickly to Hermione and Ginny, "Will you inform them? Don't leave the tent. Quickly Watt!"

They dashed out and Draco and Blaise turned back to Hermione and Ginny but the two young women paled as they heard screams fill the air. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other as McLaggen gave a cough. The guy who had caught him looked at a loss of what to do. He turned slowly and looked at Hermione helplessly.

"I-I think he's dying."

Draco watched as Hermione stood, jumping at a terrified cry followed by an explosion. She walked around hurriedly to the blood covered McLaggen and started checking him all over. Ginny watched on looking pale, as did Draco and Blaise. Suddenly Hermione backed away, colliding into the back of Draco's chair.

"He's been bitten," she said quietly, "Greyback bit him."

"W-what do we do?" asked Ginny silently, "He needs the healers tent but we can't leave."

"Don't touch the bite!" said Hermione suddenly, stopping the other fellow, who was starting to look familiar to Draco, "The salvia itself is dangerous. You could have an unknown open cut on your hand. The best we can do is keep him relaxed. The faster his heart beats the faster his blood flows."

McLaggen looked at them in a dazed stupor, his eyes fluttering shut every now and then.

"Umm… but we do need to put pressure on the bite or he will die."

"Wouldn't that be best?" said Blaise, "He's a werewolf now, right?"

Draco elbowed Blaise as Hermione looked at him coldly.

"Not all werewolves are bad! Greyback just makes all of them look bad. That is not the case," she snapped removing her cloak and, keeping her hand away from the bite placed it against the wound. She pulled her wand out and muttered a spell and pulled her hand away with the cloak staying against the bite with appropriate pressure. She backed away and nodded, "That should do. Oliver, just keep an eye on him, will you?"

The one called Oliver, which Draco now realised was once the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team sat down in a seat beside McLaggen keeping an eye on him. Hermione returned to her seat and looked at Draco and Blaise, wincing as a loud bang exploded somewhere in the camp.

"Ginny and I are responsible for you both," said Hermione firmly, "Well I'm responsible for you," she said gesturing to Draco, "And Ginny is responsible for you, Zabini. This means you must be with us at all times unless of course you are showering or using the bathroom. You do as we tell you, when we tell you, no arguments. If you break any rules or leave the camp grounds then well… McGonagall will decide upon punishment or whether you are still worthy of the Order's protection."

Draco and Blaise nodded silently. Draco then frowned and looked at Hermione curiously.

"Where do we sleep?"

"If any tents remain after whatever is happening outside," said Hermione, nervously glancing to the closed flap. She cleared her throat and continued, "Ah, you both will be sharing a tent with us. It will have two bedrooms so we all have some privacy."

"Comfortable beds?" asked Blaise.

"No, a bed of nails for you," snapped Ginny in annoyance before muttering, "Can't believe I let you talk me into this, Hermione."

"You can back out now," said Hermione with a sigh, "I can handle them both."

"You know very well I won't back out! As if I am letting you share a tent with two… men!"

"You think we are going to try and shag Granger?" asked Blaise with a smirk

Ginny shot him a look, "Shut up Zabini."

As Ginny said that the flap opened and a group of Order members walked in looking exhausted.

"What happened?" asked Hermione standing.

"Dear Merlin!" cried a woman dressed in a Healers robe spotting Cormac, "Sampson, Clare! Lets get him to the Healers tent!"

"It's a werewolf bite," said Hermione hurriedly.

The woman nodded and left with the other two as McGonagall walked in, her hair falling from it's bun and her robes dirty with dust and soot.

"Professor, what happened?" asked Ginny.

"Greyback escaped and took a group of Death Eaters with him. He transformed and broke down the cage despite it wounding him terribly. Five Death Eaters are gone. We tried to stop them but with Greyback in werewolf mode…" McGonagall trailed off with a sigh, "A few tents were destroyed but nothing serious. We've heightened the protection on the camp. No one leaves alone and no one enters unless an authorised person lifts the protection for that moment."

"Which Death Eater's escaped?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, MacNair, Wilcox, and Samuel Parkinson."

"They didn't take Pansy?" asked Draco suddenly surprised that Samuel Parkinson left his daughter behind when she came to help get him back.

"No attempt was made. She is in a terrible state."

Draco and Blaise swapped looks. Okay, so maybe the sympathy had increased from being miniscule.

"Did you explain everything Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall suddenly.

Draco turned to Hermione and saw her nod.

"We'll take them to the tent," said Hermione standing with Ginny.

**_--_**

Draco looked at the tent. It had a common room like area with two, two seater lounges that had a coffee table between them set in front of a fireplace. Across from that was a desk and chair for composing letters at with a bookcase beside it. On the far side were three doors. One led to the girl's room, the boy's, and then the bathroom. Draco walked to the boy's room and raised his eyebrows. Two single beds opposite each other, each with a bedside table and oil lamp. A set of draws was at one wall and Draco wondered what the point was in having draws if they had no clothes to change into.

Blaise walked in and over to the bed on the far side of the room and flopped down on it. He looked over at Draco and smirked.

"Surprisingly comfortable," he said, "Better then the camp bed."

"Anything is better then that camp bed thing," drawled Draco, "I'd shower but what would the point be if I have to put this thing back on?"

Blaise stood and opened one of the draws, "Underwear… your size… muggle clothes with sets of robes… ah look, clothes for me as well. Seems they were prepared."

Draco strode over as Blaise stepped away. He inspected the gear and smirked with a nod, "Not bad."

He selected his clothes and exited the bedroom as Hermione and Ginny exited their room with empty boxes. He glanced into their room and saw pictures set about and a few posters. Naturally they would have stuff to make their room more personal.

"Having a good look?" asked Ginny frowning at him.

"Calm down Weasley. Not like I'm reading your diary now, is it?"

Ginny shot him a filthy look and turned to Hermione, "Think you can watch them both while I go see if Percy can help us with the rest?"

"You mean there is more?" spoke up Draco.

"Yes, like Hermione's cat, your owl and my own pet."

Draco merely shrugged and headed to the bathroom. The moment the hot water hit him he felt his muscles relax and his mind began to wander, mainly to The Granger. He did look at her in a different light now, that he couldn't deny. She seemed different though, since when he had last seen her. She seemed almost… almost darker, more willing to sacrifice things to see things achieved – not in a bad sense though. No, she wasn't turning into the future Dark Lordess. No, nothing like that at all. What he saw was her more game, more daring. She wasn't all prim and proper anymore. She was slightly guarded though. That he knew obviously came from being raped and branded. Draco scowled as he thought of Flint and Montgomery.

"Bloody jerks," he muttered washing the conditioner from his blonde locks.

He dressed and tousled his hair a bit before leaving the steamy bathroom, Blaise entering directly after him. Draco saw Hermione seated on one of the lounges eyeing him curiously.

"I am good looking, aren't I?" smirked Draco flopping down across from her.

"You can think that," murmured Hermione not looking away from him like he had expected her too, "You do feel sorry for Parkinson, don't you?"

Draco shrugged, "I suppose so."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his response.

"Alright, so I do. Big deal," snapped Draco before sighing, "She risked her neck coming to rescue her father and he goes off without even attempting to take her with him."

"Your father didn't risk his for you."

"My father he may be but his arrogant attitude out does that," muttered Draco.

Hermione nodded and leaned back on the seat. Draco watched her for a few moments before looking away as Ginny returned with Percy. Percy was holding a struggling orange ball of fluff that made a growling noise before Percy let it go. The cat jumped up over to Hermione and settled it self on her lap as Walter flew from Ginny's shoulder to Draco's out stretched arm. Ginny tickled her pygmy puff and it snuggled into her hand as she headed to her room to place it on her bed.

"Is that all of it?" asked Percy eyeing Draco suspiciously before looking at Hermione in a brotherly manner.

Hermione nodded, "I think so. How many people were injured just then?"

"Most are at the battlefield," sighed Percy as Ginny came out, leaning on the doorframe as she listened, "McLaggen is the worst of all. They keep on replenishing his blood but Penelope who was knocked out cold said when she woke there were almost ten Healers trying to stop the blood flow."

"He could die then?" asked Ginny quietly as Blaise came out of the bathroom looking relaxed before flopping down beside Draco.

Percy shrugged, "Who knows? McGonagall reckons Greyback scored himself some bad wounds that could kill him if left untreated."

Ginny walked forward with a dark look, "We can only hope that's the case."

Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't question the answer from the look Hermione discreetly shot him. Percy lingered a few more moments before leaving to see if his help would be needed elsewhere.

**_--_**

"- but seriously, why nothing?"

"Just what she wants George."

"Its her eighteenth! Come on, that must mean something to her!"

Draco looked up from his plate of chops, vegetable's, and a warm bun. Hermione was beside him, pretending to not really care about what anyone was saying about her refusing to celebrate her eighteenth. However she did seem to be a bit tense and losing interest in her meal.

"Malfoy, lets go," said Hermione standing up.

Draco looked fondly at his meal, but knew the rule – he had to do what Hermione told him to, when she told him to. Slowly he stood and followed her out giving Blaise the roll of the eyes. The cool night air hit his face causing him to actually shiver. Autumn was in the air with the hint of winter a mere few months away. Reluctantly, Draco followed Hermione across the camp towards a fallen tree that she sat on, drawing her knees to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs, and resting her chin on her knees. Draco stood a meter or so away jamming his hands into his robe pockets.

Silence filled the air around them, only interrupted by the occasional explosion in the distance. No Dark Mark hung in the air this time making Draco wonder who had the upper hand on the battlefield today. Sometimes it was the Order but the Death Eaters were steadily growing in number with willing and unwilling followers. Overall Draco had been an unwilling follower. He was a forced follower doing as he was told at the threat of his parents lives and his own. But he was free of that now, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and it was all because of Hermione. Draco looked at her silently before opening his mouth.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

She looked at him in surprise, as though forgetting he had been standing beside her silently, "What for?"

"Freeing me."

Hermione shrugged, "You did it yourself by speaking the truth."

Draco ran a hand through his hair before shoving the hand into his pocket again, "Yeah but it wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't persuaded them to hear me out so soon. And Blaise."

"It was nothing, Malfoy. So… do you want to go see Pansy? Maybe she could do with a visit from someone familiar."

"You gonna pull some strings for her as well?"

Hermione looked at him with a frown, "I highly doubt it would work again anyway. I was lucky to get you and Blaise hearings."

She jumped down from the log and dusted her pants off before the pair headed for the cell tent, which had been repaired swiftly by Aurors and made fire resistant by clever wand work from Flitwick. The pair walked along the edge of the camp, with it being the quickest route to the cell tent that loomed out at them with a miserable appearance.

"How is McLaggen?" Hermione asked a standing guard Oliver as they approached.

"No one has heard anything. I guess no news is good news?" replied Oliver.

"I hope so. That guy may be obnoxious and annoying but, well, he's one of us."

Oliver nodded grimly and held open the flap for them to enter. The walls were lit with brackets and the cells that had been broken were obviously repaired. The pair walked down the row with Draco glaring at Flint and Montgomery who were leering at Hermione with a smirk playing on their faces.

"Drakie?" came Pansy's soft voice as she stood up at the sight of him.

Hermione stood back and gestured for Draco to step forward, which he did with some reluctance.

"He left me," said Pansy miserably, tears falling down her face and her normal screeching voice replaced with a much more natural one, "I came here to help him and he just left."

"I know. He's a bastard for doing that to you," said Draco taking hold of one of her hands through the bars.

"What am I going to do, Draco? I'm going to be thrown into Azkaban and never see the daylight again. My life is fucked. Completely."

Draco sighed and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "You don't know that for sure."

"Oh yes I do," snapped Pansy bitterly pulling her hand from Draco's glaring at him, "Not all of us are lucky enough to have a friggin Gryffindor saving our arses!"

"Pansy-"

"Just shut up Draco. Alright? Go return to your new, perfect life and marry your heroine. I'll be fine."

Pansy backed away to the wall and sat down glaring at the ground. Draco sighed and turned away. Hermione said nothing as they headed down the corridor. They were almost at the exit when Flint spoke.

"How's it going, Granger?"

In front of Draco, Hermione froze. She stood still not moving an inch, though Draco could hear her short shallow breaths and her hands clenched into fists.

"Been branded lately?" added Montgomery.

Draco, out of reflex, grabbed Hermione as she attempted to lash out at Flint and Montgomery. Using his strength he pulled Hermione from the tent, startling Oliver.

"Let me go!" screamed Hermione shoving Draco off her and stumbling backwards in the process.

She hit the ground and both Draco and Oliver looked at her in surprise as she broke down into tears, crying into her hands. Neither Draco nor Oliver knew what to do. They stood awkwardly as Hermione sat on the ground sobbing uncontrollably, pounding the ground with one fist.

"Hermione!"

Draco looked up in relief as Blaise and Ginny came hurrying over, the Weasley kneeling down to her friend in worry.

"What's going on?" asked Blaise, stealing the words from Ginny's mouth, as she looked up at Draco her mouth partly opened.

"She err… knows who… who… attacked her," muttered Draco rubbing the back of his hand with one neck.

"How do you know Hermione was… was-" started Ginny before Hermione cut her off.

"Raped?"

"They were bragging about it," said Blaise for Draco.

"Who did it?" asked Ginny looking at Hermione who had calmed down somewhat, though silent tears trickled down her slightly dirt smudged cheeks.

Hermione shook her head, unable to speak again. Unsteadily she stood up and with support from Ginny she walked to the tent with Draco and Blaise following along silently.

_Day Eighty-nine_

The night turned out to be a quiet one with Hermione going to bed after a shower, though she could be heard in the common area sobbing. Ginny tried consoling her but Hermione flat out refused it. Draco and Blaise played a few rounds of Wizard Chess before heading to bed, once Hermione stopped crying, as did Ginny who had spent it reading and watching some of the chess rounds.

The morning dawned with a promise of a better day. Draco woke feeling as if he could drop back to sleep instantly but Blaise's voice fully woke him.

"Better go shower now. The two women want to go help out in the Healers tent after a feed. We of course have to help."

Draco groaned and kicked back his blankets and stretched before getting up, rubbing one hand over his abs as he yawned widely.

"Nice tonsils," smirked Blaise before heading out.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance but grabbed a change of clothes. In the common area Hermione and Ginny talked quietly while Blaise lounged lazily on one of the seats, half asleep again. The two women looked at Draco who gave them a smirking grin. Ginny merely rolled her eyes and looked away as Hermione raised an eyebrow in response before nodding at something Ginny muttered to her.

After a hot shower, Draco finally emerged from the bathroom hungry and ready to face another day. The four walked along in silence to the central tent where breakfast was already being served. Draco and Blaise eagerly dug into the bacon, eggs, hash browns, kippers, and toast. Hermione however, much to Draco's annoyance, hardly ate a thing and gave a fake laugh to one of the Weasley twin's jokes. The laugh was easily fake as it started suddenly and died out quickly too.

"Is everything okay, Hermione dear?" asked the Mother Weasley obviously noticing Hermione's odd behaviour, "You've barely touched a single thing."

"Not that hungry."

"Missing Harry and Ron, dear?"

Hermione nodded absently murmuring, "Something like that. Malfoy, lets go."

Draco shoved the last of his hash brown into his mouth and followed Hermione out of the tent. Instead she wasn't heading for the Healer's tent but directly for the cell one. Draco jogged to keep up with her but jumped in front of her before they got close enough to have Hooch over hear them.

"What are you doing?" demanded Hermione angrily.

"I should ask _you_ the same thing," retorted Draco.

"Malfoy, I have a wand, you have… nothing. Am I making my point?"

"Yes, but I'm not moving. What's the go, Granger?"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him, "That really doesn't concern you now, does it?"

"Maybe so, but I pretty much know everything anyway. Demanding them for answers will only please them. It will show they got to you, they _won_."

"They… they raped me… branded me," hissed Hermione coldly, "You expect me to stay away and not… not do something?"

"What would you do exactly?"

"I don't know, something… anything!"

"Kill them?"

Hermione looked at Draco gobsmacked. He kept watching her silently until Hermione closed her mouth. She looked at him again with a frown before speaking quietly.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"When you're angry you do stupid things," replied Draco evenly, "That's exactly what you would have done if Hooch had let you in."

Hermione fired up again but back away from Draco breathing deeply, her words coming out slowly, "They… they didn't… violate you… did they?"

She turned and ran off though Draco found that pointless seeing as he had no choice but to follow her anyway.

**_--_**

He found her at the log again dry lines where she had cried visible on her cheeks. Hermione looked at him coldly, biting her lower lip and taking a deep breath.

"I have no choice but to follow you," said Draco calmly.

"I know."

Draco nodded and said nothing as he walked towards the other end of the fallen tree. He sat down and picked at the bark in silence. He could feel Hermione watching him as though waiting for him to make some comment. Draco merely looked down at the bark snapping the bit in his hand in half.

"This tree would be perfect for making wands with," said Hermione quietly, running her hand over the rough bark.

"I guess," replied Draco.

Silence fell between them again except for the sound of Hermione standing and moving to beside Draco who looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry for overreacting back there."

Draco shrugged, "Well you didn't hex me, which was what I was expecting."

Hermione smiled faintly and looked down at her hands, "I couldn't do that. I mean all you were doing was trying to calm me down and prevent me from winding up behind bars myself."

"Still feel the urge to kill them?"

Hermione shook her head no, "They will have to take the stand sometime, and when that time comes I will have my chance of seeing them punished."

Draco looked at her covered arm, "Can you show me the brand?"

Hermione froze and looked at Draco uncertainly. He stared back at her wide cinnamon eyes and saw her nod slightly before rolling her sleeve up revealing the ugly back letters. Draco sucked in a deep breath and reached out. He placed one finger on the M and felt Hermione flinch beside him.

"Still tender?"

"No, your fingers are cold."

"Oh, sorry. But umm… that can be removed."

"Everything has been tried."

"Obviously not everything. I'll need the basic potions set," said Draco standing up.

Hermione frowned at him curiously, "You really can remove it?"

Draco nodded, "It was a common thing to brand people. Flint started the tradition. He branded Blaise once in our second year. Poor guy had to endure four hours of having the words 'Thumb Sucker' on his forehead before Flint gave him the removal potion."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," sighed Hermione before walking with Draco back to their tent.

**A/N: See, they are starting to trust each other. Anyway, so Hermione knows who raped her and branded her and Draco can help her remove the horrid word. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: - Sings Hump de Bump or whatever it's called by Red Hot Chilli Peppers- Anyway thanks for the reviews my lovelies!**

**DISCLAIMER: Follow previous chapter's instructions!**

_Chapter Nine_

_Still Day Eighty-nine…_

"So what do you need?" asked Hermione holding up with potion making kit.

"Eye of newt, tongue of toad, wing of bat… what else?" murmured Draco before smirking at Hermione's disgusted face, "Kidding Granger. A mixture like that wouldn't achieve a thing. Well I do need some frog spawn… willow bark."

Hermione handed him the two ingredients watching Draco tip in a precise amount of frogspawn into the cauldron before shredding the willow bark into small bits.

"What else?"

"Do you have any fairy wings?"

Hermione nodded and handed it too him along with a few other things. The mixture was soon emitting the smell of something sweet. Draco mixed it every five minutes before it turned a deep blue.

"Okay. It's ready."

He dipped in a cloth and Hermione rolled back her sleeve. She looked at him uncertainly as he dabbed the thick blue mixture onto the brand.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Hermione nervously, "What if it makes it worse?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it works. I've seen it being made all the time at Hogwarts," said Draco adding more to the cloth and going over the brand once again, "Its Flint's own creation. He created the branding spell and potion. That guy had too much time on his hands at Hogwarts."

"Anyone would've thought Quidditch would take up most of his time," muttered Hermione darkly.

"Right. Well just leave that for an hour and it should wipe right off."

Hermione looked at her blue arm and then at Draco half smiling, "Thanks."

Draco shrugged and starting cleaning up the mess from the making of the potion. He watched Hermione discreetly as she sat down reading the Daily Prophet silently keeping her arm with the blue potion on it still. Her brow furrowed whenever she read something serious but if it were something unbelievable she'd either make a soft tutting noise or raise her eyebrow. Then Draco realised he was spending too much time in watching Hermione and looked down at the crumbs. He tossed them into a bin that gave a burp of appreciation.

He headed into his room and laid on his bed silently, staring at the high ceiling with a frown. No doubt his father would be back at the camp and what would he tell his mother about his son? The son who had turned against the Dark Lord and was under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix? That he was now, literally, a Potter supporter? In the care of Curls? Would she cry for him? Or would she simply not care and refuse to throw vases at his father's head?

Draco sighed. What did it matter? If the Order won the war his parents would wind up in Azkaban for life. Draco would wind up… well he didn't know. He knew he would be lucky to even be let back into Hogwarts for his final schooling year, let alone hired for a decent job. His surname really screwed his life up a lot.

And Pansy thought his life was now perfect. Yeah right. Perfect? There was no perfect. Just better or worse.

"Er… it's been an hour."

Draco looked over at Hermione standing awkwardly in the doorway. He stood up and looked at the mixture on her arm. It had turned into an aqua colour, signalling it was done.

"Right well go wash it off and you'll no longer be branded," said Draco.

Draco waited as Hermione went to the bathroom. He heard the tap running and sat down picking up the Daily Prophet. He frowned at the front page.

**Ministry Falling Apart**

_The Ministry of Magic is falling apart as the war continues with more Ministry officials winding up in St Mungo's injured or mentally unstable. Many of the top rating Ministry members have fallen victim to badly performed Imperious curses leaving many to wonder what security measures the Minister for Magic has for his workers. _

_When questioned about this major concern the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, answered quite harshly, "Proper measures are being taken! It isn't my fault they don't use them properly!" _

_However while our reporter, Benjamin Allan, was there for the day, he noticed that no Ministry worker had any protection and right before his eyes an attack took place. How can we trust our own Ministry if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could walk in without anyone standing in his way?_

"It worked!"

Draco looked up from the paper as Hermione ran our showing her clear up a bright grin on her face.

"It really worked!" she cried suddenly hugging Draco, "Thankyou!"

"Err… your welcome I guess," said Draco as she stepped back beaming. He cleared his throat and gestured to the front-page issue, "Did you read that?"

"Yeah. And it is true. Before Tonks left she was talking about someone a floor above her being placed under the curse in the elevator of all places. There really is no way of knowing if Scrimgeour is under the curse or not. I mean he seems his normal, obnoxious self," sighed Hermione glaring at the picture of the Minister, "At least Fudge attempted to keep the Ministry under control. That man seriously needs a reality check!"

"You don't like the new Minister?"

"No. All last year he constantly tried to turn Harry into the face of the Auror department. Harry wouldn't do it. He gladly admits he's Dumbledore's man through and through," said Hermione more softly before sighing, "But I suppose once this all ends they will bring in a proper person who can do the job properly."

"If we win."

Hermione shook her head at Draco who frowned at her, "We will win… you'll soon understand."

**_--_**

The day passed with Hermione dragging Draco to help out at the Healer's tent. Draco had to endure a lot of pleased looks when Hermione told them about him removing her brand, though they did seem a bit friendlier towards him after that.

It was being around sad, sick or injured people that made the day drag on for Draco. While Draco was counting down the time till dinner Hermione seemed right at home with it all. He helped her out with changing dressings, giving required medicine and even talking to people. Ginny and Blaise did their share but left early to help with dinner.

By the time six o'clock rolled around Draco was starving and even begging Hermione to let them leave.

"Okay, okay. Fine," sighed Hermione irritably, "We can go. Men and food."

Draco rolled his eyes at her as they stepped out into the cool night air, "Do you want to be a Healer or something?"

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't completely decided yet. But I guess I could work as a Healer. I think teaching would be interesting as well. What about you?"

"All depends on whether Hogwarts let me back in," said Draco truthfully but they dropped the conversation as they entered the centre tent.

People were silent, as it seemed McGonagall had finished reading a letter and looked pale. Draco looked at Blaise who also seemed silent. Hermione quickly sat down and Draco slowly took his seat beside her.

"That's all," said McGonagall folding it up and leaving.

"What happened?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny who only shook her head too shocked to talk, "Zabini?"

"Potter and his group were attacked on their way here. They managed to win but one of them is injured… really badly."

"Who?" asked Draco.

Ginny's eyes watered as she looked at Hermione, "C-Charlie."

Draco looked at Hermione as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Who is Charlie, sorry?"

"My brother!" snapped Ginny standing and hurrying out with Blaise giving a sigh and following.

Hermione hastily wiped tears away and gave a sniffle, "Charlie helped me when I was… raped. He found me afterwards and… and brought me back here."

"Oh… well they will be back soon, right? The Healer's will fix him right up," said Draco trying to sound positive for Hermione.

"We can only hope," she replied before looking over as a young woman with long curly blonde locks, "Penelope?"

The girl called Penelope turned to Hermione as Draco placed some roast chicken onto his plate with some vegetables. He drowned out whatever they were speaking about and focused on eating. His stomach seemed to scream out in delight as food entered it and screamed for seconds, which he gladly ate along with the dessert – trifle with some ice cream.

Beside him Hermione was still talking to Penelope though she seemed less eager. Finally, seeing a tense look on her face Draco tuned back into a conversation.

"It would be another blow though, if that happened. I couldn't cause him more pain."

"Leading him on would be just as wrong. Besides, _he_ assumed you both were together. He never gave you a chance to tell him the truth of your feelings, did he?"

Draco gave Hermione a curious look, instantly picking up on whom the he was. Hermione gave a nod and pushed away her half eaten dessert. Without waiting Draco stood and followed Hermione from the tent and directly back to the fallen tree. He sat down silently as she paced about in front of him. Every few moments she would stop, turn to Draco, then sigh and start again.

If this was what she did with Potter and Weasley, Draco did pity them. At least with Pansy when she had a problem she simply started complaining, no questions asked. Draco was about to finally ask what was wrong when Hermione finally spoke.

"Penelope said the letter said that they would be travelling non-stop tonight and should be here by mid morning tomorrow! Charlie needs urgent attention and well that means if they arrive Ron will be back and Ron is going to be in a right state and I plan on telling him I don't like him in that manner as soon as possible! But if Charlie _dies_ Ron will be really, really upset, and need me more then ever and how can I possibly break up with him if Charlie does die? It will only make him in a worse state!" cried Hermione before finally sitting beside Draco holding her head in her hands and shaking it with a long sigh.

Draco looked at Hermione with a slight frown before giving his reply, "Well for one thing you don't know if this Charlie is going to die. The letter said he was badly injured. And from what I heard you didn't have a chance to really tell Weasley you didn't harbour any romantic feelings towards him."

"I know! I really do know that… I just hate the fact I am going to hurt Ron!" cried Hermione looking at Draco desperately, "But by Merlin you should understand!"

"I should?"

"Yes! You are with bloody Parkinson and won't tell her you can't stand her! Like me, you are scared of hurting her feelings!"

"Hang on," said Draco in slight confusion, "When did this turn from being about your little drama with the Weasel King to me and Pansy?"

Hermione gave a sigh and shook her head, "Forget Malfoy. Just forget it… I'll deal with it my own way."

Hermione stood and sat up at the other end of her log picking at the bark. Draco gave a sigh and remained where he was. Why did the female gender have to be so damn frustrating? No matter what men did they always managed to put their foot in it one way or another. At least Draco felt he always managed too. It was like he had a constant case of foot in mouth disease. He glanced at Hermione and saw her wiping away a few tears.

With a sigh, Draco stood and walked over to her, leaning on the log in silence before turning slightly to face her.

"Pansy… Pansy has had a bit of a difficult life," said Draco quietly, "She is the way she is because of how she was brought up. Her mother… before Pansy her mother had another child. A son and well Pureblood families seem to think having boys is the best thing on earth. His name was Ramal Samuel Parkinson. Two years later, along came Pansy Loretta Parkinson. At first things for Pansy were great. She was loved… the daughter any parent would love. And then Ramal got sick. At the age of four he got cancer. Back then the magical world didn't have any proper cures, much like today really and they caught it too late. Three days before Ramal's fifth birthday, he died."

Hermione gasped, as she looked at Draco who nodded grimly, "That's awful."

"It is. Pansy's parents seemed to hate her after that, like it was her fault Ramal died. Since then they treated her like dirt. At Hogwarts she had attention and well, as you have obviously seen she thrives on it, craves it. One day she sort of just… attached herself to me like I was someone she would always be with. I mean yeah I get really annoyed with it and I can't stand it. It really makes it hard for me or anyone to like her. But then I think about her life and well… I just don't have the heart to tell her I just don't want to be with her."

Both Draco and Hermione remained silent for a few moments before Hermione shifted a bit on the log and spoke.

"Malfoy, have you tried asking her if you both could just be friends? That you won't abandon her, but try to be friends with her? Maybe she doesn't want you in the way everyone assumes. Perhaps she just needs someone to offer their friendship to her."

Draco frowned and shrugged, "Who says it would work?"

"Who says it wouldn't?"

Draco sighed, "Suppose it is worth a shot. Should I go see her now?"

Hermione gave a nod and jumped down from the log walking with Draco to the cell. As they neared it Draco remembered Flint and Montgomery.

"Err, Granger… what about Flint and Montgomery?"

"Like you said, if I say anything to them it will make them believe they won. I'm not giving them that satisfaction. Let them leer and jeer at me."

Draco gave her an impressed smile before entering the tent followed by Hermione.

Once again the cells were lit with the fire in the brackets. Draco led the way down to Pansy's tent and shot Flint and Montgomery scathing looks as they sniggered at Hermione, who simply ignored them as if they weren't there.

"Pansy," said Draco standing at her cell door seeing her sitting on her camp bed with her eyes closed, "I think we need to talk."

"What about?" she asked lazily opening her eyes to look at him coldly.

"About us."

"You've come to tell me you want to break up because you have fallen head over heels in love with Granger. Big surprise."

"No," said Draco frowning at her, "You know that would never happen. Look, Pansy… I really think we need to take a stab at being friends."

"Yeah all guys say that then they forget about the girl," snapped Pansy shrilly, "Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know abandonment with I bloody see it!"

"I won't abandon you Pansy! I _will_ be your friend! I just don't love you beyond friendship!"

Pansy gave a sniffle, "Sure, whatever Draco. Just run off with your Gryffindor, alright?"

"Pansy, I'm not bloody making this up! I mean every single word I'm saying! I know what your life was like and I know that what you need is friendship and I am offering it too you. But whether you take it or not… that's up to you."

Pansy said nothing as Draco stepped away from the cell to where Hermione was waiting silently. The pair walked out with Flint and Montgomery wolf whistling at Hermione who merely shot them a bored look silencing them.

"Do you think she will take it?" asked Hermione as they walked back to their tent.

Draco shrugged, "It's up to her in the end, isn't it?"

"Look, I could try and arrange a hearing for her but it might not be until after Harry and the others have returned. Everyone is on edge with Charlie's return."

Draco nodded and ducked into the tent. Blaise was laying on the lounge reading a book on Quidditch.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Asleep," replied Blaise.

"I'm gonna go shower."

Draco flopped down across from Blaise as Hermione ducked into her room gathering her sleeping clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

"You and The Granger get along well enough," said Blaise as if it were the weather he was discussing.

"Point being?" replied Draco eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well… those letters changed a lot between you."

Draco shrugged, "So?"

"Well- you are going to disagree with me- but I reckon you and The Granger have got chemistry."

Draco smirked and nodded, "You are right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I do disagree with you. Granger and I understand each other. You are just looking for something that doesn't exist. Besides, she is busy dealing with the Weasel King thing and I'm trying to make Pansy see we would be better off as friends."

"You are?"

Draco nodded and yawned, "I'm might head off to bed. Night."

"Night. And I bet you ten galleons it does exist."

"Right, whatever."

_Day Ninety_

"I think we will need that bucket of ice, Ginny."

Draco gave a groan and rolled onto his back.

"No, wait. We have a response."

Draco gave a sigh as he heard Blaise chuckling from the doorway. He opened his eyes to see Hermione looking down at him, hands on her hips.

"You are ridiculous. Haven't you ever heard of an alarm charm?"

"A what?" yawned Draco rubbing his eyes.

"I take that as a no. Well hurry up and shower, would you? It's a busy day today with the return of people."

Hermione strode out and Blaise continued to chuckle.

"Shut up," snapped Draco sitting up.

"Mate, Granger really was close to sending a shock spell through you at one stage but Weaselette talked her out of it."

Draco scowled as Blaise walked off chuckling to himself. After a quick shower Hermione and Ginny hurried him and Blaise to the central tent to eat a hasty meal before they were given the task of helping organise the lunch feast. Draco and Blaise were given the brain numbing jobs of peeling the potatoes without magic seeing as they were yet to be given back their wands. Hermione and Ginny however spent the morning mucking about with making meat pies and treacle tarts.

However when Draco looked up he nudged Blaise laughing. Hermione had a smudge of flour on her nose and forehead while Ginny had some in her hair. They quickly looked down at the pumpkin they now were peeling but Ginny saw the looks.

"What's so amusing about pumpkin?" she demanded.

"The-the colour. It makes me wonder if anyone would eat it if it were pink," replied Blaise hastily, "What do you think Draco?"

"I reckon it would be more interesting if it were the colour of flour," said Draco conversationally.

Blaise snorted and covered it with a cough but now Hermione was giving them both a disbelieving look like Ginny.

"That reminds me of a conversation Gryffindor's tend to have," said Ginny quickly, "Remember the late nights spent around the fireplace discussing whether Malfoy would be a better looking ferret if he had purple or green spots, Hermione?"

"Oh yeah. I will always stand by my claim of lime green stripes and shocking orange ears with pink whiskers," said Hermione with mock seriousness.

"Hmmm, much more interesting then a blonde ferret."

"Oh yes, yes. Much better."

Draco and Blaise just looked at the two before bursting out with laughter as Ginny scratched her cheek smearing more flour.

"Well," said Draco taking a deep breath as the two young woman looked at them in utmost confusion, "I think you both would make brilliant ghosts. That white colouring you got going on _really_ suits you both."

"What?" cried Ginny with a slight shake of the head, "Did you sniff some Hippogriff turd or something?"

"Perhaps a glance at your reflections would do the trick," suggested Blaise.

Hermione conjured up a mirror and looked at herself before chuckling, "Gin, you could have told me I had flour on my nose."

She handed Ginny the mirror who chuckled.

"And you could have informed me of the flour in my hair and on my face!"

Draco and Blaise chuckled before both got a face full of flour. They looked at the laughing Gryffindor's in silence before grabbing the nearest sack of flour and throwing fistfuls at the two screaming girls who ducked only gaining white hair in the process. After that a full out flour throwing war broke out with the four chasing after each other. Hermione dove under the table and crawled to the other end only to have Draco grab her from behind as she jumped up and rub a heap into her hair. She spun around to get him back when all four froze in shock.

"_WHAT_ IS GOING ON?"

The four turned to a stunned Molly Weasley as she entered the flour covered centre tent to see how the lunch was coming along.

"Flour everywhere… the potatoes and pumpkin aren't ready and the pies are half finished! You four… look at you!"

"THEY'RE HERE!" came a cry outside.

Without waiting Hermione and Ginny ran outside with Molly following. Draco and Blaise hastily followed having no choice. They stood amongst the crowd; some giving the pair odd looks as well as Hermione and Ginny.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginning running towards him.

Harry grinned and the laughed at her appearance before hugging her tightly.

"You look like a ghost, Gin," he chuckled.

"Charlie!" cried Molly seeing her son was being carried on a stretcher, "What's wrong with him?"

"A few bad cuts Molly," said Arthur, "He has lost a lot of blood."

Molly hurried off with her husband as everyone glared at Snape being dragged along by Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Bill. Draco and Blaise swapped shocked looked at the sight of their former Professor who simply sneered at everyone not recognising the two covered in flour. Draco turned back in time to see Weasley hurrying towards an awkward looking Hermione.

"Look at you," said Ron smiling at her, "Did you and Ginny get into a flour fight?"

"Something like that," mumbled Hermione crossing her arms in front of her, "Ron we need to-"

At that moment Ron had spotted Draco and Blaise. Although it had taken him a few moments to recognise them, when he did, a look of pure loathing crossed his face.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

"-talk."

**A/N: And so that is where I leave you until the next chapter! So how will Ron take to Hermione telling him how she feels and also the news of Draco and Blaise being under protection, not to mention Harry's response? Well, review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I won't bore you with a long authors note…**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter!**

_Chapter Ten_

_Still Day Ninety…_

Draco and Blaise looked at each other then back at a furious looking Ron and Harry. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be rooted to the spots they were standing as the people around them were suddenly starting to disappear. The others who had gone with Harry and Ron were at the Healers tent getting checked over with McGonagall with them.

"Well?" snapped Ron glaring at the two.

"Erm," said Ginny before looking at Hermione helplessly, "Mione?"

"Perhaps we should go talk in our tent," said Hermione as calmly as possible, "Please?"

Harry gave a silent nod as Ron looked from Draco and Blaise stiffly to a helpless Hermione and Ginny. He finally nodded and started in the direction of Hermione's old tent.

"Not that way. Follow us," spoke up Ginny, "Zabini, Malfoy – you know the drill."

"Yeah we go wherever you two go," sighed Blaise as him and Draco started following the four keeping a decent distance between them and Harry and Ron, "This is awkward."

Draco nodded before muttering, "Potter is yet to really react."

"And Granger has to dump the Weasel."

"Oh that'll be fun."

Blaise shot Draco a curious look, "Fun? Fun because you will finally have Granger to yourself or because you want to see someone else miserable?"

"Why on earth do you keep thinking I like her?" cried Draco loudly causing the said person to look at him with a frown and earn a look of pure disgust from Ron.

"Bit of an over reaction, wouldn't you say?"

"Shut up, Blaise," sighed Draco as they reached the tent and walked in behind the other four.

Harry and Ron sat down as Draco and Blaise stood by the bookcases silently. Ginny and Hermione however sat across from them both wondering where to begin. Ginny however really couldn't say anything as it all began with Hermione and the letter writing.

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing that simple fact, "Well… it starts pretty simply actually."

"Is that so?" said Ron glaring over at Draco and Blaise who returned the look.

"Yes it is," snapped Ginny, "So just be quiet!"

"Just listen Ron," said Harry quietly.

Ron gave a noise of annoyance but turned his blue-eyed gaze to a nervous Hermione.

"Well the day after you two left with the others I got a letter," said Hermione calmly, "From someone I didn't know. They were really depressed and lonely and were obviously in need of some supportive contact… so… I wrote back."

Ron opened his mouth to talk but Ginny gave him a sharp look, her brown-eyed gaze staring at him coldly from her flour covered face.

"They wrote back and so the letter writing continued. Throughout that we started giving each other clues about ourselves… Grey-Eyed learnt who I was and I picked up on who they were soon after. It was Malfoy," said Hermione with a sigh, "After a lot of thought… I wrote back to him. Before you start screaming at me like a mad man, Ron – hear me out."

Ron, who was going red in the face, turned to Harry gesturing for him to say something. Harry looked at Ron then at Hermione.

"I'm not saying anything until I hear the entire story," said Harry, "And breathe Ron."

Draco bit back a laugh as Ron let out a long breath, his face losing some of its redness.

"It wasn't an easy choice to keep writing to Malfoy," continued Hermione, "I knew you both would hate me… but other then Ginny I had no one to talk to. Not about the going ons of the Order but what was happening to _me_ and the same goes for Malfoy."

"Alright so how did Malfoy and Zabini wind up here?" asked Ron forcing calmness into his voice.

"A group of Death Eaters attacked the guard at Hogwarts," said Ginny picking up where Hermione let off, "Hermione and I joined the group in heading to Hogsmeade and we out numbered the group of Death Eaters. So after capturing them, ten of us headed to Hogwarts to find the others. We did and returned to Hogsmeade staying over night. Hermione knew that You-Know-Who would send out a group to get the captured Death Eaters. So… after discussing it with me, Hermione wrote to Malfoy telling him they had captured the Death Eater's and that we were smart enough to know that You-Know-Who would have sent out a group to kill us and get back those we captured."

"You told the enemy you had them?" cried Ron angrily.

Hermione turned from Ron and looked at Harry, even he looked furious, "We haven't finished. Malfoy wrote back telling us the plan and what time they would arrive. This gave the Order the upper hand! We set up a really… obvious trap and captured the Death Eaters – including Greyback. Malfoy and Zabini kind of knew what was happening but I don't know… they followed us."

"Okay," said Harry glancing over at Draco and Blaise who merely gazed back at him with slight smug looks, "Why aren't they in the cell tents with the others?"

"I got them both a hearing arranged. What… Harry," Hermione took a deep breath and glanced down at her hands, fiddling with a brown bracelet, before looking at Harry again, "What did Dumbledore offer Malfoy before… you know?"

"Protection," muttered Harry.

"You know Malfoy would have taken it, don't you?"

Harry nodded slightly but said nothing.

"Under the influence of Veritaserum both Zabini and Malfoy told us everything and they aren't guilty. Shut it Ron!" snapped Ginny who was speaking again, "They were forced into becoming Death Eater's, and they are now under the protection of the Order. Hermione and I are in charge of them. They can't escape with the camps high protection and haven't got their wands back."

No one said anything. Blaise gave a sigh and leant on the desk behind him as Draco rocked back and forth on his feet, hands in his pockets. Ginny tried to wipe some flour from her shirt to no avail as Hermione glanced at her two best friends nervously.

"So," said Ron, "You're all buddy like with Malfoy and Zabini now?"

Ginny gave a sigh and looked at Ron angrily but he was focused on Hermione.

"You write to Malfoy… and what? Become his friend?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked up at Ron in surprise, "We understand each other. That's all."

"Harry! Don't you find this a bit… wrong?"

Harry stood up and gave a sigh, "I don't know what to think at the moment."

Draco and Blaise watched as Harry walked out of the tent. Both glanced at each other and headed to their bedroom as Ginny muttered something about needing a shower.

Draco sat on his bed as Blaise flopped onto his with a sigh.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face?" asked Blaise, "He looked crossed between anger and being shit scared."

"The guy killed Dumbledore. He is entering a camp full of Dumbledore supporters," pointed out Draco, "If I were him I'd be crapping my pants too."

Blaise gave a nod of agreement and peered towards the door casually, "Do you reckon they are breaking up?"

Draco shrugged and yanked off his robe shaking it.

The flour flew everywhere from the black robe as Hermione's voice drifted in sounding upset.

"- a chance! I'm sorry!"

"If Malfoy hadn't written to you none of this would have happened!"

Blaise looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco merely folded his robe up and focused on cleaning the rest of his clothing.

"Ron I wanted to tell you the truth the moment you kissed me!" cried Hermione, "You had to leave before I could!"

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy!"

"No! Nothing like that is going on between us! Why are you assuming that?"

"You live with the guy!"

"It's my job!"

"Likely story. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Ginny is getting it on with Zabini!"

There was silence with the sound of the bathroom door opening. Draco and Blaise looked at each other silently, neither knowing what to do. Get involved or just stay in the room where it was reasonably safe?

"So," came the Weaselette's voice, "Getting it on with Zabini?"

"I shouldn't have said that," came Ron's much calmer voice.

"But you're free to assume Hermione and Malfoy have something happening? She told me as soon as you left that she didn't have time to tell you she didn't like you in that manner! And her and Malfoy… honestly Ron! There is no time to consider romance!"

"Ginny," came Hermione's quiet voice, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to shower… Ron, perhaps you should just leave."

**_--_**

Draco and Blaise stepped into the centre tent behind Hermione and Ginny and hour of so later. It was full of people eating lunch that Molly had managed to finish whilst cleaning up the flour. The four sat together at the end of the table. Draco spotted Harry and Ron at the other end talking with Lupin, Tonks, and Molly.

"How is Charlie?" asked Ginny looking over at her brother Bill.

"He'll be fine. How are you?"

"Fine. I missed you and the others though. When will we be told anything?"

"Tonight I assume. McGonagall is going over the information we gathered and studying the Horcrux with Moody and Flitwick."

"What was it again?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's mirror."

"How will they destroy it?" asked Hermione scooping some more pie onto her plate.

"Wait… what is a Horcrux?" asked Draco in confusion before looking at Hermione, "You said we would understand and I don't."

Bill frowned at Draco, "Not to sound rude, but I thought living with the Death Eater's you would know this sort of thing?"

"Depends on how far in the circle you are," answered Blaise, "Draco's father would know a fair bit but they escaped."

"So I heard."

"Well, what is a Horcrux?" asked Draco again.

"A Horcrux is… well its horrible really," said Hermione looking at her meal before looking directly at Draco, "What it is, is an object which holds part of a persons soul."

Both Draco and Blaise frowned in confusion. Hermione gave a sigh and Draco could tell she was switching to her encyclopaedia mode.

"You see Voldemort – oh not you two as well – _Voldemort_ spilt his soul into six pieces, with the seventh part remaining in him."

"How… how did he do it?" asked Blaise.

"To do such a thing a person needs to do the most horrible act of evil possible – murdering someone. Doing something like that damages the soul. The person takes the torn piece and well… places it in an object."

"And so Potter has been tracking these bits down?"

"In his second year Harry found one- the diary Malfoy's father purposely gave Ginny," said Hermione, "It was destroyed, obviously. Dumbledore destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Then there was the pocket watch… Helga Hufflepuff's cup, his snake, and now the mirror."

"So that was why he was so angry when the snake went missing," mused Blaise, "Always did wonder why he kept it so close by."

"So destroy the mirror and then _him_?" asked Draco

"We hope that's the way it goes," said Hermione shifting in her seat uncomfortably, "But enough talk about that."

Blaise and Draco swapped curious looks. Draco glanced at Hermione to see her focusing on eating her pie. He turned and looked down at the other end of the table meeting the suspicious stare of Harry Potter. Draco gave him a raised eyebrow look before turning back to his meal.

**_--_**

"You must love this log or something," said Draco jokingly as Hermione settled herself on it once more with him sitting beside her.

"No one else comes this close to the boundary really," replied Hermione as they heard another explosion, "So you never heard of Horcruxes before?"

"Not a word of them. But it sounds horrible like you said, so no wonder I haven't until now."

Hermione just nodded, "I was with them when they found the pocket watch and the snake. Then they left when I was out fighting to try and locate the mirror. They got word of where it was and came back to inform McGonagall before leaving again."

"And leaving you behind," added Draco.

Hermione gave a nod and sighed, "After this… its all up to Harry."

"So he is the Chosen One?"

Hermione nodded but said nothing more of it as an owl hooted in a nearby tree. Both turned as they heard voices and saw Harry and Ron walking along talking. Both spotted Hermione and Draco and froze. Draco stood understanding what was going through the friend's minds. From their position it would look they were holding hands or something.

"Maybe you should take me to the tent and leave with me the Weaselette," said Draco, "Then you could go talk to them?"

Hermione turned away from the pair who were heading in the opposite direction, "No point anyway. The meetings about to begin."

The two walked back to the camp and into the centre tent, which had been set up similar to how it looked when Draco had his hearing. Draco and Hermione sat in a middle row with Blaise and Ginny. Silence fell around the room as McGonagall took her place.

"Good evening all of you," she said in her brisk tone, "As you are all well aware of, members of the Order returned to us today with the murderer Severus Snape and also the last Horcrux. Tonight it will be destroyed leaving only Voldemort to be defeated by Harry himself.

"However, if Voldemort is defeated that does not mean the war is over. His Death Eaters will rise against us in revenge for destroying their leader. Thankfully we will have the Australian Order members arriving at the end of this month, they will aide us in bringing down this evil for good."

The discussion continued about the war and how the Order was going. By midnight it ended with everyone standing to either return to the battlefield or go to bed.

"Have you spoken to Harry?" asked Hermione walking alongside Ginny.

"He won't talk to me," sighed Ginny.

Draco hung back with Blaise as the two women walked a few steps ahead talking.

"Horcruxes," said Blaise shaking his head, "You know I vaguely remember my mother mentioning them when I was little. I don't remember much but I do know she said it was something no one should do."

"Especially when you have to kill people to achieve it," pointed out Draco, "But I reckon there is more too it."

"What do you mean?"

"Granger won't discuss the final battle between Potter and You-Know-Who."

"Would you discuss a fight your friend might die in?"

"No, but still. It has something to do with the whole Chosen One thing I reckon."

"Hurry up you two!" barked Ginny looking over her shoulder at the pair, "Enough with checking out our backsides!"

Both Blaise and Draco looked at Ginny wide eyed who merely chuckled at the pair and turned around with Hermione hitting her on the arm with a laugh.

Once inside the tent all parted ways either using the bathroom, getting changed, or going to bed. Draco exited the bathroom to find Hermione sitting on the lounge reading the _Evening Prophet_.

"Can't sleep?" asked Draco.

"No. Not with Snape's trial on tomorrow and Wormtail's," sighed Hermione lowering the paper, "Just so you know, you are yet to be threatened."

Draco sat across from her frowning, "Threatened?"

"By Harry and Ron. Once they cool down they will warn you to not try anything on Ginny and I or hurt us."

"I was wondering when that would come," admitted Draco with his normal drawling tone, "Don't you get tired of them playing your protector?"

"My protector?"

"Well like you said, they won't let you fight because they think you're too fragile with what happened."

"Malfoy," said Hermione sounding a little frustrated, "It's only natural of them to protect me."

"Just admit it. You did in the letter's, you want to fight, and they won't let you."

"I-I have to stay here and keep an eye on you and, and Zabini."

"But you would rather be fighting like everyone else."

Hermione frowned at him, though Draco merely looked at her pointedly, "I… you," she gave a sigh and looked down at the paper.

"Scared to admit I am correct?"

"No."

"Then answer the original question."

"We all protect each other. I would protect them the same way," said Hermione looking up at Draco.

"But?"

"But fine! I do get sick of it-sometimes."

"And if you had the choice between watching over me and fighting, which would you rather do?"

Hermione shifted on the seat a little, brushing some lint off her yellow with thin white stripes pyjama pants, "I'd rather be fighting."

"Wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Hermione shot him a glare, "Alright, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you like to be out there fighting?"

"Depends on which side I was fighting on," shrugged Draco sliding down a bit so he was half sitting up.

"Alright, the Order's side."

Draco glanced at Hermione, "Well… yeah."

"But you would be stumped if it came to facing your father, right?"

"Would you like to have the choice of killing your father or not?"

"No. No one would."

Draco just nodded, "Even if he is an evil bastard. He's my father no matter what."

Hermione just nodded and looked at the paper. Draco watched her silently before standing and going to bed. She was annoying him with her uncanny knack of understanding his thoughts. He was the same way with her, but that was Hermione's fault, right? She made her self easy too understand despite her so-called guard.

_Day Ninety-one_

"We need a word with Malfoy and Zabini."

Draco and Blaise exited their room to see Hermione step away from the door to let Harry and Ron in. She turned to face the pair before heading into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Draco and Blaise eyed Harry and Ron as they did the same to them.

"Well, get on with it," sighed Blaise finally, crossing his arms.

"No touching either of them in anyway," said Harry, "You try and hurt them and I swear – we both swear – you both will live to regret it. And believe me when I say we both will be watching you two closely regardless of the protection the Order is giving you two."

"Does that cover it?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean does that cover it?" snapped Ron.

"One: We both knew this was coming long before you two calmed down," said Draco, "And two: Granger even knew it was coming. I bet you anything she is standing at that closed door listening, right Granger?"

The door opened and Hermione stepped out looking a little sheepish. Her two best friends looked at her incredulously as she shrugged.

"So are the threats finished with?" asked Blaise boredly.

"They are," said Hermione stopping Ron from opening his mouth.

Draco flopped down on the lounge to read the paper as Blaise returned to the bedroom. Ron looked at Hermione silently before leaving.

"He's hurt," said Harry as if that explained it all.

"I know," replied Hermione, "I can't force myself to like him in that way, you know that."

Harry nodded, "And I get why you didn't tell him before we left."

"Are you angry though, with everything?"

Draco shot the two a glance. If anyone else walked in they would assume something was happening between the two friends but after years of observing the pair Draco knew it was a platonic thing.

"I still don't know," admitted Harry, "I know… you Malfoy, didn't do anything willingly despite how cocky you acted at school. But it's just something I need time to completely understand and accept. I guess Ron's the same."

Draco looked up at the Potter once more and gave a short nod as Hermione did the same. Draco turned back to the paper drowning out the two as the talk moved onto something different causing the pair to laugh every now and then. The female Weasley soon arrived and joined the pair announcing that Charlie was doing much better.

Draco flicked through the paper absently remembering Hermione's truthful comment the night before: "But you would be stumped if it came to facing your father, right?"

It was true, he would be. He wouldn't know what to do if it came to facing his father on the battlefield. Would he duel him? Would he stand there and let his father kill him? Would he run like a fool? Or would someone jump in and take over the duelling for him, saving him from making the crucial decision? Draco didn't know. He sat upright wanting to go for a walk and think out the matter but he wasn't allowed. He looked over at Hermione and briefly wondered if she would see he needed some time out of the tent, but the choice was gone with her looking at him.

"Care for a walk, Malfoy?"

**A/N: Well the next chapter returns to being fully on Hermione… well the next five do! Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's been busy with my family moving and work... anyway here is the chapter! And thanks for the reviews.**

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.

_Chapter Eleven_

_Still day Ninety-one_

Hermione glanced at Draco as they walked along the edge of the camp to the log. They always wound up at the log. It was like their spot, weirdly enough. It made them look as if they were a couple that met up at a personal location, which they clearly weren't! Hermione just knew Draco needed to escape the confines of the tent for a while and she could understand that.

"Something bugging you?" asked Hermione glancing over at the forest as another explosions sounded. She was itching to go join the fight.

"Just thinking of something you said last night," replied Draco settling himself on the log, "When's the hearing?"

"After lunch. So what are you thinking about?"

"Could I truly face my father on the battle field if the time ever came?" said Draco with Hermione watching him closely, "Could I duel him? Kill him? Would I run or stand there shitting myself?"

"I see."

Draco gave a sigh and looked at Hermione, "You are lucky to have parents not involved in the war. I mean I know you don't get to see them but… you know, least you know they are away from all of this."

"I guess so."

"So tomorrow is the nineteenth, huh?"

Hermione smiled, "The eighteenth birthday. Wow, how thrilling."

"Great spirit you got there."

Hermione chuckled, "Over whelming, isn't it? No… it's really just another day overall. I'm just a year older, that's all."

"But it's your birthday."

"I know that. I do have a calendar like everybody else. But how can I possibly celebrate it when people will return from battle wounded or possibly dead?" asked Hermione looking at Draco seriously, "I mean yeah, I guess we can kind of celebrate with the last Horcrux destroyed last night… but I just can't."

"I guess I understand that."

"No one else does."

"No I think they do. They just want a chance to escape the reality and celebrate a birthday the normal way."

Hermione sighed and smiled at Draco causing him to look at her in confusion, "You are a lot smarter then you look, you know?"

Draco actually smiled at her and shrugged, "What can I say? Ruggedly handsome, mature and smart… I am the whole package."

Hermione laughed out loud as he flexed one his arms showing the muscles. She shook her head and let out a deep breath calming down.

"Yeah, don't let your ego inflate too much will you? We'll never be able to fit your head into the tent at this rate."

Draco gave her a slight shove and Hermione just smiled. Glancing at her watch she saw they had to get to lunch before the all-important trial. She was yet to wrangle one for Pansy but would do so as soon as she possibly could. She knew Draco cared for the young Slytherin in the friendship kind of way. Then there was Flint and Montgomery. Hermione knew she would eventually have to tell absolutely everyone that they were responsible for raping her. So far only Draco, Ginny and Blaise knew. Hermione wasn't game to tell Harry and Ron knowing that they would attempt to murder the two Death Eaters.

In the centre tent everyone had arrived for an early lunch. Hermione and Draco managed to get two seats across from Harry and Ron. Ron ignored the two with Harry greeting Hermione pleasantly and nodding to Draco half-heartedly.

"So… do you think they will get Snape with the Veritaserum?" Hermione asked conversationally to no one in particular.

"We can only hope," replied Harry after a moments silence, "There are ways around it right?"

"Yeah. They can declare innocence or seal their throats. But the person needs their wand to seal their throat and I think you have to be innocent to really declare innocence."

"Well one way or another the truth will come from Snape's foul mouth," said Harry glaring down at his mashed potatoes as though they were the image or Snape's face, "He is on high security watch. Hagrid is standing guard at the moment with Moody and Mr Weasley."

"I think that is the sole reason why Hagrid came back here," said Hermione, "To make sure Snape paid for murdering Dumbledore."

"He will pay. They can extract my memory if they need proof."

"Everyone knows he did it Harry. Why else would he have fled Hogwarts?"

"Because he is a git," spoke up Ron bitterly.

Hermione gave a sigh and looked at him, "Say what you really want to say Ron."

"He could have fled to protect Malfoy."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco looked at Ron frowning at him in disbelief.

"You really are a bitter person, Ronald," snapped Hermione, "Harry saw Snape kill him. And if you are saying that it was Malfoy then you clearly don't believe Harry."

"I know Harry saw Snape kill Dumbledore! But Snape could also have fled the school for other reasons!"

"What other possible reasons could it be? I think murdering someone is a pretty big reason to flee!"

Ron was silent proving he could think of no other reasons. Both Hermione and Ron glared at each other a little longer before looking down at their meals in silence.

"Anyway," said Harry after a few minutes as he glanced between his two warring best friends, "I heard you are leading a group to get the people from the Australian Order at the end of this month?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll need to replace McLaggen though. I highly doubt he will be ready, let alone stable enough to go."

"Well I'll go," said Harry.

Hermione nodded, "I was hoping you'd offer seeing as you know the muggle world as well as I do and you are a top flyer."

Harry grinned, "Gee Hermione, full of compliments today, huh?"

Hermione chuckled and finished her meal. At the end she left with Draco. The sky was filling with dark clouds signalling a storm was slowly building up.

"Do you want to see Pansy?"

Draco shook his head and focused on the ground as they walked back to their tent to wait for the start of the trial. Hermione looked at Draco frowning a little. He had normally been rather talkative around her whenever they were alone together.

"You aren't letting what Ron said get to you, are you?" asked Hermione curiously, "He was just being a prat."

"I know. What if Snape says something to get me locked up again?"

Hermione frowned, "Have you done anything that could possibly get you locked up?"

"I don't think so. Everything I did last year was because I was forced too. I hated attempting to find ways to kill Dumbledore. I did it half heartedly."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure things will turn out fine."

Draco shrugged, "I guess we can only hope that really is the case."

**_--_**

Everyone stood silently watching Peter Pettigrew be led in. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he tensed up beside her. Draco and Blaise were silent on Hermione's other side, with Ginny at the end of the row. Ron was sitting with his brother's, wanting to keep a clear distance between himself and Hermione.

Everyone sat as Wormtail was chained to his seat and the truth potion forced down his mouth.

"Name?" barked McGonagall coldly.

"Peter Pettigrew," came his monotone reply, though he could be heard wheezing from where Hermione was sitting.

"Did you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"He didn't belong there," hissed Harry to Hermione.

"Who were you friends with?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans."

"Then why," came McGonagall's voice growing colder by the second, "Did you turn over James and Lily Potter to Voldemort?"

Despite being under the influence of the truth serum, Wormtail visibly flinched. Harry was visibly tense and Hermione held onto his hand reassuringly.

"I-I couldn't say no to the Dark Lord! He is powerful! If I didn't he would have killed me!"

"Many other people would have died before turning over their friends! However you didn't! Did you fake your own death, in turn killing innocent muggles?"

"Yes!"

"Did you know Sirius Black was blamed for the horrendous act?"

"Yes!"

"Did you return to the Dark Lord, thirteen years later, at your own free will?"

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"Did you assist other Death Eaters in murdering a group of innocent muggles one month ago?"

"Yes!"

The questioning continued with Wormtail's wheezing growing worse by the second. Once McGonagall was finished the serum had worn off and Wormtail was whimpering loudly.

"Take him away," ordered McGonagall firmly, "And bring in Severus Snape!"

A loud murmur rippled through the tent as Wormtail was led out. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and looked at Draco.

"Everything will be fine," she said reassuringly, unsure whether she should hold his hand reassuringly or pat him on the arm gently.

"I know… but that doesn't stop me from being nervous or anything," replied Draco.

Everyone suddenly stood and the crowds mumbling steadily grew to angry cries. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm tightly as he made a movement to go for Snape.

"Harry – don't. After this is done he will be dealt with," said Hermione firmly.

"How? He can't exactly get the kiss, can he? The Dementor's are working for Voldemort!" shouted Harry angrily.

"Something will be done. Just calm down!"

Everyone started sitting as Snape was bound to the chair. Hermione kept hold of Harry's arm but let go as Ginny stood to move to the spare seat on the other side of Harry. Hermione, like everybody else looked at Snape. He sat on the chair sneering coldly at all in the room. An Auror stepped forward and jammed down the serum down his throat. The sneer vanished as Snape's face became expressionless.

"Your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"To what school did you attend and work at?"

"Hogwarts."

"Have you always been a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Even when you declared loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Did Albus Dumbledore know this?"

"No."

"Did you murder Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Draco Malfoy was given the order too. His mother came to me begging me to help him when the time came. I entered an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy and I assume you know what happens if you don't complete an Unbreakable Vow."

"So you killed Albus Dumbledore to save your own skin?"

"Yes."

Hermione jumped as Harry stood up, looking livid. Ginny was desperately trying to pull him back to the seat, but Harry shook her off avoiding Hermione, who tried to do the same.

"Did you feel _proud_ murdering Professor Dumbledore?" shouted Harry angrily causing all to look at him in surprise, even McGonagall, "He trusted you! Gave you a second chance and you threw it all away for Voldemort! What did he supposedly offer you? Treasures beyond your wildest dreams? Power? A chance to stand beside him?"

"Harry," whispered Hermione, "Sit down!"

"No!" shouted Harry shooting Hermione an angry look before turning back to Snape, "He is a liar and would never give you that! He would kill you in an instant if you did one wrong thing!"

"The Dark Lord is more powerful then Dumbledore ever was!" shouted Snape, "I am his most trusted servant, and when I am free he will reward me!"

"What? For allowing us to destroy his last Horcrux?"

Snape paled.

"Did you seriously believe we would leave it sitting around whole?" snarled Harry, "Not that smart are you?"

"Mr Potter, that is enough! Either sit down silently or leave!" shouted McGonagall.

Hermione and Ginny both yanked Harry down to his seat but McGonagall merely ordered for Snape to be led away once again so the older Order members could decide on what to do with Wormtail and Snape.

Everyone filed out, except those in charge of the decision-making. Harry stormed off to his tent with Ginny hurrying. Blaise went to follow but Hermione grabbed him by the robe stopping him.

"Don't. Just let Ginny talk with Harry alone," said Hermione, "Come on. We may as well head back to our tent."

_Day Ninety-two: Hermione's Birthday_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cried Ginny as a bleary eyed Hermione exited the bedroom the next morning.

"Huh?" mumbled Hermione running a hand through her knotty hair.

"September the nineteenth? Your birthday? Eighteen!"

Hermione finally nodded and allowed Ginny to hug her.

"You go wake up and I'll get your present," said Ginny happily.

Hermione gave a mumble and flopped down on the lounge, jumping back up as she landed on two legs. Spinning around she saw Draco looking at her half asleep.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled before yawning.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Somewhere between seven and eight I assume."

At that moment Harry walked in grinning holding a wrapped gift, "Happy birthday!"

Hermione smiled and gave him a hug before taking the gift. She unwrapped it revealing a book on the history of famous witches.

"Oh wow," said Hermione, her eyes wide as she took in the thick book, "This is brilliant! Thankyou Harry!"

Hermione hugged him again as Ginny emerged with her gift for Hermione. Only she looked at Harry, who looked back at her awkwardly. Hermione glanced between the two before taking the offered gift from Ginny. She opened it revealing a quill set with near white parchment.

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione brightly before placing it with the book, "I'll err… go get dressed. Malfoy you should do the same."

Hermione turned shooting Draco a pointed look telling him to get a move on. Draco stood, doing a mocking salute before heading to his room. Hermione entered her room and dressed into a pair of jeans and a red polo top with red slip on, round toe shoes. She brushed her hair up into a curly ponytail and left her room to see Ginny sitting on the lounge looking rather worried and upset.

"Gin?" said Hermione walked over to her and kneeling down in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"Last night… after I calmed Harry down we started talking and then kissing," said Ginny before taking a deep breath, "Things were getting really… you know, heated. We nearly went the whole way before both of us pulled out of it quickly."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny in surprise, "Whoa."

"I know! And now things are really awkward between us. I mean… I don't know what he's thinking because he just won't tell me. He left practically straight after you went to get changed!"

"I think Harry is trying to keep you at a certain distance," said Hermione thoughtfully, "He _did _break up with you for a reason you know?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I know. He doesn't want You-Know-Who to use me as bait or anything like that."

"Well, perhaps you should just talk to him. Hear him out and let him hear you out as well."

Ginny gave a slow nod as Draco walked out with Blaise.

"I'll go get dressed," sighed Ginny heading into the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday, Granger," said Blaise.

Hermione smiled and thanked him before her and Draco headed off to breakfast. They walked along silently with a few people calling out happy birthday to Hermione. As they neared the centre tent, Ron came running towards them holding something.

"H-happy Birthday," he said breathlessly holding out the gift.

Hermione smiled and took it, unwrapping it reveal a silver photo frame with a picture of Hermione, Ron, and Harry during the sixth year. Hermione smiled and looked at Ron happily.

"Thanks Ron. It's lovely."

Ron shrugged, "Look… sorry for being an utter git to you."

"It's okay," said Hermione ignoring Draco who had looked away, rolling his eyes.

The three walked to the centre tent where Hermione got even more gifts ranging from more books to silk robes. From her parents she was given an expensive bracelet, clothes, and a letter telling her how much she was loved.

Hermione grinned happily as she lowered the letter and slipped the bracelet on. After breakfast, she led a reluctant Draco to the tent to put away her birthday gear.

"So," she said entering the lounge room like area, "Do you want to see Parkinson today?"

"Sure, why not?" sighed Draco standing up boredly.

"Your enthusiasm overwhelms me," said Hermione sarcastically as they walked out.

"Wonderful."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look but said nothing as they walked slowly to the cell tent. As they entered Flint and Montgomery walked to the cell bars and leered at Hermione. Hermione felt her body both tense with anger and fear. Instinctively she stepped closer to Draco actually holding onto his robe sleeve loosely. Draco looked at her with a slight frown, but Hermione was purposely keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. She finally let go and stood by the wall looking down at her feet as Draco talked softly to Pansy.

Hermione felt eyes on her and looked up meeting the sneering gaze of Severus Snape. Hermione glared at him and looked away.

"I always did think you were the snob of the Gryffindor's," said Snape coldly before looking at Draco, "I give up my life for you and this is how you repay me by teaming up with Potter, the blood traitors and mudbloods?"

Draco turned from Pansy and glared at Snape, "I never asked you to help me!"

"Malfoy," said Hermione grabbing his arm and pulling him away, "Let's just go."

"Oh look at that," came Montgomery's sneering voice, "The Mudblood and Pureblood. In love."

Hermione finally looked at them, shooting them a cold glare. This time Draco grabbed onto her arm, but Hermione whipped out her wand, pointing it at Montgomery.

"Say something else, creep!"

"Teach her how to remove the brand, Malfoy?" asked Flint noticing Hermione's brand free arm.

"_Levicorpus_!" snapped Hermione.

Draco's eyes widened as Flint flew up into the air, looking as if an invisible Hagrid was holding him up by one ankle.

"Shut your mouths," cried Hermione, "You may think you have beaten me but believe me when I say I will have the last word!"

Hermione waved her wand and Flint dropped to the ground with a hard thump. Turning, Hermione walked out with Draco hurrying along behind her.

"Perfect way to ruin today!" fumed Hermione storming towards the log with Draco trying to keep up with her fast strides, "I let them get to me… I thought I was past it when the nightmares stopped… but no!" Hermione stopped and turned to Draco in tears, "They terrify me! They really… re-really scare me." Hermione placed her hands over her face as her tears started to fall continuously.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her drawing her into them. Hermione clutched onto their robes tightly as she sobbed helplessly. She hadn't worked past it and knew it would take more then no longer having nightmares to make what happened go away.

Her crying continued on for a good ten minutes before she finally felt calm enough to pull away from the hug. She looked up at Draco who was looking at her with true concern.

"Thanks," mumbled Hermione wiping her face clean, "You didn't have too."

"I hate seeing girls cry," shrugged Draco, "And well, you looked like you could've done with a shoulder to cry on."

Hermione managed a short chuckle before gesturing to his tear dotted shirt, "Sorry about that."

"Ah well. But are you okay?"

Hermione shrugged as she gave a sniffle, "I don't know. I just… I can't believe I let them get to me like that."

"What was that spell you did on Flint?" asked Draco as they continued on their way to the log.

"Something Harry found in a book. I've never actually used it before. But well, it did make Flint pee his pants."

"He did what?"

Hermione nodded actually laughing, "I noticed as I dropped him. He had an actual wet patch appearing on his underwear."

Draco laughed and surprising Hermione slung an arm around her shoulders, "Well you have something to hold over him now."

Hermione grinned, "I guess I do."

Draco removed his arm with a slight cough and looked around, "So… do you think they'll try and a plan surprise party?"

"I have no idea. If they do then… I think I would like it. Give me something to enjoy today."

"You must really be missing your parents, huh?"

Hermione nodded, "I can tell they really miss me… Mum the most. Her and I are so close and you know, we always had a little birthday party the day before I'd return to Hogwarts."

"That sounds nice."

Hermione nodded again and looked at Draco, "What about you?"

"I'd get sent birthday packages. A sack of gold… candy and sometimes clothing, but yeah. Nothing thrilling."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Maybe it will be different this year."

"How so?"

"Well… if we go back to Hogwarts… we… what would _we_ be? Acquaintances? Friend's? Or people who just hung out during the war?"

"Well… I don't know."

"Me either," agreed Hermione, "I suppose we'll see how it goes, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

**A/N: There you go. Lots of stuff happened! Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I don't get to write as often as I would like anymore due to working now. Writing is squeezed in when possible, normally on the weekend when I am buggered. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Twelve_

_Still Day Ninety-two: Hermione's Birthday… _

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione laughed as she walked into the centre tent to see it converted into like a ball like room. Small tables were around the edges with plates of Hermione's favourite food and the centre was bare to dance on. The ceiling was draped with white and sparkly silver crepe paper with an actual glittering disco ball.

"I wasn't expecting… _this_," said Hermione looking around the tent in awe, "I will admit I was expecting something but nothing like this!"

Behind her Draco was looking around the tent impressed with how far they had gone to throw the perfect birthday bash for Hermione. It just proved everyone at the camp loved her.

"Let's get started!" cried Molly, waving her wand causing the candles on tables to light up not just the normal colour of flames, but also a variety of colours ranging from the normal golden orange to bright pink.

Hermione headed over to what was her table with Draco following. Both sat down along with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Blaise and began eating the delicious food. Draco and Blaise mainly stayed silent listening to the four reminisce about adventures they'd been on, hilarious stories of pure embarrassment and stories from their lives before Hogwarts.

"I can remember one year my mother had to work on my birthday," said Hermione looking a little sad, "It was the year I turned 10 actually. Originally it was planned that we would go to the movies and see Snow White because they had a special showing going on. When Mum told me we couldn't go I was so angry with her… I told her I hated her and went to my room slamming the door and then cried. She left for work when my cousin, Audrey, came to look after me. I didn't leave my room all day. It must have been late when Mum finally got home. She woke me up and made me come down stairs… she had gone and hired Snow White on video for us to watch."

Hermione smiled fondly looking down at her plate as her friends looked at her almost sadly.

"So that's why Snow White is your favourite fairy tale?" asked Ginny quietly.

Hermione nodded, "Dad brought me the story that year for my birthday and he would read it too me whenever I asked."

Suddenly music started playing and the disco ball began spinning around. Hermione laughed and stood up making her friends stand as well. They headed to the dance floor but Hermione realised Blaise and Draco weren't with them. She turned back and hurried over looking between the two.

"Come on. Come dance," she said firmly.

"Do we have too?" moaned Blaise slumping in his seat as he stabbed a bit of the roast chicken.

"Well fine," sighed Hermione, "Stay here and be boring."

The two Slytherin's nodded and Hermione gave an annoyed huff before walking off to enjoy the dancing.

_**--**_

The partying continued for hours with Hermione enjoying every single moment, until she saw Blaise had finally gone to dance, leaving Draco alone at the table. With a sigh Hermione signalled she needed a drink and headed over to her table taking her seat beside Draco.

"What's up?" asked Hermione looking at Draco as she wiped some sweat from her forehead away with her napkin.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you enjoying your self? Zabini is."

Draco shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "Go dance."

"Malfoy… just tell me what is going on will you?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Hermione frowning, as the song grew louder, "Let's talk outside!"

Draco nodded and the pair headed outside to their log. Draco leant against it as Hermione looked at him with her arms crossed.

"What don't you get?" asked Hermione again.

"You and Weasley! One second you both are arguing like nothing can bring you both back to being friends and the next you are literally dirty dancing together!"

Hermione looked at Draco wide eyed, "_Dirty dancing_?"

"Yes Granger, dirty dancing."

"Dirty dancing? I don't… dirty dance!"

"So let's call it clothes on sex, shall we?" snapped Draco.

"It's just _dancing_, Malfoy! Why are you so… annoyed with it?"

"You don't want to lead him on yet you go about grinding against him and… and throwing your self at him so much that he's bound to leave drool spots on your shirt!"

Hermione glanced at her shirt before glaring at Draco, "I'm not leading him on! I'm having fun – _dancing_!"

"Right. It's fun for you but what message is that 'fun' sending to Weasley?" asked Draco bluntly.

Hermione looked at Draco blankly for a few moments before turning her back to him. She closed her eyes hating the fact that Draco might actually be right. What on earth was she thinking doing that sort of dance routine with Ron? She did remember looking around for… no… she barely knew him! No! It was unacceptable to even consider that!

Hermione suddenly spun around looking at Draco determinedly, "Why are you so upset about it then? Why is it bothering you so much?"

"I just don't want to see a guy getting led on."

"So you're worried about Ron's feelings?"

"I never said that," replied Draco defiantly.

"Sure sounds like it to me."

"Well I'm not."

"Then why is it bothering you? What's the real reason Malfoy?"

Hermione and Draco glared at each other angrily both waiting for the other to break the eye contact. They both stood a good fifty centimetres apart yet somehow the distance was growing smaller between them. Hermione felt her heart racing knowing she was going to cross a line. Their eyes weren't glaring anymore, but both had a nervous, soft look. Hermione stepped closer again but jumped back suddenly as-

"There you both are!" cried Ginny not noticing what had just been about to happen.

Hermione looked at Ginny smiling, "I just needed some fresh air."

"It is pretty out there in there," laughed Ginny, "Zabini is busy with one of the nurses. Anyway, its time to cut the cake before tomorrow arrives in roughly ten minutes."

Hermione stole a glance of Draco and saw he was focused on the ground. The pair started following Ginny, keeping silent. Neither knew what really was going to happen before Ginny arrived and now they were left with the after effects of what could have happened and how to deal with the other person.

_Day Ninety-three_

"What?"

"I know," moaned Hermione desperately glad Draco and Zabini were sleeping late.

Just to be safe though Hermione had performed a silencing charm on her and Ginny's bedroom.

"So I arrived in time then?" asked Ginny as she finished making her bed.

Hermione nodded biting her lower lip, "I hardly know him, Gin."

"Oh you've known him for seven years pretty much."

"One side of him! This other side is new to me, you know that!"

"Last night you got Ron's hopes up again," said Ginny looking at Hermione in annoyance, "But subconsciously I am guessing you were… dirty dancing with Ron to gain Malfoy's attention. Right?"

"Turns out that way."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" cried Ginny shaking her head, "This is a mess!"

"I know."

"You almost kissed him!"

"I know."

"How are you going to face him?"

"I don't know."

Both Ginny and Hermione sighed in unison. Hermione glanced at the clock and stood up. Using her wand she made her bed and grabbed clothes to go change into after a shower. She removed the silencing charm and pulled the door open coming to a halt into the door way as Draco exited his room. Both looked at each other awkwardly before Hermione hurried to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Crap," whispered Hermione leaning against the door, "Crap, crap, crap."

_**--**_

The pair walked into the tent silently to take their seats to hear the outcome of Snape and Wormtail's case. Hermione sat on the edge of the row with Draco beside her. Neither had spoken since the night before and, as cliché as it sounded, neither knew what to say or how to act. Were they friends? More then friends?

It would be ten minutes before the outcome would be heard and people were chatting all around them. Hermione gave a sigh as Ron walked past giving her a sad sort of smile. He had worked out that she really wasn't interested in him in that manner despite her outrageous behaviour the night before.

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him fiddling with a watchstrap.

"Umm… that watch looks expensive," said Hermione awkwardly.

"It was my grandfathers."

"Oh… it's very nice."

"I suppose."

Hermione fell silent, "Malfoy last night-"

"What about it?"

"You know what was going to happen."

"And let me guess, you think it would have been a huge stinking mistake?"

"Actually no. I was going to say we needed to talk about what was going to happen. What it would mean, where would we stand, where do we stand now? Everything."

"I suppose we can talk."

"Well I don't want you to do it if you don't want too," said Hermione looking down at her own hands.

"I want to talk Granger," said Draco calmly looking at her, finally catching her eyes, "After this."

Hermione nodded with a small smile and fell silent as Wormtail was brought in. He was strapped into his seat and looked around at everyone nervously.

"Peter Pettigrew," said McGonagall crisply, "After much discussion, we find you guilty of being in league with V-Voldemort. We find you guilty of the death of forty-seven Muggles, falsely incriminating Sirius Black and setting up the murders of James Potter and Lily Potter and setting up the attempted murder of Harry Potter."

Wormtail paled greatly and Hermione looked over at Harry seeing him looking neither pleased nor displeased.

"You will serve a life sentence in prison unless we gain control of the Dementors. If we do, you will be sentenced to receive the kiss."

Wormtail began wheezing horribly as he was yanked from his seat and roughly handled out of the tent as Snape was brought in. The smug look was on his face even as he was forced onto his seat and strapped in so tightly it was a wonder he could breath.

"Severus Snape. After much discussion, we find you guilty of being in league with Voldemort. We find you guilty of the death of Albus Dumbledore. Therefore you will serve a life sentence in prison unless we gain control of the Dementors. If we do, you will be sentenced to receive the kiss."

No one said anything as Snape simply nodded. Instantly he was dragged out roughly, the smug look still on his face.

Hermione looked at Harry and saw him talking to Ginny quietly. Now all was left was killing Voldemort. Everyone began filing out of the tent in silence; obviously the same thing was on a lot of people's minds. Hermione followed Draco out wondering when Harry would set out on the last step of his battle.

Hermione and Draco found their way to the log and sat down in silence.

"Potter really is the Chosen One, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "It comes down to either Harry killing Voldemort or Voldemort killing Harry."

"Oh. So… so when does Potter go kill him?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he will wait for the Australian Order members to arrive."

Draco just nodded and the pair fell into an awkward silence once more. Hermione took a deep breath deciding to get everything out in the open.

"We nearly kissed last night," she said bluntly, "If we had neither of us know what things would have been like afterwards. Kissing would have crossed that huge line. I mean since when were we heading towards that line, Malfoy? I didn't even know if we were friends!"

Draco nodded looking at Hermione, "Well we didn't kiss did we?"

"No, but the fact remains that we nearly did. I was dancing that way last night for you… and I didn't even know I was until afterwards! And you! You actually got _jealous_!"

Draco knew trying to deny that he got jealous was pointless because he had. He merely nodded in silence causing Hermione to let out a defeated groan. She stood up and started pacing, shaking her head.

"I hardly know you, you hardly know me. But why?"

"In case you haven't noticed we seem to connect and understand what the other is thinking," said Draco rather calmly, "At this moment you are thinking that this thing between us is unacceptable, a huge mistake and you could get into a lot of trouble for getting involved with someone like me."

Hermione looked at Draco in amazement and nodded, "And… and you are thinking I am being way too paranoid and should just stop thinking about everyone else and see what I want."

Draco nodded slowly. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at the sky in a silent prayer. Draco watched her silently knowing what he wanted to do – give it a shot.

"We hardly know each other," said Hermione looking at him.

"I know."

Hermione looked over at her friends, "What if… what if we kept it quiet – to start with?"

Draco remained silent for a few moments thinking it over. A secret relationship with Hermione Granger? He gave a smile, finding it rather exciting.

"Alright."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Alright then. Let's give it a shot."

_Day Ninety-four_

"Did you talk things out with Malfoy?" asked Ginny as Hermione worked on peeling a potato for lunch.

"Yeah. What about you and Harry?" replied Hermione handing Ginny the potato to chop up glancing down at Draco and Blaise who were cutting long beans in half.

"We are taking things as they come. You know, nothing serious – are you listening to me?"

Hermione looked away from Draco and at Ginny nodding, "You are taking things as they come, nothing serious."

Ginny nodded with a slight frown but said nothing else about Hermione watching Draco and Blaise, "How many more potatoes?"

"Five more."

They finished on the potatoes when Draco came over needing to use the bathroom. Hermione left with him, the pair walking back to their tent in silence.

"Well off you go," said Hermione gesturing to the bathroom.

Draco didn't move.

Hermione looked at him with a frown and sighed, "You need to use the toilet – go use it."

"Actually that was a ploy."

Hermione frowned at him in confusion before she realised. She gave him a smile and shook her head; "You wanted to spend some time with me, right?"

Draco nodded, "Is that so bad?"

"No. It's just that well, we were working, you know? And you need to use the bathroom so we don't really have that long."

Draco shrugged stepping closer and placing his hands on Hermione's hips. She smiled at him before both leaned in for their first kiss. It was short, yet sweet suiting them both. They pulled apart smiling before kissing yet again, this time longer. Hermione stepped closer, moving her hands to his shoulders. Voices suddenly sounded and they broke apart. Draco hurried to the toilet as Hermione acted like she was waiting impatiently. The tent flap opened and Ginny walked in with Blaise.

"Mum and Penelope took over," said Ginny, "This arrived."

Ginny handed Hermione a rolled up scroll. Hermione unrolled it and read through it nodding.

"The Australians are fine with the choice of transport. They will meet us at the airport on the 30th at 9:30am. They have to get through security so we will have to wait around for a bit," said Hermione nodding, "I have to show this to McGonagall."

Draco exited the bathroom looking his usual annoyed self.

"Come on Malfoy," said Hermione leaving the tent with him following.

Draco walked along Hermione silently. They couldn't really do anything with people all around.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"I have to show this letter to McGonagall. It's from the Australian Order. They are all for the flight, so all can go ahead," smiled Hermione excitedly, "And I planned it! Can you believe that?"

"Well, umm… yeah."

"Really?"

Draco looked at Hermione seeing her unsure expression. With a sigh he glanced around and pulled her behind a tent on the edge of the camp. A soft hum sounded showing they were near the boundary.

"You are smart Hermione an-"

"You called me Hermione," smiled Hermione at him.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, "Do you expect me to call my girlfriend by her surname?"

"Well I guess that would be odd, Draco."

Draco smiled and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek then lips, "So we'd better get that letter to McGonagall, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded but kissed him once more before both left for McGonagall's tent, although it wasn't unnoticed.

_**--**_

"Where you off to?" asked Blaise looking from Hermione to Draco.

"A walk Zabini," replied Hermione with an eye roll before leaving with Draco, "You okay?"

Draco had a frown on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at the tent behind them, "He knows."

"What?"

"I reckon he knows. Just the way he questioned us."

Hermione looked at Draco wide eyed, "Would he say anything to anyone?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He was always saying I had a thing for you," replied Draco, as they walked along the edge of the camp to their log, which really was now _their _log, "You aren't worried are you?"

"Well if you say he won't say anything, then I believe you."

Draco nodded and slipped his hand into Hermione's as they reached the log. Hermione sat beside Draco looking at her hand in his. Her hand was slightly darker then his, with his skin a shade or so lighter.

"So when would you like to tell everyone?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up at him, "Maybe once we are sure this thing between us is really real. What do you think?"

Draco nodded, then grinned, "It will be fun, sneaking off to snog and spend time together."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "So… are you missing your parents?"

Draco sighed, "I honestly haven't thought about it. But I guess I do miss them in a weird sort of way. No doubt my father has told my mother I betrayed the Dark Lord or something alone those lines."

Hermione nodded, "I'll talk about getting Pansy a hearing tomorrow with McGonagall. With the Snape madness over and done with they will have time to hear Pansy out."

Draco nodded, "You don't have too. You have the Potter situation to deal with and organising the Australian Order arrival."

"Draco, I promised to help with Pansy and I am sticking too it."

"No point arguing with you, right?"

"No point at all."

Draco gave a sigh and slipped an arm around Hermione drawing her closer. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder glad to have someone to turn too during the war. Draco was right, they did have a connection. Maybe when the time came to tell everyone people would understand. There would be those who didn't but Hermione knew, without a doubt, some would understand their connection.

"You're an only child, right?" asked Draco.

"Uh huh and so are you."

"True. What is your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Ah," smiled Draco, "The true royal colour."

Hermione chuckled, "What's yours?"

"The cool colour blue. Do you have a favourite song?"

"Time Of My Life. It is from the movie Dirty Dancing."

"Movie?"

Hermione chuckled, "It's a muggle thing."

Draco nodded, "I know nothing of the muggle world. Just about please-men and metal things that go bang."

"From the time when Sirius Black was a so-called murderer?"

Draco nodded, "So what are they?"

"Well for one thing they aren't called please-men. Policemen and the metal things that go bang are called guns. Muggles kill each other with them if they are horrible people or maybe do it because it's the only choice they have."

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Draco jumped and broke apart. Hermione stood and turned around ready to fire a thousand excuses as to why she was sitting all snuggled up with Draco but no one was there.

"Hermione! Where are you?"

"It's Ron," said Hermione to Draco, "He sounds urgent."

Hermione started hurrying along to find Ron with Draco behind her. They didn't go far when Ron rounded a corner.

"You have to come with me," said Ron, "McGonagall… she needs to talk to you."

"Okay," said Hermione glancing at Draco nervously.

The three walked to the centre tent where a few people were. Lupin looked grave, Molly looked upset while Harry couldn't even look at Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Hermione glancing around at everyone.

"It would be best if you sat down," said McGonagall kindly.

Hermione just nodded and did as she was told, "What's going on?"

"We just received news from Order members posted in the muggle world," said McGonagall, "Voldemort has learnt of your friendship with Mr Malfoy and knows you are one of Mr Potter's best friends. As a result he sent… one of his prominent Death Eater's with the instructions to kill."

It clicked. So instantly in Hermione's mind, it clicked. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"No… no they aren't," said Hermione gripping the arms of the chair tightly, "Tell me they aren't."

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Lupin, "I saw them myself… your parents, they are dead."

Hermione stood and ran out of the tent, Draco following for two reasons. He caught up to her as she reached the log, falling to the ground sobbing. Draco knelt beside her and reached out.

"I'm sorry Hermione," whispered Draco, "If I knew what would happen… I would never of sent that letter."

"It's not your fault," said Hermione looking at Draco with a tear stained face, "It was always a possibility."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione before she started crying again. He hated seeing her in so much pain and knew exactly whom Voldemort sent out to the commit the murders. His father.

**A/N: Yeah… poor Hermione. A good thing and bad thing chapter. Anyway… REVIEW!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Poor, poor Hermione. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Day Ninety-five_

Hermione laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. The day before, after learning of her parent's deaths, had been a complete blur. She remembered sitting at the log with Draco till sunset before heading back to their tent to shower and sit silently trying to focus on reading the _Evening Prophet_. She must have fallen asleep because Hermione was clueless as to how she wound up in bed. She glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was nearing eleven in the morning. She finally stood and exited the room to the main area.

Draco appeared at his bedroom doorway and looked at her in silence.

"Where is Ginny and Zabini?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Helping at the Healer's tent," replied Draco.

Hermione gave a nod biting her lower lip. She looked away from Draco before looking at him again feeling helpless and at a complete loss. She walked over to him and he instantly drew her into a hug just holding her silently. Hermione didn't cry or speak. She simply just held onto Draco needing that comforting contact from someone who cared and on some level understood what she was going through.

After a while longer Hermione pulled away and ran a hand through her untidy hair. She walked over to the seats and paced around frowning down at the ground.

"I need to get cleaned up then go talk to McGonagall," said Hermione, "I have to organise my parents funeral and somehow organise what will happen to the business. It's probably all in their wills but you can never be certain, can you?"

Draco didn't know how to respond but thankfully he didn't have too as Hermione headed into her bedroom to get fresh clothes. He watched in silence as she headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Hermione showered her mind racing over vague funeral plans and anything else that was connected to concerning her parents even after death. She was of age in both the magical and muggle world so no one would have to worry about her well being legally. After dressing she walked out slipping shoes on, gesturing for Draco to follow.

They walked in silence, with people looking at Hermione pityingly. Not only was she the poor girl who got raped and branded, but also now she was the raped orphan girl with no family whatsoever. Irritably, Hermione walked into the centre tent with Draco close behind not game to try and calm her down. Even he could tell such an action would backfire with dynamite effects.

Everyone in the tent looked at her in utter silence. Harry glanced at her silently before looking at his plate of food with Ron beside him stirring his well-stirred tea.

"Where is Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione as though there weren't a tent full of people acting oddly around her.

"The Healer's tent," said Molly, "Would you like anything to eat dear?"

Hermione shook her head and walked out for the Healer's tent. Draco managed to snag a cookie before racing out after Hermione who was half way to the Healer's tent. She walked in with Draco following in with a mouth full of choc-chip cookie. People looked at Hermione in silence once again, but this time were hurrying away to avoid talking with her.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione catching sight of her red haired friend, "Ginny, where is McGonagall?"

"Right here Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around with Draco as McGonagall looked at the pair silently. Hermione cleared her throat but McGonagall raised a hand silencing her.

"I can guess what you wish to talk to me about Miss Granger," said McGonagall silently, "Arrangements are being made as we speak."

Hermione nodded.

"You will leave tonight to attend the funeral tomorrow."

"The funeral has already been planned without me knowing?" said Hermione accusingly.

"Order members found a letter containing your parents wishes for their funerals. We have followed them through word by word, I assure you."

"Who is coming with me?"

"The Weasley family, Mr Potter, Remus and Tonks."

"What about Draco and Zabini?"

McGonagall glanced at Draco then at Hermione, "It is unsafe for Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini to leave the camp. Voldemort will do anything to have them both back at his camp and I can assure you that it is not to have them return to his services."

"But I would like to have Draco there."

"I'm afraid you cannot have Mr Malfoy there. I'm sorry Miss Granger but that is my final word on the matter."

Hermione bit back a retort, nodded and left with Draco following her. They walked to the log where Hermione sat with Draco beside her. Hermione stared at the ground unable to put her feelings into words. It was as if her mind were on a never-ending spin cycle. Once one thought ended another took over until she reached the ending and everything started again.

"You can go and do something else," said Hermione to Draco, "Just tell people I gave you permission and if they don't believe you to come ask me myself. But then again they'll just believe you so they don't have to face me. Poor Hermione Granger. First she is brutally raped and then her parents are murdered. Walk on tip toe around her in case she cracks."

Draco remained silent irritating Hermione.

"Even my friends won't talk to me and you're silent as well!"

"Not intentionally," said Draco looking at her, "People just don't know what you want them to say to you."

"I just want normalcy. I just want this… this all to disappear. I want the war to end already and to go back to Hogwarts because at least at Hogwarts when something weird happened you knew it was still normal," said Hermione looking out at the trees with tears in her eyes as she spoke so desperately of a life she longed for, "But I also want to scream and shout and tell people to not say it's alright because it isn't! It isn't all right at all! It's dark and damn scary to be here and to know you can't go home to the safety of your parents because they aren't there anymore. They're gone and they're never coming back because some bastard took them away from me!"

Hermione let out a long shuddering breath. Draco held his hand out which Hermione took hold off tightly.

"Hate is a strong word to use against anyone but it's the only word that fits with how I feel about the person who killed my parents. I want revenge. I want to avenge their deaths. I won't rest until I find out who did this and when I do that Death Eater will wish they were never born."

Draco just nodded knowing full well it would be his father Hermione would one day come face to face with over her parent's murders.

_**--**_

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini will be in the care of myself and Alastor while you and Miss Weasley are away," said McGonagall to Hermione and Ginny, "We will keep them busy for the day."

Hermione nodded, as did Ginny before they joined the others and mounted a broomstick. Hermione looked over at Draco who gave her a small smile and wave before she turned away and kicked off the grounds.

They would be staying at The Burrow overnight as it had more magical protection against the likes of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself should he randomly decide to come door knocking for Harry. Plus, it was closer to London and Hermione's muggle home.

The trip took a little over two hours with the group frozen to their broomsticks by the end of the trip. The familiar sight of The Burrow made Hermione's ice cold emotions warm a little. It did bring back memories of happier times, when more people were alive and the promise of a new school year brought the trio back together.

"It is good to be home, if only for a night," said Molly fondly standing with her children, Harry, and Hermione as Lupin, Tonks and Arthur scouted the place for any dark traps or detectors – even hidden Death Eater's or perhaps Voldemort.

"What if this was a plan?" said Hermione suddenly, "What if Voldemort's plan was to kill my parents to drag us away from the camp?"

"We did think of that," said Charlie looking at Hermione who looked back at him with an uncertain expression, "All precautions have been made Hermione. We didn't randomly decide to jump on a broom and bring you here, I assure you."

Hermione nodded though that didn't stop her from glancing around her nervously. Moments later Lupin, Tonks and Arthur came jogging over to them breathlessly.

"A-all is clear," said Arthur, "Let's head on in just in case."

The group headed into the house and Molly let out a happy sigh at the sight of her kitchen with the well-scrubbed table and mismatched chairs. She grabbed onto the back of the chair she normally sat in and looked at the others with tears in her eyes.

"Home," she said fondly with Arthur putting an arm around her shoulder's, "How wonderful."

Hermione turned to Ginny beside her wanting to escape the Weasley's emotions of being home, somewhere she would never return too, "Can I go up to your room and put my stuff away?"

"Sure," said Ginny with a nod, "Did you want me to help?"

"No… you… you enjoy being… home," said Hermione awkwardly before heading up the zigzag staircase.

She entered Ginny's room and sat on the over stuffed chair and looked out the window taking a deep breath to calm down. She closed her eyes and hastily wiped a few unwanted tears away before letting out a long breath. She did feel rather lonely. Harry wouldn't talk to her and neither would Ron. Ginny was trying her hardest to be normal at least.

It was going to be a long night.

_**--**_

_**Dear Curls,**_

_**I know you are going to see me tomorrow night but I thought perhaps you would need some form of comfort, if not in person. It does suck that I cannot be there with you in person. A letter was the only other option I could come up with.**_

_**Today has been quiet. I was with McGonagall after you left. I had to help her count the supplies and write down the things we would need at the next shop. How thrilling. Tomorrow I am with Moody. Obviously you know of the false past we have with the 'ferret' thing. But hey, that doesn't make the guy anymore less intimidating.**_

_**I really do wish I were there Curls. I know you are going to need someone to hold without you asking them. I know you are strong but don't hold back your emotions. Cry if you need too. No one will think any less of you.**_

_**See you tomorrow night,**_

_**Thinking of you,**_

_**Grey-Eyed.**_

Hermione managed a small smile at the letter as she wiped more tears away. She folded it up and slipped it into her bag. A knock at the door came before it opened with Ginny walking in quietly.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hi. Enjoying being home?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah… Mum said to tell you dinner is ready if you want to come down. Or she'll bring some up for you."

"No I'll come down. I can't hide away forever now, can I?"

Hermione stood and headed down to the kitchen with Ginny. Everyone looked up at Hermione surprised to see her. Molly gave her a warm smile and hug before gesturing for her to sit beside Ron. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled, rubbing her back gently.

"Let's eat, shall we?" said Arthur looking down at the meal his wife had whipped up.

Chicken, vegetables with warm bread rolls and jugs of iced pumpkin juice.

Hermione tried to join in with the chatter but her heart wasn't into it. Plus, unlike the others, Harry was yet to talk to her.

Once dinner was over Hermione followed Harry to the sitting room. He gave her a small smile and sat down with Hermione sitting beside him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" asked Hermione quietly, "You won't even look at me."

"I'm sorry," said Harry looking at his hands before looking up at the photo's above the fireplace, "I just… I don't know what to say. If you told me you hated me I wouldn't blame you."

"Why would I hate you?"

"If you didn't know me Voldemort wouldn't of had your parents killed," said Harry seriously, "Don't you see that?"

"Harry, it was always a possibility and nothing could have been done to prevent, even if I weren't friends with you or Malfoy. You didn't kill my parents Harry, so you aren't to blame and neither is Malfoy. The person to blame is the Death Eater that did it and they are the one who is going to pay for hurting me so much and killing innocent people," said Hermione, her voice gaining anger as she spoke, "I will find out who killed my parents and like you, I want them dead for doing it."

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. Her brown eyes were blazing with anger and hate and her hands her clenched into fists. Harry knew nothing he said would change Hermione's mind. He just nodded and squeezed her hands.

"I'll help you find out who did it," said Harry truthfully, "You've helped me with everything and this is my way of paying you back for all you have given me."

Hermione nodded and the pair hugged before heading up to bed.

_**--**_

_Day Ninety-six_

Hermione looked at her reflection silently. Never in her life did she imagine dressing for her parent's funeral at the age of 18. No, she had pictured it happening decades away. She ran a hand over her curly hair and smoothed her black, fitted blouse. Ginny walked in dressed in black long muggle pants with a black shirt on. Her vivid red hair was tied back into a long ponytail respectfully.

"How does the skirt look?" asked Hermione smoothing the knee length skirt that had a ripple like hem line.

"It looks fine," said Ginny with a smile, "The cars are here."

Hermione slipped on her black round toe shoes and headed downstairs with Ginny. Arthur ushered them out the door to the waiting cars.

"I thought the Ministry weren't lending anything," said Hermione frowning as they hurried over to the cars.

"They aren't. I called in some favours," said Arthur as Hermione climbed into the car behind Ginny.

The driver nodded to Arthur as he sat in the front and within seconds the two town cars her rumbling along the road towards London.

Hermione sat in silence during the ride. Today was the day she had to say goodbye. But just because she was saying her final words to her parents didn't mean she was going to give up avenging their deaths.

Harry gave her a nudge as they pulled up at the cemetery. Hermione looked up at the sign and smiled. Her grandparents were buried here. Her parents always said family was important, even in death. Hermione stepped out of the car and shivered in the cool breeze. The group walked along a stone path glancing around at the tall, extravagant gravestones. Ginny gasped at some of the ages ranging from newborns, teenagers, and young adults to the elderly.

"He was only seventeen," said Ginny reading one about a young man who died in the 1800's.

Molly gently pressed Ginny onwards as Hermione kept walking along the path to where a line of seats were arranged around two graves with coffins supported over them with suspensions. Hermione looked at the dark wood, which hid her parent's bodies. Large arrangements of flowers were placed on top with her parent's favourite flowers. Hermione smiled softly at family friends who had made it for the day. They believed both had been murdered with a poison and that the authorities were dealing with finding the killer.

"Hermione," said her father's best friend, "How are you?"

"Holding up," said Hermione hugging him, "My Headmistress allowed me time off to attend today. These are my friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, Remus and Tonks. This is my fathers best friend, Arnold."

"Pleasure," said Arnold nodding to them all.

They all found their seats with Hermione taking front row with Harry and Ron on either side of her. The priest came forward and began the service. Hermione listened the best she could but her eyes kept on falling upon the coffins. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held onto her friend's hands tightly. Arnold stood and spoke about her father fondly, tears in his own eyes.

"… Kevin was in love with Jane from the day he met her. He came to me saying he had found the woman he was going to marry. A year later they were married and six months later pregnant with this daughter who would bring them so much joy and make them proud. And she did. Hermione amazed them with her humour and wit, she amazed them with how smart she was… they loved her unconditionally and were wonderful parents to her."

Hermione nodded with tears spilling down her cheeks faster. Finally she stood and laid more flowers onto their coffins, whispering her last goodbyes. Her legs nearly gave way but Harry caught her and helped her back to her seat before others took their turns. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath and the time arrived for them to be lowered into the grave.

Then it was over.

_**--**_

"I think a hot chocolate is in order," said Molly quietly as the cars left the driveway from The Burrow.

The group turned around and headed up the house in silence. Hermione headed up to Ginny's room and hastily changed into anything that wasn't black. She yanked on blue jeans and pulled on a yellow top. Her black shoes were kicked off and replaced with white slip ons. She looked down at the clothes that symbolised her mourning. She grabbed her duffle bag and stuffed them in and closed it before sitting down taking a few deep breaths.

The door opened with Lupin walking in.

"I'll be down in a moment," said Hermione glancing at him.

"I'm not here to ask that. I'm here to speak about anything you want to talk about."

Hermione nodded then shrugged, "I have nothing to speak about."

Lupin gave a nod, "Well what about your friendship with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up at Lupin in surprise and saw him looking at her knowingly, "Y-you know?"

"I saw you both once. The edge of camp isn't always private from prying eyes – not that I was prying. I stumbled upon seeing you both by accident."

"Y-you won't tell anyone will you?"

"The secret is safe with me. But if this is a long term thing I do advise you tell your friends eventually."

Hermione nodded and Lupin stood, "I'll come down with you."

"Let me help you with your things. I believe we are leaving once we have had a drink and something to eat."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Lupin, though that didn't stop her surprise and uneasiness that he knew about her and Draco. Who knew how many knew now?

_**--**_

Hermione gave a sigh of relief as the camp came into site. She was chilled to the bone and longing for another hot chocolate with something equally as hot to eat. Lupin gave the signal to land and the group adjusted their brooms to fly down to the ground. Hermione watched the protection over the camp shimmered for them to fly through. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as her feet touched the ground. People were coming out to welcome them back home.

"How are yer?" asked Hagrid making a beeline for Hermione, "Yer look stone cold!"

"I feel it," said Hermione shivering before Penelope handed her a warm cloak, "Thanks Pene."

"Let me take care of yer things," said Hagrid taking her bag and broom, "You go and sit in the centre tent and warm up. Moody got Malfoy making some hot chocolate for when yer arrived."

Hermione smiled with a nod and headed into the centre tent. She walked in and was met with two arms wrapping around her and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey you," said Hermione smiling up at Draco before they quickly broke apart as the others followed in.

Draco busied himself with the hot chocolates as Hermione sat down glancing at him occasionally.

After finishing Hermione found McGonagall and learnt Draco was back in her care.

"Malfoy, let's go," said Hermione gesturing for him to follow.

Draco followed her out and they both walked along in silence. Hermione glanced around before grabbing his hand and weaving them both through a heap of tents to a relatively hidden part behind two thick trees.

"How are you?" asked Draco slipping his hands around her waist.

"Coping," said Hermione with a nod, "It was hard but the funeral… it allowed me to say goodbye properly."

Draco nodded, "Did you get my letter?"

Hermione smiled, "I did. Thanks."

Draco shrugged, "After counting the soup tins and the grains of salt… writing a letter to you was heaven."

Hermione laughed before kissing him gently and sighing as she pulled away, "Lupin knows."

"He does?" asked Draco with raised eyebrows.

Hermione nodded, "He saw us the other day by the boundary, obviously kissing. He won't tell anyone."

Draco nodded before Hermione pulled him in for another kiss. They broke apart just hugging for a few moments before walking slowly back to the tent together. No one was inside allowing them to sit down together talking quietly.

"It was beautiful," said Hermione quietly, "Just what my parents would have wanted."

"That's good then."

Hermione nodded, "Harry's talking to me again. He was blaming himself, but like I said, I don't blame anyone for what happened, only the Death Eater that did it. Anyway, what did you and Blaise do today?"

"Moody had me chopping wood with him," said Draco, "Then we had to cart it to the tents that needed it before mending broken tents. Then I was making hot chocolates."

Hermione nodded, "I'm too easy on you. Here you are just following me around at the Healer's tent when I could have you chopping wood and mending tents."

"Chopping wood if far from fun."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes but doesn't it allow you to flex your muscles?"

"Ah," said Draco with a teasing grin, "Fond of my muscles I see?"

Hermione chuckled and leaned up kissing him, "Maybe I am."

**A/N: There you go. Review… now I have to go to work!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah. Look at the previous chapter would ya?**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Day Ninety-seven_

_He towered over them, wand hand extended threateningly. The brown haired woman cowered with fear beside her husband who held onto his wife tightly, trying to keep his fear hidden._

"_P-please," he begged, "Don't do this!"_

_The man laughed coldly and merely prodded the wand tip into the woman's rib cage causing her to jump in horror._

"_Ticklish I see," smirked the man before laughing, "This is going to be fun."_

"_W-what do you want?" demanded the man, despite his fear._

"_To watch you cower in fear. __**CRUCIO**__!"_

"NO!" screamed Hermione jumping awake in a thin sweat.

The room's light flicked on as Ginny sat up looking at Hermione in a panic. Hermione took a couple of deep breaths as the bedroom door opened with Draco and Blaise stumbling in, having woken from the terrified scream.

"Hermione?" said Ginny, "What is it?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up pulling her dressing gown on. She slipped on some slippers and walked out to the sitting area and out of the tent with Draco hastily running after her after fetching his own dressing gown and shoes. Hermione walked hastily to the common place – the log. She sat down crossing her arms over her chest to fight away the chilly air.

"You know, I know you like coming here," said Draco quietly, "But, Hermione, it's ten to six in the morning. Isn't this a little extreme?"

"I just had a nightmare about my parents being tortured by the Death Eater sent to kill them," said Hermione angrily looking up at Draco, "I need to stay awake."

"It was a dream. That's all."

"I spent night's waking up screaming, constantly dreaming about being raped! How do I know the same won't happen again?"

"You… you weren't there when it happened for one thing."

"Draco this is a world full of magic! Voldemort could easily place the memory in my mind without me knowing! I did spend a night away from the camp, you know?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "I do."

Hermione fell silent and looked at the sky that had turned into a golden yellow with tinges of pink and purple. Draco sat beside her silently before placing an arm around her shoulders. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and gave a sigh.

"It was awful. They were cowering in fear and this man… he stood over them poking my father with his wand… then he used an Unforgivable on them. That's when I woke up."

"It could be your mind playing tricks on you. I mean the past few weeks haven't exactly been that kind to you."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I know."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I know you don't want to hear that but I need you to know that it will be," said Draco shivering as a cool breeze blew around them.

Hermione gave a nod but frowned as Draco looked up and around him almost curiously, "What is it?"

"Nothing… lets go somewhere warmer. I'm freezing."

Hermione gave a nod and headed back to their tent with Draco, though she did notice him look around them again with a suspicious look upon his face.

_**--**_

Hermione steadily cut her way through the pile of pancakes Molly had placed onto her plate claiming Hermione needed to eat after starving her self since learning of her parent's death. Hermione knew not eating would be pointless with Molly watching her like a hawk. Hermione placed some in her mouth and chewed before swallowing and smiling at Molly who seemed satisfied.

Harry looked over at Hermione and leaned closer with a worried look on his face, "Ginny said you're having nightmares."

"She did, did she?" said Hermione looking at Ginny who gave a shrug not even looking guilty for telling the world about Hermione's nightmares.

"Look," said Harry, "You aren't thinking of doing some stupid about them are you?"

"Like what? Race home and see if they are alright?" replied Hermione coolly, "Can't do that now can I?"

Harry sighed and tried to rephrase his question, "I know you want to kill whoever murdered your parents but you need to wait for solid facts first."

"Harry, I can't run off to the battle field. That's been banned from me. The best I can do to vent my anger is use this bread knife and stab my pancakes, like so."

Hermione sliced the knife through the pancakes and smiled falsely at Harry who leant back giving up on talking to Hermione.

Hermione finished her pancakes and left the tent with Draco. The wind was still blistering cold and almost impossible to walk against.

"I'm going to see McGonagall about having a hearing for Pansy," said Hermione over the wind, "I think she is in the Healer's tent!"

"Hermione it can wait!" replied Draco shouting against the wind.

Hermione just nodded, not paying attention to his protests. She ducked into the warm Healer's tent with Draco stepping in pulling a stray leaf out of his messy hair. Hermione walked along the corridor before spotting McGonagall nodding at something the head Healer was saying. Hermione stood back and waited for McGonagall to finish talking.

"This can wait, you know?" said Draco, "You have other things to deal with, not to mention the Australians arriving in a few days time."

"I know," replied Hermione keeping her eyes on McGonagall, "But I made a promise."

"A promise that can still be kept if you do it later. It's not like Pansy is dying."

Hermione gave a sigh but didn't look at Draco, "Look, we have time now that can be put to use in helping Pansy. I'm not going to change my mind and that's the way it is."

Draco gave a curt nod and fell silent as McGonagall walked over to the waiting pair.

"I gather you need to speak with me?" asked McGonagall looking at them both in turn.

"Yes. I was wondering if it would be possible to hold a hearing for Pansy Parkinson?" said Hermione, "She could be like Draco and Blaise, forced into becoming one of Voldemort's Death Eaters."

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully for a moment before smoothing her robes sleeve, "Let me see when we will have a good set time for it and I will let you know."

Hermione nodded and thanked her before turning to Draco, "There you go."

"They could set it for in a months time," said Draco with a frown.

"Not likely. McGonagall said the same thing about you and Zabini," said Hermione gesturing for him to follow her out to the cold wind, "This weather is impossible!"

The pair battled against the gale force winds to their tent where a fire had been lit to warm the place up. Ginny exited the bathroom from having a shower and smiled at the pair, well not so much at Draco.

"I'm going to have a lay down," said Draco heading to the bedroom.

Hermione nodded and flopped down on the lounge grabbing the _Daily Prophet_ to read. Ginny brushed her long hair silently and pulled it up into a ponytail, keeping the ends hooked into the hair tie to keep it off her neck. She sat down and gave Hermione a small smile who managed to return one before looking back at the paper.

"I had to tell someone," said Ginny with a sigh, "And Harry was there and asking about how you were."

"I'm not mad," said Hermione, "Just annoyed. I can deal with nightmares Ginny."

"But they aren't exactly the boogie man under the bed nightmares Hermione! And another thing! You keep on running to _Malfoy_ for support, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Hermione gave a sigh, "I needed fresh air and the rules are that Malfoy goes where I go."

"You could have told him to stay behind. That is something you are allowed to tell him to do, you know?"

Hermione closed the paper and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for not crying on your shoulder all the time Ginny. Happy?"

She stood up with Ginny looking away from her trying to keep her cool. Hermione walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a romance novel and sat back down earning an odd look from Ginny.

"What?"

"A romance novel?" frowned Ginny, "You said they were too sappy for you."

"I can indulge in romance sometimes."

Ginny shook her head, "Either you like someone or you have lost the plot."

"I'll let you think those things."

Ginny shook her head and stood up, "Zabini! Come on."

Blaise exited his and Draco's room with an annoyed look before following Ginny from the tent to the cold, blistering wind. Draco stepped out of the room and looked at Hermione with an uncertain look on his face.

"Say it," sighed Hermione glancing at him before looking back at the book.

"She is suspicious! Lupin knows and Weaselette might know sooner then we want anyone else to!"

Hermione gave a sigh. She was feeling rather annoyed with all the drama going on. In fact she seemed rather annoyed with everything going on. Was this part of her mourning process of her parents or her recovery from being raped so brutally? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to sleep and escape everything happening around her. She closed her book and stood up, placing it back in its spot at the bookcase. Draco was watching her in almost disbelief at her lack of response to what he had just said.

"I need to sleep," said Hermione looking at him calmly, "Right now I can't deal with any drama. It's just… too much for me at the moment."

Draco just nodded unsure of what to say or do. Hermione walked over to him and pulled him closer for a kiss. Except it wasn't anything like the normal kisses she shared with him, it was fiery and passionate, with her pulling him closer. When she did break away, Draco backed away breathless from what had just happened. Hermione just smiled and entered her room closing the door behind her.

_**--**_

_It was unkind, unnatural for Hermione to listen helplessly to her parent's painful cries of agony. Tears were streaming down her face but she couldn't do anything! Even though she felt like she was in the same room as them, she wasn't. She couldn't fight for them; stop what was happening._

_The Death Eater pulled his wand back silencing the screams to mere puffs of exhaustion from the victims. He laughed coldly and stepped forward, yanking the wife away from her husband. She screamed with fear and Hermione gave a sob as her father was kicked mercilessly in the rib cage to shut up._

"_No need to be scared," said the Death Eater in a silky, sickening voice, "I just want you to watch what I am about to do. That's all."_

_Hermione screamed out but no noise sounded as her mother gave a high-pitched horrified scream as the two deadly words were hissed followed by the bolt of bright green light._

_Kevin Granger was dead._

"DAD!" cried Hermione kicking her blanket off as she sat up. Before sleeping she had silenced the room so no one would charge in on her.

Leaning against the wall, Hermione looked at her bedside clock. It was ten to seven in the evening; she had slept for a good eight hours straight. With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair wondering what on earth was going on with her. Her behaviour was becoming more and more concerning. She was rude, almost uncaring and throwing her self at Draco at the most random moments. Was she finally cracking from everything that had happened? Was Hermione Granger suffering a break down?

Hermione had no idea. She knew something had to be done before it was to late. People were already worried about her; she didn't want to be labelled a nutcase along with rape victim and orphan. With a sigh she turned the light on and fixed her clothing and hair up before removing the silencing charm and leaving the room.

Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron looked up at her silently causing Hermione to freeze in the doorway. All had the look of nearly being caught speaking about someone and clearly that someone was her.

"I-I know I haven't been myself," admitted Hermione fiddling with her jacket sleeve, "And… and I have been really rude to you all and uncaring. I'm really sorry for that. It's just-" Hermione halted her voice cracking from a wave of emotion. She took a deep breath and tried again but in the end she shook her head unable to speak.

Here it was. The broken Hermione Granger who was lost and alone despite having people who cared deeply about her. It had all been building up. Nothing had truly been dealt with; in fact she had been ignoring it all until this very moment. How could she just move on? Yes she knew who had raped her, yes they would have to face justice but did that take away the fact that she had been raped and branded? No, it didn't. Her parents were murdered and avenging their deaths wouldn't bring them back and it wouldn't remove the hurt, would it? No, it wouldn't.

The tears slid down her cheeks so fast that Hermione turned away from her friends not wanting anyone to see her in such a messed up and weak state. A blur of red hair obscured her vision as the person hugged her tightly. At first Hermione thought it were Ginny or Ron but the faint scent of choc-chip cookies proved it to be Hermione's second mother, Molly.

Hermione allowed Molly to hug for a good twenty minutes as she sobbed constantly letting everything out into the open. Once she was calm enough, Hermione allowed Molly to lead her to the Healer's tent. There a kind nurse helped Molly organise a bed for Hermione to sleep in after having a dreamless sleeping potion. Within an hour Hermione was peacefully sleeping.

_Day Ninety-eight_

"Oh shush! You will wake her!"

"It's midday!"

"So? The poor thing needs to be looked after!"

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes slowly to see Molly sitting besides her knitting with Ron to her left.

"It's midday?" said Hermione in a mumbled tone.

"Oh, you're awake," said Molly smiling as she stood up, "And yes it is. Everyone is worried about you. But it was time for you to finally let it all out."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She did feel a lot better then she had in a while. Ron smiled noticing the difference in her expression.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Anything in particular, dear?" asked Molly.

"Umm… a ham and cheese sandwich would be nice," smiled Hermione genuinely.

"Right and I'll see if there is some apple pie left over from dinner last night. Ron, you make sure she stays in bed until I return."

Ron just nodded and Molly left, leaving her knitting still going in the air without her. Ron looked at his mother's knitting and sighed, "Another jumper being made for Christmas. It must be Harry's."

Hermione looked at the emerald green wool and nodded, "Where is everyone?"

"Ginny has Zabini and Malfoy helping her clean the tent up. Something about dust bunnies invading the place. Harry is in a meeting with McGonagall and all the other's. I think they are planning his last stand against You-Know-Who."

"Oh."

Ron nodded, "But everyone is worried about you. We all knew it was only a matter of time before you cracked."

"Yeah I know," sighed Hermione guiltily, "I guess that's a good example of what bottling everything in can do to a person."

"That's true. Look Mione, I know I am a bit late in saying this but I guess it is best said then not said. Anyway, you know you can talk to Harry or me anytime you need to. We are your friends and you mean the world to us."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away to see Ginny, Blaise and Draco standing at the doorway. Hermione smiled but saw Draco glare at Ron and her. Hermione frowned but said nothing as Molly came bustling in with the tray of food for Hermione.

"Eat up dear! You'll be skin and bones by tomorrow if you don't!"

_**--**_

Hermione pulled on her warm jacket and exited the Healer's tent glad to be out of there. It was two hours after eating her brunch that she had been allowed to leave. She looked around the camp and spotted Draco cutting up wood the muggle way with Moody watching on giving advice. Hermione jogged over to them causing both to look up, only Draco turned his back on Hermione swinging the axe down sounding a loud 'thunk'.

"I'll keep watch if you like Moody," said Hermione brightly.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Moody gave a nod and walked off shouting out to a passing Auror. Hermione waited until the former Auror was out of earshot before stepping closer to Draco and his axe.

"So umm… how are you?" asked Hermione crossing her arms over her chest as a cold gust of wind picked up.

"Fine," muttered Draco before bringing the axe down onto the wood again.

"Flexing those muscles I see."

"Something like that."

"Got the shits with me, that I can also see."

"Well I have a right to be."

"Why's that?"

"I saw you-" Draco stopped for a moment as he slammed the axe down into the wood again, "- kiss the Weasel."

"It was a friendly peck on the cheek," replied Hermione irritably, "Gosh Draco. He was telling me that him and Harry were there for me if I needed someone to talk to."

"So you always thank your friends with a kiss?"

"They are like brother's to me!" cried Hermione looking at him in disbelief, "You know… I really don't need you interrogating my every action around my friends. Everything there is strictly platonic! Just the way things are between you and Pansy!"

Hermione turned and walked off angrily hearing the loud 'thunk' again.

"Men," muttered Hermione angrily, "Men and jealousy."

_**--**_

"How big were they?"

"One came up to my knee. The tent was full of them. I'm amazed they found places to hide," said Ginny as her and Hermione discussed the dust bunnies, "Hopefully they won't return but if they are anything like gnomes they'll be back within two weeks at least."

"Oh well. At least that will give us some action."

Ginny chuckled, "I guess so. So, you seem tense. What is it?"

"Okay so there is this guy right and this poor girl gave her friend a kiss on the cheek to thank them for their support, but he took it the wrong way and now has the shits with the girl, even though she explained her actions and how there was nothing going on between her and her friend."

"Poor girl," said Ginny looking at Hermione curiously, "Do I know this girl?"

"Well… yeah."

"And the guy?"

"Him too. Look she doesn't know what to do to make him get over the whole thing. It's driving her insane."

"She should make him come crawling back to her because he is the one being stupid about it all."

"That's what I thought," murmured Hermione before jumping a little, "And I told her that as well."

"Let me know how it goes for those two, okay?" said Ginny hiding her grin before standing up and stretching, "I'm off to see Harry. You right with Zabini?"

Hermione nodded and selected the paper from the table to read as Ginny left. Blaise came out moments later and looked around frowning.

"Where's Weasley?" he asked.

"Gone to see Harry."

"Oh."

Hermione looked up and saw him looking a little disappointed, "Something bothering you?"

"No, no… just let me know when she returns."

Hermione nodded and he returned to his room closing the door behind him. Hermione gave a frown but shrugged returning to what she was reading.

**A/N: There you go. Hermione finally cracked and let it all out. Anyway, review! I'm off to bring the washing in. Fun.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Well, here I am. Thanks for the reviews and err… enjoy… yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter, aye?**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Day Ninety Nine…_

Hermione glanced at Draco silently. He was still yet to talk to her and it was really bugging her but she wouldn't be the first to budge in the talking sector. He was the one acting utterly pathetic about pecking Ron on the cheek. Ron knew him and Hermione were only friends and Draco surely knew that as well. Hermione was with him for Merlin's sake.

Hermione turned away rolling her eyes before pulling her cloak around her tighter. Still the wind hadn't died down and last night a horrible storm had rolled in, along with more dreams – this time it completed with her mother dying crying over her father's lifeless form.

"The dates been set!"

Hermione looked up as Harry jogged over to her looking serious. He glanced at Draco and pulled Hermione away from him a bit to keep the conversation private.

"What date?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"The day I face Voldemort."

Hermione's mouth fell open as a hand flew to her mouth, "W-when?"

"Hopefully October 30th. That gives me a month to train up in every possible way."

"I want to go with you. I swore I would be by your side, Harry."

"Ron said the same thing. I have to have people with me anyway and I'll make it law that you and Ron are with me."

Hermione nodded and hugged Harry tightly, "Least we all know the time is coming."

Harry nodded and glanced over at the Healer's tent, "I need to tell Ginny. Is she still at the healers tent?"

"I think so."

Harry gave Hermione a tight-lipped smile and walked off to find Ginny. Hermione gave a sigh and watched him for a bit before changing her direction from the centre tent for lunch to the log.

"What about lunch?" said Draco irritably, addressing her for the first time since the confrontation yesterday.

Hermione ignored him as they walked to the log. Hermione sat down as soon as they arrived and looked in the direction of the battlefield hearing the distant cries and bangs. A few Dark Marks hung in the sky and Hermione wondered how many dead bodies would be dragged home that night when the change took place. Hermione gave a shiver and closed her eyes, drawing her knees to her body in a bid to fight of the chilly air.

"I'm hungry," grumbled Draco.

"Go eat then," snapped Hermione in annoyance at his childish behaviour.

"I go where you go."

"You do what I tell you to!"

"No need to get angry."

"Ha, I'm not the angry one here."

"Oh and I am?"

"You are the one with the pathetic problem – not me."

Draco glared at Hermione and stalked off.

"Yeah ignore the problem," muttered Hermione glaring at his retreating back.

She sat in silence watching the sun move across the sky as the day passed. It must have been a few hours that she sat alone on the log, consumed by her thoughts of the coming journey to fetch the Australians and Harry's nearing final battle against Voldemort. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump and slide off the log in a very unladylike manner.

"You really are a klutz."

Hermione smiled at Ginny who helped her up. Her eyes were red - a signal she'd been crying. Hermione frowned a little and Ginny shook her head.

"It seems far away but in reality it's just a bit over a month away," said Ginny quietly leaning against the log.

"I know."

"I want to go but Harry doesn't want me too. He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"He really cares for you Gin, maybe he even loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt or killed," said Hermione seriously, "Can you see it from his view?"

Ginny nodded, a bitter look in her eyes, "But I'm strong and good at hexes and moving fast…but it isn't enough, is it?"

"You can never be properly prepared for battle. In your mind you can analyse it all you want but out there… it comes down to you, your wand and whatever your first thought or action is."

Ginny sighed and stood up, "I'm… I don't know."

Ginny turned and walked off leaving Hermione alone again, or so she thought. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco standing casually by the nearest tent but even Hermione knew he had heard every word. Hermione ignored him and headed to finally get something to eat. He followed her silently before reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her along behind a row of empty, unused tents.

Hermione looked at him in annoyance as he looked back at her with the same look.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"What?"

Draco gave a sigh and closed his eyes briefly before looking at her, "Okay, so I have been a complete idiot about it all. I know there is nothing going on between you and Weasel. It's just a friendship, I get it. I'm sorry."

"Say that last bit again."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" replied Hermione enjoying her self.

Draco let out an impatient breath, "I'm _sorry_."

"I heard you the first time," said Hermione with a grin.

Draco shook his head, actually smiling, "You played me."

Hermione shrugged, "It's what I do best… so… are things fine between us now?"

"I think so."

Hermione smiled and stepped forward hugging him before kissing him gently, "Good. I was getting sick of the silence and stupid arguments."

Draco gave a nod, "I was prepared to have an argument about the arguments."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm surprised it didn't get to that. Come on. I'm starving."

"That's what you get for skipping lunch."

The pair walked out from behind the tents and headed to the centre tent where nearly everyone was talking loudly and enjoying the range of food Molly had worked on with help from other Order members.

_Day One Hundred…_

"Everything is in order," said Hermione rubbing her forehead looking at the flight map marked out, "We have the brooms, our wands and the best flyers and fighters here going."

McGonagall nodded, "Are you completely up to this? It's a lot to handle after everything."

"Believe me, Professor, I am completely willing to do this."

McGonagall nodded, "We will have teams on stand by should anything go wrong, alright?"

Hermione nodded as she rolled the maps up.

"Who is going again?"

"Fred, George, Percy and Ginny Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Madam Hooch, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood and Harry."

McGonagall nodded, "I know Harry is going. He told me he would no matter what. So you leave at 7am on the 30th?"

Hermione nodded once again, "So, is that all?"

McGonagall gave a curt nod, dismissing Hermione from her tent satisfied with the plans.

_Day One Hundred and Three…_

_September 30__th__…_

Hermione paced around in her tent as nerves flew through her body. Today was the day she had been waiting for, for nearly a month now. She had planned everything down to the miniature details that really meant nothing to the others but a great deal to Hermione.

Hermione jumped as Draco exited his bedroom glancing around for anyone.

"Ginny's gone to eat with Zabini," replied Hermione, "I'm too nervous to even consider eating."

Draco gave a nod and walked over to Hermione, embracing her, "I am nervous about you going again."

"Why? I was away over night for the funeral," said Hermione stepping back a bit to look at him.

Draco gave a sigh as Hermione watched him closely, "Something isn't right. I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen sooner rather then later."

"Has this been bugging you for the past few days?"

"Yeah… this wind," sighed Draco stepping away and sitting on the lounge frowning down at the ground, "It's not natural. Gale force winds… the storms… maybe its all the magic in the air or something, but it just isn't normal."

Hermione quickly sat beside him and held onto his hands, "Everything will be fine. I'll be back after lunch and I swear to come back unscathed."

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded before kissing her gently hoping that she would.

_**--**_

The group kicked off the ground and flew higher up into the icy air. Before they left the group had performed a permanent warm charm for the long flight ahead of them. Once away from the camp they flew into formation and followed Hermione and Harry's lead. Both had worked together in mapping out the flight plan and seeing as they knew London, they could figure the safest place to land without being noticed from prying muggle eyes.

"What's that?" cried Ginny gesturing to the ground.

Hermione and Harry both looked down at the ground to see a black hooded figure hurrying through the forest.

"Must be a Death Eater!" shouted Harry to Hermione, "Lets get amongst the clouds or he could alert others!"

The group turned up higher, feeling the moisture on their skin but instead of shivering with coldness they remained warm. They took a sharp turn a half hour into the flight and could see the dense forest below them.

"There's a town a mile to the left!" said Hermione to Harry, "Let's stick to this route for another half hour or so!"

Harry gave a nod and the group urged their brooms to fly faster as time wasn't going to wait for them. They continued flying in the chosen direction before doing another sharp turn, as London loomed ever closer.

"There's the airport!" cried Hermione to Harry "Lets start our descent!"

The group turned down heading for a thick group of trees. Hermione and Harry constantly looked around for any Muggles but all seemed too caught up in their own business to notice a group of people flying towards the ground on broomsticks.

Hermione almost fell over as her feet touched the ground but Harry grabbed her arm in time. She gave him a thankful smile before shrinking her broom and sticking it in her pocket. With a glance at her watch she saw it was half-past nine.

"Right. They'll be getting through customs. Let's get in there," said Hermione.

They hurried out from the group of trees, earning a few odd looks, mainly when Fred tripped over a bush ungracefully.

"Sorry," he muttered dusting himself off.

Hermione said nothing as they walked into the busy airport. They went to the chosen waiting area and stood around trying to seem normal amongst the Muggles.

"Any time now," said Hermione to Harry.

The Australians had said they would all wear green jackets to make it appear they were a group of Aussie backpackers. Plus, green was one of the colours that stood for Australia, along with gold.

"I see no green jacketed groups," said Harry.

Hermione gave a sigh and glanced at her watch, "Customs can take forever you know."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been overseas."

Hermione gave a sigh and looked around along with the others. Then just when all were starting to lose their patience double doors slid open with a large group of forty-five people emerging dressed in green jackets with gold stripes on the arms.

"Well if that isn't them then I don't know who is," said Harry as the group spotted them in their black jackets.

A man walked forward with a moustache, smiling blue eyes with greying brown hair. The group stood behind him looking at the England Order members curiously.

"Glenn West?" asked Hermione kindly holding her hand out to the man.

"That would be me," he said shaking her hand with a thick Australian accent, "So this is England, huh?"

"The airport at least. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

The group all looked at Harry, not caring to hide their awe. Harry smiled pleasantly as he shook Glenn's hand.

"Hello," said Harry half expecting them to jump or scream that he knew how to talk.

"We should get going," said Madam Hooch to Hermione, "The flight back will be longer."

Hermione nodded and directed the group out of the airport informing them it would be best for them to shrink their luggage for the flight and to perform warmth charms before leaving.

They ran into the bushes in groups of two or threes under Harry's instructions where Hermione would give them their brooms and tell them to pair up.

"Thanks," said one guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, "My names Rhian."

"One of the triplets," said Hermione smiling as another guy stepped forward; only he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"He's one," said Rhian, "Aren't you Ric?"

"Oh yeah and that bloke their, chatting up the red head is Riley."

Hermione looked over at Riley with his dark brown hair and eyes. She gave a smile figuring they aren't identical triplets, "Well chatting up Ginny is pointless. She is dating Harry."

"Man, you just broke a lot of Aussie female hearts then," said Ric shaking his head.

"All set!" said Harry jogging over to Hermione, "Everyone ready?"

The group hurriedly got set for the flight and within ten minutes they shot up to the sky in groups of three or four, joining the others waiting above the clouds.

Finally they were heading for the camp once again. Hermione and Harry led the chatting group hoping their voices wouldn't carry down and alert hidden Death Eater groups. After a while though the Australians fell silent getting a tad bored with the flight.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny shooting towards him, yanking her wand out.

Harry and Hermione turned and behind them saw a group of Death Eaters flying towards them.

"FRED, GEORGE, OLIVER, ANGELINA!" yelled Harry, "GET THE AUSTRALIANS TO CAMP! Hermione, are you up for this?"

Hermione didn't respond as she pulled her wand out turning sharply on her broom.

Fred, George, Oliver and Angelina directed the Australians to follow them. Glenn West flew to Harry, with his wand out.

"No," said Harry firmly, "They want to kill you all before you can really help us. Go with the others."

Glenn gave a nod and took off quickly. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Hooch, Percy and Penelope looked at the Death Eaters before flying towards the ground hoping they would follow them and not the others. Hermione glanced behind and let out a relieved breath, glad they were following them and not the others. Once they landed they dropped their brooms and spun around firing spell after spell at their attackers. The Death Eaters did the same as they landed. Spells were flying everywhere and Hermione's mind was constantly whirling with spell after spell. She ducked and weaved, jumping behind trees to avoid stray hexes and jinxes. The odd death curse was fired but never struck fortunately. Hermione knew the Order was greatly out numbered but those who had remained were the best of the bunch when it came to duelling.

Hermione ducked down and stood up, firing back at her attacker. The spell hit full on and Hermione ran, jumping behind a tree almost running into Harry.

"We have to get out of here!" he said urgently shouting a curse before ducking behind the tree again that was smoking from being hit with spells.

"How? There are nearly twenty of them and only six of us!" cried Hermione firing another spell.

Harry was frowning in concentration as him and Hermione tried to think of a way to escape alive.

"The brooms," said Hermione suddenly, "Let's get the brooms and fly through the forest. They'll never be able to follow us through this. Once we're clear we can head to the sky."

"How can we get the brooms?"

Hermione shot Harry a patronizing look before thinking of the brooms she needed and the spell to call them. Suddenly six brooms landed at Hermione and Harry's feet. They signalled the others to hurry over as the Death Eater's started closing in.

"Grab one and go through the forest on it," said Harry hastily grabbing his Firebolt.

Everyone grabbed one and kicked off the ground, flying through the group of Death Eater's, knocking a few over with the random kick out or spell. The tree branches scratched at their faces, arms and legs as they flew as fast as possible away from the stunned group of Death Eaters. Hermione wiped blood away from above her eye hastily as she glanced over her shoulder getting scratched on the cheek in the process.

"Go up!" she yelled shooting towards the sky, the braches getting thicker the higher they flew. Once above the trees they angled their direction for the camp.

The group constantly checked for any following Death Eaters but it seemed the group had given up the chase to kill.

"There's the camp!" cried Ginny looking rather beaten with a bloody lip, messy hair and scratches galore.

People were already waiting for them in a panic, the Australians amongst them. Hermione knew they all looked a fright with grazes, bruises and a few nasty cuts here and there. They landed with people swarming them. Hermione nodded to questions of if she was okay before being led away to the Healers tent with Harry, Ginny, Hooch, Percy and Penelope.

Inside she was led to a bed and ordered to sit as her grazes, cuts and bruises were checked over non-stop. After a while they left to find the potion to clear them up and check on the others. Hermione looked up as Draco hurried in looking at her in a panicked state.

"I'm fine," said Hermione firmly as he hugged her tightly.

"So? You think that made my worry any easier when the others arrived with news you, Potter and the rest were locked in battle with Death Eater's?" replied Draco.

"Well in all honesty, despite the drama of the fight… it felt good to be in battle again," said Hermione softly, "I felt truly alive again… I mean I know it will sound wrong but… it was – as Ron says – bloody brilliant."

Draco merely chuckled as he sat beside her. Hermione smiled at it him as Ron walked in grinning at her.

"So… fighting again, huh?" he said, practically ignoring Draco's presence.

"Naturally. Can't keep me away from a good fight," laughed Hermione before wincing as it hurt her ribs a bit, "Ouch… how's Ginny?"

"Locked in a loving embrace with Harry," replied Ron looking a bit pale at the thought.

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him shift a bit as though he would like to be in the same situation as Harry and Ginny.

"Ronald!"

Ron sighed and waved goodbye to Hermione before going off to see what his mother wanted now. Hermione looked at Draco before using her wand to slide the curtain shut. She turned to him smiling a little before kissing him tenderly on the lips. He drew her in closer, their kiss intensifying as the moments passed. Draco's hands slid to Hermione's hips as her hands rested on his chest.

"Hermione!"

The pair jumped apart in time for Ginny to walk in looking in a much better state.

Hermione gave Ginny an innocent smile but she seemed too caught up in something to notice the awkward situation she had created with her arrival.

"Yeah?" said Hermione.

"He said it!"

"What?"

"Harry!" she said running over to Hermione and holding her hands, bouncing on her feet, "He told me he loves me!"

"That's great," grinned Hermione hugging Ginny as Draco stood by the bed, hands in his pockets.

"I know. I have to go anyway. When can you leave?"

"When they heal me."

Ginny nodded, hugged Hermione again, grinned at Draco and left in a state of happiness. Hermione let out a little laugh and shook her head turning to Draco.

"It's amazing what an admission of love can do to a person," chuckled Hermione sitting on the bed.

Draco nodded silently as the Healer arrived to heal Hermione.

**A/N: There ya go! Well the next five Chapters will focus mainly on Draco. Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: So we are back to Draco for another five chapters. This story is going longer then I expected. I have the plan for the next five chapters of what is to happen, so enjoy… oh and thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and the Aussie's in this story!

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Still Day One Hundred and Three…_

_September 30__th__…_

"Bloody hell!" cried Blaise, looking rather disgruntled as he flopped down on the lounge across from Draco, "Mate, this camp is now over run with Aussie's. And half the time you can't understand what they are saying. I swear they turn ten words into five."

Draco gave him a lazy smile and sat up. At that moment he needed his friend to discuss something eating away at his mind, problem was Blaise had no idea he was dating Hermione – or maybe he had suspicions.

"You alright?" asked Blaise seeing his troubled expression, "You look like you're doing your homework."

Draco gave a snort, "I highly doubt we'll be doing homework again. As if the school will let us back in."

"Then what's bugging you?"

Draco gave a sigh and glanced over at the bathroom door. He could hear the shower going still and knew Hermione would be in for quite sometime after her battle.

"Where's Weaselette?"

Blaise pulled a face, "Snogging Potter I suspect. She sent me back here to annoy you and Granger."

Draco nodded, "Right well… here's the thing – you need the swear to keep this to your self and not go spilling it to the red head you're into."

"I do not like her!" cried Blaise in disgust, "But fine – I swear on Salazar."

"Hermione and I are dating. We have been for about ten days."

"Is that all that's bugging you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and Blaise gave a laugh shaking his head.

"Man I knew something was going on between you and Granger. Always sneaking off together – to that log everyone has called the Granger-Malfoy log. I told you right from the day we got here that you and her… it was obvious."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever, but no her and I aren't what is getting at me… look I think that maybe she wants me to tell her I love her."

Blaise looked at Draco in a stunned silence. Draco gave a slow nod and stood up pacing around a bit making sure the shower was still going, which it was. Blaise finally gave a cough and sat up a tad straighter.

"Love her?"

"I don't love her," said Draco whirling around to Blaise, "I like her a lot, believe me. I know haven't felt like this for anyone – not even Pansy. It's just not reaching love."

"Yet."

"Yet, but who says it will?"

Blaise gave a shrug, "So what makes you think Granger wants you to tell her you love her?"

"Potter told the Weaselette he loves her and she came running to Hermione all excited like and then Hermione said to me, once Miss Happy left, that it's amazing what an admission of love will do to someone."

Draco waved his hands to stop Blaise's reply as the shower noise stopped in the bathroom. He sat down and grabbed the paper as Ginny walked in humming to her self.

"Cold out," she said brightly, "Aren't you both cold in here?"

Ginny didn't wait for an answer as she fired two shots of fire into the fireplace, creating a hot roaring fire. She gave a sigh and sat beside Blaise, smiling at him.

"So tomorrow do you want to work at the Healer's tent or help the Australian's settle in?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine," said Blaise stiffly as he stood and walked off to his bedroom.

Ginny gave Draco a questioning look but all Draco could do was shrug his shoulder's as Hermione exited looking clean and rather relaxed in her cargo pants and pink jacket, zipped up.

"Hey Gin. Shower's free whoever wants it next."

"I'll go!" shouted Blaise from the bedroom.

"He sounds pissed," commented Hermione sitting down beside Ginny, but giving Draco a smile.

"I know. He was fine all day and yesterday," said Ginny, "Very chatty. Maybe he's tired. Anyway I'm going to see if Mum wants help with dinner. Can you send Blaise over when he has showered and whatnot?"

Hermione gave a nod and Ginny jumped up from her eat and left humming once more. Draco lowered the paper and looked at Hermione curiously.

"Can I ask you something?" he said seriously.

"You already have but you can ask me another question if you must," grinned Hermione.

"I'm going to be blunt with this," said Draco carefully, "Here's the thing; did you want me to tell you I loved you?"

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes widened. She gave a laugh suddenly and shook her head no. Draco let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes briefly.

"What on earth made you think that?" asked Hermione, "It's only been ten days!"

"You commented on what admission of love can do to someone. I thought… Merlin it seems so stupid now."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "I suppose it does. I like you a lot Draco but love… well not yet."

"Same."

_Day One Hundred and Four_

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Blaise gave him a nod as he stood up stretching. It was morning after a late night of celebrating the Australian's arrival.

"Rhian was showing Hermione a fair bit of attention," commented Blaise quietly, "Quite chatty actually."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Point being?"

"How dense Malfoy's are?" murmured Blaise with a smirk before yanking a shirt on, "He is keen on your woman and will be making his move any day now."

"Yeah well, Hermione won't be stupid about it. She'll-"

"Say what? Oh sorry but I am dating a guy but can't tell anyone who it is?" cut in Blaise, "I think it is time you both had a talk about revealing this thing between you two. Otherwise, I dare say it will get messy."

Blaise buckled his jeans and opened the door before closing it again, "Low and behold, dear Rhian is here making the moves already."

Draco jumped up and yanked his clothes on, running a hand through his hair before exiting the room a few seconds after Blaise.

"Morning," he said making a slight note of sitting beside Hermione who gave him a smile in greeting.

"You remember Rhian?" said Hermione gesturing to the silent Australian.

"I do."

"Should we get to breakfast?" said Rhian standing.

"Now that everyone is up, let's go," said Hermione with a smile.

The four left with Blaise shooting Draco a smirk as Hermione walked ahead chatting with Rhian warmly.

"Maybe she is keen on him a bit too," said Blaise chuckling.

"No she isn't," snapped Draco but Blaise raised his eyebrows as Hermione placed her hand on Rhian's arm laughing.

Taking a deep breath Draco jogged towards Hermione not knowing if he was going to regret what he was about to do or be glad he did it. He grabbed Hermione by the arm, spinning her around as they neared the centre tent. Hermione looked at him in surprise before Draco planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione responded but almost instantly pulled away, her mouth open in shock.

"What the?"

The pair spun around surprised to see nearly all the Weasley's and Harry standing by the door. Draco looked back at Hermione who shook her head near tears before running towards the log.

"Hermione!" shouted Draco shoving past Rhian and hurrying after her, "Wait up!"

"Just get lost!" she shouted but turned to face him, backing away still, "Why on earth did you do that?"

"I was jealous!"

"Of who?"

"Rhian!"

"What?" cried Hermione, still backing away from Draco, "Why?"

"The guy has the _hots_ for you! He was going to make a move on you!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco! Do you honestly think I would let anything happen?" cried Hermione, "If he did I would have said I wasn't interested!"

"And what about when the next Australian comes along? The same excuse?"

"Why is this bothering you? We both agreed on keeping it quiet and now because of your jealous moment the entire camp knows!" shouted Hermione stopping suddenly.

Draco gave a sigh and grabbed Hermione's hand, taking no notice of the whirling movement around them, "I'm sorry."

Hermione gave a gasp of surprise and slumped forwards into Draco's arms. Draco held her tightly, shocked.

"Hermione?" he said worriedly as her eyes slowly closed.

Looking up he staggered in surprise. Four Death Eater's stepped forwards, one whipping their mask off revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"Now I want to thank you for breaking the barrier and stepping out of it," said Lucius coldly.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Draco holding onto Hermione tightly.

"Oh I didn't kill her. I simply stunned her only because the Dark Lord wants you both alive and well."

Before Draco could react the Death Eater's swarmed forwards grabbing him and Hermione. Draco yelled loudly to alert the camp but his efforts were pointless as within a blink of the eye they were gone with him knocked out cold.

--

"Draco… Draco… oh will you wake up?"

Draco gave a start and blinked a few times, looking into the darkness with slight blurry vision, "Hermione?"

He felt her hand on his arm noticing her fingers were like ice. He covered her hand with his own as he sat up looking around as his vision cleared somewhat. They were in a dark room with no furniture and very little light, mainly coming from the gap under the iron door.

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching out and feeling her cheek, which was warmer then her hands.

"A headache but nothing serious. How did they capture us?"

"We must have broke the barrier when I touched you. I'm sorry for all of that."

"Like that really matters now, Draco," said Hermione irritably, "We're being held captive by Voldemort of all people. This is what he wanted! Don't you see?"

"Well, I really can't see anything at the moment."

"This is no time for you to crack a few jokes! This is serious!"

"And what pray tell, are you going to achieve by throwing a tantrum over it all?" asked Draco, "They have us locked up with no wands. I highly doubt they are going to be as nice as the Order, Hermione."

Hermione gave a sigh and slumped down beside him, keeping hold of his hand tightly, "What will happen to us?"

"Daily tortures no doubt. You-Know-Who will do anything to gain knowledge on what the Order is doing and you are the perfect person to tell him."

"Because I'm Harry Potter's best friend."

Draco nodded into the darkness as he slipped an arm around Hermione knowing that he couldn't protect her from what was coming her way and eventually his.

_Day One Hundred and Five_

"Get up, wench!"

Draco jumped awake as he felt Hermione be dragged away from him. Draco made a move to save Hermione but he was thrown backwards by a strong curse. He gave a gasp and wince, as the door was slammed shut with a bang.

He sat silently trying to regain his breath knowing full well that Hermione was not going to be the same when she came back, if she came back to him alive that was. As he shifted a bit the door opened once more with lights flickering on all around. Draco blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyesight to the light and saw his father pacing in front of him with his Aunt Bellatrix smirking by the door, her wand showing purposely in her crossed arms.

"W-where's Hermione?" asked Draco angrily despite wincing horribly in the process.

"Being taken care of, so you can drop this… this mudblood loving act now," snapped Lucius.

Draco glared at his father and snickering aunt, "This isn't an act!"

Lucius snorted, "I raised you to hate those sort of… people."

"Shows what you know," muttered Draco angering Lucius so much that he backhanded Draco across the face, "Keep on hitting me! This is no act – this is the real me!"

"You try something!" yelled Lucius to Bellatrix irritably.

Bellatrix stepped forward with a raised eyebrow before looking at Lucius, "Face it, Lucius. He is just like my cousin and we all know how that ended, don't we?"

Draco looked away from his father and aunt in anger before Lucius reached down and grabbed him roughly by the robes.

"I can save you from the Dark Lord's anger! All you need to do is admit you had lured Granger away from camp to be captured!"

"Since when did you care about my wellbeing? Why did you capture us? What do you want?" demanded Draco shoving his father away from him and leaning on the wall for support.

"For Curls! Dammit, Draco! You did this your self!"

Draco was silent for a few moments as he shook his head, "_I_ didn't set out to capture her and bring her here to be tortured or killed!"

"No, you sent that letter, which led to all of this! You gave the Dark Lord what he wanted – you served him up a great prize. You gave him his bait to lure Potter him that little camp. Bring Potter out unprepared and the Dark Lord will have the upper hand."

"The Order will not be so stupid as to do this. They know Hermione wouldn't want them to come unprepared," snapped Draco bitterly.

"Forget it Lucius. That little mudblood has sunk her claws in and there will be no removing them," said Bellatrix in annoyance, "Let him be killed."

Lucius shot Bellatrix a glare, "Get Narcissa."

"Lucius-"

"Now Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix pursed her lips, as though she were biting back a retort before leaving with a swirl of her torn black robes.

--

Draco didn't look up as his mother was brought in. He focused on his feet and turned away when she sobbed and reached out to him.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought a vase to throw at me," said Draco coldly, still focusing on his feet, "Or did you run out of them?"

He heard her take in a sharp breath, signaling she was trying to refrain from hurling abuse or more conjured vases at him.

"Draco… son… sweetie… don't turn your back on us. We are Malfoy's – family."

Draco gave a cold laugh and finally looked up, "Family? Family don't hit each other or act like this!" He gestured around, "Murdering your own family members… that is not family. That is just… insane. I see it like this: you two gave birth to me. That doesn't make you both my parents by choice."

Suddenly Lucius came forward and struck Draco with the Crucio Curse. Draco fell to the ground, crying out in pain and withering like crazy. Suddenly the spell lifted with Lucius and Narcissa turning to Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord wants to see us. He says to bring your… the thing you gave birth to with you both."

Draco winced as Lucius yanked him up and bound his wrists behind him with thick ropes. In the camp everyone looked at him with pure disgust. In their eyes he was a traitor but Draco truly didn't care. He just wanted to see Hermione – to make sure she was still alive and if so, was okay.

He gave a grunt and hit the ground as Lucius threw him forwards. Closing his eyes he managed to sit up on his knee's to see himself in the centre of a Death Eater circle with Lord Voldemort standing before him.

"Hello Draco," hissed Voldemort, "Glad to see you could return to us in a healthy state."

Draco gave a glare and said nothing. This man deserved no respect. In fact, he wasn't a man – he was vermin – no lower them vermin. He was a disgusting thing all on his own – an insult to him self even.

"What? No reply to your leader?"

Draco shot him a glare but Voldemort merely laughed.

"Bring out the mudblood."

Draco looked around and bit back a gasp as Hermione was literally thrown into the circle. She wasn't bound but it was obvious she was too weak to do anything. Draco watched in shocked silence as Hermione pushed her self up, spitting blood from her mouth. Her hair was in wet loose ringlets from sweat and blood, her face bruised badly with cuts on her arms. Her once tidy shirt was torn, dirt and blood stained. This was the image of a beaten, but not broken woman.

Hermione looked at Draco and crawled towards him obviously trying to look as dignified as possible.

"We have before us my friends a traitor and Harry Potter's best friend," said Voldemort kicking Draco in the ribs and merely sneering down at Hermione, "What to do with them is the question? By now Potter and his little Order members will be planning their attempt to rescue the mudblood and even the traitor – who is clearly smitten with the mudblood! The mudblood will not speak and the traitor will not abandon those who took him in, but I for one will not accept this term. No, we will let their loved ones see them one last time before they will face ultimate punishment."

"There are things worse then death," muttered Hermione quietly, alarming Draco who shook his head.

"What?" said Voldemort looking down at her.

"I said," spoke up Hermione, "There are things WORSE then death!"

Voldemort gave a cold laugh, "What could possibly be worse?"

"Immortality. You may live forever but the world you know will change!"

"_Crucio_!" came Voldemort's reply.

Hermione fell back withering and moaning in pain. Draco closed his eyes not wanting to witness what his girlfriend was going through.

"Now," said Voldemort ending the spell and speaking over Hermione's loud breaths, "We will reveal these two to their loved ones on the battlefield. There, we will have them stand and say goodbye before I have the honour of ending their pathetic, useless lives."

--

"Are you insane?" hissed Draco to Hermione in the darkness.

"Oh shut up!" moaned Hermione in pain, "I don't need to hear your tirade about keeping my mouth shut around Voldemort!"

Draco gave a sigh knowing it would be the last thing he wanted to hear in her situation. Then again he didn't really have the guts to speak out against the Dark Lord.

"How are you feeling?" he asked eventually.

"Like crap… it was horrible what they did," replied Hermione quietly; "I don't wish it on anyone."

Draco moved closer and felt Hermione grab his hand tightly as though trying to hold back the fact she needed to cry. He knew that she believed that if she cried it would admit defeat to Voldemort and that was one thing she never wanted to do.

"We'll get through this. I promise," whispered Draco kissing her forehead.

**A/N: Shorter then normal but I loved this chapter. I really did. Anyway, review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Thanks for the review's. This story, I think, is going better then I expected it to. Everything is going according to plan and well, generally that never happens! Anyway… that's about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter please.**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Day One Hundred and Six…_

The door swung open startling both Draco and Hermione. The pair blinked furiously as a tray of near stale bread and a lump of cheese was placed in the middle of the room, with a jug of water. Just as their vision had altered to the bright light the door slammed shut placing them in darkness once again. Hermione, too sore to move, stayed by the wall as Draco grabbed the tray and brought it over to her.

"Here," he said pouring her a mug of water, "You need it."

Hermione took the drink from him and slowly drank it as Draco divided the food between them. It wasn't a lot but any food would do at that moment. Neither had eaten since being brought to the Death Eater camp.

"Argh," said Hermione spitting, "The cheese is mouldy."

"I know. But it's food."

He heard Hermione give an annoyed sigh and saw her shadow scrapping mould from the cheese. He placed a hand on her arm and her scrapping stopped.

"What?"

"We will get out of here. One way or another," said Draco in a determined tone.

"The only way we will get out of here is when they take us out today to be killed," snapped Hermione bitterly, "What a farewell to the world feast we are having."

Draco couldn't reply. He just couldn't believe how Hermione had seemed to have given up on her life, how the fight to beat Voldemort seemed to have gone. He turned from her dark figure and ripped his bread in half when Hermione gave a sob, followed by another. The bread was dropped and forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"It'll be okay," said Draco, "You know that."

She nodded into his chest, clutching onto his shirt tightly trying to calm down. Draco looked up as the door quickly opened and closed, though he had seen someone come in quickly.

"Draco?" whispered a voice.

"Mrs Parkinson?" said Draco as Hermione lifted her head from his chest, her sobbing gone.

A short figure knelt before the pair, the smell of freshly cooked buns making their stomach's rumble appreciatively.

"Here," she said handing them to the pair, "But please tell me, is Pansy okay?"

"Yes," nodded Draco before taking a large bite out of the warm bun, "Hermione was pulling strings to get her a hearing at the camp. The Order might give her protection from You-Know-Who."

"Oh… but is she being treated right? Looked after?"

"Mrs Parkinson," spoke up Hermione, "The Order never abuses the prisoners of war. We feed them proper meals and give them a bed to sleep on, toilet times, showering times and fresh robes. I can promise you that Pansy is in one piece."

"Oh good," she said sounding relieved, "I feel so horrible. I never treated her as a mother should treat her daughter. It wasn't until her father returned without her that I realized how much I loved her."

Silence fell between the three with Mrs Parkinson sniffling every few moments.

"Here," she said, breaking the quiet and handing Hermione her wand, "No one knows I took it. Keep it hidden and only use it when the time comes. Tell Pansy I love her dearly."

"You can tell her your self," said Draco confused.

"They will know who helped in you both escaping, Draco. Someone will have seen something around here. Just make sure you get away, far away."

With that she left quickly. Draco felt Hermione slip the wand into one of her cargo pockets silently. Now they had to wait.

_**--**_

The day slipped by slowly with the pair sleeping most of it or sitting in silence unsure of what to say or do since Mrs Parkinson had came in. From the light under the door it was close to dusk. The door banged open with Death Eater's almost gliding in and grabbing them roughly. Their hands were bound behind their backs once more and Hermione was roughly shoved out first. Draco kept a stony face about him as they were led through the camp and down a muddy track. It had rained during the day sometime obviously, making the track difficult to walk along when being handled so roughly.

The sounds of the battlefield grew louder with voices echoing distantly in the air. In the light Draco could see Hermione looked weak and beaten horribly. Her bruises had gotten worse and her hair had dried into a curly mess with tinges of red – her own blood.

They rounded a corner and were welcomed to the sight of people dueling like crazy. Draco almost vomited as he caught site of rotting dead bodies of Death Eater's. At least the Order took their dead back to the camp.

However as people saw who had been led to the battlefield the dueling died down. Draco was thrown to the ground beside Hermione with a grunt. She gave him a sideways glance, her face showing no sign of what she was planning inside her mind.

"Why hello Remus," came Draco's father's cold voice, "Noticed we have your mudblood and her boyfriend?"

Draco and Hermione looked up at Lupin and saw beside him Bill, Arthur, a struggling Ron being held back by Tonks and Moody.

Beside him, Draco saw Hermione shake her head as they all raised their wands. Suddenly Bellatrix stepped out and yanked Hermione up roughly.

"Sending silent words, huh?" she cried before smirking at Ron, "Does he know you're into my nephew?"

Draco looked up at Hermione and saw her slip one hand out from her ropes. Draco knew he needed to keep them distracted from Hermione and pushed him self up to his feet.

"Leave her alone Bella," snarled Draco with cold grey eyes.

"Oh defending her now?"

"I always will defend her! Now leave her alone!"

From behind, Lucius shoved Draco to the ground but it was enough of a distraction for Hermione to elbow Bellatrix in the stomach then stun Lucius and shoot a spell snapping the ropes on Draco's wrists.

"Come on!" she urged helping him up, "Ron, follow us!"

As Lupin, Bill, Arthur, Tonks and Moody kept the others busy the three ran for the nearest trees, avoiding on coming attacks as they did so.

"Are you okay?" cried Ron as they stopped behind a think cluster of trees.

"I'll be fine but you need to tell Harry to not face Voldemort sooner then planned. He wants that to happen, he wants to face Harry when he isn't ready. Draco and I can't go back to the camp – it isn't safe for you all to have us there."

"Hermione, the camp is well protected. We can help-"

"No," said Hermione firmly, "I know where we can go that's safe for now at least."

"Where?"

"Snuffle's place. It will be safe for a while. No one will think of looking there for a long time. Just tell everyone we will be fine."

Ron gave a nod and hugged Hermione goodbye before her and Draco took of through the forest. They weaved through trees, keeping their eyes alert for any sign of Death Eater's.

"Oh!" said Hermione suddenly stopping and pulling off a brown bracelet she'd been wearing constantly.

"Hermione, now isn't the time to inspect the damage done to jewelery," said Draco looking around apprehensively.

She shook her head at him and tapped the bracelet with her wand. Draco watched as it slowly formed into his wand. She handed it to him, watching as he held it in his hand, looking at it in amazement.

"All this time?" he said softly.

"Yeah. We were armed the whole time only it couldn't be used unless I revealed it's true form, but I needed my wand for that. I suppose you need it now more then ever."

Draco gave a nod and smiled at Hermione, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek gently, "So, where are we going?"

"Hogwarts first. From there we will find some brooms and get to Grimmauld place, unless of course we risk using Floo powder. I don't know if Hogwarts is still connected," said Hermione looking uncertain before looking at Draco with guilt, "If I hadn't responded to your letter we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"Hermione, if you hadn't responded to my letter I think I would be insane, or even dead at my own hand. Now, we should get a move on. It'll be a long walk to Hogwarts as it is."

_**--**_

Draco caught Hermione as her aching legs gave way. They had been walking for near to four hours, following the track both knew led to Hogwarts. Both had seen maps showing the tracks made hundreds, if not a thousand years ago, traveling between villages.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione trying to stand but finding it impossible in her weakened state.

Draco said nothing and picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"Draco I can walk," said Hermione trying to get out of his hold.

"No you can't," said Draco defiantly, "Beside's why don't you let me help you for a change? You are always going out of your way to keep me alive."

"That's because I want to keep you alive."

"And I want to carry you. So, deal with it my dear," smirked Draco.

Hermione gave a sigh and gave in; placing an arm around his shoulder's to keep her grip on him steady. Draco continued walking, stepping over raised tree roots and fallen trees. An hour later he placed Hermione gently on one of the fallen trees and sat beside, exhausted.

"We can't be much further," said Hermione looking around them.

Draco gave a shrug, though Hermione was slim, after a while her weight did feel as if he were carrying a full-grown Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Do you know the temporary pain relief spell?" asked Hermione pulling Draco from his half-asleep stupor.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Why?"

"Perform it on my legs, will you? You can't keep carrying me around – and this will be helping me."

Draco gave a nod and pointed his wand at Hermione's legs. Taking a deep breath he murmured the spell. Out shot a dim blue light that seemed to wrap itself around Hermione's legs. Black like steam sucked it self from her legs and a look of relief crossed her face, followed by a gentle smile.

"Thankyou. I know you are tired, Draco but we can't risk lingering in here longer then needed."

Draco gave a nod of agreement, as she was right. He slipped his hand into hers and both jumped over the tree, jogging through the thick forest.

The dusk slipped into night and guided by the moonlight they continued moving. It was too risky to consider lighting their wands. Draco had no clue what could be lurking amongst the tree's shadows. Death Eaters were the biggest possibility, but so were Greyback's fellow werewolves as it was the full moon. If Voldemort were smart enough, and he was, he would use them to his advantage at finding Draco and his girlfriend.

"Hermione, we should risk apperating. Look at the moon," said Draco gripping her hand tighter.

He saw her look up and then back at him, understanding what was running through his mind. Holding onto her tightly, Draco turned on the spot making them both vanish and reappear moments later outside Hogwarts. They ran to the gate of the school and slipped in as the sky came alive with black cloaks and howls of rage.

"We led them to us!" cried Hermione running hurriedly along side Draco keeping her grip on his hand tight.

"I know!"

They pounded along the dirt track glancing every so often over their shoulder's to see if they were being followed. The Death Eater's were in the grounds and closing in on them.

"Once we get inside we'll shut the doors and lock them. That should hold them off for a while at least," said Hermione shooting a spell over her shoulder to move the benches onto the path, knocking a few Death Eater's over in the process.

Draco gave a nod but gripped Hermione's hand as he pointed his wand at a stone gargoyle above the castle entrance, "_Carpai Retractum_!"

The pair flung threw the air, with Hermione screaming, before landing roughly on the ground of the Entrance Hall. Draco jumped up and waved his wand to slam the doors shut. Hermione flicked hers and the locks turned into place, locking their enemies out.

"Whose fireplace would be connected to the floo network that's closet?" asked Draco looking at Hermione, as he had no idea.

"Professor Slughorn's," said Hermione heading for the dungeon staircase, "Come on."

"Won't they know where we go though?"

"No. Grimmauld's fireplace was hooked to a secret connection, you see. We, like Voldemort, had people on the inside of the Ministry. Probably more then him at one stage I dare say."

They hurried down the stone steps and along the cold corridor before running into Slughorn's deserted office.

"Floo powder… floo powder," murmured Hermione looking around before grabbing a dusty pot, "We are going to have to floo together."

"Can you do that?"

"With a tight enough grip on each other, yes we can."

Draco watched as Hermione fired bolts of flame into the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder onto the fire turning it a bright green.

A loud bang above caused both to jump. Draco nearly stumbled head first into the fire as Hermione yanked him forward. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she did the same, looking nervous as he felt.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

Draco closed his eyes as they went spinning in crazy circles. He could feel Hermione holding onto him for dear life, her grip not losing any strength. He moved his head forward a little, his cheek against her forehead. The spinning died down and once it stopped, they stood in the fireplace for a while before opening their eyes.

"We're here," said Hermione looking around the dark room.

She let go of Draco and he heard her stumble about before all around the room candles were lit. Draco looked around at the dark kitchen, taking in the long roughly scrubbed table.

Pattering footsteps alerted the two of someone's presence. They aimed their wands at the kitchen steps but lowered them as an old, saggy skinned… thing walked in.

"Kreacher?" said Hermione.

"Creature?" replied Draco looking at Hermione.

"No_K_rea_cher_. A house elf… what are you doing here Kreacher?"

The decrepit creature looked up at Hermione in disgust before looking at Draco with almost loving eyes.

"Master sent me to look after Master Malfoy and… friend."

"Who is his master?" asked Draco in confusion.

"Harry," said Hermione not taking her eyes off old Kreacher, "Thankyou Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded before muttering to himself, "The mudblood speaks to me but Kreacher will not care… Kreacher will serve Master Malfoy lovingly as my Mistress would want."

"Do not call her a Mudblood!" ordered Draco startling Hermione and Kreacher, "Is that understood Kreacher?"

Kreacher almost glowered at Draco but bowed in respect, "Would Master and Miss like Kreacher to prepare dinner?"

"Please, that would be lovely," said Hermione, "Draco, let me show you the rest of the place."

_Day One Hundred and Seven…_

Draco stretched and looked around the room sleepily. It had a spare bed in the corner Draco had been told was Weasley's bed. He had slept fine last night and was feeling rather refreshed. Getting up he was surprised to fine clean robes folded at the end of the bed. Grabbing them he took them to the bathroom and enjoyed a long, hot shower. Once clean, Draco headed down to the kitchen surprised to find Hermione sitting in there eating some delicious smelling pancakes.

"Kreacher made this?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, "Oh you got some clean clothes to, huh?"

Draco nodded noticing Hermione had clean robes on as well. Sitting down he dug into his pancakes, savoring the taste.

"Hungry?" grinned Hermione as Draco closed his eyes in delight.

"Uh-hmm," he said, "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Kreacher is on a cleaning spree and if we disturb him he might… get angry. I suppose we could find a way to get a letter to the Order letting them know we are okay."

"An owl would be pretty obvious," said Draco, "We couldn't risk flooing again. Maybe we should just wait. What if McGonagall decides to send a group of them to us?"

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows?"

They continued to eat in silence. As they finished Kreacher came hurrying in to clean away their plates. When Hermione praised him he gave her an expressionless look, but even Draco knew it was a lot different from what look he gave her yesterday. Eager to please Draco, Kreacher informed him the sitting room was clean and ready for use.

The pair headed upstairs and sat down together on the comfortable two seater.

"My parents wanted me to come out and say I planned on dragging you away from the camp," said Draco entwining his fingers with Hermione's.

"If you did you would be free from this," replied Hermione shifting to look him in the face.

Draco looked back at her, seeing the bruises were still rather purple, some with a tinge of green. She had taken that beating for her friend's. Above all else about Hermione, her loyalty to those she cared deeply for amazed him. He was certain that she would die before betraying those she loved.

"Do you seriously believe I would consider turning my back on you? On the Order?" said Draco.

"No I don't but I am saying that you were given the option of freedom."

"That wasn't freedom they were offering me Hermione," said Draco bitterly, "What I was offered was far from it. I would be on a tight leash- ten times more tight then the protection of the Order. I wouldn't be allowed to speak to anyone, do anything. I would have been the slave boy of the camp."

"But your parents… they wouldn't help you?"

Draco gave a forced laugh and gave a sigh, "The most my parents would do that comes close to helping would be to give me more orders. They live by You-Know-Who's rules, Hermione. They don't think for themselves. They don't know how."

He felt Hermione grip his hand more tightly to reassure him that she wasn't anything like that. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb and looked down at their hands. His pale one seemed so perfect with her slightly darker coloured hand.

"It hurts you though, doesn't it?" spoke Hermione softly, "Them hardly showing any form of love when you went through hell last year just to keep them alive."

"They love me," said Draco earnestly, his eyes wide, "But… they are scared. You-Know-Who, he holds a power over them like I said. They live by his rules. If I could help them I would."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe there is a way."

"Anything we do is too risky. I mean look at us now – hiding in my second cousins house."

"I guess."

"Besides," said Draco letting go of her hand and standing up, "They made their choice. I picked _you_ over family. They picked _him _over me. I really hope Potter kills him, Hermione. I want him dead. I want him gone."

Draco walked over to a window, leaving Hermione sitting on the lounge in silence. He stared out of it for a long time watching the people walking back and forth outside either alone or chatting to people with them.

It did hurt him, his parents sticking to Voldemort over their own son. Draco knew, his Aunt Bellatrix had a lot to do with their choice. She was, after all, immensely in love with the Dark Lord. Her husband was just that, a husband. He really meant nothing to her at all. Draco even had his own suspicion that perhaps Bellatrix had offered her 'services' to the twisted man called Voldemort. It would explain him calling her his most loyal Death Eater in 'all' ways.

He missed his mother more then his father. He missed the mother before the war. The rather cheerful one who sent him gifts at school, who understood his passion for Quidditch and the love of the subject Charms. As for his father… he loved him, yes and they got along fine before Voldemort's return.

"Draco?"

Draco felt Hermione beside him, her hand on his shoulder as she gently turned him to look at her.

"If you want to go back… you can. I won't hate you," she said softly.

He opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head stopping him.

"Please, just listen. They are your family and above everything family comes first. Maybe if you go back you can tell them the Order can protect them. You need to think seriously about what you want and not of what the world will think."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and left the room. He heard her head up the staircase to put space between them. Obviously she didn't want her presence to affect him and his decision but Draco knew she would put some affect to his decision.

There she was telling him he could go, that she wouldn't hate him. She knew more then anyone what family meant having lost hers so cruelly. But what would she say if she knew _his _father killed her parents? The man she was letting him return to if he wanted? Would she hate him then? Would she be so willing to offer protection on behalf of the Order?

Draco gave a sigh and sat down rubbing his temples in thought.

He missed and loved his parents but returning to them now would achieve nothing. They would hand him over to the Dark Lord before protecting him. Their loyalty to him came above family. No, he couldn't go. He couldn't offer them anything because for Draco, Hermione now came above them.

**A/N: There ya go! Draco picked Hermione over family. As I wrote the end I worked out a way for them to communicate with the Order. But that will be revealed in Chapter 18. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Thankyou all for the reviews! You are all lovely.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Still Day One Hundred and Seven…_

Draco knocked on the dark door and moments later it was opened. Hermione looked at him with curious brown eyes as she stepped back letting him into the plain green walled room with two twin beds, a dark brown wardrobe with snake carvings on the two doors locked shut.

"I'm not leaving you or the Order," said Draco as he sat on the spare bed, "Returning would be pointless and I would probably be killed by You-Know-Who instantly anyway."

"I'm sorry Draco," said Hermione standing and walking over to him.

She sat down and hugged him tightly before pulling back and looking at him with sad eyes.

Draco shrugged and took a deep breath. He wanted her to know why he had chosen her over his parents. She needed to understand that despite them being in such a young relationship, that she meant a lot to him.

"You come first Hermione. My loyalty lies with you. Nothing will make me turn against you. Nothing at all."

Hermione gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand tightly as Kreacher came into the room clutching a white envelope.

"Miss, Kreacher has a letter from his Master for you."

Hermione took the letter and Draco watched her hastily open it and read out what it said.

"Hermione and Draco," started Hermione, "This is the safest form of communication as Kreacher can serve only Harry now. He is no longer a servant to the house of Black or Draco's family unless given orders to serve whomever Harry has chosen. Despite serving you and Draco he cannot extend his services to Draco's family unless Harry says so."

Both Hermione and Draco looked at Kreacher who looked rather grumpy at hearing such news.

"However, we at the Order are glad that you both have managed to escape alive. Wherever you both must go next, take Kreacher with you. Things at camp are normal. Should anything drastic happen someone will be sure to let you know. Do not wander out in public in the daylight. Death Eater's are becoming more reckless and have no care about hiding their magic from the Muggle world.

"Please keep us informed and reply to this letter immediately. Sincerely, M. McGonagall and the Order of the Phoenix. P.S Molly Weasley will be sending pies and knitted jumpers for you both when Kreacher returns with your reply."

Draco gave a slow nod and looked at Kreacher again who seemed to be staring up at the ceiling absently, though Draco knew he had heard every word said from the letter.

"We should find some parchment, ink and quills," said Hermione seriously, "They will be anxious for our reply."

Draco followed Hermione out of the room and down stairs to the drawing room. She searched the desk and found a roll of clear parchment, an old, black feather quill and half empty pot of blue ink. Draco stood behind Hermione reading her reply silently.

**Dear Fellow Order Members,**

**Thankyou for the letter. It is wonderful to hear from you and know that you all are perfectly okay. Draco and I are biding our time here silently until we must be on the move once again. Hopefully that won't be for some time, unless you need us to return at once.**

**Please make sure Pansy Parkinson is kept safe. If it weren't for her mother Draco and I would most likely be dead or still kept captive. Do not act on any of Voldemort's tricks. He is doing all he can to lure Harry from the safety of the Order. Stick to the 30****th**** of October.**

**Take care as we are.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione and Draco.**

Draco heard Hermione give a sigh as she lowered the quill. He down looked at her and she gave him a soft smile.

"We'd best give this to Kreacher then," said Hermione softly.

_Day One Hundred and Twelve…_

The days drifted by quietly with Draco and Hermione keeping each other company. They talked mostly, just focusing on getting to know each other. Day by day Draco noticed Hermione's bruises slowly faded along with the cuts.

Letters passed on a daily basis between them and the Order with Molly constantly sending them fresh clothing from their tent.

Draco rolled onto his back and gave a soft snore before a loud bang from down stairs startled him awake. He sat up, pulling his wand out from under his pillow in the process. Lightly he stepped across the floor and opened the door to the hall. He crept down the stairs to Hermione's doorway, where she stood in the darkness, her wand held high.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said just as quietly, "Have you heard anything else?"

"No."

With that they both stepped hurriedly, but quietly down to the entry landing. Soft voices echoed up the kitchen stair well in hushed tones. Draco stepped down the stairs first, wanting to keep Hermione protected as much as possible. Her hand rested on his bare back as if to pull him back somehow should he come into any danger. This alone showed both had a stubborn nature to want to protect the other.

They came to a stop at the bottom steps, listening carefully.

"This is ridiculous. They probably know we are here thanks to your clumsiness!"

"How was I meant to know the chair would be there when I arrived?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps if you remembered you were a wizard you would have used your wand instead of your lack of brains!"

Draco looked at Hermione no longer scared but completely amused. Even in the darkness he could see the twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"Why don't you butt out Zabini?"

"Why don't you, Weasley?"

"Oh shut up the both of you! Should we wait here or go upstairs?" came Ginny's frustrated voice, which seemed to soften with each word.

"No need," said Harry, "They know we are here."

"I told you!" snapped Blaise.

"Shut up," said Ron with an aggravated sigh.

Draco stepped into the room first, waving his wand to light up the fire brackets on the walls. Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at the pair with relief. It seemed that even though being told they were okay via letter was one thing to seeing it in person.

Hermione ran past Draco hugging Ginny and Harry at the same time before hugging Ron. Draco and Blaise shared a brotherly embrace with pats on the back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco to Blaise as they sat down ignoring the chatter from the Gryffindor's.

"It was the Weasley's idea," said Blaise with a sigh gesturing to Ron, "He wanted to really make sure that Granger was okay. Letter's weren't enough you see. So he talked Weaselette and Potter into it and seeing as I am bound to Weaselette I had no choice but to follow along."

"I see. Well thanks for scaring us half to death. It's bad enough sleeping on edge without thinking Hermione and I might have to run for our life's, let alone fight for them."

Blaise gave a grin, "Mate, a bit of excitement never hurt no one."

Draco raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest, "This isn't excitement Blaise. This is a living nightmare."

"I was kidding. Keep your cool on. So, you and Granger okay then?"

Draco looked over at Hermione and saw she was gesturing in the air, pointing to Draco every few seconds. Perhaps she had been asked a similar but more demanding question. He turned back to Blaise and nodded, "We're fine."

"More to that fine yet?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and Blaise rolled his eyes as if that said it all.

"Things are boring for me," sighed Blaise, "Except Pansy has her hearing tomorrow. Is it true Mrs Parkinson helped with the escape?"

Draco nodded, speaking quietly, "She loves Pansy. Tell her that, all right? Tell her what her mother did to help Hermione and I."

Blaise nodded and looked up as Hermione and other's joined them.

Draco glanced up at the feeling of critical eyes. He was met with three even stares that seemed to be telling him one thing.

"Yeah I know," snapped Draco beating them to the punch, "Treat her well – I will. If I do anything wrong you three will hex me to Uranus with no return – I won't do anything wrong."

They all gave equal nods as Kreacher came in to begin cooking up a meal for them to eat.

_**--**_

Draco gave a yawn and glanced at the clock. It was nearing midday and he was already exhausted from being up since three in the morning. Blaise was zonked out across from him, his head lolling close to Ginny's shoulder. Hermione was watching Ron beat Harry in a match of wizard chess as Ginny flicked through the paper.

"So, do they know you are here?" asked Draco wanting to break the annoying silence.

"They will by now. We left a note," said Ron, "Ha! Beat you once again!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just know my weak spot," laughed Harry as he moved over to let Hermione have her shot against Ron.

"Only a note?" asked Hermione using her wand to put the pieces in place.

"Well gee Granger," came Blaise's sleepy reply, "I can really see them letting us go at our own choice."

Draco saw Hermione give him an annoyed look before turning back to the game.

"So when do you have to go back?" asked Draco curiously.

"Soon," said Ginny, "Why? Did we interrupt some plans?"

She looked between Draco and Hermione who both gave Ginny a wide-eyed look of surprise.

"You don't think?" cried Hermione.

"Oh come on!" shouted Draco.

"Hey I have every right to speculate how far you two could have gone. I mean you didn't tell us about you two after all," said Ginny defensively.

"How far we may have possibly gone really doesn't concern you," pointed out Hermione, "I don't question you and Harry."

"But I have told you all of that!"

"At your own choice. That doesn't mean I _have_ to tell you now, does it?"

Ginny gave her an irritable sigh before looking at Draco and Hermione again. Hermione was sitting on the ground to the left of Draco who was absently playing with a lock of her hair. She gave a satisfied sigh and glanced at the clock.

"Oh… we should go. They will probably be waiting to give us a huge dressing down before asking us concerned questions about you two."

Harry gave an agreeing nod and Blaise slowly sat up, stretching.

"Next time then," said Ron to Hermione as he gestured to the barely started game.

"Of course," grinned Hermione standing up and walking beside Draco as they followed the four to the kitchen.

"Oh. Lupin said the Burrow is the next best place to go should you have to leave here," said Harry to Hermione in particular, "Hopefully you can wait the war out here anyway."

"Same."

"Take care mate," said Blaise shaking hands with Draco before nodding to Hermione who nodded back.

"Be careful," said Ginny hugging Hermione tightly and even giving Draco one.

Harry and Ron both hugged Hermione tightly and shook hands with Draco before finally leaving them in silence. Hermione turned to Draco smiling but with tears in her eyes. He was utterly bewildered. Was she sad? Happy or possibly and strangely enough, both?

"That was great, wasn't it?" she said still looking at him.

"Yeah. Beat hanging out with just you all day," joked Draco earning a whack on the arm, "Hey I was joking!"

"I know but you still deserved it."

Draco gave a yawn and stretched, "Mate, I am exhausted. What do you say to a nanny nap?"

Hermione nodded and they headed up to the sitting room. Draco flopped down on the lounge, resting his head against the pillow as Hermione leaned against him closing her eyes.

_Day One Hundred and Thirteen…_

"I don't believe it!" cried Draco turning the wireless off, "How… is it possible?"

"Is what possible?" asked Hermione entering the sitting room from the kitchen.

"Hogwarts has been reopened. Guess who the Head Master is?"

"Voldemort?"

"No… Lucius Malfoy," said Draco almost bitterly as he suppressed a shudder at the sound of the name he feared, "All school aged students – muggleborns, half bloods and purebloods are to return on Monday."

"And if they don't?"

"Special school agents will hunt them down and force them to come back."

"And what's the bet muggleborns will be treated completely different to the other's?" said Hermione angrily sitting on the floor with a cross stitch Molly had sent her to do.

"What if they find us?" said Draco worriedly, "What if we don't get away and they force us to go back?"

"They won't Draco. We will be killed."

"Maybe we won't. You-Know-Who always changes his mind – probably more then he changes his underwear. Us, under his control through my father at Hogwarts would be what he would want. Imagine the joy he will get out of flaunting that to Potter and the other's?"

"Then we need to be prepared to leave at a drop of a hat. From now on we will sleep in the same room, we will always have a bag of gear packed to go. Kreacher will be ordered to leave to wherever we go next should a Death Eater demand to know where we are. He will be forbidden to speak to anyone other then those of the Order," said Hermione thoughtfully, yet also looking completely serious.

Draco gave a nod and jumped up to head upstairs with Hermione putting the plan into action.

_**--**_

Draco glanced up at Hermione as she walked into the room ready for bed. She gave him a smile and pulled her bed blankets back before climbing in.

"Night," she said softly.

"Night," he replied as the room fell into darkness.

He rolled to his side looking out the grimy window. He had barely been sleeping since leaving the safety of the camp and he gathered Hermione was the same. Being on edge was taking its toll on them both. They were yet to take out their frustrations on each other but knew it was bound to happen sometime as that was what people forced into a situation like this generally did. No, they weren't forced. Both had the choice to not write to each other or organise protection for the other or start a secret romance. They chose this situation, even if they didn't know where it would take them.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" said Draco rolling onto his back half asleep.

"T-there's someone in the room."

Before Draco could sit up he heard Hermione scream followed by a thump. Draco was roughly grabbed from his bed as the lights went on around him. Lying on the ground still as anything could be was a pale Hermione. Draco looked up, his heart thumping madly as Bellatrix looked at him with a cold smirk.

"Oops," she said, "I suppose I shouldn't of done that."

"What have you done?" demanded Draco trying to struggle away from those holding him tightly.

"Never you mind that. But I dare say we need to make sure you are at Hogwarts in time for tomorrow's welcome back feast, wouldn't you agree?"

"No!" shouted Draco not wanting to look at Hermione still on the ground in a heap yet wanting to hold her in a hope she would wake at his touch.

"Take him to the train station… and ah, make sure he is given the uniform to wear. I don't think the Headboy should be seen half naked by the entire school."

_Day One Hundred and Fourteen… _

"Hey, hey! Glad to see you back!"

Draco shot the group of Slytherin's a cold glare as he stalked past them into the castle entrance. Surprisingly a lot of parents had sent their children back to Hogwarts, or were forced into it. But Draco really didn't care. Hermione was dead. The phrase just kept on whirling through his mind on a constant repeat cycle. The image of her pale, still body flashed every minute making Draco once or twice nearly collide with somebody.

The Slytherin's seemed to believe he had faked being part of the Order to bring Hermione to her death. And he had no matter how unintentional it was.

He sat down by himself keeping his eyes on the table, not wanting to look into his father's eyes. First he murder's her parents and now his sister in law has murdered his girlfriend.

"Did you hear?" said Millicent Bulstrode, "Professor Lestrange murdered Potter's know it all buddy, Granger."

"So is that why they brought the mudblood's back? To make them see Granger's dead body?" asked someone else curiously.

"Probably or to let us see them make her an Inferi. That would be awesome."

"Shut it!" snapped Draco angrily, "For Merlin's sake just shut the fuck up!"

Everyone looked at Draco in a stunned silence but remained silent. He took a deep breath and finally looked up at his watching father.

"Murderer," mouthed Draco picking his knife up and slamming the pointed end into the table before standing and stalking out of the hall.

He heard his father tell Death Eater's to leave him, which suited Draco fine. He walked through the Entrance Hall and down to the dungeons – anything to escape those traitors upstairs.

He felt the coldness seep into his bones but Draco didn't care. A lump was forming in his throat, one that had come and gone all day but now it was threatening to consume him completely. He entered a classroom and slammed the door shut behind him, pounding on the wood in anger. Splinter's slid into his knuckles, but he didn't give a damn at all.

"That seems pointless."

Draco spun around and stepped back in shock, "Lovegood?"

"Or Loony Lovegood. Which ever suits you I suppose," said Luna serenely, "It's a complete joke."

"What is?"

"What they are doing to us. I believed it at first but now I know it is a joke. Though I don't find it funny. What is funny about death?"

"Huh?" said Draco in confusion but Luna was looking around her in amazement.

"Or what if I am dead and this is where I was to go?"

"Lovegood – you aren't dead."

"Or perhaps you don't know you are," pointed out Luna.

Draco shook his at her, feeling at a complete loss, "I thought you were with Potter's gang?"

"My father chose not to live at the camp. I guess he wishes he had now."

Draco jumped forward as the door banged open. A spell hit Luna making her crumple to the ground. Draco looked up at his Aunt in shock, mingling with a strong hatred.

"You should be in the Great Hall with the other students, Draco!" she snapped angrily.

"What did you do to Lovegood?" demanded Draco, not moving an inch.

Bellatrix stared at Draco coldly, answering him in a single word, "Control. Henderson, take him to Professor Malfoy's office. I dare say his father wants a word with him."

_**--**_

Draco stumbled into the office that was once Albus Dumbledore's. The circular room had been stripped of all the paintings of the former Headmaster's or Headmistresses. Replacing the great works of art was a banner that covered the circular wall with the Dark Mark floating eerily. Draco knew from the look of it that it must be a way for Voldemort to travel from his location to the school.

"Draco."

Draco looked up as his father came down from the stairs in the office. Draco ignored him and sat down staring moodily at his hands.

"A Head boy generally shows the Headmaster respect."

"When he enters the room, let me know will you?" snapped Draco coolly.

He heard Lucius take a deep breath in an attempt to remain calm and not lash out at Draco with an unforgivable.

"Draco, you are here under my protection. Many Death Eater's wish to harm you for running off with that mudblood. Even your Aunt wants to punish you-"

"SHE DID!" shouted Draco, "SHE KILLED HERMIONE! BUT I GUESS KILLING THE GRANGER'S RUNS IN THE FAMILY, DOESN'T IT?"

Lucius's face remained impassive as his son exploded before him. Draco stood up, pacing across the wooden floor angrily.

"Like you give a damn! Just as long as you can kiss You-Know-Who's robes every night you're happy! 'Murder the Granger's Lucius.' 'Sure thing My Lord'," mocked Draco coldly before turning to look at Lucius, "I am not messing about, father. This is me! I am being myself! I want Potter to kick You-Know-Who's ass and then I want to watch you all get dragged to Azkaban!"

"Are you finished?" asked Lucius as Draco fell silent, taking deep breaths.

"For now."

"Then sit down. Now."

Draco sat down, not looking Lucius in the face. He remained focusing on his hands.

"If you want to live then you are to co-operate in every way. You will not pick fights with your fellow classmates or I will have no choice but to take _control_. Is that understood, Draco?"

"Whatever," shrugged Draco, "Can I go now your Royal Lowness?"

"Yes, before I decide to kill you myself."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out, making sure to slam the door behind him. He ran down the flight of stairs to the corridor and walked along in pure silence. The portraits remained silent; watching him as if they knew something was troubling him deeply. And something was indeed. Firstly, what was Luna Lovegood raving on about? How could anyone find death amusing? He didn't. Hermione was gone, never to be seen again.

But the more Draco thought about that, the more it didn't add up. Where was the green light? He never saw it and the room was dark when she fell. Draco walked faster, heading for the school kitchens. Surely Kreacher had followed them here as ordered. Perhaps the house elf could help him do what he couldn't.

**A/N: The plot thickens! (evil laugh) Anyway, review if you want to know what Draco is trying to suss out.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You are all brilliant! Merry Christmas all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah… check the previous chapter and it tells all.**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Still Day One Hundred and Fourteen…_

He stood before the bowl of fruit and looked around him in confusion. He knew behind that door was the kitchen but the problem was, he had to idea how to get in. Draco knew all the Gryffindor's knew how to get in but they never shared that simple secret with the rest of the school.

"Tickle the pear."

Draco looked behind him at a picture of a large man dressed in a sunshine yellow robe, "Sorry?"

"Tickle the pear."

Draco shot him a curious look and turned to the pear, tickling it. The fruit gave a squirm and transformed into a handle. Draco grabbed it and turned to the painting only to find the occupant had gone. Not really caring for the man who had assisted him, Draco pulled the door open and walked into the large room. Suddenly a swarm of house elves came running towards him with trays of food.

"Uh, no thanks… Kreacher?" said Draco feeling overwhelmed and a tad hungry at the smell of freshly cooked cakes, buns, soup and many other delicious things.

The group of elves parted and old, saggy skinned Kreacher came forward.

"Master?"

"I need you to do something for me," said Draco quietly seeing giant orb like eyes peering at him from a steaming stove. Draco turned back to Kreacher, "I need you to find Hermione for me. She is somewhere in the castle dead or alive. Find her and tell me instantly- do not get caught. Understood?"

"Yes Master," nodded Kreacher before vanishing with a crack.

Draco stood up right and headed for the door before turning and peering at the eyes following him. He shook his head a little and grabbed the handle before someone stopped him.

"Master Draco?"

Draco turned and looked at a cowering Dobby. It took him a few moments to register who he was seeing at first but when he realised, he looked utterly surprised.

"Dobby? I thought you were dead."

"No. Dobby was freed by Harry Potter! Dobby works at Hogwarts now."

"So I see. Um… nice seeing you I guess."

"Is Harry Potter's friend in trouble, sir?"

"Hermione?"

Dobby nodded and pointed to the socks on his feet, "Harry Potter's friend made these socks for Dobby. She is as noble and kind hearted as Harry Potter himself."

Draco managed a small smile. Even he had to agree with that.

"Is she hurt, sir?"

"I-I don't really know, now. Dobby – can you leave Hogwarts if you wanted to?" asked Draco curiously. He needed to get a message to the Order somehow now that Kreacher was busy.

"Dobby can if he wants sir. Headmaster Malfoy does not pay Dobby to work here. Dobby is free to leave if he wants too."

"Great," nodded Draco, "I mean its great that you can leave… so would you be able to take a urgent letter to Harry Potter for me then?"

"Yes sir! Anything to help Harry Potter and his great friend's!" cried Dobby excitedly. His hats nearly toppled off his heads from the little excited jump he did.

"I need parchment, a quill and ink," said Draco quietly.

A great rush came towards him as house elves brought him all he needed. Draco gave a chuckle and took what he needed before sitting down at a table and writing his urgent letter.

_**Attention: Order of the Phoenix.**_

_**This is urgent. The Death Eater's at Hogwarts have captured Hermione and myself. However I fear Hermione may be dead or cursed with dark magic. I have Kreacher searching for her here at Hogwarts where I am.**_

_**I know you cannot do much from the outside, however some form of assistance would be appreciated. Please reply urgently. Dobby works for no one.**_

_**-Draco.**_

Draco knew the letter was blunt but he saw no point in breaking it gently. He hastily folded it and gave it to Dobby.

"Find Harry Potter and give it to him only. Wait for their reply and then bring it to me instantly," said Draco, "I'll be in the Slytherin Common Room or my dormitory room."

Dobby gave a nod and left with a crack. Draco took a deep breath and finally left the kitchen knowing hanging around with House Elves would do him no good at all.

_Day One Hundred and Fifteen…_

Draco gave a start, waking in a cold sweat. The dream had been horribly vivid with Hermione falling to the ground instantly dead. The dream seemed to replay in his mind continuously with the same outcome no matter how many ways Draco tried to prevent Hermione's death.

He swung his legs so they touched the floor as he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Glancing at his watch lit up by the moon shining through the curtains gaps, he could see it was nearing four in the morning.

Knowing that aiming for sleep would be pointless; Draco dressed and left the dormitory for the common room. However the cold, emptiness of the room made things worse. There was nothing to distract him from the fact that his girlfriend was either dead or hidden somewhere in the school. Draco didn't know which was worse. As he stood to do some pacing a crack echoed behind him. Spinning around, Dobby looked at him with a bundle.

"Dobby is back, Sir," he said in a whisper.

Draco hurried over and took the package, giving Dobby a smile, "Thanks."

"Dobby must return to the kitchens. If Sir needs Dobby, all Sir needs to do is call Dobby and I will come."

Draco gave an understanding nod and the elf left. Draco turned to the package and pulled the letter off the top, unfolding it.

_Draco,_

_We are all praying that Hermione is not dead. The news is a shock to us. However, we can only pray as already mentioned._

_The cloak we send you will help in your search for the truth. It is Harry's Invisibility cloak along with the Marauders Map. To activate the map, touch it with the tip of your wand and say: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' To deactivate it say: 'Mischief managed.'_

_We will do our best to aide you. The Order is working on a plan as we write this. Stay strong and focused Draco. Our thoughts are with you._

_Keep us posted,_

_The Order._

Draco placed the letter in his pocket and pulled the cloak and map from the wrapping. Pulling his wand out he cleared his throat before another crack stopped him.

"Kreacher," said Draco looking at the tired elf, "Did you find anything?"

"Kreacher searched and searched. He could find nothing of Miss Hermione," said Kreacher, "But Kreacher did see something. People coming and going constantly from the ghosts bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Kreacher nodded, "Can Kreacher rest now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

As Kreacher left Draco pointed his wand at the map and murmured what he was told to say. His eyes widened in surprise as the map sprang to life with lines running all over it. He turned the parchment over and found himself in the Slytherin Common Room. He kept turning parts over before finding the floor where Myrtle's bathroom was located. Sure enough, as Kreacher said, there were numerous names hanging around the bathroom and vanishing inside it. He watched as the name marked 'Bellatrix Lestrange' entered and vanished moments later.

That was all it took for Draco to pull the cloak on and with the map head for the haunted bathroom.

_**--**_

Draco stood close to the wall and as near to the doorway as possible. He kept his breathing silent as Death Eater's milled all about, whispering to each other or hurrying off to do something else. Something was indeed going on in the bathroom and Draco was sure it connected to missing Muggleborn's and Order supporter's one way or another.

He peered at the map watching the names appear and disappear. They alway's vanished in the middle of the room and reappeared the same way.

"… defiant. Something will break them. Something is bound to."

Draco looked up at the sound of his father's voice and saw that Lucius was talking to another high-ranking Death Eater.

"The Unforgiveables aren't working. Perhaps it is time to stop threatening the third and begin using it," said the man in a suggestive tone.

"Not without the Dark Lord's permission. But believe me, I wish we could as much as you do. Tell Bellatrix to put them under control again. We will try again tomorrow."

Draco hurriedly followed the man into the bathroom, making sure his feet remained hidden under the cloak. He almost fell over at the site of the huge hole in the ground. The Death Eater jumped down and vanished with his cloaks whipping up about his head. Draco waited a few moments before following knowing that the invisibility cloak was bound to move and reveal his presence to the world.

He put the map away as he whipped down the winding pipe and kept his wand at the ready. He didn't care what spell would spill from his mouth first thing should he come across a Death Eater. The urge of possibly finding Hermione alive and well was propelling him forward. Finally he hit the bottom and skidded along a few feet. He stood up and was surprised to find the tunnel empty. Fixing the cloak, he ran along ignoring the fact his feet were crunching on dead rat bones.

However, his eyes widened at what seemed to be the remains of a snakeskin. He followed it along noting that the thing was close to the length of one of the normal sized corridors a couple of floors above him. He ran along once more, ducking under a group of fallen rocks that had been shifted to allow adult sized people through. Sweat was dripping from his hair from the running and being hidden under the cloak. As he wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead he came to a round door that was slowly closing. At a sprint, he managed to get through it before it snapped shut behind him.

"Bloody hell," whispered Draco looking at the vast cavern like room.

As he stepped down the few steps he realised exactly where he was standing. Salazar Slytherin's hidden Chamber of Secret's. It was the shrieking voice of his aunt that brought him back to the reality of things. Hurrying forward he ducked behind a pillar as he watched his aunt argue angrily with the high-ranking Death Eater.

"We will not get in trouble for killing them!" she screamed, "What the devil do you think Voldemort will do in the end, anyway?"

"I understand that Bellatrix, but we cannot act with the Dark Lord's order's. You of all people would want to remain in his good graces."

That silenced his aunt who turned to look at something in the dark corner. She turned back around causing Draco to duck lower, despite being perfectly hidden from view.

"Very well. You do it then. I'm going to see Lucius and Cissa."

Bellatrix stalked off, her face clearly showing her disappointment in not being able to kill anyone. Draco turned back to the other Death Eater. He was the only one in the Chamber now and completely off guard. Carefully, Draco crept forward wanting to get a better view at what was in the dark corner.

The figures grew larger and clearer with every few steps. However, Draco almost fell over or cried out in relief at seeing Hermione sitting on the ground holding onto Luna Lovegood's hand. She was bruised and weak once more but all Draco really cared about was that she was alive.

"Well who first?" demanded the Death Eater, "You all know what is going to happen."

None of them budged from their corner and the Death Eater smirked.

"It isn't that bad, really. All you are doing is hanging between life and death."

Draco looked at the Death Eater in shock and finally the 'control' comments made sense. The curse they were using was an extremely dark magic curse that allowed the caster to have control on whether the victim could live or be pushed into death with a simple use of a jinx.

"Curly, you first."

Hermione stood, on shaky legs as Luna whimpered with fear. The Death Eater gave her a cold grin and Hermione's expression turned to stone.

Draco stepped up to the back of the Death Eater and placed the tip of his wand on the Death Eater's back between the folds of the cloak.

"_Stupefy_," whispered Draco.

The Death Eater crumpled to the ground, startling the others. Draco pulled the cloak off and was instantly hugged by a relieved and over whelmed Hermione. Draco held her tightly fighting back tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead," he murmured to her silently.

Hermione pulled back shaking her head, "No… I mean I thought I was." She hugged him once again, "I knew you would find a way. I just knew it."

Draco managed a smile before pulling back, "I guess you have no wands?"

"They're in Bellatrix's office – McGonagall's office."

Draco sighed, "I need to get you all out of here… but without wands."

Hermione picked up the stupefied Death Eater's one, "That's two. We need another ten more at least."

Draco pulled the map out and murmured the words peering at Myrtle's bathroom, "They are leaving. I think we might have ten, fifteen minutes max before they come looking for this guy. Let's get going."

Hermione urged them to follow her and Draco as they ran from the chamber and along the winding, rat bone littered passageway.

At the pipe drop they stopped and stared up.

"We're screwed," said one of the muggle born boys among the group.

"No we aren't," said Hermione pointing the wand up the pipe and looking serious.

A ladder rope shot into the air and up the pipe, somehow hooking on something at the top. Draco climbed up first with Hermione putting the rest before her. Draco kept his wand in his hand as they climbed up the ladder at a steady pace. Time was ticking away and Draco knew they would have very little time to escape the bathroom and make it to Bellatrix's office unnoticed. After that they would need to devise an escape plan from the school.

At the top, Draco helped the others over the little ledge until all were standing safely in the bathroom.

"Now," said Draco studying the map again with Hermione, "It's clear all the way. Let's just hope Peeves remains at the other side of the castle until we can leave."

They ran from the bathroom with many supporting someone. Draco gripped onto Hermione's hand, not wanting her to vanish on him again. They ran around the corner, Draco checking the map every few seconds. Hermione used her wand to open the door quietly yet quickly. Her and Draco ran in and literally trashed the room in search of the wands. Hermione rifled through the desk, chucking papers on the ground as Draco yanked open cupboards and chests. As he moved onto the second chest Hermione gave a successful cry and revealed a case of wands. Draco blasted the lock with a spell and Hermione grabbed her wand, before taking the rest to the others. As she did that Draco examined the map once again, cursing loudly.

"Let's get a move on!" he yelled, "They are at the bathroom once again."

The group began running along the corridor at full speed, ignoring their aches and pains at the possibility of escaping their torture. Draco led the group with Hermione urging the straggler's along. They hurried down the Entrance Hall steps with Draco checking the map once again.

"They're on the move!" he yelled pushing the castle door open.

"We should go through the forest," said Hermione, "They are bound to have done something to the castle gates."

"But there are monsters of all kinds in there!" cried a young terrified girl obviously in her second year.

Hermione held onto her hand, "I know but at this stage anywhere is safer then the school. Beside's if we follow the north-west path it will lead us close to the battlefield. From there I guess we can find the camp."

"How long will this take?" asked Draco as they jogged across the school grounds.

"Day or two at the most."

The pair swapped a look knowing that rest wouldn't be an option to keep it within that time frame. As they neared the forest many in the group started slowing down, obviously wanting to delay their entry into the well known forbidden forest. As they stood at the edge the sounds of yelling voices echoed in the dark sky.

"We will be fine," said Draco firmly with a nod, "We've gotten this far, the forest should be a piece of cake."

"Beside's," said Hermione in a forced bright tone, "There is always Grawp to help protect us."

They all looked at Hermione, including Draco. In his mind he was wondering just what a Grawp was. Hermione shifted from one foot to the other obviously contemplating how she would explain who or what Grawp was.

"Grawp is… a giant," she said calmly, "But he isn't on V- You-Know-Who's side. He is Hagrid's half brother and knows who I am."

Draco said nothing, watching the other's reactions. They were all looking at each other in a mixture of fear and confusion. A loud shout, that was closer then before, gave them all a start.

"We have no choice," cried Hermione looking at them all in turn, "It's either risk the forest with hope of getting to safety or staying here and facing them."

The second year girl walked over to Hermione and held onto her hand again obviously siding with Hermione. Draco stepped over to beside Hermione, placing one hand on her shoulder. Luna walked over to them and the other's all gave a nod. Turning around and lighting his wand, Draco led them into the dark, unknown of the Forbidden Forest. They remained perfectly silent, following Draco and his small beam of light as they walked along a rough track.

"Hermione?" said Draco after a long hour or so.

Hermione quickly came up beside him, slipping her hand into his in the process, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… but are you positive this path will lead us out of this forest?"

"Hagrid has mentioned before that they all join up to one track made hundreds of years ago. There were two paths at the other end of the big single track. One used to lead directly to Hogsmeade, only over the years fallen trees have made it vanish. So the other one heads to those paths we used to get here a week ago."

Draco gave a nod, "And what about Centaurs?"

"Well, if we don't bother them, they probably won't bother us. Plus we are still students technically."

"Hermione," moaned the second year girl, "I'm sore and really tired."

The group came to a halt and all Draco could think was that stopping was a waste of time. They needed to keep moving. Once they made it to camp they would be able to rest all they wanted.

"Sara, we can't stop. I know you're sore. I'm sore as well and so is everyone else. But stopping in this forest isn't wise."

Sara gave a sad nod and Luna gently prodded her along as Hermione joined Draco at the front once they started walking again.

"This is going to be a long walk," she said to him quietly, "I suppose we can stop for a bit once we are away from the forbidden forest."

_**--**_

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, urging himself to keep walking. They must have been walking for at least four hours now. The sun had fully risen and with a glance at his watch Draco saw it was half past seven. Looking around him, Draco could tell they were no longer in the Forbidden Forest. Sun shone clearly through the tall trees and the ground was covered in long green, yellow grass.

"Let's rest," said Draco before flopping down to the ground to catch his breath.

"Let me just cast some protection spells and we will be set," said Hermione pulling her wand out and murmuring numerous spells into the air.

Draco watched on silently before gathering some bits of wood to create a fire. There was a definite chill in the air now that they had stopped and cooled down somewhat.

Once the fire was going everyone sat down or laid on the ground getting some much needed rest. Hermione settled her self beside Draco, leaning on a log.

"It was awful," murmured Hermione to him quietly, "What they did to us. It was like I knew I was alive but I could feel this pull. It wanted to take me away from being alive altogether. I couldn't fight it but I could only hang there… suspended between life and death."

Draco looked at Hermione and saw the haunted look on her face. It was clear it had scarred her emotionally. Draco placed an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise to never, ever let that happen to you again. You mean a lot to me Hermione."

Hermione gave him a smile and kissed him gently on the lips before resting her head on his shoulders.

**A/N: That's all for now! More soon! Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's been really busy of late, so sorry for the time between chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

**CAUTION: STRONG COURSE LANGUAGE **

_Chapter Twenty_

_  
Still Day One Hundred and Fifteen…_

"It's time we got moving again," murmured Draco to Hermione an hour or so later, "The Death Eaters will be searching all over for us by now. Lingering won't do us any good."

Hermione sat up straighter and nodded, "We need to call Kreacher. Harry ordered him to follow us, so if we call him he should come."

Draco gave a nod and the pair stood up. Draco went about waking the other's, who were all rather irritable yet understanding. As he did this Hermione lowered the guards protecting them from prying eyes.

"Right," said Hermione walking over to Draco, "Let's call him."

"Kreacher!" said Draco firmly.

A crack in the air caused terrified screams all around as Kreacher appeared before Draco.

"Master," said Kreacher with a bow, "You called and I came."

"Kreacher, we need you to go to the Order and tell them where we are – the north-west track. Ask them to send people to assist us as there are students injured – oh and tell them Hermione is alive."

Kreacher gave a nod and left with a crack.

"Let's get moving," said Hermione gripping onto Draco's hand tightly as they started walking as quickly as possible.

The group moved in two rough lines. The sun beat down on them, high lighting bruises and scratches on their faces and other bare bits of skin. Some had blood mattered into their hair, with their robes torn at the hems. Draco kept urging them on as some slowed down from weakness. Even Hermione struggled to keep up, almost coming to a complete stop at times.

Climbing over logs seemed to take forever, with Draco assisting many over the inconvenience. He knew it would take them two days at this rate to reach safety.

"I'm sorry Draco," said Hermione as he helped her over yet another fallen tree last, "I really am."

"It doesn't bother me. All I care about is that you are safe," said Draco firmly as Hermione took a tight hold on his hand.

Hermione gave him a weary smile and walked on with the other's keeping the same grip on his hand. Draco gave her a curious look time to time, sometimes spotting a far off look on her face, as if she sensed something he didn't.

As dusk fell Kreacher arrived saying the Order was sending out a party of people to bring them home by brooms at night, with that being the safest period. They would be using search spells to light them up in the dark when they flew over.

"We should stay still," said Draco to Hermione.

"No, no lets just keep moving," said Hermione determinedly, "The closer we get the less they have to travel to find us."

"But if we keep moving they might find it harder to find us."

"You said earlier it would be unwise for us to linger," said Hermione angrily, "And it would be! Let's just keep walking!"

She dropped his hand and stumbled ahead grabbing onto Luna's offered hand. Draco gave a sigh and looked around at the other's he had rescued. They all seemed determined to get as far away from the distant castle as possible. Draco knew something was seriously troubling them all and that it was connected to whatever else happened in the secret chamber of his houses founder. He followed them on, urging stragglers along but keeping a close eye on his exhausted girlfriend. As night set in, Draco kept his eyes on the starry sky for the Order.

"I can't go on!" moaned a young boy collapsing in front of Draco, "My leg hurts too much!"

"Come on Jack, we can't stop!" sobbed Sara, "They'll call us soon!"

"What?" said Draco looking directly at Hermione as he knelt to help up Jack, "Who will call you?"

"The Death Eater's!" cried another girl who looked to be in her fifth year, "T-that spell… it connects us to them all! When they call we have no choice but to come!"

"But you're far away from them now… surely they must mean something against it."

Hermione shook her head, "It's a really strong curse Draco. It can do so much damage to us- physically, mentally and emotionally."

Draco frowned, "The Order can reverse it. Flitwick knows his stuff and so does McGonagall. Plus there is that curse breaker among the Australians and that Weasley, well one of them, is a curse breaker too."

"It depends on-" started Hermione before stopping.

Draco watched, as the group all seemed to relax. Their eyes lost the life in them as a cool breeze whipped about them at the ankles. Jack pushed Draco away as he stood up, the pain in his badly bruised leg gone.

"Jack?" said Draco looking at him closely, "Jack!"

"They're coming," he whispered hoarsely.

Draco spun around, whipping out his wand and pointing it all around them. A loud cackle filled the air in the distance before growing louder. Draco stumbled back, pushing Jack behind him to the group. He needed to keep them together as much as possible. He glanced up at the sky in hopes that the Order would come landing down around him and the others. And luck was on his side.

As Death Eater's began surrounding him and the group, the sky filled with broomsticks. Draco sighed with relief as they flew down towards the ground, each member landing with grace with wands being drawn almost instantly.

"What luck you have son," said Lucius stepping forward as Draco glanced around at who had come to save him, Hermione and the other's.

Draco recognised Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Rhian, Riley and Ric amongst the large group, which matched the number of Death Eater's.

"All we want is your useless muggleborn's," continued Lucius, "No blood needs to be shed here tonight."

"You can't have what is not yours, Malfoy," said Lupin coldly, "If you want to leave alive or not return to your cage then I suggest you leave with your friends."

Lucius glared at Lupin before looking at his son, "Your mother is most disappointed in you, Draco. She thought you knew where your true loyalties laid."

"I know where they lay and it's not where yours seem to be," replied Draco stepping back beside Hermione.

Lucius gave Draco a cold glare before a green bolt of light shot out at him or Hermione. Draco grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind, protecting her. The curse of death flew at him and Draco closed his eyes preparing for his destiny. A mighty cry of no screamed through the night air and Draco was shoved to the ground with Hermione. Draco gave a grunt and fell into the darkness as it engulfed him whole.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty…_

"He's coming around!"

"Move aside, move aside Miss Granger!"

Draco gave a groan at the noise and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes slowly with a few blinks. He almost jumped in shock as he was welcomed to the face of a wrinkly healer with horrible breath.

"How are you son?" he asked leaning back.

"Umm… o-okay," replied Draco sitting up slowly, "Hermione."

Hermione grinned at him, looking to be in one piece, as she stepped forward taking hold of his hand.

"You're okay," said Draco relieved, "What about the other's?"

"They are all perfectly fine," said Hermione reassuringly, "The curse is gone thanks to Bill and Andy- from Australia."

Draco nodded allowing the healer to check him over, "I thought I was a goner."

The smile on Hermione's face dropped almost instantly as one of sympathy took over.

"Draco… there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"When your father shot the spell at us… everyone says your mother… she came out of nowhere and… she took the spell for her self."

"M-my… what?" said Draco feeling the wave of shock hit him forcefully.

"She died for you. She gave her life to save yours."

Draco said nothing – he couldn't think of a thing to say at all. Hermione ran her hand over his cheek and left to give him some space along with a silent Blaise. The healer finished his check ups and left. Draco turned his head and saw it was the 17th of October. Five days had passed since the night his mother died. Died for him. Gave her life up for him – the greatest act of love Draco could think of. A lump formed suddenly in his throat, causing Draco to take a deep breath and attempt to clear his throat. He took another and closed his eyes tightly wanting to block out all the painful emotions wanting to take him over like passing out did.

He slid out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown. Stumbling a bit, he exited the Healers tent quite unnoticed. The brightness of the day halted his walking as he adjusted to the light. Looking around, he could see people going about their day quite normally. But how could they? Why weren't they mourning like he was? Why were they acting as if no one had died? He ignored them as he wound his way to the log wanting to seek solitude or find Hermione. The log was scarce of her presence as Draco sat on it, letting his tears fall silently down his pale cheeks.

It was horrible, the feeling that had taken a hold of him so suddenly. It ripped at him, wanting to take him completely. Was this what Hermione had felt, only twice as bad? How had she managed to get through it? Draco felt as if he never would, that he wasn't strong enough to move on.

"Draco."

Draco didn't move, he only felt her hand slide into his and her warm body sit beside him closely. He turned to her and shook his head. Hermione pulled him closer, holding him as he continued to let the tears fall silently.

"I'm so sorry Draco," whispered Hermione, "I really am."

He gave a nod and pulled back, "What did my father do? Did anyone say anything?"

"Lupin says he was stunned. All the Death Eater's were. The Order got us out of there as your father crawled to your mother and held her… crying."

"Why should he have the right to cry?" spat Draco angrily, standing up, "He's the one who killed her!"

Hermione said nothing, angering Draco more.

"What, don't you have a bloody answer to that one? I thought you knew it all!"

Hermione still kept silent causing Draco to punch the log, hurting his knuckles.

"FUCK!" he yelled clutching onto his hand, "FUCK!"

"Draco," said Hermione reaching out.

"FUCK OFF HERMIONE!" he yelled in pain and anger, "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Hermione nodded and walked away as Draco slid down to the ground, leaning against the log clutching onto his bloody, bruised hand taking deep and anger filled breaths.

_**--**_

The day passed with people leaving Draco alone until night fell.

"Hermione is really worried about you," said Blaise coming around the side of the log, "You lashed out at her pretty bad."

"Since when did you call her 'Hermione'?" replied Draco rather bitterly at missing the progression in the slowly forming friendship.

Blaise gave an uncaring shrug and sat down beside him, "I dunno. It just happened I suppose."

Draco gave silent huff and looked away from Blaise to the sky that was above the raging battlefield, "It's gotten worse out there."

"Yeah. Ever since you and Hermione escaped. Plus You-Know-Who knows his last horcrux was destroyed."

"Thirteen days."

"Huh?"

"Thirteen days until Potter faces his enemy," said Draco calmly, "Thirteen days until I kill my own father."

Blaise just nodded taking a slow breath, "They say your father was pretty shattered with what happened."

"Ha, yeah, real shattered. Must have been hard for him to fire the spell with the intention of killing his son!"

"I'm not taking his side mate. What he did was wrong and he knows it."

"But he wouldn't of given a shit if it had hit me!" yelled Draco feeling himself getting worked up again, "Would he have crawled to my body if I were the one that died? NO! He wouldn't of!"

"No one knows who he was aiming for Draco. Hermione could have died as well. It was one of fates curve balls… unexpected."

Draco fell silent, closing his eyes and taking calming breaths, "W-where is Hermione?"

"At the tent. You should have seen them all when the Order got you all back," said Blaise quietly, "They looked like dead corpses. Three nearly died at one stage for real – Hermione was one of those Draco. I know you have a lot to deal with – and we will help you mate, you know that. Just… just don't be really harsh on Hermione. She would know what you are going through better then other's here."

"I know."

"I'm just saying, that's all. Don't push her away, okay?"

Draco nodded and Blaise left after giving him a pat on the shoulder. Draco took a deep breath and stood up himself. Wrapping the dressing gown around him tighter, he headed for the tent silently glad to be heading to somewhere familiar. People looked at him silently this time, some patting him on the back as he passed by. Molly Weasley actually stopped him to give him a tight hug, whispering that she was glad to see him up and about again.

At the tent, the warmth of the fire hit him first followed by the scent of vanilla coming from a small smelly device on the bookcase. Hermione jumped up at his arrival, looking as if she didn't know whether to escape from the room or stay to see what he had to say.

"I'm sorry," said Draco quietly.

Hermione ran over to him, hugging him tightly with a kiss on the cheek, "It's okay. You had to let it out somehow. How is your hand?"

Draco held up his bruised knuckles and shrugged, "They're okay."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand over his cheek, "Draco… I need you to know something."

Draco looked at her and saw uncertainty in her brown eyes, eyes that brought him comfort whenever they looked at him.

"Okay."

"We've been, what, together nearly a month now?"

Draco nodded. He'd actually lost track of the days. With everything going on, to him it felt like they had been together for more then nearly a month. And as corny and clichéd as it sounded, he already couldn't imagine his life without Hermione in it.

"Right," said Hermione taking a deep breath and holding onto his hand, "Right well-"

Hermione stopped talking as Ginny walked in with Blaise and Pansy.

"Pansy?" said Draco.

She gave a nod, glancing at his hand in Hermione's before looking at him again, "Yeah. I got protection… how are you?"

Draco shrugged, letting go of Hermione's hand, "Okay. You?"

"Fine… I'm staying in a tent with Penelope Clearwater… she's helping out with clean up from dinner."

Draco nodded and along with Blaise and Pansy, sat down on a couch and began chatting quietly. He didn't notice Hermione or Ginny go to bed as the night slid away with the three Slytherin's talking away, mainly about things Draco's mother did when they were younger. It felt strangely nice to talk of good things about his mother and even his father at times. Draco felt more appreciative of things his mother had done for him, other then throwing vases at his head.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-One…_

Through the nights talks Draco learned that no one really knew what happened to his mother's body. But once the war ended Draco had all intentions of finding out where his father buried his mother. He wanted to be able to say a proper goodbye.

The next morning dawned like any other, with Draco getting up before the others. After a long, hot shower he sat on one of the couches until Hermione exited her room fully dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"Morning," said Hermione standing by the door.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, did you?"

Draco nodded as his stomach gave a distinctive grumble. He obviously hadn't eaten in a few days, unless the Healer's somehow tube fed him. Standing up he left the tent with a silent Hermione. Draco glanced at her and remembered that she had wanted to say something to him yesterday before Pansy arrived.

"Hey, I just remembered," said Draco grabbing her hand, "You wanted to tell me something last night."

"Oh it was nothing," replied Hermione letting his hand go, "Oh look, there's Penelope with Pansy."

Pansy grinned happily at Draco as her and Penelope joined them on the way to the tent. Hermione walked ahead with Penelope chatting softly as Pansy walked alongside Draco.

"Good morning… or not a good morning?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know yet," said Draco, "Something's up with Hermione."

Pansy nodded, "I'm still getting used to the fact that she is your girlfriend now and not me."

Draco looked at Pansy curiously, "But we're friends."

Pansy nodded with a shrug, "You didn't really come right out and dump me, Draco. You just said we needed to try being friends."

"Which was me breaking up with you."

Pansy looked at him and sighed, "I still love you Draco… and when I love someone… I… I fight for them."

Draco stopped walking and looked at Pansy firmly, "I'm with Hermione now. I'm happy with her. Pansy… Hermione and I connect on more levels then you and I ever did and… I _really_ like her."

"You like her so much it could be love?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe… I don't know yet."

Pansy looked at Hermione, still walking with Penelope, "Yeah well… what about the good times you and I had?"

"I admit, there were a few."

"A few?" cried Pansy, "What about the nights we would sneak out of the school and go flying? The nights on the Quidditch pitch where we… kissed and stuff? Did they mean nothing to you? Or do you just remember all the unpleasant times?"

"I-"

"Did you feel ­_anything_ for me at all?"

Draco fell silent and swallowed a lump in his throat. Looking at Pansy he couldn't deny she wasn't pretty, she was with her striking eyes and smile. And Pansy was right, they did share a lot of good times and if they did then surely Draco must have felt something for her.

"I-I did."

"Do you still?" demanded Pansy bluntly.

"I don't know!" snapped Draco, "But the fact is I am with Hermione and I am happy! So just back off Pansy!"

Draco pushed past her leaving her standing alone in shock. But Draco didn't care. How could Pansy be so nice to him last night then come up to him today trying to come between him and Hermione? He glanced over his shoulder at her to see she was slowly following, still in shock. That didn't soften his annoyance. It only fed it more.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione who had stopped to wait for him.

Draco nodded and felt calm wash over him as her brown eyes looked at him with concern. She was beautiful to him and worth everything they had been through.

"Fine," nodded Draco before leaning in to kiss her gently.

**A/N: Oh Pansy is causing some problems! Will she succeed in coming between them? Will Harry defeat Voldemort?**

**The next chapter is back to focusing mainly on Hermione again. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	21. Chapter Twentyone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISLCAIMER: Only the plot and the Aussies in the story – Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oi, oi, oi!**

_Chapter Twenty-one_

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-two…_

How do you tell someone you love them? How can you admit it to someone, who in reality you spent near seven years hating, that you were completely and overwhelmingly in love with them? Hermione gave a sigh as these thoughts swirled in a constant motion through her mind.

Telling Draco she was in love with him was the thing she had been trying to tell him since he woke from his short-lived coma. Running a hand through her long, brown, curly hair she flipped the page of the book she was reading – the one Harry had given her. It was truly interesting and Hermione was pleased she had the ability to read and stew over thoughts at the same time.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked up from the book and smiled at Luna, gesturing for her to enter the tent fully. Luna sat across from her and looked around absently before peering at Hermione curiously.

"Is something on your mind, Hermione?" asked Luna.

Hermione smiled, "Am I that obvious?"

"No."

Hermione gave a short laugh and closed her book; marking which page she was up to with a bookmark, "Luna, how do you tell someone something really important if you don't know how they will react?"

"You just tell them. No one knows how a person will react about anything, no matter how well you know them."

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip. Draco was with Blaise and Pansy helping Ginny in the centre tent after Hermione requested some time to her self. Luna stood and gave Hermione a squeeze on the shoulder as she left. Hermione gave a sigh and stood up, pacing around the room aimlessly. There was no saying how Draco would react to such a huge declaration. He could get scared and back away from Hermione or maybe accept the extent of her feelings. It was a two way street with no saying which way things could go.

Hermione finally left the tent and headed down a slowly forming dirt path from the common traffic of people towards the centre tent. She walked in unnoticed and made her self a warm cup of tea. Spotting Harry sitting by him self, fiddling with a napkin, Hermione walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey," said Harry glancing up at her, "You look as troubled as I do."

"Probably for different reasons," Hermione said feeling certain that was the case.

Harry nodded, "In eleven days I face him Hermione. And I am terrified."

"You have every right to be Harry. No one would feel any different."

"Everyone is expecting me to be full of this unwavering courage."

"If they do then that's just stupid. I'd like to see them have the knowledge that they or someone dear to them has to march off to a life or death battle and feel nothing but bravery," replied Hermione bitterly, "You are human Harry. You feel fear, you feel love, and you feel anger… _he_ doesn't, just hate."

Harry nodded seeing Hermione's point of view. Both fell silent and looked around the room. Harry fixed his eyes on his busy girlfriend as she helped her mother organise that day's lunch. Hermione glanced around searching for Draco but when she found him her eyes narrowed. Draco was grinning and laughing with Pansy, standing behind him her arms around him with her head resting on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear. Blaise was sitting across from them rolling his eyes, looking over to Hermione. He seemed to glance back at Draco shaking his head slightly.

"Excuse me," said Hermione standing up suddenly.

She walked out of the tent, ignoring the cry from Draco hurrying out after her. Hermione walked briskly to the always-waiting log knowing full well Draco was running along hurriedly behind her. At the log he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Nothing was going on!" yelled Draco.

"Oh really? Well what I saw said completely different!" yelled back Hermione, her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"She is a _friend_. You hold your friend's hands don't you?"

"Yes! But I don't throw my self at them!"

"What?"

"Oh do not act like you have no clue what I am on about because _I_ know full well you do, Draco!" screamed Hermione, "Every time she is around you I'm completely forgotten! And yesterday morning… did you really think I believed you when you told me nothing was wrong? Something happened between you and that Little Miss Parkinson – and I bet my entire LIFE that it is related to you and her being together!"

"Yes it did, but it was dealt with, Hermione!"

"Are you sure about that Draco? She seems to be taking all the opportunities to keep your sole attention on her!"

"I told you already that Pansy has a need for attention."

"But how hard is it for you to sit down and tell her where to draw the line?" cried Hermione in protest, "Or do you enjoy her being all over you?"

Draco looked back at Hermione in surprise, "Enjoy?"

"Yes Draco, enjoy!"

Draco shook his head angrily, "You are my girlfriend, not Pansy."

"Wow, that is surprising. It would be nice if it didn't appear the other way around."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Hermione stepped forward angrily, keeping her face inches from Draco's, "I may appear jealous to you but I'm really trying to stop myself looking a fool around my peers. It's called protecting ones dignity, Draco."

With that Hermione stormed away, wanting to create some physical distance between her and the boyfriend she was now feuding with.

_**--**_

"Face it Granger, he'll be mine before this war is over."

Hermione turned from entering the tent and looked at Pansy with narrowed eyes, "Do all you can to break us up Pansy. It'll just make people question the judgement of giving you protection."

"No it won't," said Pansy stepping towards Hermione, "It'll make people wonder why such a smart girl like you got messed up with the likes of Draco to start with."

Hermione took a deep breath, stopping her self from whipping her wand out and wiping that smug, pug faced look off her face.

"Oh, Granger at a loss for words?" hissed Pansy stepping forward, "Listen Granger, Draco isn't like you. He is a man who wants action with his woman. Not just the hand holding, hugs and little kisses here and there. The woman who can give him that isn't you, it's me because I'm not a prude like you."

"No, you're not," snapped Hermione, "So it must be hard for you to walk around without your legs spread wide like normal."

Pansy's mouth fell open in shock as Hermione turned and entered the tent, flopping down on the lounge, taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. She jumped a little as voices filled the tent. Opening her eyes Hermione saw Ginny walk in followed by Blaise and Draco. Hermione averted her eyes from Draco, who merely headed into his bedroom with Blaise. Ginny gave Hermione a frown and gestured to their bedroom. Hermione followed Ginny in, closing the door behind her.

"What is going on?" asked Ginny sitting on her multi coloured quilted bed.

Hermione flopped down on her purple quilt covered bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Parkinson is in love with Draco."

"Okay," she said slowly, "And what else?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, "I think he likes the attention she gives him. She throws her self at him and he doesn't stop it. Merlin! He loves it and that alone encourages her!"

"Have you told him this?"

"We argued about it Ginny. Before you came back with Blaise and Draco, Parkinson and I exchanged words. He is, in her words, a man who wants action. Not the hand holding, hugs and kisses."

"So basically Parkinson is doing all she can to come between you both?"

Hermione nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

Hermione sat up, her mind set on her decision, "There is nothing I can do Gin. I can't force him to stay with me no matter how much I care for him… in the end it's _his_ choice. Her or me. In the end either I'm going to get hurt or Parkinson is."

Ginny nodded looking at Hermione with a sympathetic smile, "He'd be a fool to not pick you Hermione. After all, you are a way better catch then _she_ is. Parkinson's only got the blonde, idiot thing going for her… and maybe the pug nose."

Hermione laughed knowing Ginny would find a humorous spin to put on the entire thing.

"But you know, maybe a letter would help you explain to him what's going on in your head. After all, that is what helped get you two together to start with," suggested Ginny before hugging Hermione and leaving the room.

_**--**_

**Dear Draco,**

**I know you would probably prefer it if I spoke to you face to face but I guess I can explain myself better on paper. After all, as a little birdie told me, a letter is what helped bring us to each other.**

**Draco, inside me is this huge fear that I am going to lose you. Not to death or your father but to Pansy. You and her have a huge history and I am one hundred percent sure that it wasn't entirely bad. You are used to each other – the good habits and the bad. You know everything there is to know about the other and vice versa. With me, its still in the learning stages, isn't it?**

**Pansy knows what you want in a relationship and I guess I am yet to truly know what you want from me. Perhaps this is just a fling. Perhaps it is a mistake. Perhaps it isn't. Perhaps it is fate. But there is no perhaps about one thing I am certain of, and it is huge. I have been trying to find a way to tell you and I feel that this is the one way I can tell you, without feeling stupid or any other horrible emotion.**

**I love you Draco. I really and truly do.**

**I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me because of that. If anything I want you to make the decision of what **_**you**_** want. I can't force you to stay with me. If you think Pansy is whom you want, then so be it. I can live with that choice, Draco. Naturally it will hurt but I am a strong person – I will cope and you know I will.**

**I leave the ball in your court, Draco. **

**Love Hermione.**

Hermione took a deep breath before folding the letter and sticking it into an envelope. Draco was out to lunch with Blaise and Ginny and wouldn't be back for another half hour. Standing, she walked to his room and left it on his pillow before leaving. Walking out of the tent, she strolled along slowly, stopping when Ginny came running towards her looking frantic.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as Ginny yanked her to the edge of the camp, "What's wrong?"

"They are talking about freeing Flint and Montgomery. They can't find anything to charge them with- other then Death Eater charges. Hermione… you need to tell them!"

Hermione felt chills run down her spine, "I-I can't. T-they'll make it tell them in front of everyone!"

"Hermione they raped you and _branded_ you! If you don't say something Charlie will."

Hermione ran a hand through her brown hair, "When are they making the choice?"

"Tonight at the meeting. You have until then to decide Hermione," said Ginny quietly, "Look, I'll let you do some thinking and keep Blaise and Draco with me, okay?"

Hermione gave nod and headed off towards the log. At the log she sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees. Just when she believed the nightmare was ending something managed to reawaken it for her. Would it ever go away and let her live in peace?

_Blood spilled into her mouth and down her chin as her lip busted from the hit… They stalked towards her, almost tauntingly slow until her back hit a trunk of a thick tree…"My, my, what fun I will have in playing undress the witch." … Bile filled her mouth as she felt her jeans become undone… Not wanting another punch or slap she swallowed the vomit and bit her bleeding lip as her pants were yanked down… She closed her eyes as one-stepped forward his hands roaming her naked body literally poisoning her skin of all innocence…_ _Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her body was jerked from her rough movements as the second Death Eater took over for his personal, sick, humiliating fun…"Time to let everyone see what you really are!" snarled one as the other forced the heated metal to her arm_…

Hermione blinked her tears away forcefully as the memories of her past and nightmares faded away. She knew this day would come, where she would stand up and finally tell everyone who was responsible for raping her and branding her. She did want justice, yet she felt too scared to do it. She knew they would be there, smirking at her in such a mocking manner.

Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath lifting her head up.

"Oh, poor Draco break your little heart, Granger?"

Hermione turned her head and looked at Pansy in annoyance, "Not now Parkinson."

"What, not in the mood to tell me to go away? Finally realised I was right all along?"

Hermione turned and jumped off the log pulling her wand out, startling the wandless Pansy, "Not so tough now are we, Parkinson? No! I told you I wasn't in the mood to deal with your miserable patheticness and I meant it! Right now I have _a lot_ to deal with and I do not need you throwing snarling comments at me! If Draco wants you he will have you! Okay?"

Pansy nodded and Hermione put her wand away, looking up to see people watching. Pansy turned and left in a hurry. Hermione turned away from the crowd and stalked back over to her log. She sat down and tried to block the noise out but two voices penetrated her mind.

"Draco she is a mad woman! She held me at wand point going on about me being pathetic and miserable and having crap on her mind!"

"Great Pansy, look can you just… just go find someone else to annoy? Like Blaise? He's in a mess over a woman and needs some female perspective."

Hermione looked down at her hands and kept focused on them, even when Draco himself was standing before her, the noise of paper rustling in his hands. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I love you Draco. I really and truly do."

Hermione said nothing and shifted her gaze from her hands to his shoes, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear in the process.

"I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me because of that. If anything I want you to make the decision of what _you_ want," he continued before letting out a sigh, "The thing is Hermione, I do want to stay with you."

Hermione finally looked up at Draco and bit her lower lip as his grey eyes searched her brown ones.

"Hermione… I… I love you too."

Hermione couldn't help it. Her entire body seemed to light up, with her brown eyes smiling once more along with her mouth. Draco gave a laugh and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead.

"You won't ever lose me," he said softly, "Like I said, Pansy and I are long over. Yeah there were good times but with you… its different and in a really good way as well."

"I'm sorry for doubting you," said Hermione pulling back a little, "I really am."

"I should have told Pansy to stop it. I just… I wasn't thinking."

Hermione nodded and hugged him again; "You have a lot on your plate, with your mother and all."

Draco nodded and kissed her gently, "Swear to me that we will never let this happen again – that no secrets shall exist between us?"

"I swear, do you?"

Draco nodded though Hermione thought she saw something like concern cross his face. Hermione ignored it; just glad they had sorted things out before they truly went too far.

"Speaking of not keeping a secret," said Hermione, "If I don't confess who… who raped me the Order plan on releasing Montgomery and Flint."

"Then you need to speak up," said Draco instantly.

"I know. But it's not that easy Draco. I wish it was, but… I don't feel strong enough. What if they don't believe me?"

"Then they can ask the scums with the truth potion."

Hermione gave a sigh feeling stupid for not realising that. That still didn't ease up her concern at being considered a liar. Draco placed his hands on her shoulder's making Hermione meet his eyes once more.

"I will be by your side when you tell them," said Draco firmly, "Remember that you are never alone in this."

Hermione gave a nod and soft smile before leaning in to hug Draco, resting her head on his chest.

_**--**_

"Good evening," said McGonagall, "This evening we are here to discuss the release of two Death Eater's. Bring them in Hagrid."

Hagrid walked in, holding Flint and Montgomery roughly by the back of their necks. Both winced constantly and stumbled in their walking. At the front of the centre tent, they were bound to the two chairs, placing them under the critical eye of the full tent. Hermione kept looking away from them, clutching onto Draco's hand tightly, much to Pansy's ultimate disgust.

"These two will be down on a permanent record as You-Know-Who's followers. However, if we are to punish them for anything we need proof. As there is none-"

"Wait," cried Hermione standing up with a look over at Charlie who was about to stand up but stopped at Hermione stood, "T-there is something."

McGonagall looked at Hermione curiously, waiting for her continue, as was everyone else.

"O-on day sixty-seven of this war," said Hermione steadily, "These two Death Eaters dragged me from the battlefield. They did this… because… they knowingly raped me… and branded me."

"YOU BASTARDS!" roared Ron jumping up from his seat and running towards them, yanking his wand out.

Hagrid jumped up and grabbed Ron, pulling him back, despite looking as if we were ready to murder Flint and Montgomery himself.

The entire tent was in an uproar in fact. Lupin and Moody with Ginny trying to best to calm him down were holding Harry in his seat. The Weasley brother's other then Charlie and Ron were doing their best to restrain themselves.

"ORDER!" bellowed McGonagall in her amplified voice.

Instant silence filled the tent with Hermione wanting nothing more then to vanish from view.

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall, "You will need to testify under the truth potion. Come forward."

On shaking legs, Hermione walked to the front of the tent and sat in a chair to the far left of her attackers. Both smirked at her just like she knew they would. Ignoring them Hermione opened her mouth as the potion was tipped onto her tongue.

"State your first and last name," ordered McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger," replied Hermione in her monotone.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Are your parents alive or dead?"

"Dead. They were murdered."

"Who by?"

"I don't know."

"Who raped you?"

"Marcus Flint and Bruce Montgomery."

"Where?"

"In the west forest."

"Did one of them or both of them rape you?"

"Both. First Flint then Montgomery."

"Did they brand you?"

"Yes. With the word Mudblood."

"Which arm?"

"The right one."

"Tell us how it happened."

Without waiting Hermione went right into the story. The people in the tent listened in horror as Hermione, in her monotone voice, told them every important detail. It went on for a good twenty minutes with no one speaking up. Ron and Harry remained seated, both stunned at what their dear friend went through. Even Ginny, who knew some details, was horrified, holding onto Harry's hand tightly. Both Draco and Blaise listened, hiding their looks of pure anger aimed directly at Flint and Montgomery.

When Hermione finished the potion wore off. She took deep breaths, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You may step down Miss Granger," said McGonagall softly.

Hermione jumped up and ran down the steps, dodging hands reaching out from her friends. She fled from the centre tent, not for the log but for her tent, wanting to hide in her bedroom until it all went away.

**A/N: So finally everyone knows who raped Hermione. What will thee punishment be? And will Draco confess the one thing he knows of Hermione's parent's murder? If so, how will she react to it in her current state of mind? Review to find out!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

**A/N: I tell you what, this story is going A LOT longer then I planned. At first I figured it would be just 15 chapters long, but here I am writing chapter 22. Not sure how much longer it will be though, but boy it feels brilliant to be writing a long fan fiction again! Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and Aussies!**

_Chapter Twenty-two_

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-Three_

Hermione woke with a start and pushed the blanket thrown over her off. She looked down at her clothes and saw she was still in the same gear as yesterday. Looking over at the other bed, Ginny was still sound asleep. Standing, Hermione pulled fresh clothing from her draw and left her room for the bathroom. From the looks, no one was awake yet.

After a long shower, Hermione stepped out from the bathroom dressed in her blue, loose fitting jeans and red jacket with a hood zipped up over her white polo shirt. She sat on the lounge pulling her hair up into a ponytail in silence not noticing Ginny step out from the bedroom looking tired still.

"How are you?" asked Ginny sitting across from Hermione pulling her dressing gown around her tighter.

"Fine… I shouldn't of run out like that, huh?"

"Everyone understands Hermione. Do you want me to tell you what happened after you left?"

Hermione gave a nod. Though she didn't show it, she was desperate to find out what form of punishment was given to Flint and Montgomery.

"After you left it took McGonagall five minutes to regain control of everyone. Fred actually got close enough to Flint to punch him. I think he broke the scums nose… there was a lot of blood gushing from it anyway. Anyway, McGonagall questioned Flint first and he told them everything… from why he chose to… to attack you, to how it was done and it was the same with Montgomery."

"Then what?"

"It was immediately put to a vote and a quick discussion between the elder members of the Order. They are to remain in prison for forty years and when released they are not to go near you at all. If they do they return to prison for another twenty years."

Hermione nodded satisfied, though it would have been nice to have heard they were to be tortured with Unforgiveables two hours a day, everyday. But that was criminal alone. Hermione gave Ginny a tight smile as Ginny left to return to bed for a little longer. Pulling shoes on, Hermione left the tent and headed down the path. It wasn't until she looked up that she saw her self outside the cell tent.

"Alrigh' there Hermione?" asked Hagrid standing up from his stool.

"Yeah… I… I need to speak with them," said Hermione confidently, despite the fact that on the inside she was screaming about being completely insane, "Just for a minute or two Hagrid."

Hagrid gave a nod understanding. He pulled the flap open and Hermione stepped in taking deep breaths with every step. The brackets in the wall were still lit allowing an orange glow to cast on the ground.

Finally Hermione found her self-standing outside Flint's cell, with Montgomery in the one beside him. Both were awake and glared at Hermione darkly.

"Come back for more eh, Mudblood?" growled Flint.

"No. I came here because I wanted you both to have a good look at me," said Hermione, her voice gaining strength with every word she spoke, "Look at me!"

Both glared up at her darkly as Hermione stepped forward into the light properly.

"You both may have brutally attacked me but you didn't destroy me. If anything you both made me a stronger person because since that night 56 days ago I have been through so much more and I survived. I knew I could survive the pain because I have survived what you both did to me. So I want to say thankyou. Thankyou for forcing me to face emotions to make me a stronger person."

Hermione turned to leave when Flint called her.

"Are you saying, Mudblood, that you are glad we raped you?"

Hermione turned to look at him with a steady gaze that no longer held fear, "In a way yes. Why? Did you expect me to break down and start sobbing in front of you both? Demanding to know why you attacked me?"

Montgomery and Flint looked at each other in confusion, which was what Hermione wanted.

"I'm not that person anymore," answered Hermione before finally leaving feeling a sweep of freedom take away the burden of confusing emotions.

She was free. She may have tried to confront them before but then she wasn't strong enough, wasn't ready too. Just then she knew she had been and she had succeeded. She wanted them to know that they would never haunt her thoughts again.

Hagrid gave her a proud smile as she left. He had heard every word spoken. Hermione grinned back and headed for the centre tent. She looked up at the clear blue sky with a smile on her face. Nothing could ruin her mood. Nothing at all.

Rounding a corner she spotted Harry and Ron and ran over to them both. Both looked at her as if she were insane.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron with a confused glance at Harry who shrugged.

"Brilliant. Isn't today just perfect?" replied Hermione waving her hands about before giving a sigh, "I just confronted Flint and Montgomery."

"What?" both cried in anger.

"_Listen_. I needed to do it… see a while back I tried but failed… I just wasn't ready for that yet. But after last night, after telling everyone… I knew I could do it. That door is closed and locked now. I have pretty much healed."

Harry gave a nod and hugged Hermione, "I'm proud of you."

"Same," agreed Ron hugging Hermione as well, "But you know, I _always_ knew you were capable of handling anything. From a Mandrake to tricking dear old Umbridge."

The trio laughed as they walked into the tent. A few people looked at Hermione but she ignored them. They would move on in time, just like she did.

**_--_**

"There you are."

Hermione looked away from the phials she was sorting through and smiled at Draco. She leaned over and kissed him briefly before looking back to her phials.

"I heard from We-_Ginny_, who heard from Potter and Weasley that you finally confronted the scum and succeeded," said Draco stepping to beside Hermione, who was back working in the Healers tent.

"I did. I managed to let go of the past and now I am free."

Draco smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't of without you," replied Hermione lowering a phial she was looking at to face Draco, "Your strength did help me when I needed it."

"Hey, it's your victory Hermione. Be proud of your self, everyone else is. You should see that Charlie fellow. He keeps on exclaiming about how brave you were last night."

Hermione smiled, "I was pretty awesome, hey?"

"Now you're being obnoxious."

Hermione laughed and gave a sigh, "I should get on with these phials. Drama free now… until next week anyway."

With a glance at Draco, Hermione saw that odd look pass over his face again. Within the split second it was gone again as he started helping her with the task. The pair worked in silence for a little while before the joking around began with their laughter echoing throughout the corridor from the room. Passing Healers, Nurses and visitors would look in and smile at the pair. All cared for Hermione and they were glad to see her happy once again.

The pair didn't notice Pansy constantly looking in, tears welling up in her eyes after her final peek before she ran off.

"Hey," said Blaise striding in, "Glad to see you smiling Hermione."

"Thanks Blaise. Wish I could say the same for you though," replied Hermione looking at his troubled face.

"Yeah well, I'll get there. Anyway, lunch is ready and McGonagall said you both can have a break."

"We'll be there shortly," replied Draco, "Almost finished here."

Blaise left as Hermione wrote the final label and handed it to Draco to place on the phial.

"What is up with Blaise?" asked Hermione; "The guy has been moping for ages now."

"He's in love," replied Draco with a sigh.

"And he is sad about it?"

Draco nodded, "The girl doesn't love him back. She's in love with someone else."

"Oh… who is the girl?"

"You know her."

"Well tell me."

"He's in love with Ginny."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's bad."

"Yep."

"She's in love with Harry."

"As everyone knows."

"Harry's loves her just as much."

"Again everyone knows."

"Poor Blaise."

"Indeed."

"Oi, lunch is ready," said Rhian sticking his head in, "Coming my little English comrades?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, grabbing Draco by the hand and pulling him along with her.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-Four_

"… bugging me for ages now. I have no idea what is eating at him. Whenever we're alone he is fine – completely happy and then when we're around others he just changes."

Hermione nodded, straightening her bed quilt as Ginny finished her rant about Blaise and his odd behaviour. She turned and sat on the edge of her bed carefully and looked at Ginny.

"Maybe he gets along with you better then the others," suggested Hermione. She didn't want to be the one to tell Ginny the truth, despite it being her obligation as her best friend.

"But Draco is his best friend."

"True… then I don't know."

"You normally always know an answer Hermione. Don't fail me now!"

Hermione gave a sigh followed by a shrug, "I really don't know Gin. I'm not that close to Blaise. With Harry it was easy to help you because he is like my brother."

Ginny gave a nod, "I suppose so. Maybe I should just ask him. I'm sick of the swinging moods. I swear he is worse then a female."

Hermione chuckled and gave a sigh, "I'm really happy Ginny."

"I know," smiled Ginny, "It's pretty obvious to everyone."

"I'm in love with a great guy, I have wonderful, supportive friends… my parents would be glad to see me like this."

Ginny smiled then frowned, "I don't mean to cause any trouble here. But… is something bugging Draco as well?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Sometimes I see him looking at you worriedly. It's probably nothing but I thought it best to just let you know in case it is something."

Hermione gave a nod and left the bedroom. She greeted Draco with a hug and kiss, studying his face for any signs of worry.

"I know I am devilishly sexy, Hermione, but there is no need to keep staring at me like that."

Hermione gave a laugh, "Couldn't help my self. So, what do _you_ want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could go for a visit to Diagon Alley and get a couple of drinks at The Leaky Cauldron and then maybe come back to Hogsmeade and go for a snog fest at the Shrieking Shack. What do you say?"

"I say lets do that when this war is over."

"Yeah, same here. What about the log? It's looking a little lonely today."

Hermione grinned and jogged over to it with Draco. As they reached it, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her towards him for a long, sultry kiss. Hermione pulled away breathless, finding her self-sitting on the log with Draco in front of her.

"Sorry," murmured Draco, "A bit much huh?"

"No, no," replied Hermione honestly, "That was good. Really good."

Draco smiled, "I don't want to push you."

"I know. If I'm uneasy I'll tell you."

Draco gave a nod and kissed Hermione again. Hermione smiled but stopped when she saw the worried look on his face.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"What's what?"

"Something is bothering you, Draco. I can see it from the look on your face."

"It's nothing."

"You said you didn't want _any_ secrets between us, didn't you?"

"I did," sighed Draco before out of nowhere Blaise arrived shoving Draco.

Hermione jumped off the log and stood between them as Draco prepared to shove Blaise back.

"Blaise!" scolded Hermione, "What's going on?"

"He told her!"

"Told who what?" demanded Draco calming down but Hermione kept her self planted between them.

"You told Ginny!"

"I haven't told her anything!"

"Then how come she knows?"

Hermione frowned, "She knows you love her?"

"Yes! She was looking at me – just then and then I don't know… she just came out with the question: do you love me? I just ran," cried Blaise looking humiliated before looking at Hermione, "How do _you_ know?"

"Draco told me. Blaise, Ginny has been suspecting something's up for a long time. You do mope a lot."

"So… so she just figured it out then?"

Hermione nodded, "She must of because nothing I said could have given anything away."

"What do I do? I can't go face her now."

"Let me speak with her," said Hermione, "Draco, take Blaise to the tent."

Draco nodded and left with Blaise. Hermione gave a sigh. She really wanted to find out what Draco was worrying about but knew the Blaise-Ginny situation needed to be dealt with first. Hermione headed to the centre tent hoping Ginny was there. Sure enough, there she was with Harry and Ron both pestering to find out what was going on.

"Hey," said Hermione with a smile, "Gin, everything okay?"

"We need to talk," said Ginny jumping up instantly and dragging Hermione away, much to the confusion of her boyfriend and brother.

Ginny dragged Hermione to the log and began pacing.

"I know what's going on. Blaise loves you."

"Yes!" exploded Ginny, "He bloody well does and now _I_know!"

"And you knowing makes things worse because you know Harry is bound to find out and that will completely mess things up," said Hermione bluntly. She didn't fancy taking the long way to the root of the situation.

Ginny gave a frustrated cry and slumped against the log, "Why me? What did I do to make him fall in love with me, Hermione?"

"I don't know. Maybe it started out innocently enough and well, the feelings happened. You know the saying."

"You can't help who you fall for. It just happens."

Hermione nodded.

"But that doesn't help me, does it? I don't feel that way for Blaise. He's just a mate."

"Then be honest with him, Ginny. Honesty is always the best policy."

Ginny looked at Hermione unsure, "T-that's just… he'll be hurt."

"Then you would rather lead him on then?"

"No!"

Hermione gave a shrug, silently saying that there was her answer to the situation. Ginny let out a deep breath and bit her lower lip.

"Come on, I'll walk with you," said Hermione gesturing in the direction of their tent.

Ginny gave a nod. The pair walked along in silence with Hermione opening the tent flap. The pair stepped in with Blaise looking up at Ginny in surprise. Hermione looked at Draco and they both slipped into her bedroom, shutting the door to give Ginny and Blaise privacy. Draco looked around the room curiously. He hadn't been able to take a good look of the room and wasn't surprised to see all the personal touches to it made by Hermione and Ginny.

"How is Blaise?" asked Hermione sitting on her bed as Draco turned to look at her.

"For a guy… heart broken obviously. He knows that she will stick with Potter but that wouldn't make it any easier to deal with," replied Draco.

"You can sit down you know," said Hermione, "The bed isn't going to suddenly vanish on you."

Draco walked over to Hermione's bed and sat beside her looking down at his hands.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm, leaning closer to his face. He finally looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. Within milliseconds his lips locked with hers in a passionate embrace. Slowly they lowered down onto the bed comfortably, Draco half on top of Hermione. Both were lost in the emotions swimming through their bodies. But Draco pulled away first, rolling onto his back taking long deep breaths. Hermione tilted her head to the side looking at him. Again the worried expression was on his face and Hermione knew that whatever was eating away at him had come between them in that heated moment.

"Draco, please tell me whatever it is that's bothering you," sighed Hermione entwining her fingers with his.

"I am… I'm just trying to find a way to word it," he replied sitting up and looking down at Hermione.

Hermione sat up as well, looking at him curiously, "Will it make me happier or less?"

"Less."

Hermione nodded. She could easily tell him not to tell her but then it would continue to bother Draco causing problems between them.

"I know who killed your parents," said Draco softly.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Draco in silence. He lowered his eyes from her and let go of her hand. Hermione reached out to take his hand again but he stood up, moving away from her.

"Who?" asked Hermione finally.

Draco opened his mouth to give the answer when the bedroom door burst open with Ginny walking in looking miserable. Hermione stood up, ignoring Ginny following Draco to the sitting room.

"Draco tell me!" demanded Hermione grabbing him by the robe and pulling him to face her, "It will eat away at you – at us – if you say nothing!"

"It'll eat away at us anyway Hermione!" replied Draco, "It was my father! He killed your parents!"

Hermione let go of Draco and stumbled backwards. He looked at her once more before heading to his bedroom and shutting the door. Hermione turned around slowly, letting the knowledge sink into her. Ginny stood at the bedroom doorway looking at Hermione silently.

Her world had gone from being completely happy to one of utter confusion.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-Five_

Hermione stirred the porridge absently. A few seats down sat Draco with Blaise, both looking completely miserable. Ginny was sitting beside Harry trying her hardest to look happy. In the end Hermione shoved her plate away and stood up. She exited the tent and slowly walked to the ever-comforting log. Sitting down on it she looked at the distant battlefield wondering what it would take to kill Lucius Malfoy.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind she instantly hated her self for it. He was her boyfriend's father.

Hermione ran a hand over her face and looked up with a start as Draco touched her shoulder gently.

"I just came to tell you something," said Draco calmly though it looked to be killing him to say whatever he wanted to say, or needed too.

"Okay," nodded Hermione standing up.

"I think… I think it would be best if… if we ended things."

Hermione leaned against the log as she felt an invisible force punch her in the stomach. She looked at Draco in the eyes and could see the regret he was trying to hide from her.

"No, Draco we do _not_ need to end things! It's not the best option!"

"Hermione… my father murdered your parents! You want to kill him, I know it!"

"But I won't!" cried Hermione grabbing him by the arm as he tried to walk away from her, "I won't because he is your father!"

"Hermione, think about it seriously! What if in the heat of a battle you do? What will that do to us then?"

Hermione held onto his arm tighter, "You want to kill him too Draco. Whenever he is mentioned… your eyes go cold."

"That's different."

Hermione let go of his arm, tears welling in her eyes, "Oh I get it. Its okay for _you_ to do the same act of revenge I want to, but not for me."

"He's my father!"

"He killed my parents, just like he killed your mother and tried to kill us!" screamed Hermione just as angrily as Draco.

People around them were stopping to watch the pair argue over Draco's choice.

"You told me I would never lose you," whispered Hermione backing away from Draco now as her heart started to tear itself apart, "Thanks for making my fear come true. Even if I'm not losing you to Parkinson."

Hermione turned away walking to the log the tears falling down her face one by one.

**_--_**

"Are you sure?" asked McGonagall looking at the four in turn.

They nodded in agreement and McGonagall gave a nod.

"Well, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, I suggest you go pack your things and move to tent 86 and Mr Potter and Mr Weasley obviously you know where your new quarters are," said McGonagall with a little sigh.

Hermione and Ginny left for the tent to begin packing up. When they entered Blaise and Draco stopped talking. Hermione did her best to ignore Draco's stare as she grabbed her books from the table along with quills, parchment and inkbottles.

"What's going on?" asked Blaise.

"You both are now charges of Harry and Ron," said Hermione, "Ginny and I handed you over due to… obvious circumstances."

"You don't have to change anything," said Draco hurriedly, "It's just a misunderstanding, surely."

"No you made yourself pretty clear an hour ago," snapped Hermione standing up, "It wouldn't work because things should only go one way. And you're right Draco. I do want revenge and I will do anything to get it."

**A/N: So… they've broken up over the fact both want revenge… what is going to happen now? Review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	23. Chapter Twentythree

**A/N: I just reread chapter 22 and well I enjoyed it. I forgot that it was my own story, seriously! Thanks for the review's! You all rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Twenty-three_

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-six_

"In one week I face him."

Hermione and Ron looked up from their bowls of food as Harry stirred his absently. Ginny squeezed his free hand reassuringly, as Tonks patted his shoulder.

"You'll be prepared. Moody is ready to teach you spells only Aurors know," said Lupin calmly.

"He knows magic I don't," pointed out Harry, obviously speaking about Voldemort, "I'll be dead within a spilt second."

"Hey!" cried Ginny furiously causing Harry to look at her, "Don't you_ever_ speak like that again Harry James Potter! You will not die! You will come back to this camp – a champion- and we will move on with our lives. We will finish school and take whatever comes next in our stride!"

"Ginny's right," nodded Ron.

Hermione nodded as well. Her throat was sore from spending the night crying over the person sitting at the opposite end of the table. She glanced in his direction and saw him turning away casually, looking at a chattering Pansy. Hermione looked away, catching Rhian's eye. He gave her a sympathetic smile, which Hermione half returned.

"When does the training start?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"After breakfast," replied Lupin, "Why?"

"I want to train. I-I need to be prepared for when I return to the battlefield."

"You're going back out there?" cried Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "I need to get permission from McGonagall, but I am fairly certain she will let me."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Lupin, a look of concern on his face.

"More then anything. In fact, I'm going to find out now."

Hermione stood and pulled her cloak on. She was yet to tell Harry and Ron about knowing who murdered her parents, despite Harry's promise of helping her seek revenge. She strode past Draco without a glance and exited the tent to the cold winds. A change was in the air, but what change Hermione didn't know. She hurried over to her Headmistresses tent who startled her with exiting without warning.

"Miss Granger!" she cried looking alarmed as well.

"Sorry Professor," said Hermione, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to return to the battlefield – tonight if possible," said Hermione calmly, "I think I am ready to go back."

McGonagall looked at her curiously, "I thought you were waiting for when Mr Potter faces You-Know-Who."

"I was but I just feel now is the time."

"I do know you and Mr Malfoy broke up-"

"It has ­_nothing_ to do with it," lied Hermione smoothly, "This is my own decision."

McGonagall nodded and glanced over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned and saw Draco exiting the tent with Ron.

"You can, on one condition," said McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"Mr Weasley!"

Ron hurried over with a reluctant Draco, who stood as far away from Hermione as possible, "Yes Professor?"

"You will accompany Miss Granger to the battlefield tonight and any other times she is scheduled to fight in the lead up to the final battle."

"What about Malfoy?"

McGonagall looked at the sullen young man and frowned, "Mr Malfoy will stay with Mr Potter and Mr Zabini when you are fighting."

Draco gave a shrug in response as McGonagall walked towards the centre tent. Ron looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"What's made you want to return? Something pushed you into it," said Ron.

Hermione hesitated in answering as she looked at Draco who was focused on looking at his shoes, "It was… well I'm over the rape and that was what was holding me back. My fear of being hurt again."

Ron snorted, "Do you seriously think I believe that? You wanted to fight after it happened and sneaked out to the battlefield Hermione. Come on, the truth."

Hermione rubbed her forehead but didn't have time to answer.

"My father murdered her parents and she wants to kill him," spilled Draco bluntly, finally looking at Hermione angrily, "Just like he killed my mother. I want to kill him as well but Hermione wants the honour of doing that."

Ron looked from Draco to Hermione, "Is this true?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Blimey… Lucius Malfoy is pretty powerful Hermione. Killing him won't be an easy task."

Draco gave a slight nod, which Hermione caught.

"I might be a female witch but with the spells Moody is going to show Harry and I, I will be able to handle him!"

With that, she turned on her heel and strode towards Moody's tent where Harry was waiting. He looked up at her arrival as did Blaise and both looked at her curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest, breathing heavy, angry breaths.

"Men," she muttered under her breath.

"Ready?" came Moody's growl as he stepped aside in his tent to let them in.

Hermione looked around at the well-lit room. A bare wooden floor with blue manikins on silver rods stood in the middle of the room. The walls were bare except for a bookcase full of old, leather bound books.

"The spells I'm going to teach you both aren't easy as the ones in your school text books," said Moody as he stumped to the middle of the room, "They are tricky and require a lot of practise and concentration until you have them down pat."

"Constant vigilance," muttered Harry causing Hermione and Blaise to smile – though Blaise's smile looked strained.

"Right! Now Potter, Granger, stand in front of one of the plastic Death Eaters with your wands out," he ordered, stumping around the room in a circle, "Now this spell is a high class stunning charm. It hurts the victim physically, makes them appear visually amazed and requires non-verbal working."

"What do we say in our mind then?" asked Hermione eager to practise the new spell.

"_Stupere_. It means amazed in Latin. Wands at the ready."

Hermione and Harry pulled their wands out, selecting one manikin each. Moody gave a nod and Hermione frowned at the manikin, saying the word firmly in the mind. A bright blue bolt of light shot from her wand knocking the manikin down to the ground with a thump. Even the tent flaps waved from the force. Beside her Harry achieved the same result.

"Brilliant!" roared Moody actually looking proud, "But once isn't enough. Try it again!"

Blaise stepped back closer to the edge of the tent, having felt the wind as Harry's spell headed for the manikin again. At the same time Ron, Ginny and Draco came in, jumping to the side as Hermione's blue bolt slammed into the manikin, once again knocking it off its balance.

"Whoa," said Ginny in amazement, "What spell is that?"

"An Auror one," said Hermione with a smile at her.

"Moving on!" barked Moody, "Go to the edge of the tent you three. Any spell could go off course in here!"

_**--**_

Hermione zipped up her black jacket and hastily pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her wand, stowing into her right pocket. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. Standing before her was the Hermione who she had been before the attack. The serious, battle ready expression, and the same jacket she always wore along with her usual sneakers and jeans. With a nod she left the tent, heading for the centre tent to eat before heading out to fight with Ron.

Just as she reached for the flap someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down along the side of the tent. Spinning around she saw she was face to face with Draco.

"What do you want?" demanded Hermione angrily.

"Don't go."

"What?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "If you face my father there is every possibility he will kill you, Hermione."

"That's a risk I am willing to take. I have to do this… you just don't understand that."

"Don't understand?" cried Draco, "He killed my mother!"

"And my parents! How can I possibly let him get away with that?"

"By letting _me_ face him!"

Hermione stepped back shaking her head, "Here we go again with the one way street. I don't work that way Draco. Surely you would know that by now."

Hermione turned and stormed away from him. She entered the tent with many looking up at her dressed in the familiar black jacket. She took a seat between Ron and Rhian. Rhian looked at her curiously.

"Are you going to fight?" he asked spotting her wand.

"Yes. Why?"

"I didn't know you went out to the battlefield."

"Mate," said Ron, "Hermione is a powerful witch. She's as fast as any other Auror here – probably faster then most."

"She knows how to fight," agreed Blaise, "I seen her one time."

"You did?" asked Hermione, looking at Blaise surprised.

He gave a nod, "Both Pansy and I did. You were battling Millicent Bulstrode and when we saw her knocked out… we ran for it."

"Oh."

The rest of the meal passed with Draco arriving, sulking, half way through with Harry. Ron gave Hermione a nudge and gestured to the clock on the wall. It was 7 o'clock. Time for the swap of fighters. Hermione stood feeling a tad nervous, though she did her best to hide it on her face. She didn't want anyone to notice her uneasiness. If McGonagall found out she could easily change her mind. Hermione headed down the table behind Ron when something was thrust into her hand. She looked down and saw a folded bit of paper. Not caring to read it, she shoved it into her front pocket and exited the tent.

"Ready?" asked Ron walking along side her with Rhian.

"This is what I want," said Hermione, though more so to herself.

Rhian patted her comfortingly on the shoulder before Molly hurried over and hugged Ron then her.

"Come back in one piece," she said to them both with tears in her eyes as Bill came over to them looking exhausted along with Fred and George.

"It's mad out there," he said, "Many of them are teaming up, so be alert."

Hermione, Ron and Rhian nodded and headed out through the barrier. They were walking in a group of forty. The sounds of the continuing fight grew louder as did the explosions from potions and spells connecting constantly. Hermione looked over at the spot Charlie had found her at so many days before. It didn't terrify her, if anything it gave her the determination she needed to run out onto the battleground. Her and Ron stuck side by side as they made their way to the centre of the fight. Hermione's eyes were constantly on the look out for Lucius Malfoy. He was her ultimate goal for the night and the following shifts if she didn't find him that night.

"Look out!" cried Hermione pulling Ron down to the ground as three spells connected in the air where they had been standing moments ago. Jumping up Ron began furiously duelling Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione spun around and saw it was going to be two on one, until Ric appeared out of nowhere and took on a dark haired male. Hermione shot a spell out instantly seeing it was her against Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazed woman cackled madly over the sounds of flying spells.

"How's my nephew these days?" she asked moving her wand at top speed, keeping up with Hermione's quick wand work, "Keeping your bed warm?"

"Warmer then Voldemort keeps yours!" retorted Hermione dodging a stray spell but keeping her eyes on Bellatrix.

Behind her Ron finished off Millicent before starting on another Death Eater. Ric was still battling his own opponent as Rhian appeared near them fighting two Death Eater's.

Hermione's comment had infuriated Bellatrix who gave a scream and moved closer to Hermione, with her wand work picking up speed. Hermione took a deep breath and set her face into a 'not in the mood' expression. She stepped closer and pushed more force into her spells. The theories of them all swam through her mind as one after the other came flying out of the wand tip. Bellatrix was slowly wearing out but Hermione was nowhere near ready to stop. Her pent up frustration from her broken relationship with Draco, desire to face Lucius and longing to be fighting were pushing her on.

With one final sweep of her wand, her mind screamed the spell she had learnt that day, '_Stupere_!'

Bellatrix wand fell from her hand as her face came into an expression of amazement before she collapsed. Hermione hurried to Rhian knocking out one Death Eater with ease before joining Ron again, who had moved onto another Death Eater. Together they continued fighting into the night. Both weaved through the never-ending battle, assisting those in need.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-seven_

As dawn started to arrive Hermione began to feel fatigue setting in. Her muscles were aching from the constant running, jumping and ducking. Her jeans were dirty with black marks, grass and mud and blood from other injured people had dried on her face and hair. Ron looked just as bad as she did but both knew they couldn't stop.

Hermione yanked Ron down again as a spell flew above them before both jumped up, stunning a Death Eater in unison. Hermione turned and stopped in her tracks. There he was, battling with Madam Hooch. Hermione ran towards him, ignoring Ron's yells to wait. She raised her wand, feeling her heart begin to race and her breathing become more unsteady. He turned and looked at her, as Madam Hooch was pulled into another fight.

"Mudblood," he said so softly, yet she could hear him with ease.

"Murderer!" she screamed running faster, "STUPEFY!"

Lucius Malfoy blocked the spell and laughed, as if her attempt to hurt him was childish. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away as a crowd of fresh fighters from the Order flooded the battleground.

"No!" screamed Hermione struggling in the hold as she was dragged away from the fight, "LET ME GO! HE IS RIGHT THERE! LET ME GO!"

With a tap on the head Hermione felt her body snap together leaving her unable to move.

_**--**_

Ron lifted the spell from Hermione and was met with a fist to his cheek. He backed away looking at her furiously.

"What the heck was that for?" he yelled as Hermione glared back at him, with onlookers looking stunned.

The Australian triplets were slumped against the log, tired, but watching on with raised eyebrows.

"Lucius Malfoy was right in front of me!" yelled Hermione, "Why did you stop me?"

"Lupin ordered me to! He knew what you were going to do!"

Hermione gave an angry yell and stalked away to her tent, ignoring the surprised looks from Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Draco. She entered the tent and made a beeline for the bathroom. After cleaning her self she headed to her bedroom, locking the door behind her before flopping down onto her bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**--**_

Rolling onto her back Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was 3:15pm. She dressed into comfortable clothes and exited her bedroom, wincing from her sore muscles. Ginny looked up at her from the lounge and smiled. Hermione managed to return the smile but gave a yawn as she sat across from her.

"How's Ron's jaw?"

"He had some healing potion, so it's fine," replied Ginny, "You seemed pretty pissed."

"He was right in front of me Ginny," said Hermione irritably, "I could hear what he was saying!"

"Maybe Lupin thought you were too exhausted to beat him."

Hermione gave a sigh, "I think I could have handled him. I did knock out Bellatrix."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded and stood up as her stomach rumbled, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat and find out when I fight next."

Ginny nodded and Hermione turned to leave. However she stopped as something occurred to her. She turned and headed to the bathroom, finding her jeans on the floor. Picking them up she felt in the pockets and found the bit of paper someone had given her. Unfolding it she read the all to familiar scrawl.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I know that you want nothing to do with me right now – but hopefully in time that will change. I guess I can hope.**_

_**What I wanted to say was good luck tonight. I know I can't stop you from facing my father and I do understand why you want revenge. I guess because I just want it as bad as you do, I can't accept that you may be the one to give him what he deserves.**_

_**Anyway, that's all I want to say.**_

_**Love that is still yours,**_

_**Draco.**_

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and folded the letter up. She placed it in the pocket of her pants she was wearing and placed the dirty one's in the washing basket. Leaving the bathroom and tent she headed for the centre tent. Upon entering it she saw it was relatively empty except for a few people drinking coffees, reading the paper or playing card games. Dishing up left over stew from lunch, Hermione sat at the table and ate in silence.

"You throw a good punch."

Hermione looked up and saw Blaise sitting across from her, "I was angry."

"Rightly so from what I've heard."

Hermione managed a smile, "How have you been?"

"Fine, considering I have to put up with watching Potter and Ginny suck face."

"That must be hard."

"I'm coming to accept that I'll be nothing more then a friend," sighed Blaise, "I suppose shit happens and arseholes tend to cause it."

Hermione chuckled, "Lovely view."

Blaise grinned, but it vanished relatively quickly, "Draco's a mess."

"I was waiting for you to bring him up."

"He really loves you, you know?"

Hermione nodded not saying a word. She really didn't know what to say actually.

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"Probably because I don't know what to say. Besides… we just won't work. The thing with his father will constantly come between us."

"If you let it."

Hermione gave a sigh and scanned for a new topic, "Where is Harry?"

"Outside talking to Ron about you actually."

"I seem to be the favourite topic these days," sighed Hermione standing up, "I'll see you later, Blaise."

"See ya."

Hermione exited the tent, almost colliding into Harry. She gave him a smile and looked at Ron guiltily, who had Draco standing a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you."

"Hey," said Ron rubbing his jaw, "Least I know you can defend your self without your wand."

Hermione gave him a half smile, "Do you know when we fight next?"

"Tomorrow morning- 6am start."

"6pm finish?"

Ron nodded, "Or 7pm. Not quite sure yet."

Hermione nodded, "Can I have a word with Draco?"

Ron and Harry glanced at Draco and nodded. They headed inside the tent leaving the pair in an awkward silence. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled the letter out as he looked at her.

"Thanks for the note. It was nice," she said softly.

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you go without having said something to you in any form."

Hermione nodded and looked around at the passing people, "Blaise seems to be doing okay."

Draco nodded, "Better then expected."

"Well with the view he is taking on it all I can see how he is coping."

Draco nodded with a slight chuckle. Hermione took a deep breath and gave him a smile.

"I'd best get going then. Umm… thanks again."

Draco nodded and Hermione headed away to the Healer's tent. As she glanced over her shoulder at Draco she stopped walking as she witnessed Pansy giving Draco a slightly more then friendly hug. Turning away Hermione took a deep breath and kept moving towards her destination.

'So much for Draco being a mess Blaise,' thought Hermione angrily.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hermione's return to fighting along with sheer jealousy's arrival. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

**A/N: I am still amazed at how long this story is becoming. I know what I want to happen and when, I just didn't think it would go this long. Anyways, thanks for the review's and continued support… enough with the corniness and on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the Aussies and plot!**

_Chapter Twenty-four_

_Still Day One Hundred and Twenty-seven…_

Hermione cursed under her breath as she dropped a stack of clean bedpans. Whipping her wand out she gave it a wave and floated the lot back to the sink she had just cleaned them in.

"Brilliant day," she muttered, "So bright and wonderful! What next? A tornado perhaps? Voldemort dropping in for a merry old chat?"

"Wow, you talk to yourself."

Hermione turned around and gave a sigh as Rhian stepped in with a smile, "It's just been… one of the days I guess."

Rhian nodded, "I have those as well. Need some help?"

"I should be fine," said Hermione looking at the bedpans – all thirty of them, "I just have to wash them in the sterilize potion, dry them and put them away."

"There is a quicker way. No one needs to know if you don't let them see," said Rhian shutting the door behind him and walking over to the sink. He pulled his wand out and two quick lights shot at the sink and bedpans.

The bedpans rose into the sink and began cleaning themselves, with Hermione watching on looking uncertain.

"Rhian… they have to be done by hand."

"Hands have germs on them. This is a cleaner option," pointed out Rhian shooting another light at the special cloths to dry the bedpans before they headed to the cupboard, "While they clean up, you and I can sit and play a game of wizard chess. What do you say?"

Rhian looked at her almost adoringly, with his blue eyes studying her.

Hermione sighed and nodded. They sat at the table with Rhian setting the game up. Within seconds the pair were urging their pieces to take out the opposition. Hermione was surprised at how comfortable Rhian made her feel and neither were flirting, just chatting and laughing in a friendly manner.

The shutting of the bedpan cupboard brought an end to the game that Hermione was winning.

"We'll finish this later," said Rhian with a grin, "And I will be the one winning."

"We will see about that," chuckled Hermione as she stood up.

Rhian gave a nod and left with a wave. Hermione let out a little breath and exited the room smiling to her self as she went to find another task to do.

_**--**_

By dinnertime Hermione was starving, despite having had a late lunch. She headed to the centre tent with Ginny, both discussing the jobs they had to do.

"I didn't wash the bedpans by hand," said Hermione quietly as they entered the tent.

"What?" cried Ginny – not loud, but enough to emphasize her surprise.

"I'd just finished cleaning them and then I dropped them. Rhian must've heard the noise because he came in and showed me the shorter way. It is more hygienic too."

"So what did you do in the meantime?"

"Played wizard chess with Rhian," smiled Hermione not noticing that Draco had heard her and seen her smile.

The two girls sat down between Lupin and Harry, with Ginny beside Harry.

"Do I hint a moving on?" asked Ginny quietly, with a gesture to Draco who seemed to have lost interest in his meal.

Hermione looked at him silently remembering the hug she had seen Pansy give him, "I don't know. I mean Parkinson is all over him again."

"Only because she knows you two have broken up. The girl is more desperate then… well nothing could compare to her desperation."

Hermione gave a small laugh and looked away from Draco, "Rhian is nice and all but wouldn't possibly starting something with him just be a rebound thing?"

Ginny didn't have a chance to answer as the Australian triplets sat across from them.

"Ah, hello Miss Talks to Herself."

Hermione shook her head smiling, "Hello Rhian. Hey Ric, Riley."

Ric and Riley both smiled but were soon indulged in eating.

"So when are we going to finish that Wizard Chess game?" asked Rhian as he dunked some bread into his French Onion soup.

"You mean the one I am beating you in?"

"Temporarily beating me."

"If you say so… I don't know. We could finish it tonight – or do you have to fight?

"Not until tomorrow- same time as you."

Hermione nodded and the pair continued chatting and laughing as the dinner progressed into dessert. Every now and then Hermione would glance over at Draco. His face was set into a blank expression but even Hermione could see he was pissed off.

Finally the plates were cleared away and people started to leave, whether to return to the battlefield or go about with other business. Rhian pulled out the wizard chess and told the pieces to return to the former game. Harry and Ron stayed, wanting to watch leaving Blaise and Draco no choice but to endure the chat and laugh between Hermione and Rhian.

"Oh come on!" cried Rhian looking at Hermione in amazement.

Hermione looked up at him smiling, "It's a standard move. Any _good_ player would've seen that one. Right Ron?"

"I saw it long before that," smirked Ron.

"Are you saying I suck, Miss Talks to Herself?"

"I am Mr Knows All The Quick Jobs."

Rhian laughed and leaned closer to the board and Hermione seeing as he had moved around to her side of the table to make playing easier.

Hermione swallowed a nervous lump in her throat feeling Draco's eyes on her constantly. Rhian was appealing but Hermione didn't want to start anything. She had only just broken up with Draco after all and was still in love with him.

"Weasley, I need some fresh air," came Draco's voice, "Can I step outside for a bit?"

"Yeah," nodded Ron.

"You can go if you want Zabini," said Harry.

Hermione glanced at Draco and Blaise as they went past with Blaise giving Hermione a curious look.

"I think he's jealous," said Rhian quietly to Hermione as Molly brought around hot chocolate's taking Harry and Ron's attention away from the game.

"He is," nodded Hermione watching her Knight take out Rhian's pawn.

Rhian looked up at Hermione, studying her closely, "Does he have something to be jealous about?"

Hermione looked at Rhian in surprise, "I-I… maybe."

"In time."

"In time," agreed Hermione.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-eight_

_Five Days til the Showdown…_

"Lets get out there!" growled Moody before the fresh group of fighter's ran onto the battleground.

Hermione and Ron stuck together once again, joined by Rhian, Ric and Riley. Again Hermione's main focus was on finding Lucius and getting her much wanted revenge.

The group ducked and weaved their way through the battle, knocking out any Death Eater that came in their way or tried to stop them.

"Where is he?" cried Hermione as Ron pulled her to the ground as Rhian caught a potion bottle and threw it in another direction.

The explosion echoed through the air along with screams of people being injured. There was every possibility that one of their own had been hit but that happened everyday. There was nothing they could do about who got hit.

"Hermione looking for him is insane!" yelled Ron, "He's a strong wizard!"

"And I'm a strong witch!" cried Hermione standing up.

"Then lets prove it."

The five spun around to see Lucius with four other Death Eater's around him.

"I've been looking for you," said Hermione coldly.

"Likewise Mudblood. Are you going to be dragged away again?"

"No," snarled Hermione pointing her wand at him.

Lucius struck out first at Hermione while the other Death Eater's started on her friends. Hermione blocked the spell firing back one of her own straight after. Lucius ducked and quickly aimed back. The spell connected midair with Hermione's, exploding into bright lights. Hermione blinked a few times before she slammed backwards into the ground.

"Oomph!" grunted Hermione before crying out in pain as Lucius kicked her in the sides.

"Hermione!" yelled Rhian trying to get to her only to be thrown back by another Death Eater.

Hermione shoved her wand into Lucius' leg, hitting him with a stinging jinx. Howling with rage Lucius fell back giving Hermione the time she needed to get up, despite her sore, possibly broken ribs.

"Get up!" screamed Hermione, keeping her wand aimed at Lucius, "BE A MAN AND GET UP!"

Lucius stood up, breathing heavily as the stinging jinx did its job. He aimed his wand back at her as they moved in a circle, not losing eye contact.

"This is what you wanted, isn't Mudblood?" growled Lucius.

"It is."

"What are you going to do? Keep looking at me?"

"No!"

"Then do something!"

Hermione fired spell after spell at him, which Lucius continuously deflected. He started fighting back, stepping closer to Hermione. Hermione backed away, shielding her self from his onslaught before finally screaming as she shot a strong spell at him. It slammed into his chest sending Lucius flying backwards before slamming on the ground. Hermione ran forwards, clutching her side and ignoring Rhian's worried protest.

"Is he dead?" asked Ron jogging over, a deep gash across his right arm.

Hermione stepped closer but was thrown backwards by a strong white light followed by blackness.

_**--**_

Hermione let out a sigh as a cool compress touched her forehead. Taking a deep breath, her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see worried, grey eyes only to see Rhian looking at her with concern.

"Where am I?" murmured Hermione.

"Hospital Tent. That guy hit you with some spell I've never seen before. You flew back five feet and had this spasm before laying still. Ron and I brought you back here."

"What time is it?" asked Hermione wincing a little as she sat up. Her ribs were still a little tender.

"Around 11pm."

Hermione nodded, looking at Rhian, "You look exhausted."

Rhian shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I am – sore but okay."

Rhian smiled. His hand twitched a little, as if he were trying to stop himself from touching her. Hermione looked at it before gently laying hers on it. He looked at her in surprise, causing her to smile, "You should get some rest."

Rhian nodded with a sigh and stood, squeezing her hand gently before leaving. As he disappeared around the corner, Hermione let out a deep breath. Guilt was starting to plague her body. Her mind was torn in two. One half full of Draco smiling, laughing and looking at her with love. The other half had Rhian's gentle smile, teasing smirk and curious eyes. Was it too soon to consider another man being in her life? Rhian was older then her – he was twenty-one in fact. Draco though, had Pansy hanging off his arm once more and Hermione figured it would only be a matter of time before he let her slip right back in.

"Ah, you're awake Miss Granger!"

Hermione nodded as the Healer walked in and began checking her over.

"Are your ribs still sore?"

"A little tender. How long will that last for?"

"I'd say a day or two. Minerva has said you are to remain at camp until your ribs are completely healed."

Hermione sighed and gave nod of annoyed understanding before being released. She exited the Healers tent, one hand on her rib cage. Every step she took caused her to wince. As she headed across the campground, her sudden wince caused her to drop her cloak.

She gasped in pain, standing back up right instantly after trying to bend down and pick it up. Blinking back tears she looked down at her cloak, contemplating on using her wand to levitate it up to her self, only she realised her wand was in the cloak pocket.

"Oh make my day," grumbled Hermione with a glare at the cloak.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione turned her head, surprised to see Draco – who looked surprised, yet also relieved to see Hermione.

"I-I dropped my cloak," said Hermione lamely.

"Can't you pick it up?"

"I would if I could."

Draco stooped down and picked it up, handing it to her, "Did you get hurt tonight?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing," said Hermione taking her cloak, "Thanks."

Draco nodded and looked up at the starry sky. Neither had made the attempt to go back to their tents.

"So… why are you out and about?" asked Hermione glancing at him.

"Can't sleep," he shrugged jamming his hands into his pockets.

Hermione nodded, "Well I… I should g-" Hermione let out a deep breath biting her lower lip. She looked at him wanting to know what was going on with him and Pansy, "Are you dating Pansy?"

Draco looked at her stunned but quickly recovered, "Are you dating Rhian?"

Hermione returned the stunned look, mingled with guilt. Even in the darkness she knew he could read her expression.

"Oh I see. This is _your_ version of the one way street," said Draco with a bitter laugh, "You can move on but I can't."

"I'm not dating him!"

"But you're considering it?"

Hermione turned away from Draco taking a deep breath before looking at him, her hand on the injured ribs, "_You _ended things with _me_!"

"But I still love you!"

"And you think I don't love you?" cried Hermione, "You can't expect me to wait around for you forever! We both know it won't work as long as Lucius lives! And even when he is dead or locked away, it will still come between us!"

"I know! But I was stupid to let you go! Now I have to pay by watching you prance around with some Australian… beach boy!"

"Prance? I can't prance even if I try! Facing your father wound me up knocked out with broken ribs, Draco! I had him down, on the ground and he fooled me and hit me with some… some spell and here I am!"

"You've faced him?"

"Yes! And you're right, he's a strong wizard but I won't give up," declared Hermione looking at Draco angrily, "I have a few days break to do research and try and find something to over power him."

Hermione glared at Draco waiting for a response that didn't come. Instead he reached out, brushing a stray lock from her face.

Hermione stepped away looking at Draco in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Draco dropped his hand to his side and let out a frustrated sigh, "I-I don't know… you just… I am so scared of waking up one morning and hearing that you're dead, that my father killed you or-or Bellatrix did."

Hermione looked at Draco silently, trying to decide what to say in return. No words could form in her mind and her mouth had gone dry. Draco gave another sigh and turned, walking back towards his tent. Hermione finally cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She slowly walked to her tent, pulling her wand from her cloak to light the room up as she entered. Gently she sat on the lounge, pointing her wand at the fireplace lighting it up to warm her self.

What was she to do? She loved Draco dearly but didn't want things to get so horrible between her and him over the Lucius situation. As she mulled the thought over something dawned on her. What was the more important thing? Revenge or loving someone and being loved in return? Her parents would have pointed the answer out almost instantly and it was so clear, so stupid of her to not even realise it. Heck, even a troll would have been able to see the answer.

Hermione stood up with a low groan and exited the tent. She headed through the campsite taking slow deep breaths. She knew she could easily perform a 'No-Pain' charm on her self but she didn't trust her wand hand with it shaking in anticipation – or was it nerves?

At the tent door she stepped back. Maybe it was stupid or even to late. Just as she turned away feeling utterly stupid the tent flap opened with Draco looking at her with a confused frown.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"I-I… I am so stupid," sighed Hermione turning away.

He gently grabbed her by the arm, causing her to stop and look at him, "You aren't stupid. Unless you came here to have another go at me."

"No, no!" cried Hermione, "I-I came here to-to tell you that I ­_am­_stupid. Revenge isn't what's important, Draco. Loving someone and having them love you just as much in return is what is important."

"You realised that to, huh?" said Draco with a slight smile on his face.

Hermione nodded, looking down at the ground. Draco stepped forward and gently placed his hand under her chin to make Hermione look up at him.

"So what now? We both have other eager people wanting our sole attention on them."

Hermione gave a sigh, "This isn't about them, Draco. It's about you and me."

Draco gave a nod of agreement before leaning in and kissing her tenderly. Hermione smiled into the kiss as he stepped closer placing his hands on her hips. However, when he slid his hands up, Hermione pulled back with a wince.

"Sorry," she said softly, "Sore ribs."

"You haven't performed the No-Pain charm?"

"I wasn't game to. Can you do it?"

Draco nodded and Hermione watched him pull his wand out and murmur the spell. Hermione let out a sigh of relief feeling the pain ebb away. She rested her head on his chest as he held her. She knew there still was the risk of Lucius coming between them again but being happy mattered more, at least to her it did.

_Day One Hundred and Twenty-Nine…_

_Four Days til the Showdown…_

Hermione stretched and gave a groan. Her pain was back. Looking at her bedside clock she saw it was ten to eight. Carefully she sat up and dressed warmly. With winter drawing ever closer the campsite was in the direct path of freezing cold winds. She entered the main room and came to a halt at the sight of Rhian waiting for her with Ginny, Harry and Blaise.

"Err, hi," said Hermione mainly to Rhian, "Can we talk?"

Ginny, Harry and Blaise stood and left quickly. Rhian smiled at Hermione uncertainly as she awkwardly looked around the room for an icebreaker in the coming conversation.

"So um, after you left and I got released I-I ran into someone," said Hermione with a smile, which looked more of a pained look- which it half was.

"Okay," said Rhian looking confused.

"It was Draco… we exchanged some words and they got me thinking," said Hermione talking faster with every word, "They made me see that revenge shouldn't matter but that love does and I love Draco and I can't ignore it. So I went and saw him again and… basically we're back together again."

Rhian gave a slow nod and stood up from the lounge, "Probably just as well," he said with a shrug, "I'll be going back to Australia once the war is over and done with."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry Rhian."

"Don't be," he said honestly, "You did the right thing. If you hadn't… you would never of been one hundred precent committed to any romantic relationship between you and I."

Hermione nodded and Rhian left. She sat down, leaning against the back of the chair trying to feel comfortable. But she was finding it difficult to breathe. It felt as if she were only getting enough oxygen in one lung… maybe she was.

Standing, she stumbled forward gasping for air the entire time. Pushing the flap open she fell forward, being caught by Ron.

"Hermione!" cried Draco who was beside Ron, "What's wrong?"

"C-can't b-breathe," she gasped out looking terrified and feeling it all the same.

"Let's get her to healer's tent," said Ron scooping her up, "Go ahead and warn them."

Draco looked at Hermione one last time and sprinted off hurriedly.

"It's okay Mione," said Ron walking quickly with her struggling to breathe in his arms, "You'll be fine. MOVE YOU MORON!"

**A/N: Will she be okay or not? Review to find out.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

**A/N: So have I left you all hanging on the cliff edge long enough? Or maybe a little bit longer will do? Nah… it's been long enough! Here is the next chapter, oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter!**

_Chapter Twenty-five_

_Day One Hundred and Thirty…_

_Three days till the Showdown…_

"… I dare say she is lucky to even be alive."

"Is there any permanent damage?"

"No. Which is lucky again. She had a momentary lack of oxygen to the brain and in most cases the patient suffers brain damage. Miss Granger must have a guardian angel or two looking over her."

"She does. Her parents."

Hermione let out a deep breath, with her eyes flying open. Her bed was surrounded by a mingle of red heads, brunettes, blondes and one with jet-black hair. She blinked a few times and pushed her self up slowly.

"What happened?"

"Well," said Molly, "You're in the Hospital Tent-"

"- again-," smiled Fred.

"- and the Healer believes you are lucky to be alive."

"Had we been a moment later, you could have died," said Ron.

"Or suffered brain damage," added Draco clutching onto her hand tightly.

Hermione nodded, "I should just pack my bags and move in here, huh?"

The group chuckled, taking the humour as a sign she was healing nicely. All but Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco left for something to eat. Hermione grabbed her chart sheet, scanning it critically.

"My heart stopped twice," said Hermione in alarm.

"Yeah. In most cases they let the patient heal without magic," explained Draco, "But they were scared you would 'die' again, so they sped along the process completely."

"Was it the broken ribs?"

The group nodded looking hesitant.

"The spell the Death Eaters put on you at Hogwarts… it worked against the healing process, but they think they removed the curse completely this time around," said Ginny, "They just can't be one hundred precent certain."

Hermione nodded then caught the looks being swapped between the five, "What is it?"

"McGonagall has made a ruling with agreement from the rest of the Order," sighed Harry.

"Which is?"

"You can't come with Ron and I when I face Voldemort."

"What?" cried Hermione in outrage, "No! _No_! Harry, make her change her mind!"

"No Hermione. You nearly died – heck you did die – twice! You have no idea how scary the past sixteen hours have been for us! Healers were coming and going all the time. One nurse came out crying and screaming 'They've lost her!' We… I… I thought the world had stopped moving at that time."

Hermione looked at Draco and saw him nodding. He looked pale as if the memory were swimming through his mind at that precise moment. Hermione gripped his hand tighter and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I just want to fight," she said lamely.

"Well you can't," said Ron firmly as he stood up, "That's the end of it Hermione."

Him, Harry, Ginny and Blaise left not seeing the tears trickle down Hermione's cheeks. She was defeated once more and this time her friends weren't on her side.

"I want you to stay alive Hermione," said Draco looking up at her, "When I thought you were gone forever… I wanted to kill myself. I just felt this wave of hopelessness, loss… I never want to feel that way again."

Hermione leant forward and hugged Draco tightly. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes trying to send a silent message that she would never leave him. But neither would the will to fight.

_**--**_

"Come in from the west… ambush the Death Eaters giving Harry time to locate Voldemort," murmured Hermione.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione jumped, looking up at Ginny with guilt and a sense of defiance, "Not fighting, just making sure all the tactics are correct for the final fight."

Ginny flopped down on the lounge opposite Hermione. She had been released that night and couldn't sleep.

"Hermione," said Ginny with a sigh, "It's for your own good."

"So you all think. Gin, if I die at least I did it for a good cause."

"What about everyone else, Hermione? Too many good people have died! Do you want to join them, really?"

"No, but if I do then so be it. I cannot sit here and let my two best friends go out there alone! I have been by their sides for seven long years Ginny!"

"How do you expect to leave the camp? No one will support you."

"I'll work out a way," grumbled Hermione rolling the tactics sheet up and storming to her bedroom.

_Day One Hundred and Thirty-one…_

_Two days til the Showdown…_

"Wakey, wakey."

Hermione gave a groan as she rolled onto her back, "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning."

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt the left side of her bed sink a little. Draco smiled at her gently, causing all morning grumpiness to leave Hermione as she smiled back.

"Sleep well?" asked Draco softly.

Hermione nodded, "Really well. As if I haven't slept in weeks."

"The past few weeks have been rather hectic."

"Hmm," murmured Hermione, her eyes slowly closing.

"Hey! Wake up!" said Draco as he tickled her.

Hermione gave a cry and squirmed, laughing as she did so. Her eyes flew open, lit up with her laughter. Draco grinned at her and leant down, stealing a kiss. Hermione smiled and pulled him back for another kiss, which ended the tickling. The kiss grew heavier, with Draco half lying on the bed beside Hermione. His hands slid down her body, resting at the hem of her shirt. His thumb circled the bare skin as Hermione tilted her head back. His kisses trailed down her jaw line to her neck before he pulled away, turning away from her, looking almost guilty.

Sitting up, Hermione looked at him side on in confusion, one hand resting on his back.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"You know where that was going," he pointed out.

"Did I stop you?"

"No, you said nothing."

Hermione slid to beside him and looked him in the eyes, "Because I trust you, Draco. I know you won't hurt me."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel forced into this, Hermione."

Hermione stood and locked the door. Turning back, she looked at Draco before pulling her shirt off, "I'm sure Draco."

Draco gave a nod standing him self. His eyes scanned her exposed body with a small smile before returning to her face. He held onto her offered hand, letting her pull him closer. She placed his hand over her heart, letting him feel her racing heart beat.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he replied before kissing her gently, one hand trailing down the side of her body, feeling the soft exposed skin.

_**--**_

"Gosh, did you need that much sleep?" exclaimed Ron gesturing to the clock on the wall declaring midday.

"Yeah," nodded Hermione as she and Draco sat down at the table and began filling their plates with food.

Hermione gave a start as she felt a foot connect with her chin under the table. Looking up she caught Ginny's eye's, which looked at her with knowing. Hermione gave a slight nod before scooping pasta salad onto her plate.

"I went over the plans last night Harry," said Hermione as she began to eat her meal, "Everything is in order. I think to replace me you should take Lupin or Tonks with you."

Harry looked at Hermione in amazement, "I was expecting you to fight me on the decision."

"Why? You guys are right," said Hermione, "It's way too risky for me to be out there."

"Okay."

Hermione gave him a bright smile and continued eating her meal in peace.

Once they had finished her and Draco headed outside. Grey clouds were coming in with the scent of rain. At the log, they sat side by side with their hands entwined.

"You aren't giving up that easily are you?" asked Draco, obviously referring to the no battle policy placed against Hermione.

"No."

"What's your plan then?"

Hermione gave a sigh, "Well… you want to fight, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't."

Hermione looked at him, "You have your wand don't you?"

"I… yeah."

"Two people at a time can leave the camp. I'll need to find out whether the protection has been increased, but I am certain it hasn't."

"Hermione, this is insane – if you get hurt one bit-"

"I know Draco. But I cannot sit around here twiddling my thumbs, or cleaning bedpans. I _have_ to be out there, fighting!"

Draco gave a sigh and looked at Hermione, "I don't want to do this… but if I'm with you… at least I will know where you are and what you're doing."

Hermione smiled and hugged him, "Thankyou."

Draco gave a slight nod feeling utterly speechless at that moment.

_Day One Hundred and Thirty-two…_

_One day til the Showdown…_

The mood of the camp had changed over night. Everyone knew what the next day was, especially Harry and those closest to him. Hermione and Ginny flinched as they watched Harry send Kingsley Shacklebolt hurtling through the air. Moody transfigured the table into a large cushion, giving the Auror a soft landing.

"Good," said Moody with a nod.

"I would actually say that was brilliant," said Kingsley standing up, "Not all Aurors can do what Harry can, Moody."

"And no one is capable of Voldemort's magic."

"Dumbledore was," shrugged Harry looking at his wand, "We all are capable of something Voldemort isn't," Harry looked up and met Ginny's eyes, "Love."

Hermione saw Ginny smile before she left the tent. Hermione quickly stood, giving Harry a look that she would find Ginny and speak to her.

Hermione exited the tent and looked around for her friend. She spotted Fred and George displaying some of their latest creations to a group of young children, trying to keep their spirits up. Ron was with Bill and Charlie, practising his stunning and shield charms by the centre tent, while Percy was soothing an upset Penelope.

"Right there, Granger?"

Hermione turned and gave Pansy an annoyed look before walking away, "Not now Parkinson."

"I don't want to fight with you!"

Hermione stopped and turned to Pansy, looking surprised, "Sorry?"

Pansy gave an irritable sigh and jogged over to Hermione. She brushed back her long hair with a hand and looked at Hermione, straight in the eyes, "I said, I don't want to fight. You make him happy and I never could do that. Besides, I shouldn't hate you. You got me protection."

Hermione nodded, "Okay… well I should go find Ginny."

Hermione walked away, glancing over her shoulder at Pansy who was now joined by Blaise. Hermione turned away and entered the Centre Tent. She looked around and saw Ginny sitting at the end staring at her drink blankly. Hermione joined her, tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

"I take it you're thinking about tomorrow?" asked Hermione quietly.

Ginny nodded, "What he doesn't come back alive, Hermione? What if You-Know-Who wins? Or what if they both die?"

"As hard as it is, just think positive."

"I'm trying," cried Ginny looking at Hermione earnestly, "I am trying so damn hard to remain positive for Harry, but the thought of losing him scares me so much!"

Hermione slid her chair closer to Ginny, giving her a half hug as she sobbed; "We're all scared for him. But he doesn't want to hear that. He wants to know you love him and believe in him."

Hermione felt a touch on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Draco giving her a look that they needed to talk. Hermione gave a nod and held a hand up signalling him to give her a minute.

"Maybe it would be better if you kept busy?" suggested Hermione, "To keep your mind off tomorrow."

Ginny gave a nod wiping her tears away, "Yeah. I might go see what Mum is up to. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled and Ginny left. Draco took Ginny's seat and looked at Hermione before speaking softly.

"The camp's protection is the same. I overheard McGonagall and Lupin discussing it. Two insiders can come and go, but no Death Eater's can get inside."

Hermione gave a nod, looking pleased, "Great."

"Are you really serious about this Hermione?"

"Of course I am."

Draco took hold of her hand; looking down at it as he stroked it, "Then promise me something."

"What?" asked Hermione curiously.

Draco looked up and met her eyes with his, "When this war is over and school is finished, that one day, you will marry me?"

Hermione looked at Draco stunned. A slow smile crept onto her face as she nodded, "I promise."

Leaning forward, Draco kissed her.

_**--**_

"I really find it hard to believe that seven years ago we were worrying about who was after the Philosopher's Stone," said Ron, staring up at the sky patched with clouds that blocked out the moonlight every few minutes.

"Six years ago it was whether or not the Chamber of Secrets existed," smiled Hermione.

"Then Sirius was trying to get Harry's attention and kill Scabbers."

"The tri-wizard tournament."

"The prophecy and proving you weren't a mad-man, Harry."

"Learning about Riddle," finished Harry in a calm, quiet voice.

Hermione and Ron looked at him silently, as Harry stared at the distant sky full of dark marks, and glows of light from the raging battle.

"It all led to this," sighed Harry finally looking at his friends, "Tomorrow is it."

"We're all behind you Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah the whole way mate," nodded Ron, slapping Harry on the back, "Don't you worry."

"Easier said then done," replied Harry with a laugh.

"I believe in you Harry. I always have and always will," said Hermione grabbing hold of his hand, "I bet it's the same with everyone else here that knows and loves you."

Ron nodded as the clouds blocked the moonlight out. The trio looked up to see it wasn't a little cloud. As they did that droplets of rain began to fall on their faces.

"Look at that," whispered Hermione before looking at Harry and Ron, "The era of Voldemort is already being washed away."

"Yeah and I bet he is thinking the era of Potter is being washed away," replied Harry as they headed for Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise's tent.

"No, I think he is worried about how you will beat him," said Ron, "He has no Horcruxes to rely on anymore."

"As far as we all know. For all any of us know, there could be more out there no one but him knew about."

"I doubt that Harry," said Hermione sitting across from the pair, "Dumbledore wasn't the type to tell anyone anything unless he was one hundred percent certain it was the truth."

Harry gave a sigh and opened his mouth to argue but Ron beat him to the point.

"Will you stop looking for reasons that you could be killed and just believe what we tell you?"

Harry gave a shrug and said nothing.

"You will be fine," said Hermione with a smile, "I suspect that by this time tomorrow night we'll be celebrating the fact we'll be returning to Hogwarts."

_Day One Hundred and Thirty-three_

_October 30__th__…_

_Showdown…_

"So this is what it feels like to go face Voldemort for the last time," whispered Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked at him in silence as Ginny gripped onto his hand tighter. She was sheet white with her mother beside her looking just as scared.

"Ready Harry?" asked Lupin joining them.

"As I can be," replied Harry.

Ginny flung her self onto Harry, hugging him tightly as she kissed him one last time, "You'll come back, I know it."

Harry nodded as Molly pulled her away after hugging Ron.

"Take care," she said to Harry with a tender stroke of the cheek.

"Be careful," said Hermione to them both, "Follow the plan the best you both can, okay?"

"I'll make sure they do Hermione," said Lupin.

Hermione hugged them both before letting them join the departing group. She stepped backwards, watching them leave the camp before turning and running to Draco's tent. He was to meet her there before the pair left to join the fight, unnoticed.

"They're gone," said Hermione as she entered the tent, "I say we wait five minutes then follow."

Draco nodded pacing in front of the unlit fireplace, "What if I see him?"

"Who?"

"My father."

Hermione didn't answer. Even she didn't know what she would do if she saw Lucius. Perhaps he was still her main reason to fight one last time?

"Found you!"

Hermione spun around as Ginny walked in. As soon as she saw how Draco was dressed – in black pants and shirt with his boots on - she looked to Hermione.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded looking back and forth between the pair.

"Talking," said Hermione.

"About?"

"About what we are going to do… tonight when they return."

"Do I look like a troll or something?" snapped Ginny, "Hermione Jean Granger, I am not an idiot, you know? I know lying when I see it and right now I am!"

"Fine – we are going to fight. Want to join us?"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but stopped as she considered Hermione's offer, "I do."

"Then lets go."

The three exited the tent with Draco hissing at Hermione as they ran.

"This wasn't the plan!"

"If I didn't let her come she should have delayed us until it was too late!"

They reached the edge of the camp and looked around. They leapt through the barrier, half expecting alarm sirens to ring. When they didn't the trio took off through the forest treading along the track Harry and the other's had walked only twenty minutes ago.

"We are in so much trouble," said Ginny quietly.

"Well, when we win, they won't care, will they?" replied Hermione as they crouched low, watching the fight.

The plan had worked. The Death Eater's were overwhelmed by the ambush. Hermione watched on in awe as the Aurors worked together in chaining Death Eater's together and making them powerless.

"Bastard!"

Hermione gave a gasp of surprise as Draco jumped out from behind the tree and ran towards something he had spotted. Hermione stood to follow but stopped, remembering Ginny.

"Go," said Ginny standing as well, "I see Penelope."

Hermione nodded and gave Ginny a brief hug before hurrying in the direction Draco had gone. Hermione ran a half circle around the Aurors looking all over for Draco. She ducked into the battle, weaving through falling bodies and badly aimed curses. A scream almost escaped her as one of the Australian's fell to the ground, dead. Suddenly Hermione felt her self flying through the air and landing with a thud ten feet away from the dead body. She quickly rolled onto her back and scrambled to her feet, her wand ready.

A cold cackle came from amongst the closely fighting bodies, making Hermione feel trapped, with nowhere to go. Hermione turned in a tight circle before aiming her wand at Bellatrix.

"Welcome back Mudblood," she smirked, "From what I can gather you aren't cursed anymore. You didn't twitch then, anyway."

"I beat you before Lestrange, I can do it again."

Bellatrix pulled a mocking expression of Hermione before cackling again, "We'll see!"

The spell flew at Hermione unannounced. Hermione ducked hastily, managing to fire back one of her own. Bellatrix threw up a shield rebounding it at one of the other Death Eater's. The pair continued battling with speed and precision. Hermione had to pull her jacket off at one point, with it smoking from a spell.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix's face, seeing her eyes narrowing in frustration. All Hermione had to do was push her backwards, towards the throng of chained Death Eater's and she would win again. With a more ferocious force pushed into her spells, Hermione stepped forwards working on over powering Bellatrix once and for all.

"It's over Lestrange!" yelled Hermione as she slashed her wand through the heated air.

Bellatrix gave a scream of anger as her wand flew out of her hand. Hermione slashed once more sending the angry and defeated woman to join the trapped Death Eaters. Hermione slumped a little, panting for breath for a spilt second.

She turned and hurried through the duels continuing her search for Draco. Panic was beginning to set in, pumping through her veins.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione seeing the young Weasley kneeling over a body.

Hermione hurried to her side and knelt, letting out a gasp at who was dead. Penelope's lifeless eyes looked up at the night sky, a slight smile still on her lips.

"I tried to save her," said Ginny near tears, "I was too late."

"Come on Gin," said Hermione pulling her friend up, "I can't find Draco."

Ginny looked up and pointed in the distance. Hermione looked up to see Draco duelling Lucius like crazy. Their wands were moving with blurs but even Hermione could see Lucius was over powering Draco.

Hermione left Ginny's side at a run. She jumped bodies, shoved people out of her way and managed to avoid flying spells and potions. Her heart raced with fear as Draco fell to his knees, blood trickling down his dirty face from a gash. Hermione raised her wand, her mind screaming the spell as Lucius stood over Draco, his wand poised for the final, fluid movement that would bring Hermione's world crashing down.

Her bolt of white light, flew through the air slamming into Lucius as the tip glowed green. His wand spun in the air as Lucius landed on the ground feet from Draco, with Draco looking around in amazement. Hermione stood still, watching the spinning wand point down at Lucius as the spell exploded out from the wand tip and left him dead.

Hermione looked at Draco, seeing him slowly stand and look at his father. Hermione hurried to his side, standing beside him.

"If you hadn't stunned him, I'd be dead," said Draco looking at Hermione.

"I know."

"Stupid bastard. His own curse killed him."

Hermione nodded and looked around them. Silence was beginning to descend over the field. The pair looked around them before they understood. Far on the other side one man was walking towards them. Behind him came another two with a body floating between them. Hermione stepped forwards, stumbling over bodies with Ginny doing the same some distance away. Hermione stopped as she reached Hagrid's side.

"He's dead," said Hagrid.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

Hermione hurried forwards some more, reaching Ginny whose mouth was partly open in surprise. The body landed on the ground ungracefully and suddenly a cheer erupted into the night sky. Ginny grinned happily and ran to a surprised Harry, engulfing him in a hug.

"What she doing here?" demanded Ron before hugging Hermione, "And you!"

"I told you!" cried Ginny looking at Harry, "I told you, you would do it!"

The sky lit up with bright colours, destroying the Dark Marks. Hermione released Ron and hugged Harry, who seemed overwhelmed by it all.

"I knew you'd fight," he said with a smile, "Does Malfoy know?"

"He's with me."

Hermione left Harry and weaved out of the crowd trying to hug Harry. Hermione looked around and saw Draco still standing by his father's body. Hermione ran back over to him, smiling.

"He did it!"

"I know," said Draco kneeling down and pulling something from Lucius' pocket.

He unfolded it and read the few words before slipping the paper into his own pocket.

"He buried her where she died," said Draco staring into the forest, "At least I know."

Hermione touched Draco's arm and he looked at her, "You can go see her tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and hugged him, the pair sharing a kiss welcoming their freedom both had fought for.

**A/N: So you can guess that the next chapter will be the last one! But hey Voldemort is dead! Harry did it! Yay! Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	26. Chapter Twentysix

**A/N: I just read through the previous chapter – as I always do before starting the next one and I have to say… I was proud of it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Twenty-six_

_One Day Later…_

"Will you be alright?"

"I'm certain we will be," smiled Hermione looking around at tents being pulled down, "It's over. No Death Eater's will bother us now, Harry."

Harry gave a grin and a nod looking tired, "Mrs Weasley said to tell you she expects you and Draco at her place tonight."

"We'll be there."

Hermione gave Harry a hug and hurried over to Draco, who was talking with Blaise and Pansy. The pair were returning to their homes that afternoon with the war over. McGonagall was returning to Hogwarts that night with the other living Professors to start cleaning up the school. The protected students would find out in three days whether they would be accepted back into Hogwarts for their final year or not.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione as Draco slipped an arm around her waist.

Draco gave a nod before gesturing some distance away.

Hermione looked over to see Rhian, Ric and Riley looking at her expectantly. All three were preparing to head to London for a few days with the other Australians before heading home via floo powder. Hermione walked over giving the three smiles, "Going already?"

"Well, we were going to stay and help clean up but McGonagall insisted we bugger off," said Riley, "So we gave in and are doing it."

Hermione gave a chuckle, "You all did so much to help us. We couldn't have done it without any of you."

"It was our honour to be part of saving the future," said Ric.

"Keep in touch with us," said Rhian warmly, "I expect to hear about you graduating top of your class in a few months time, alright?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, "I promise. Maybe someday my friends and I can come visit you all?"

"Hey, you'd better!" said Riley, nudging Hermione in the arm before hugging her, "Take care."

"Yeah," said Ric taking his turn in hugging her, "Grow some more as well, squirt."

Hermione laughed before turning to Rhian, "Thanks for everything Rhian."

"You too."

The pair hugged before the triplets went to say farewell to the Weasley twins. Hermione turned away walking back to Draco who was now alone.

"Life long friends then?" he asked.

Hermione nodded with a smile as she hugged her boyfriend, "Definitely. So, shall we go then?"

Draco gave a nod and held onto Hermione as they left with a crack.

_**--**_

The forest was cool around them as they both looked around at their destination. Draco stepped forwards looking at a mound of dirt with a wooden cross at the head of it.

"This won't do," said Draco angrily.

Hermione stepped back as she watched him look around for something better. He walked over to a large boulder and pointed his wand at it carving a gravestone out of it. It was in the shape of a butterfly by the time Draco finished. He smoothed the edges over before engraving his mother's name, birth date and death date into it. Underneath he wrote a simple message.

_Thankyou, with love – Your Son._

He pulled out the shabby cross and levitated the gravestone into place. Then, still not satisfied, he moved other rocks to around the mound of dirt and picked some colourful wildflowers by hand. All the while, Hermione stood back letting Draco do his work in saying goodbye to his mother, who gave up her life to save him and Hermione.

When he finally felt pleased with his work he stood beside Hermione and looked at her.

"Its beautiful Draco," said Hermione, "Really, it is."

Draco gave a nod, "Its what she deserves. You know, to know I loved her and am grateful for everything."

Hermione held onto his hand reassuringly, "So am I."

She released his hand as he walked forward and knelt to the side of the gravestone, one hand atop it.

"Goodbye Mother. Rest in peace and know I love you always," whispered Draco before standing and walking back to his waiting girlfriend.

_First Day of Hogwarts…_

_January 3rd…_

"Well did he get accepted?"

"I don't know. He went home last night to see what state the Manor was in," said Hermione to Tonks as she hurried through the packed Kings Cross train station with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's and Order members.

At the barrier they casually walked through the brick wall in pairs being welcomed to the dense steam billowing from the waiting Hogwarts Express.

Despite the school going back with Lucius as the Head Master, once the war ended the school had closed again.

It had been two months since the war ended and apparently a lot of repairs and cleaning needed to be done at the school. The Daily Prophet reported that the schools rules were being checked over and guidelines put in place for what is to be done in case another war took place. With all of that going on, no word came on whether Draco, Blaise and Pansy could return to Hogwarts.

"Look at the time!" cried Molly, "Hurry along now!"

The group pushed towards the train, with people parting to let Harry Potter and his friends through.

As they reached the train the goodbyes and be good comments started. The train whistle blew and the four friends climbed onto the train and hurried to a spare compartment so they could wave farewell to their family and friends.

"Bye now!" called Fleur.

Percy managed a smile and wave, still finding it hard to deal with Penelope's death. Fred and George waved away happily holding up a banner displaying that their business was up and running again. Molly, giving her twin sons a disapproving, yet slight amused look, waved and blew kisses. Arthur, Lupin, Kingsley and Moody waved and smiled – Moody attempting too – while Tonks jumped up and down grinning and waving, her hair constantly changing colour and length.

Once the train pulled out of the station Hermione stood up, pinning a gold badge to her robes.

"Head Girl duties," she sighed.

"Who got Head Boy?" asked Ron

"Terry Boot," replied Hermione, "I saw him with it on as we went past. No sign of Draco, Blaise or Pansy."

Hermione left the compartment looking in others as she strode past. She slid open a door dividing two carriages and found herself falling back to the ground. Two arms reached out and quickly caught her and pulled her up right.

Hermione pulled away and fixed her robes, muttering curses under her breath. She looked up and looked away before looking back again.

"You got back in!" she cried.

Draco gave her a grin as she hugged him happily, causing many stares from other students.

"Problem?" snapped Blaise at them stepping out from behind Draco.

"And you!" cried Hermione hugging Blaise as well, who patted her back in a friendly manner.

"And me," added Pansy with a small smile.

Hermione gave her a smile, giving her a small hug – things had improved between them, mainly when Blaise and Pansy started dating.

"Head Girl, impressive," said Blaise, "Shall I salute you and promise to behave?"

"Ha, ha," said Hermione with a grin, "I really wish I could chat – but Head Girl duties call."

Blaise and Pansy nodded and headed off to find a compartment. Draco smiled at Hermione and pulled something from his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this on New Years Eve. But we got caught up elsewhere," he said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione looked around her but people weren't listening – as far as she could see. She looked at Draco but gasped as he opened a black case revealing a silver ring with a white diamond, in a circle cut.

"Draco-"

"Its an engagement ring. To prove I am serious about our promise."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him, "Its beautiful."

"It's a family heirloom – my mothers."

Hermione smiled as he slipped it onto her finger – a perfect fit. She hugged him happily and shared a kiss before both went to their separate locations for the remainder of the trip.

_Six months later…_

"Two months away! How can you not be preparing for them?" cried Hermione, looking at Ron in disbelief, "Honestly! Do you expect me to give the answers during exam time, Ronald?"

"No. I just don't see any point in studying yet."

"Harry is! Blaise is! Pansy is! And so is Draco! Even Lavender and Parvati are studying!" cried Hermione waving her hands in the direction of the people she mentioned, "If you're serious about being an Auror when school ends then I suggest you focus on studying Ron! Your marks will determine _everything_!"

"Okay, okay – you two," said Harry coming in between them, "Cool it down. Hermione why don't you-"

"I'm going to the library," cut in Hermione in a haughty tone, "Just consider what I said Ron. It all comes down to your future _out_ of Hogwarts."

"Not all of us have our future determined already Hermione."

Hermione paused from packing her bag and looked at Ron with a frown, "Sorry?"

"Some of us prefer to do things as they come along. Unlike you, I'm not engaged, not applying for schooling outside Hogwarts or whatever."

Hermione said nothing in return and left the Great Hall for the library. She knew Ron had always had a problem with her being engaged. He was the one who spotted the shiny ring on her finger, demanding to know what it was and meant. Harry and Ginny warmed up to the idea with ease while Blaise and Pansy were happy instantly- possibly because Draco had told them before he gave Hermione the ring.

Hermione was happy with her life. It had regained firm solidity that she lost with the death of her parents and the rape. She felt calm with knowing what was happening in her life and perhaps that was something Ron couldn't understand because he always had the firmness in his life with his ever expanding family (Fleur was four months pregnant and Charlie was engaged) and always having had proper direction in it perhaps he saw not planning ahead as an adventure – his own personal adventure.

Hermione entered the library and sat at her normal table before pulling out her Transfiguration study notes. She soon lost her self in her revising only withdrawing from the past lecture when hands rested on her shoulders.

"I figured I would find you here," said Draco sitting beside her.

Hermione smiled and sighed, "Ron and I had an argument. Nothing new there."

"Potter told me."

Hermione nodded, "It will cool off. I like who I am and I love my life. It's taken me a while to get back to where I am."

Draco smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Hermione nodded and smiled as Draco kissed her on the cheek leaving her be to finish studying for the afternoon.

_**--**_

"Weasley!"

Ron turned around and held back a roll of the eyes as Draco strode towards him. Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Draco expectantly.

"What is it Malfoy? Harry told you, Hermione is in the library," said Ron in a bored tone.

"I've seen her already. Listen – I get that you don't like me. I don't like you either but we have to tolerate each other for Hermione," said Draco in a rational tone, "Hermione and I know you have your doubts about our relationship – but I think it has been proved over and over to be the real deal. I love her with all my heart Weasley, and I will do anything for her. Just accept it already and stop making her feel bad for being happy with her life. She went through worse in the war then you did and you know it."

Draco looked at Ron with raised eyebrows, who looked back at him with narrowed ones.

"Do you think it will last outside these castle walls?"

"It did before."

"That was during the war Malfoy. And the two month period after was everyone pulling their lives back together!"

"You love her," said Draco suddenly stepping away from Ron, "You're still in love with her!"

"She's my best friend Malfoy – of course I love her."

"No, no," said Draco almost laughing in disbelief, "You love her romantically! That's why you can't be happy for her!"

Ron shook his head, "I don't."

"Prove it. Say you don't love her then," challenged Draco.

Ron opened his mouth but closed it, turning and walking away quickly. Draco watched him silently before heading for the Slytherin Common Room.

Inside it, he sat by the fire gazing at a photograph of him and Hermione from Valentines Day that year. Blaise and Pansy joined him soon after, snuggling up together on the opposite couch.

"Mate, she is in this castle. Just so see her," teased Blaise.

Draco put the photo away and looked at his two best friends seriously, "Weasley still loves her."

"I thought he was dating that Romilda Vane girl," said Pansy.

"They broke up a month ago."

"Mate, you have nothing to worry about," said Blaise, "Hermione and you… Weasley won't destroy it if he truly cares for her."

"Well someone has been hanging around the schools softies a bit too much," said Pansy looking at Blaise in amusement, "You never speak to me that way."

"I do. You just aren't focusing on what I am saying then. You-"

"Not now!" said Draco loudly, "I don't need a run down on what happens behind closed doors thanks."

_One Week Later…_

"Is everything okay between you and Ron?" asked Ginny as she sat down beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Well, he is avoiding me but I have no idea why," replied Hermione before she shrugged, "He'll come around."

Ginny nodded before sighing a little. Hermione looked at her expectantly waiting to know what Ginny knew.

"Word is, him and Draco had a… discussion last week. I don't know if it's true, you know how paintings like to start rumours. But the Fat Lady was asking me about it, who heard about it from the painting of Madam Most Honest."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table seeing Draco laughing at something with Blaise. Looking away she spotted Ron entering the hall. Standing she walked over to him, blocking him from sitting down.

"We need to talk," she said firmly, "Outside."

Ron nodded obligingly and walked with her out to the castle grounds where they walked slowly down the pathway towards the lake.

"Ginny heard that you and Draco had shared words," said Hermione calmly, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We spoke about you," said Ron with a shrug, "About how you are happy and I need to accept that you and him are the real thing."

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise at the bitterness of his tone, "And you hate that I'm with Draco, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," admitted Ron looking at Hermione, "He is a… great guy and I know you both will get married and most likely stay that way. I just… I just…"

"Need to let go?"

Ron nodded looking at Hermione with sad blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You can't help it," said Hermione with a small smile, "I did kind of think this was what was bothering you."

"Can you tell me something?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did you ever has feelings for me – beyond brotherly love?"

"Maybe in fifth and a bit of sixth year but it was short lived."

Ron managed a small smile before sharing a hug with Hermione. Both parted still with small smiles.

"He makes you happy," sighed Ron, "I never did see you and him coming."

Hermione laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Life is full of surprises!"

_**--**_

"I want a word with you."

"What did I do?"

"Just follow me."

"Am I in the dog house or something?"

Hermione shut the classroom door behind her and turned to Draco, "You had a discussion with Ron and didn't tell me?"

"It was man talk."

"So man talk has gone from Quidditch to boasting about love?"

"It wasn't boasting. It's just…" Draco stopped at the look from Hermione. He quickly changed his direction of talk, telling her exactly why he'd spoke to Ron, "He upset you and I hated that. I was only trying to make him stop making you fell bad when I realised he was in love with you! All I did was meant for good intent."

"But I had to find out from Ginny who found out from the Fat Lady?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

Hermione sighed and walked over to Draco. She entwined her fingers with his and looked him directly in the eyes, "Surely you know I would never leave you? Ron is my brother. You are the man I am going to marry one day."

Draco gave a nod and sigh, "I know."

Hermione leaned forward and met his lips in a loving kiss before leaning back to look at him, "No more secrets?"

"None."

_Two Months and Three Weeks Later…_

_Graduation Day…_

"I thank you all for coming today. This day has to be one of Hogwarts proudest because before me today, are students who all helped fight in the war one way or another. Yet they came back, determined to finish their education. I am sure they are just as proud of themselves as I am," said McGonagall, "Many Professors believed, as I did, that when they first arrived here for their first year, that each student would grow up to become someone great in different ways. And they have. Congratulations Seventh years."

A polite applause broke out before McGonagall silenced it with a raise of her hand.

"Now with assistance from each Head of House, we will give each student their graduation certificate and marks from the N.E.W.T's."

"Hannah Abbott."

Hannah stood and headed up the few steps, accepting her graduation certificate and marks before heading to the side of the stage.

"Terry Boot."

Hermione clapped happily for the Head Boy, along with other students. The handsome young man stepped up with a small smile.

"Lavender Brown."

Names continued to be called out with applause for each graduating seventh year.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up grinning as she heard Fred and George wolf whistle in the audience. She shook McGonagall's hand and then Hagrid's as she accepted her graduation award and marks. She headed over to the other students already awarded, taking her place beside a fellow Ravenclaw student.

"Neville Longbottom."

The names continued on before finally reaching Draco.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione clapped happily as he stood up from his seat, his robes unwrinkled. With a slight smirk on his face he accepted his certificates and took his place.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Padma Patil."

"Parvati Patil."

"Harry Potter."

The applause was enormous. The sound echoed off the walls as Harry did he best not to be overwhelmed by it.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" came Fred and George's chant over the noise.

Hermione watched her friend with a smile and laugh as Hagrid gave him a bone-cracking hug. As Harry joined his fellow classmates he caught Hermione's eye and gave a grin and shrug.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron stood but laughed as he heard his brother's singing 'Weasley Is Our King'.

Once Ron was awarded McGonagall read the last name.

"Blaise Zabini."

Blaise walked up to the stage with his usual grace. Once he was in place McGonagall stood beside the group, looking at them proudly.

"Please congratulate this years Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduates!"

The audience stood and applauded louder then they did for Harry. All of the seventh year looked out at the people in awe. Then some girls started crying. Their era at Hogwarts had come to an end. It was time to say goodbye.

_**--**_

Hermione rolled up her marks pleased. All subjects earned the highest mark except for Defence Against the Dark Art's, in which she earned Exceeds Expectations.

"What did you get?" she asked Harry, finding him with Ginny.

"A mixture of O's and E's."

"That's great. Can you do the Auror course then?"

Harry nodded looking proud of him self, "You can get in Medicine?"

Hermione nodded, "All O's and one E. Ron! What about you?"

Ron joined them, "Mixture, but I can become an Auror."

The celebration continued with music and food being served. Hermione broke away from her friends searching for Draco. After ten minutes she found him by the Great Hall doorway, greeting him with a hug and kiss.

"So," he asked, arms wrapped around her, "Can you study Medicine?"

"Yes. Can you become a Lawyer?"

"Most definitely."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. She pulled away and looked around them a little sadly, "Hard to believe we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Draco nodded as Hermione rested her head on his chest-watching students mingle with each other and the adults.

After all the years of Hogwarts this was where it came to an end. A war had come and gone; loved ones were lost all for the right to freedom. But now it was time for them to leave as young adults and build their own futures.

_Sixteen years later…_

"It's not scary, honest," promised Hermione with a look at her husband, "It's a wonderful place."

"Is it Dad?"

"You're mother is right. Hogwarts will be the best years of your life."

The young sandy blonde seemed content with what the adults had said and looked around for someone they recognised.

"There!"

Hermione looked over and smiled and walked forward, "Ginny! Harry!"

The two Potter's looked over and smiled with a wave.

"Lily's gone to find a compartment," said Harry, "How are you Jane?"

Hermione's daughter smiled at her Godfather and Godmother happily, "Nervous."

"Draco and I told her there is nothing to be scared of, but Jane and her imagination," said Hermione with a smile.

Draco gave a nod, "Narcissa, leave Jane's things alone."

Narcissa, who was two years younger then her sister gave her father a defiant look and promptly sat on top of the trunk.

"When will Lily be back?" moaned Harry and Ginny's son, James who was standing beside his brother Sirius.

"In a moment or two. Ron! Lavender!" cried Ginny waving to her brother and sister in law.

Ron and Lavender came over to them with their three children: Henry, Margo and Jasmine. Henry was in his second year with Margo entering her first.

"We ran into Pansy and Blaise," said Lavender looking at Draco and Hermione, "They were looking for you both."

Draco turned around and spotted their pair with their two children. Draco waved to them and called out, managing to catch their attention. The family hurried over with Pansy instantly fussing over their eldest son Ramal.

"Mum, will you stop it!" he moaned blushing a little as Jane giggled at him.

"Samuel!" said Blaise grabbing the four year old before he took off after a loose cat, "Stay here."

Hermione smiled at the young boy who gave all the adults an adorable, innocent smile.

"He's a cutie," said Ginny.

"That's the problem," joked Blaise.

The train whistle blew in warning and Jane spun around to face her parents.

"You'll be fine," said Hermione, "Henry will look after you, Lily, Margo and Ramal. Plus, Hagrid will watch out for you."

Jane gave a nod, taking a deep breath, "I'll write everyday."

"So will we," replied Draco giving her a hug.

Hermione hugged her then Narcissa. Narcissa turned and clung to her mother's leg looking sad. Hermione stroked her brown hair gently waving as Jane headed for the train with Lily, Margo, Ramal and Henry. Minutes later the new first years appeared at the window waving happily. The train blew its whistle again and pulled out of the station. Still the former Hogwarts students along with their own children waved until the train was gone.

"Well then," said Harry, "Let the new group of trouble makers begin their reign."

The adults laughed and left the station with their children, chatting happily about their memories pleased with where their futures had taken them and would take their children.

As Hermione held onto her husband's hand she found it hard to believe that her marriage and wonderful life had happened all because of a letter.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well there you go. I finally finished it! Yay! I wasn't going to give the children names the same as J.K Rowling had given at the end of the seventh book.**

**Jane – named after Hermione's mother.**

**Narcissa – obviously after Draco's mother.**

**Ramal – Pansy's brother.**

**Samuel – Pansy's brother's middle name.**

**Henry, Margo and Jasmine – picked because I liked the names and figured they would to :P.**

**Lily, James and Sirius – obvious reasons again.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the story. Thankyou all SO much for reading and reviewing even after the end of the book series! I enjoyed writing this story more then my other ones.**

**Well… I doubt I will start another Harry Potter story… I have considered a Rose/Scorpious story but Rose isn't on the list of names and it would really just be rehashing Hermione/Draco stories again with different characters… but you never know. My itch to write Harry Potter fan fiction may become too much to ignore!**

**Thanks for all the support again!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz! **


End file.
